


Love Me Right | Çeviri

by iBlanchex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sports
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlanchex/pseuds/iBlanchex
Summary: Hayatı basitti - ye, antrenman yap, uyu, kazan.Basit bir seçmenin her şeyi değiştireceğini kim bilebilirdi?©jongnugget tarafından yazılmış, çeviri için izin alınmıştır.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576144) by [jongnugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget). 



Mümkün olmayan bir sıcaklık. Aşağı yukarı hareket eden göğüsler. Düzensiz nefesler.

Kai takımın kalanıyla birlikte sahanın ortasında duruyordu. Etrafına bakarken yüzünü süsleyen bir hoşnutsuzluk vardı ve güneş ışınları cildini öperken sert idmandan kalan ter parlıyordu.

''Bugünlük bu kadar yeter mi?'' Baekhyun derin nefesleri arasında kötü bir bakış almasını sağlayarak sordu.

''Hayır. Başka bir yenilgiyi daha göze alamayız.'' Kai yerine cevap veren Suho'ydu, elinde bir dosya vardı. ''Bu Pazar YG Akademisi'ne karşı yapılan maç bu yıl üniversite ligine girmemiz için son şans. Aksi takdirde bir sonraki sezona kadar bekleriz.''

Kai belli belirsiz başını salladı, takım arkadaşlarının bıkmışçasına sızlanmalarını ve aksi aksi homurdanmalarına pek de aldırmadı. Takım Moonkyu gittiğinden beri farklı hissediyordu. Eskiden oldukları canavar değillerdi. Taktikler bençte oturanlar tarafından düzgün bir şekilde yerine getirilemiyordu ve kimya eksikti. Moonkyu başka bir üniversiteye geçiş yaptığından beri takımları eskisi gibi değildi. En iyi oyuncuları ve en önemlisi, arkadaşları burada değildi.

''Seçmeler ne zaman Suho?'' diye sordu Kai bunun yerine, Suho'ysa omuz silkti.

''Gelecek Pazartesi. Yani takımı doldurmak için iyi adamlar bulana kadar bir kere kazanmamız gerekiyor.''

Grubun diğer tarafındaki Kris kaskıyla korkuluklara vurup dikkatleri kendine ve yüzündeki soğukkanlı fakat kararlı ifadeye çekti.

''Bunu yapabiliriz.''

''SİKTİR TABİİ Kİ YAPABİLİRİZ!'' Chanyeol kükredi ve çocukların geri kalanından bir dizi tezahüratla birlikte takım saha etrafında bir tur daha koşu için harekete geçti. Kai'yse geride kalıp diğerlerinin bir yana dağıldığı sahada kendisine hafifçe gülümseyen Suho'ya baktı.

''Biliyorsun, Moonkyu'nun yerini doldurabilirsin.'' diyerek sessizce konuştu. ''Yeterince iyisin.''

''Koça yardımcı olmayı tercih ederim. Ayrıca takım için gerçekten yeni bir şeye ihtiyacımız var. Daha doğrusu, birine.''

**\-----------**

İyi bir öğleden sonra değildi, kesinlikle oyun için iyi değildi. Do Kyungsoo bile bunu biliyordu. Bir bahar günü için aşırı sıcak bir gündü. Ama iyi bir arkadaş olduğu için gelip maçlarını izlemek ve okul takımı için tezahürat yapmak zorundaydı. Baekhyun 'hayır' gibi bir cevap kabul etmezdi.

Kaytarmak istediğinden değildi tabi. Maçlar için her zaman hazırdı. Futboldan oldukça zevk alıyordu ve zamanı olursa ihtiyacı olduğunda Baekhyun'a antrenmanlarda yardım ediyordu. Önceden babasıyla birlikte oynardı, şimdiyse en iyi arkadaşıyla oynuyordu. Bir zararı yoktu.

Şu anda sinir bozucu derecedeki sıcak güneşin altında terlemesinin yegâne sebebinin bu olduğuna kendini inandırmaya çalışıyordu. SM'in maçlarına düzenli olarak katılmasının nedeni sadece futbolu sevmesi ve oda arkadaşının takımın bir parçası olmasıydı. Sadece bu, herkesin bildiği takım kaptanıyla bir alakası yoktu yani.

Son oyun molasından sonra takım pozisyon almaya başlarken Kyungsoo iç çekti ve kendini serinletti. Berabereydiler ve takımlarının sadece bir gol atmak için 8 saniyesi vardı. Gerçekçi bir izleyici olan Kyungsoo nefesini dışarıya verdi. Kai bile takımlarındaki değişikliklerle bunu yapamazdı. Düz koşu yapmak zorunda kalacaktı ve bir değişiklik olması için savunma oyuncularının işlerini düzgün yapması gerekiyordu, çünkü 8 saniye içerisinde topu etraftaki oyunculara paslayamazlardı. Yalnızca tek bir şans vardı.

Bu yüzden Kai'nin kaskını takıp etrafındaki oyuncuları yönlendirişini ve sahada bağırmasını izlerken güneşe karşı gözlerini kıstı. Duruşundan topu kendisine paslayan Baekhyun'un arkasına geçmeye hazırlandığını biliyordu. Sonra da koşmuş ve takım arkadaşlarına güvenmek zorunda kalmıştı. Kyungsoo bile oturduğu bankta beklenti içerisinde öne doğru eğilmişti. Futbolla ilgili izlediği her filmde bu son birkaç saniyeyi oyuncuları, ağır adımları ve kalabalıktan gelen yüksek sesli tezahüratları göstermek için yavaş çekimde düzenlemişlerdi. 100 yard koşan Kai için durum nasıldı bilmiyordu ama gerçek kendisi ve etrafındaki insanlar için farklıydı. Kai'nin kendisini iç sahaya doğru atışını izlerken, skordaki değişimi duyuran zil sesini ve kalabalıktan gelen ani tezahüratı duyduğunda nefesini tuttuğu bu 8 saniye çabuk geçmişti.

Çevresindeki insanlar aşağı yukarı zıplayıp, alkışlamaya ve oyun kurucusuna tezahürat yapmaya başlarken ağzının şokla açık kaldığını hissetti.

Yapmıştı. Kai yapmıştı.

Yavaşça ayağa kalktı, şu anda takım arkadaşlarıyla çevrili olan ve kendilerini üzerine atan Kai'den gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Hepsinin zafer çığlıklarını buradan duyabiliyordu, yerdeki insan yığınına katılmadan önce Baekhyun'un sıkı bir kucaklaşma için Chanyeol'le çarpıştığını görebiliyordu. Yüksek sesli tezahüratlar yüzünden spikerin sesini duyamamıştı fakat bilmediği bir şeyden de bahsetmiyordu zaten.

Bu zafer, üniversite liginin yarı finalleri için yeterlilik anlamına geliyordu. Takımın alacağı yeni oyuncuların bir sonraki müsabakaya kadar hazır olması için çok fazla çalışması anlamına geliyordu. Ama bütün bunlar onu çok fazla ilgilendirmedi.

Gözlerini tekrar sahaya çevirdi, oyuncuların yanaklarında bulaşmış boyayla terli yüzlerindeki gülümsemeyi görebiliyordu. Ve belli bir gülüş kendisini sakinleştirirken sonunda sırıttı.

Kalabalıkla birlikte alkışlamaya başladı.

**\-----------**

Kim Jongin üniversite koridorlarında yürürken cennette gibi hissediyordu, etrafındaki tüm öğrenciler omzunu sıvazlıyor ve ona gülümsüyordu. Kazanmalarından sonraki bu birkaç gün cennet gibiydi – o sayıyı nasıl yaptığını bilmiyordu ama yapmıştı işte. Takımının öne doğru hamle yapmasını nasıl sağlamıştı bilmiyordu fakat işte buradaydılar, yarı finaller için hazırlanıyorlardı.

İhtiyaçları olan puanı sessizce hesaplayarak ekonomi dersine doğru hızla ilerledi. SM'in finallere çıkması için üç maç kazanmaları gerekiyordu ancak bu diğer üniversiteler karşısında çok parlak bir olasılık gibi görünmüyordu. Seçmeleri sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu. Başka iyi adamlar bulamazlarsa işleri bitmişti. Tekrar böyle bir koşu yapabileceğinden şüpheliydi.

''KAI!'' Derin bir kükreme duydu ve Chanyeol'ün sesi olduğunu anladığında neredeyse gözlerini devirecekti. Yerinde dönüp devin kalabalıkla ve onu takip ederken genişçe sırıtan Baekhyun'la birlikte kendisine doğru gelişini gördü.

''Ne?''

''Hey, dinle! Kris bu gece parti veriyor.'' diyerek haber verdi Chanyeol ve Baekhyun da hevesle başını salladı.

''Evet, kutlama partisi. Sana haber vermemizi söyledi. Bütün kampüs geliyor, yılın partisi olacak yeminle!''

Hafif bir sırıtma Kai'in yüzünde yer almıştı bile. Bir partiyi geri çevirecek biri olmamıştı hiçbir zaman, bu yüzden çantasını omzuna attı ve başını salladı.

''Güzel. Orada olacağım.''

''İyi olur. En iyi oyuncunun olmadığı parti, parti değil!'' Baekhyun onu çok da hafif olmayan bir şekilde itti ve Kai sadece tekrar sırıttı.

Başkası olsa bocalayıp heyecanlanırdı. Muhtemelen utanarak, 'Hayır, bu doğru değil.' derdi. Fakat bu durumdayken değil. Kai ne yapabileceğini ve yeterince iyi olduğunu biliyordu. Takım arkadaşları da öyle, sahadayken güvenebileceği tek insanlar onlardı. Kendisinin seçmiş olduğu kişiler. Takımda doldurulması gereken boş bir mevki olduğunu hatırladığında sırıtışı bir an için titredi.

Takımına Moonkyu gibi uyacak başka bir oyuncu bulabilecek miydi?

**\-----------**

''Partilerden nefret ediyorum. Neden buradayım ki?'' Kyungsoo, bu kadar uzaktan bile gümbürdeyen öğrenci evine doğru giderken tuhaf bir şekilde Baekhyun'u takip ediyordu. Kulakları için üzüldü, onlara bunu yapmak istemezdi.

''Şikâyet etmeyi kes. Sosyalleşmen gerek!'' derken oda arkadaşı ona bir bakış attı. ''Sıkıcı bir kitap kurduyla oda arkadaşı olmak istemiyorum.''

''Yemin ederim, Baekhyun, seni–''

''Gömleğinin düğmelerini aç. Kim tişörtün üstüne gömlek giyip düğmeleri ilikler, moda teröristi seni?'' Baekhyun dönüp gömleğindeki düğmelere uzandı. Kyungsoo'nun kurtulmaya çalıştığı küçük bir kavgaya girişmişlerdi fakat Baekhyun eline attığı çok da yavaş olmayan şaplak sayesinde amacına ulaşmıştı. Bu yüzden gömleği gevşekçe duruyordu ve diğeri de zafer kazanmışçasına sırıtıyordu. ''Güzel, şimdi biriyle düzüşmen için %5 şansın var.''

Kyungsoo dedikleri yüzünden kaşlarını çattı ve eve gözlerini dikti. Evin önünde de insanlar vardı – çoktan sarhoş olmuş birileri, kısacık kıyafetli kızlar, onlara cezbedici bir şekilde gülümseyip biraz daha içki teklif eden erkekler. İşte bu yüzden partileri sevmiyordu, gürültülü ve iğrençtiler. Hem oraya da uymuyordu zaten.

''Hadi ama, asma suratını.'' Baekhyun kolunu tutup çekti, ''Gidelim, tüm eğlenceyi kaçırıyoruz!''

Kyungsoo haklıydı, eve girer girmez kulakları için üzülmeye başlamıştı bile. Müzik çok yüksekti ve bunun herhangi bir soruna neden olmadan önce ne kadar daha süreceğini merak etti. Ama içindeki atmosfer değerlendirildiğinde asıl sorun bu değildi. İnsanlar sarhoştu. Çok sarhoş.

Kabak gibi kendini belli ettiği için dikkat çekerken, Baekhyun içerideki insanlar tarafından sıcak bir şekilde karşılanmıştı. Sonuçta futbol takımındaydı. Üniversitedeki havalı çocuklardan biriydi. Ayrıca, takılması eğlenceli biriydi. Baekhyun duygu doluydu. Garip bir şekilde yerinde kıpırdanan, zaman zaman oda arkadaşına bakıp şimdiden kendisini unutup unutmadığını merak eden Kyungsoo'nun tam tersiydi.

''Hadi, Soo!'' Baekhyun elini tutup onu birkaç adamın ardından mutfak olması gereken yere sürüklediğinde cevabını almıştı. Oyuncuları tanımıştı. Chanyeol'ü tanıyordu, Baekhyun sayesinde birçok kez konuşmuşlardı. Ayrıca Suho, Xiumin ve Chen'e de aşinaydı, birkaç ortak dersleri vardı. Ama Tao, Kris, Lay, Sehun ve Kai gibi geri kalanla hiç tanışmamıştı. Onları tanıyordu ama kendisinin farkında olduklarından şüpheliydi. Fakat burada, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris ve kendisine sersemlemiş bir şekilde bira uzatan Lay ile mutfaktaydı.

''Yo, Kris, sende biraz si–''

''Hiçbir şey içmiyorsun, Yixing. Bu halde bile yeterince bok gibisin.'' dedi uzun sarışın, yüzündeki sert bir ifadeyle cümlesini yarıda kesti, ''Üzerime kalmanı istemiyorum.''

''Hadi ama, kutlama yapıyoruz Kris! Bırak eğlensin!''

''Hayır dediysem hayır.'' Sesindeki otorite inkâr edilemezdi ve Baekhyun da tekrar konuşmaya zahmet etmemişti. Lay de ev sahibinin kararına aldırış etmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Bunun yerine bir bira kapıp kalabalığın içinde kayboldu.

''Ve sen.'' Kyungsoo arkasını dönüp futbol oyuncusunun üzerinde delik açtığı hissettiği kahverengi gözlerini görünce kaskatı kesildi. ''Sen kimsin?''

''Kyungsoo, oda arkadaşım.'' Baekhyun bir kolunu omzuna attı. Kendisine odaklanan gözler yüzünden her geçen saniye daha küçülmeye başladığını hissediyordu.

Kris başını sallamadan önce birkaç saniye süzdü, ''İyi, yeterince ayık görünüyorsun. Bana ve Baekhyun'a yemek konusunda yardım etmenin sakıncası var mı?''

Kyungsoo rahat bir nefes aldı. Başının belaya gireceğini sanmıştı. Bunun yerine birayı bir kenara koydu ve başını salladı. Fazla bir iş değildi, sadece atıştırmalık paketlerini açıp evin etrafındaki kâselere koymaları gerekiyordu. Aslında Kyungsoo şu anda bir şeyler yapıyor olduğu için minnettardı; Baekhyun ise hayatın adaletsiz olduğuna, buraya ev sahibi gibi davranmak yerine parti için geldiğine dair şikâyet ediyordu.

Dev, Baekhyun'un sesini kesip Tao'nun biraz daha bira içmesini engelledikten sonra Kyungsoo bir süre sonra onun oldukça hoş birine benzediğine karar vermişti. Kyungsoo'ya dönüp iki kâse cipsi ona verdi.

''Bunları oturma odasına götürebilir misin? Gidip biraz daha gazoz almam lazım.''

''Tabi.'' Kyungsoo kapıya yöneldi ve bir kez daha alkolün kötü kokusu ve yüksek müziğin bangırtısı karşısında şaşkına uğradı. Hıncahınç doluydu. Futbol takımının düzenlemiş olduğu bir partiye davetin böyle bir kargaşaya neden olacağını düşünmezdi. Büyük bir parti olacağını biliyordu fakat bu kadar da devasa olmasını beklememişti.

İnsan yığınından geçerek masalara doğru dikkatle ilerledi. Birkaç kişi ayağına basmıştı, diğerleri hareketli müzikte dans ediyordu ve bu Kyungsoo'nun düzgünce ilerlemesine hiç de yardımcı olmuyordu. İnsanların tezahüratları sesliydi, müzik ise daha da yüksek sesliydi. Kusacakmış gibi hissediyordu fakat sorun değildi, er ya da geç alışırdı zaten.

Alışırdı alışmasına, tabi bir adam arkasını dönüp ona çarpmasaydı. Elindeki içecek tişörtüne boydan boya dökülmüştü ve geriye doğru sendeliğinde Kyungsoo'nun elindeki cips dolu kâseler titremişti. Kendisine odaklanmış bir şekilde, yüzünde kızgın bir ifade olan adama doğru baktı.

''Seni küçük sikik!'' Sesi bir şekilde müziği bastırmıştı, Kyungsoo tekrar titredi. Bu adam devasaydı – tüm o kaslar ve öfke yüzünden Kyungsoo hayatında ilk defa yüzü için endişeleniyordu, özellikle herif yarı boş bardağını başkasının eline tutuşturup kendisine doğru ilerlediğinde.

Bir anlığına topuklamayı düşündü ama sikerler. Partilerden hayır gelmediğini biliyordu. Aralarındaki mesafe fazla değildi ancak Kyungsoo'nun farkına vardığı bir sonraki şeyse adamın tişörtünün önünü tutması ve yüzünün, birkaç santim ötesinde öfkeyle kırışmasıydı.

''Yaptığına bir bak seni–''

''Üzgünüm!'' diyerek pat diye söyledi ve geriye gitmeye çalıştı. ''Bunları oraya götürmeye çalışıyordum ama arkanı döndün ve–''

''Beni mi suçluyorsun?!''

Ups, yanlış oldu, diye düşündü Kyungsoo adam yumruğunu yakasında sıkılaştırırken. Ağzını açtı ve söyleyecek bir şeyler aradı. Gözünün ucuyla etrafındaki toplanan insanların çoktan olayları izlediğini gördü. Komik görünüyor olmalıydı çünkü birkaç kişinin sarhoş bir şekilde kıkırdadığını bile görmüştü.

Kaçacak hiçbir yeri yoktu ve yumruk için kendini hazırlamaya çalıştı, çünkü önündeki adamdan gelen alkol kokusunu hissedebiliyordu ve Kyungsoo kendisinin iki katı olan bir adamdan başka bir şey beklemiyordu.

''Hey, hey, ne oluyor burada?'' Tanıdık bir ses duydu ve gözlerini açıp Baekhyun ve arkasındaki Chanyeol'ü etraflarında oluşmuş insan çemberini aşarken gördü.

''Bu küçük moron tüm içeceği üstüme döktü!'' diyerek gürledi adam. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun şu anda burada olduğu için minnettardı. Bu en azından tamamen ölmeyeceğinin bir çeşit güvencesiydi.

''Bir partidesin, aptal. Olur böyle şeyler. Koy göte ve bırak onu şimdi!''

''Özür dileyene kadar gitmesine izin vermeyeceğim!''

''Ama zaten diledim!'' diyerek cırladı Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ona, 'İnanılmaz bir şekilde aptal ve acınasısın.' dercesine bir bakış fırlattı. Fakat önündeki adamın sarsması yüzünden hâlâ yakasını tuttuğunu ve hayatının yumruğunu yemekten 5 saniye uzakta olduğunu hatırladı. Ve bu hiç iyi değildi.

''Düzgünce özür dile, seni–''

''Kimse özür dilemiyor.'' Yeni bir ses, tembel fakat bir şekilde güçlü, odada yankılandı. ''Senin gibi domuzlardan değil. Bırak onu ve hemen git.''

Kyungsoo bakışlarını çevirdi ve nefesi bir saniyeliğine tekledi. Yumruk yiyip yemeyeceği konusu daha az umurunda olamazdı çünkü şu anda sıkı bir çene ve gözlerindeki karanlık bakışla kendilerine doğru gelen kişi Kai'ydi. Bu olaya karışan Kai'ydi ve Kyungsoo'nun göğsüne yayıldığını hissettiği şey de utançtı. Ne güzel bir ilk izlenim!

''Sanırım az önce bir şey söyledim.'' dedi Kai ve o an kimseden çıt çıkmıyordu. Müzik bangır bangır çalmıyordu ve elini uzatıp adamı iterken o kadar, o kadar yakındı ki Kyungsoo kokusunu hissedebiliyordu. ''Sinirlenmeden çık git buradan.''

''Bu aptal tişörtümü mahvetti!''

''Tişörtün hiç bu kadar sikimde olmamıştı.'' Kai sonunda onu itmeyi başarmış ve Kyungsoo ile goril adamın arasına girmişti. Baekhyun hemen yanına gelmişti fakat Kyungsoo önündeki sahneye bakmaya devam ediyordu. Bu deve karşı Kai de o kadar büyük değildi ama ironi dolu bir sırıtma ve gözlerindeki karanlık bakışı ona dikiş tarzında bir şeyler vardı, Kyungsoo'yu ürperten bir şeyler.

''Partiyi mahvediyorsun adamım. Takımımın zaferini kutlayan partiyi. Bu yüzden ya kıçının üstünde oturur ve mahvolmuş tişörtünün icabına bakarsın ya da çıkıp gidersin. Seçim senin.''

Goril herif ağzını açtı, kaşları çatılıydı ve Kyungsoo'yu işaret ediyordu. Fakat Kyungsoo'nun görebildiği Kai'nin tehdit edici yüz ifadesi değil, yumruğunu kaldırıp adamın çenesine geçirmesiydi.

''Yanlış seçim.'' diyerek mırıldandı, koca dev geriye doğru sendelediğinde, ''Defol buradan.''

Kyungsoo daha fazlasını görememişti. O kadar da büyük bir olay yoktu çünkü Kris yanında Tao ve Sehun'la bir yerlerden çıkagelmişti. Hareketlendiklerini gördü, Chanyeol ve Kris koca devi evden dışarı atarken 'oof' diye bir homurdanma duymuştu.

''Cidden ama...'' İlk konuşan Baekhyun'du. ''Sadece beş dakikalığına seni yalnız bırakıyorum ve başını belâya sokuyorsun.''

''Tanıyor musun?'' Kai arkasını döndü. Kyungsoo tekrar yerinde dondu.

''Oda arkadaşım.'' diyerek başını salladı Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, Kai'nin bir müddet üzerinde dolanan gözlerini hissedebiliyordu ama aldırmadı. Pek sayılmaz.

''Eh, belâdan uzak dursan iyi olur karides. Zil zurna sarhoş olmayı planlıyorum, tekrar seni kurtarmamı bekleme.''

Ve sonra geldiği gibi gitti. Baekhyun yanında sessiz kahkahalarla sarsılırken Kyungsoo'nun ağzı açık kalmıştı. Bir anlığına ona yumruğu geçirsem mi diye düşündü ama kelimeleri sindirmek ve siyah kıyafetleriyle Kai'nin kalabalıkta kaybolmasını izlemekle meşguldü.

''Az önce bana... karides mi dedi?'' diyerek sorguladı Kyungsoo bir süre sonra. Baekhyun'un gülüşleri de azalmıştı.

''Ona bunun için teşekkür etmeliyim. Senin için yeni bir takma adım oldu.'' Kyungsoo'nun ölümcül bakışından sonra doğruldu, yüzünde hâlâ bir gülümseme vardı. ''Haklı ama. Birine çarpacaksan sarhoş piliçleri seç. En kötü pençeleriyle tırmalarlar, sonra da hararetli bir geceden falan kalma diyebilirsin.''

''Baekhyun...''

''Her neyse, biran nerede Kyungsoo?! Seni bu partiye ayık kalman için getirmedim!'' Baekhyun kâseyi bir kenara bıraktıktan sonra elini tuttu. ''Hadi lan!''

Gece ilerlerken Kyungsoo o iki dakika hakkında düşünmekten ve esmer, siyah saçlı Kai'yi bulmak için odada göz gezdirmekten kendini alamamıştı. Ama ne kadar bulmak istediyse de evde dolanmadı. Şimdilik Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un yanından ayrılmamaya karar verdi.

Ve hazır yeri gelmişken, bir şekilde yalnız hissetmişti. O ikisi onu görmezden gelmede iyi iş çıkarıyordu. Hararetli öpüşmeleriyle yeterince ilgileniyor gibi görünüyorlardı.

**\-----------**

''Hayır.''

''Öylece hayır diyemezsin!''

''Dedim bile.'' diyerek belirtti Kyungsoo. Kitabına gömüldü ama Baekhyun elinden almıştı bile. Korkutucu görünmeye çalışıyordu.

''Bu senin sikik şansın, Kyungsoo! Benim için yap, lütfen! Takımda olman harika olur!''

''Aptalca davranıyorsun. Yeterince iyi değilim.'' Kyungsoo gözlerini kaçırdı ve kitabına uzandı fakat Baekhyun engelledi.

''Asıl sen aptalca davranıyorsun. Benden daha iyi bir merkezsin! O pozisyonu alırsan tekrar fullback* olabilirim. Kyungsoo, dinle beni! Ben ne dediğimi biliyorum! Sen akıllı ve atletiksin, hepimizle çok iyi uyum sağlayabilirsin!''

''O aptal seçmelere gelsem bile,'' diyerek patladı Kyungsoo, ''Geçemeyeceğim! Hızlı ve bunun için kesinlikle yeterince iri değilim. Seninle yalnızca eğlencesine oynuyordum.''

''Ama iyisin!''

Kyungsoo Baekhyun'la dik dik bakma yarışına girdi. Bu yoğun sessizliği bozan Chanyeol'ün sessiz gülüşü olmuştu.

''Eh, kaydını yaptırdım Soo.'' diyerek ışıltılı gözleriyle duyurdu. Bunun üzerine iki tane 'Ne?' tepkisi almıştı. Baekhyun'un coşkulu 'Ne?'si ve Kyungsoo'nun haksızlığa uğramış, tiz sesli 'Ne?!'si. Bu yüzden tekrar sessizce gülüp elinde telefonuyla Baekhyun'un yatağına yayıldı.

''Bakma bana öyle. Bir seçme seni öldürecek değil. Hem Baek iyi olduğunu söylüyor, yani neden olmasın?''

''Allah belanızı versin lan!'' İki moron beşlik çakıp kendilerine özel kutlama danslarını yaparlarken Kyungsoo kendini yatağına attı ve sessizce o seçmelere sikseler de gitmeyeceğine dair homurdandı.

**\-----------**

Ama belli ki Byun Baekhyun aynı düşünmüyordu ve işte şimdi buradaydı, yüzünde huysuz bir ifadeyle sırada bekliyor ve sadece bir hafta içerisinde ikinci defa bir yere hiç de uymadığını hissediyordu.

Ancak Baekhyun'un güven verici gülümsemesi ve Chanyeol'un sırtını sürekli sıvazlamasının rahatlatıcı bir etkisi vardı ve kendini bu mesele konusunda biraz daha iyi hissederken bulmuştu. Ta ki elinde bir dosyayla takım antrenörü Suho'nun ve takım kaptanı olan Kai'nin ofisten çıkıp geniş yeşil sahaya doğru gelişine kadar.

''O niye burada?'' Kyungsoo çılgın bir şekilde Baekhyun'a doğru fısıldadı.

''Ha? Kim? Kai?'' Baekhyun omzuna hafifçe vurdu. ''Saçmalama! Muhtemelen olayı unuttu bile, o an gerçekten sarhoştu. Ayrıca kendisi kaptan, burada olacak tabi!''

''Ama–''

''Kapa çeneni, Kyungsoo. Artık kaçamazsın.'' Baekhyun genişçe sırıttı ve geriye adım attı. ''Yanlarına gidiyoruz, seçim yapmalarına yardım edeceğiz. Bu yüzden iyi şanslar, moron. Elinden geleni yap!''

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol eşyalarını toplayıp dosyadaki bir şeyi tartışıyor gibi görünen üç kişiye hızlı adımlarla ilerlediği için Kyungsoo başka bir şey söyleyememişti.

Bu yüzden yerinde durdu ve neden böyle bir şeyin olduğunu merak etti. Hayatı boyunca hiç üniversite futbol takımında olmak istememişti. Utanç içinde kendini bir yere gömmeyi hiç bu kadar istememişti. Hiçbir takım için, o takımın muhtemelen umutsuzca bir şeyler hissettiği kaptanının gözleri önünde seçmelere katılmak da istememişti.

Fakat Byun Baekhyun bir aptaldı ve Park Chanyeol de ondan çok da iyi sayılmazdı. Buradaydı, bir şeyler yapacak mıydı yoksa aptal gibi mi görünecekti bilmiyordu.

Oyuncular ve antrenör kendi küçük birlikteliklerini bozup onlara döndüğünde ürperdi. Beş çift göz sıralı 15 genci süzüyordu. Kyungsoo gözleri yere dikili şekilde bekledi, neler olup bittiğini görmeyi kesinlikle istemiyordu.

''PEKÂLÂ!'' Kaptanın sesi gürlediğinde kafasını kaldırdı, sesi bir şekilde desibeline rağmen yumuşak çıkmıştı. ''15'inizin arasından takıma katılacak iki kişi seçeceğiz. Bir yedek ve bir merkez, hepiniz bunun farkındasınız değil mi? Neleriniz varmış görmek istiyorum ve elinizden gelenin en iyisini yapsanız iyi olur. Sadece tek bir şansınız var, tamam mı?!''

Kyungsoo hâlâ bakışlarını kaldırmamıştı. Sonunda kafasını biraz kaldırdığında Kai'nin sıranın ucuna doğru, adayların önünden geçtiğini ve kendisine yavaşça yaklaştığını gördü.

''Bir noktada bırakacağınızı düşünüyorsanız şimdi gitmeniz daha iyi. Aptallarla uğraşmak istemiyorum, anlaşıldı mı?'' Kai sırayı takip ederken bir çocuğa gözlerini dikti. ''Ve üstesinden gelemeyeceğinizi düşünüyorsanız amigolar da alım yapıyor.''

Kai bir adım daha attığında Kyungsoo dondu. Şimdi mükemmel yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle önünde duruyor, dolgun dudaklarıyla kafası karışmışçasına sırıtıyordu.

''Ve sen... Sen neden buradasın karides?''

 

 

Sonra orada, Kyungsoo'nun dünyası paramparça oldu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai elleri sıkıca göğsünde kenetli, sahanın sonunda bekliyordu. Yanağının iç kısmını ısırırken yüz ifadesi ciddiydi.

Ancak Baekhyun kendini beğenmiş gülümsemesini saklamaya tenezzül dahi etmiyordu.

''Sana söylemiştim derdim ama–''

''Zaten dedin.'' diyerek patladı Kai, ''İki kez.''

Kai oyuncuların ve koçun durduğu sahaya tekrar baktı. Suho, Chanyeol'ün savunmasını geçmeyi başaran küçük adamla konuşurken eğlenmenin de ötesinde görünüyordu. Dev, acıdan dolayı yüzünü buruşturuyordu ve Kai, Chanyeol'ün küçük adamın çarptığı göğsünü ovuşturduğundan emindi.

''Her neyse, ismi ne?''

''Kari– Bakma bana öyle!'' Baekhyun kendine çekidüzen verip sorusunu cevaplamadan önce sessizle güldü. ''Kyungsoo.''

Ve Kai diğerlerinin de bitirmesini beklerken durup garip bir şekilde gülümseyen kısa çocuğa baktı.

Duruşunu ve yuvarlak gözlerinin sahaya bakıp olasılıkları hesaplayışını gördükten sonra koça ve Suho'ya danışmayı düşünmemişti bile. Nihayetinde takımda olacağını biliyordu.

Ve Baekhyun'un parlak sırıtmasına bakılırsa, o da biliyordu.

**\-----------**

''Pek de mutlu görünmüyorsun.'' dedi Luhan ertesi gün soyunma odasında antrenman için hazırlanırken. ''Dün iyi oyuncular bulamadınız mı?''

''Bulduk.''

''Öyleyse suratın niye asık? İyilerse kesin olarak kazanırız, öyle değil mi?''

''Umarım.'' Kai seçiminin doğru olup olmadığını düşünürken elindeki formayla oynadı.

''Yani?'' Luhan tek kaşı havada dolabına yaslanırken sordu. ''Kimler peki?''

''Eski güreş takımından şu koca adam ve Baekhyun'un oda arkadaşı.''

Kai, Luhan'ın kahkahalara boğulup dolabını hızla kapatmasını beklemiyordu.

''Baekhyun'un oda arkadaşı mı?'' Kris koridorun diğer tarafında görünmüştü, Luhan ise yüksek sesle gülmeye devam ediyordu. Diğerlerinin de dikkatini çekiyordu. ''Şu Soonkyung denen adam mı?” 

''Kyungsoo'' diyerek düzeltti Kai, şüpheli bir bakış kazanarak.

''Kai... Savunma çizgisi oyuncusu için gereken şey büyük ve aptal olmaları. Bunların hiçbirine uymuyor o. Bence o çok... küçük. Atletik bile görünmüyor!''

''Sen de öylesin ama buradasın işte.'' derken gerindi Kai. Dik bakışları görmezden geldi. ''Ayrıca senin Chanyeol'ü geçebildiğini hiç görmedim, haksız mıyım?''

''Felâket canım yandı bu arada.'' dedi dev yanlarına gelip. 

Takımdan birkaç kişi Chanyeol'ü sorgulamakla meşgulken Kai bir kez daha başını soyunma dolabına yasladı. Kris'in haklı olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Kyungsoo'yu hatırlamıştı, evet. Partide kıçını kurtardığı çocuk. O an çok fazla dikkat etmemişti. Kendini koruyamayan, çekici özelliklere sahip kıvrak çocuk.

Ancak şimdi işler farklıydı. Bu çocuk o kadar da zavallı durmuyordu. Takım kaptanını sahada gösterdikleriyle şaşırtmıştı ve Kai bu seçmeleri daha önce yapması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Çünkü bu kişileri daha önce bulmuş olsaydı takımı yaklaşmakta olan maçlar için bu kadar stres altında olmayacaktı. Kyungsoo'nun yeni merkez olarak sahip oldukları bu küçük zaman dilimi içerisinde uyum sağlayıp sağlayamayacağını merak ediyordu.

Ayağını endişeyle yere vururken hem merak ediyor, hem de umuyordu.

Nihayetinde bir şekilde olmasını sağlardı.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo bu 10 adamın ona bakış şeklini sevmemişti, rahatsız hissettiriyordu. 

''Yani, um... Yeni merkez sen misin?'' dedi Sehun. Kaskı elindeydi ve tek kaşı havada, boş bir ifadesi vardı. ''Biraz fazla... küçük değil misin?''

''Of, saçmalamayı kes.'' Baekhyun her zamanki gibi sırıtarak onu itti, ''Chen de bir o kadar kısa ve küçük. Bu çok aptalca.'' 

''Hey!'' Sıranın sonundaki oyuncudan bir itiraz yükselmişti. 

Sehun omuz silkti, ''Evet, öyle ve aynı zamanda merkez değil. Biliyorsun.''

 ''Küçük olabilir ama kıçını tekmelediğini görmek isterdim.'' Kai'nin sözleri yankılandı, Sehun'u önünden itip hiçbir tepki vermeden Kyungsoo'nun yanından geçti. Ancak büyük olan, dediklerini yavaşça sindirirken hızla gözlerini kırpıyordu. Herkes bir kez daha ona bakıp Kai'ye dönmeden önce ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

''Yarı final maçlarına iki hafta var ve hazırlanmak için yeterli zamanımız kalmadı. Geçen hafta YG'ye karşı neredeyse kaybediyorduk ve orada onlarla bir kez daha karşılaşacağız. O sikiklere karşı mağlup olmak istemiyorum fakat antrenmanlarda yeterince çaba sarf etmezseniz hiçbir önemi olmaz ve kaybederiz. O zaman hepinizi bir yıl boyunca suratı beş karış, hayal kırıklığıyla dolu görmeyi çok isterim!''

 ''Çok ilham vericisin, biliyorsun değil mi?'' Tao gözlerini devirdi, sözlerinden alaycılık akıyordu.

''Gerçekçi davranıyor.'' Suho içeri girdi ve üyelere baktı, ''Yapmanız gereken yeni şeyler var. Antrenörle strateji kitabı hakkında konuşuyordum. Yeni üyelerimiz olduğu için ve şu andan itibaren takım çalışması konusunda ne olacağını bilmediğimizden dolayı yaptığımız bazı düzeltmeler var.'' 

Kyungsoo, birkaç çift gözü tekrar üzerinde bulduğunda bu sözlerin kendisine yönelik olduğunu hissettiği an ağırlığını bir ayağından diğerine verdi. Ve bu henüz ilk antrenmanının başlangıcıydı, Baekhyun dışındakilerle daha önce antrenman bile yapmamıştı. Fakat kişiliği Baekhyun'a benzemeyen bir kişi olduğundan şüpheliydi.

Bu yüzden yeni kaskını sıkıca tuttu ve çenesini sıktı. Başını kaldırdı, bir saniyeliğine Kai'nin kendisine baktığını gördü. Takım kaptanı uzaklara bakmadan önce, koyu kahverengi gözlerdeki beceriksizce saklanmış şüphenin olduğu o bir saniye.

''Zaman harcıyoruz. Başlayalım artık! Beşle başlıyoruz!'' diye bağırdı. Kyungsoo çocukların kasklarını yere bırakıp  sahanın etrafını turlama olarak düşündüğü şeye başlayışlarını izledi. Kendisi de onları takip etmek üzereyken Kai dirseğini tuttu. Derin, ciddi bakışları delip geçiyordu.

''Suho'nun ne demek istediğini anlamadıysan bir de şöyle söyleyeyim.'' diyerek eğildi. Kyungsoo, kulağının yakınlarında kaptanın sıcak nefesini hissettiğinde bir anlığına kalbinin durduğuna yemin edebilirdi. ''Şu anda takımdasın. Batırma.''

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo yatağında oturuyordu ve biraz fazla sessizdi. Kendisi için bile ve normalde sakin bir insandı. Ancak bu gece durgunluğu Byun Baekhyun'u bile rahatsız etmişti ki bu da nadir görülen bir manzaraydı. 

Baekhyun oturup yan gözle Kyungsoo'ya baktı, ''Bir cesetle aynı odada kalıyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Neyin var senin?''

Kyungsoo bir iki kez Baekhyun'un beklenti dolu yüzüne karşı gözlerini kırptı. Şu anda Baekhyun'a yumruk atmayı çok isterdi ama çok uzaktaydı ve kasları hâlâ yanıyordu. Aptal bir oda arkadaşı için huzur dolu duruşunu mahvetmeye zahmet etmedi.

 ''Neyim mi var? Beni bu bokun içine sokan sensin ve ne sorunum olduğunu mu soruyorsun? Çok hoş, Baekhyun.''

''Futbolu sevdiğini sanıyordum!'' diyerek somurttu. Kyungsoo gözlerini çekti, şu anda aegyosunu çekmek istemiyordu. 

''Futbolu seviyorum, evet! Ama yalnızken ya da seninleyken!''

 ''Neye varmak istiyorsun gerçekten anlamıyorum.''

''Benden nefret ediyorlar.'' Kyungsoo, her kelimeyi Baekhyun'u susturmaya yetecek kadar güçle telaffuz ettiğinden emin oldu. ''Varmak istediğim bu. Antrenman boyunca orada olmamam gerekiyormuş gibi bana bakıp durdular!'' 

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Baekhyun durup beş saniye boyunca sessiz kalmayı başardı. Daha sonra kafasını hafifçe salladı, açık kahve kâhkülü gözlerine düşüyordu.

''Saçmalıyorsun. Senden nefret etmiyorlar. Yani belki de yeni birinin merkezde oynama fikrinden nefret ediyor olabilir ama sen...hayır, senden nefret etmiyorlar.''

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı ve kafasını çevirdi. Baekhyun haklı olmalıydı, hiçbirinin kendisinden nefret etmek için bir nedeni yoktu. Sınıfta her zaman gerektiğinde bir şeyler öğrenen ve başkalarını hiç rahatsız etmeyen sessiz bir çocuk olmuştu. Bu şekilde yaşamanın huzurlu ve hoş olduğunun farkına varmıştı. Bu yüzden kendi küçük bir rutini vardı; ders çalış, uyu, yemek ye, başkalarını rahatsız etme. 

Fakat diğerleri onu rahatsız edip hayatına karıştığı zaman ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Bu yüzden Baekhyun ve Chanyeol burunlarını sokup da seçmelere kaydını yaptırdığında Kyungsoo lanetlenmiş olduğunu biliyordu. Ve doğrusu haksız da sayılmazdı, değil mi? 

Yani tamam, çocuklar ondan nefret etmiyordu. Ancak bu Kyungsoo'nun uzuvlarını ve karnını zar zor hissedebildiği gerçeğini de değiştirmiyordu şimdi. Vücudundaki her kasın yandığını hissediyordu ve bu kesinlikle hiç hoş değildi. 

İyi hissettirmeyen bir başka şey de, diğerleri kendi turlarını bitirip ısınmaya devam ederken Kai'nin kendisini bir beş tur daha koşturmasıydı. Antrenmanın bittiği söylendiğinde Kyungsoo çok mutlu olmuştu, ta ki Kai'nin onu durdurup mankenlerle çalışması gerektiğini söyleyene kadar. Güzel, diye düşündü Kyungsoo. Çünkü kendisini yalnız bırakacaklardı ve onlar gider gitmez tembellik edebilirdi. Ancak Kyungsoo mankenleri itip kakarken, terleyip küfür ederken ve her saniye yavaş yavaş ölürken, Kai sahadaki ilk sırada bulunan koltuklara oturmuştu.

Sonunda soyunma odasına gitmesine izin verdiğinde güneş çoktan batmıştı ve Kyungsoo zar zor ayakta durabiliyordu.

En azından o gün bir şey öğrenmişti. Kyungsoo'nun uzuvlarını fazla antrenmandan öldürdükten sonra, Kai kesinlikle öyle hayallerdeki gibi görünmüyordu. 

Ve kendisini bilerek böylesine yorması Kyungsoo'nun ona karşı hissettiği her neyse tamamen yok etmişti.

Nedense Kai'den artık o kadar da çok hoşlanmıyordu.

 **\-----------**  

Pekâlâ, belki de hoşlanıyor olabilir.

Ancak her antrenmandan önce soyunma odasında toplanıp futbol formalarını giymeden önce utanmadan soyunmaları onun suçu muydu ki? Kai'nin bariz bir şekilde üstsüz dolanmayı sevmesi, bronz göğsü ve karın kaslarını herkesin gözüne sokması onun suçu muydu? Ve Kyungsoo antrenmandan önce soyunma odasındaki bu on beş dakikanın bir şekilde daha yorucu olduğunun farkına varmıştı.

On ateşli erkek ve Baekhyun yarı çıplak birlikte dolanırken gözlerini ellerinde tutmak zordu.

Bunun dışında hayatı hemen hemen aynıydı. Uyanıyor, ders çalışıyor ve çokça müzik dinliyordu. Ama sadece etrafta gezmek için kullandığı zamanı şimdi sahada geçiriyordu ve bu onu yoruyordu.

Ancak bazı küçük değişiklikler de vardı. Çocuklarlayken hâlâ biraz garip hissediyordu. Bazıları diğerlerine nazaran daha samimiydi fakat bir sorun yoktu. Kyungsoo bunu bile beklemiyordu. 

Değişen birkaç şeyden biri de öğle yemeğinde futbolcuların masasında otururken görülmesiydi ve bu birkaç bakışı kendine çekiyordu. İnsanların bu konu hakkında konuştuğunu duymuş fakat pek de dikkatini vermemişti. Nihayetinde önemli olan takımda olması ve Kai'nin kendisini çiğ çiğ yemesini istemiyorsa antrenmanlar sırasında her şeyini ortaya koyup oynamasıydı.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' demişti takım kaptanı o akşam her zamanki gibi Kyungsoo'yu ek antrenmana soktuğunda. ''Sen buna top çalma mı diyorsun? Beni itmeyi bile beceremedin.''

''Biraz ağırdan al, göt herif. Üç saat koşup durduk.'' Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. Çoktan günlük kıyafetlerini giymişti ve çantası da omzundaydı. 

''Sen sus.'' dedi Kai, ''Konuşmasını sağlayacak bir beyni ve ağzı var. Herhangi bir şikâyeti varsa o zaman kendi adına konuşur.'' 

Kyungsoo iki kafanın kendisine döndüğünü görmek için sessiz olmakla fazla meşguldü. Fakat kafasını kaldırdığında hem Kai, hem de Baekhyun ona bakıyordu. Takım kaptanının yüzünde sıkılmış bir ifade vardı ve Baekhyun'un da konuşmasını istiyormuş gibi kaşları havadaydı. 

''Şey, bu-''

''Çok basit. Çalışmak istemiyorsan ayrılırsın, bunu daha önce söylemiştim. Ama şu anda senden vazgeçemeyeceğimi bilecek kadar uzun bir süredir buradasın karides. Başka bir merkez aramak için yeterli zamanım yok ve sana söyledim, eğer bu işi batırırsan yemin olsun-'' Kai derin bir nefes verip elini saçlarından geçirdi. ''Her neyse. Demek istediğim bunu kesinlikle kazanmamız gerekiyor, bu yüzden yapabileceğin tek şey çalışmak. Dediğim gibi, ortalama bir top çalmaya dahi yakın değildi.''

Ne Baekhyun, ne de Kyungsoo itiraz etmişti. Ağırca nefesini bırakıp kafasıyla onayladı. Kai de başını sallayıp savunma pozisyonuna girdi.

''Tekrar.''

 **\-----------**  

''Hey, oturabilir miyim?''

Kyungsoo yukarı baktığında neredeyse içtiği sodada boğuluyordu. Kai omzunda çantası ve yüzünde zarif bir gülümsemeyle masanın yanındaydı. Kai'yi saha dışında, yüzündeki ciddi ifade ve kendisini olduğundan iki kat daha büyük gösteren forması olmadan görmek biraz farklıydı. 

''E-evet, tabi, sadece...'' Kyungsoo, o yanındayken düzgün konuşamadığı için kendinden nefret etti. Fakat gerçeklerden kaçamazdı çünkü işte Kai yanındaydı, tüm görkemiyle oturmak için izin istiyordu. 

''Sorun değil'' deyip çantasını çimenlik alana attı ve Kyungsoo'nun önündeki boş sandalyeye oturdu. ''Ne yapıyorsun?''

''Eee,'' Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırıp baktı, ''Ders çalışıyorum.''

''Ah, anladım...'' diyerek mırıldandı kaptan, bakışları masadaki kitap kağıda kayınca dudaklarından ufak bir kıkırtı kaçmıştı. Kai boynunun arkasını kaşırken Kyungsoo kafasını hafifçe kaldırdı.

Kyungsoo bir aptal ve Kai de üniversitenin futbol yıldızı olmasaydı genç olanın utandığını düşünebilirdi. Fakat o bir aptaldı ve Kai de futbol yıldızı, yani bu pek de mümkün değildi. Oyun kurucular hiçbir zaman utangaç olmamıştı. En azından Kyungsoo'nun izlediği filmlerde.

''Bak, ben...'' diyerek konuşmaya başladı Kai ama aniden durmuştu. Gözleri Kyungsoo'ya yönelik değildi. ''Bu tür şeylerde pek iyi değilim ama... Sanırım Baekhyun ve Lay haklıydı. Seni o kadar zorlamamalıydım. Sik kafalının teki olduğumu düşünüyor olmalısın.'' 

Kai konuştuğunda Kyungsoo'nun ağzı hafifçe açıldı. Durumu tam olarak anlayamamıştı çünkü gerçek olması mümkün değildi. Kai ne yapmaya çalışıyordu...? Özür dilemeye mi? Eğer öyleyse o zaman büyük olan ne yapması gerektiğini gerçekten bilmiyordu. Her şeyden önce özür dilenecek bir şey yoktu. 

''Sik kafalı olduğunu düşünmüyorum.'' diyebildi bir süre sonra, ''Sadece...takım için ne gerekliyse onu yaptığını düşünüyorum.''

''Öyle olsaydı herkes senin geçtiğin süreçten geçerdi.'' diyerek derin bir nefes verdi Kai. ''Ezelden beri benimle oldukları için onlara daha fazla güveniyorum sanırım.''

''Anlıyorum.'' Kyungsoo kafasını salladı ama gerçekte kafası karışmış küçük bir çocuk gibiydi. Aynı zamanda biraz sersemlemiş gibiydi. Kai'yle birlikte aynı masada oturuyordu ve yüzünde sıkılmış bir ifade ya da zafer dolu sırıtmadan farklı olarak güzel, hoş bir gülümseme vardı ve bu Kyungsoo'yu mutlu etmişti.

''Ancak sen daha yenisin.'' Kai masanın üzerinde öne eğildi, dudakları hafifçe kıpırdanmıştı. ''Sanırım senden çok iyi iş çıkarmanı ve gerçekten uyum sağlamanı beklemiyordum. Demek istediğim biz hep bir takım olduk ve sonra bazı...talihsizlikler oldu ve ben sanırım...ben...bak, üzgünüm.''

Kyungsoo, Kai kendisi ile iç çatışma yaşıyor gibi göründüğü için bir kez daha ağzının açık kaldığını hissetti. Özür dilemeye alışkın gibi görünmüyordu ve bir nedenden ötürü Kyungsoo kibrin de ötesinde bulmuştu. Fakat Kai'nin ciddi bir ifadeyle kaşlarını çatması da bir şekilde sevimliydi.

''Sorun değil.'' dedi Kyungsoo gülümsemeye çalışırken. Fakat yüzü erimiş gibi hissediyordu ve nasıl göründüğünü bilmiyordu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse bilmek de istemiyordu. ''Neden böyle yaptığını anlıyorum, özür dileme. Takım harika, Baekhyun benden katılmamı istediğinde-'' 

Kyungsoo'nun beyninde bir şeyler çakmıştı ve Kai'ye gözlerini hafifçe kısıp bir kez daha baktı. Genç olan, Kyungsoo'nun aniden cümlesini kesmesine şaşırmış gibi görünüyordu. Kaşlarını beklentiyle kaldırmıştı.

''Bekle, Baekhyun seni bunları söyle diye mi yolladı?''

Kyungsoo bir aptal olabilirdi ancak sersem değil. Ya da kör. Kai'nin garip bir şekilde boğazını temizlemeden önce yerinde kıpırdandığını ve kafasını çevirdiğini görmüştü. 

''Hayır, tabii ki de.''

Ne hissetmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Baekhyun'un izini sürüp bir kez daha hayatına karıştığı için pataklasa mıydı yoksa Kai'nin yalan söylemede ne kadar kötü olduğuna gülse miydi? Sonuç olarak homurdanarak güldü.

''Tabii. Onu benden önce görürsen bir avukata ihtiyacım olmadığını söylersin.''

''Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum.'' dedi Kai ayağa kalkıp. Çantasını almak için eğilirken yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme vardı, ''Ama günün sonunda kaptan hâlâ benim ve sen de hâlâ bu işi berbat etmemelisin. Ve bence bu iki saatlik ekstra antrenman olmadan gerçekleşebilir.''

Kai arkasını dönüp hızla 'Akşam görüşürüz.' derken Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin içi gülüyordu. Ne olduğunu tam olarak bilmiyordu ama bu göğsünü hafifletmişti ve aynı zamanda sersemletmişti de.

İki dakika boyunca Kai'nin uzaklaşmasını izledi ve nihayet telefonunu çıkarıp parmaklarını ekranda hızla dans ettirdi.

 **Kime:** №1 Baş Belası

''Seni ben öpsem mi yoksa öldürsem mi ya?''

  

*********


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'la birlikte kampüsteki yeşil alanda yürüyordu ve en iyi arkadaşının çene çalışını ustalıkla görmezden geliyordu. Aslında dediklerini duyduğu an dinlemeyi bırakmıştı. Bir kez daha 'kkaebsong' kelimesini duyarsa oda arkadaşını uykusunda öldürebileceğinden emindi.

 

Aslında şu anda çok mutluydu. Dün gece antrenman yapmışlardı ve ilk kez diğerleriyle birlikte ayrılmasına, daha doğrusu duşa girmelerine ve rahat kıyafetler içerisinde yorgunca gülmelerine, Chanyeol'ün gidip bir şeyler yemekten bahsedişine tanık olmasına izin verilmişti. Kyungsoo da peşlerine takılmış ve birkaçının sarhoş olmayı becerdiği küçük bir bistroda 11 moronla geçen eğlenceli bir gece geçirmişti.

 

Kai gece boyunca oldukça sessizdi. Diğerleri gibi yüksek sesle ve coşkuyla bağırıp çağırmıyordu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un yaptığı gibi şakalaşmıyordu. Chen gibi diğerlerini kışkırtmıyor ve herkesin saçmalıklarından bıkan Luhan gibi de değildi zaten.

 

Bu yüzden Kyungsoo bu iki saati yemek yiyerek, belki Kai'ye bakarak ve bazen de kendisiyle konuşanlara dikkatini vererek geçirmiş olabilirdi. Fakat birlikte dışarı çıkmalarına rağmen konuşmamışlardı ve gidip sıradan, arkadaşça bir sohbet başlatmak için cesaret toplamasına rağmen nihayetinde başarısız olmuştu.

 

Ama bu da bir şeydi. Çocuklarla yakınlaşmaya başladığını hissediyordu ve bu istediği bir şeydi. En azından antrenman sırasında artık ona tuhafça bakmıyorlardı. Hatta ona ısınmaya başladıklarını bile söyleyebilirdi. Kai içinse bunun aptalca bir hoşlantı olduğunu kendine hatırlatıp durmak zorunda kalıyordu.

 

Bu konuda pek de bir şey yapması mümkün değildi. Kai takım kaptanıydı ve oyun kurucuydu. _Rüya gibi bir adam._

 

Ve Kyungsoo da amigo değildi.

 

''Bir şeyler düşünüyor gibisin.'' diye yorumda bulundu Baekhyun birlikte yürürlerken. ''Bırak düşünmeyi. Korkunç görünüyorsun, insanların seni gördüklerinde korkmalarına şaşmamalı.''

 

''En azından nasıl düşüneceğimi biliyorum.''

 

''Bu duyduğum en dandik karşılıktı, senin için bile.'' diyerek iştahla güldü ve Kyungsoo'yu itti. ''Hadi, oraya gidelim.''

 

''Nereye? Şeyde olmamız gerek—''

 

''Yeminle bir yarasa kadar körsün ha.'' diyerek gözlerini devirdi, ''Kai orada.''

 

Kyungsoo olayın neden buraya geldiği hakkında bir fikri yoktu ama işte, Baekhyun tek bir kişinin olduğu masaya doğru onu sürüklüyordu. Etrafa kitaplar yayılmıştı ve sıkıca kapalı bir laptop vardı. Arkadan dahi heyheyleri üstünde görünüyordu.

 

''Zor bir gün mü?''

 

Kyungsoo merakla Baekhyun'un yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Yüzünde Kai'nin kendisine bakmasını sağlayan yarım bir gülümseme vardı. ''Ah, sen de gelmişsin...''

 

Kyungsoo cevap vermek, en azından selam vermek için ağzını açmıştı ama Baekhyun daha hızlıydı.

 

''Neden buradasın? Kimseyle düşüp kalkmamışsın?''

 

Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin'in gözlerini devirmeden önce yüzünden geçen anlık şaşkınlığın keyfini sürdü.

 

''Sınavlarım var ve hiçbir şey bilmiyorum. Bittim ben. Ayrıca bir arkadaşımı bekliyorum.''

 

''Dramatik olmayı bırak.'' Baekhyun ders kitaplarından birini kaptı, kapağı görmek için çevirdi ve yüzünü ekşitti. ''Matematik. Siktir, bu konuda yardımcı olamam. Ama, hey, Soo yardım edebilir!''

 

Kyungsoo, Kai ona baktığında gerçekten rahatsız olmuştu. Gözleri uzun bir süre üzerinde kalmıştı ve dikkatlice incelemişti.

 

''Yapabilir misin?''

 

''Şey, ben...'' diyerek başladı Kyungsoo ve bu kadar sessiz konuştuğu için kendinden nefret etti fakat bu Kim Kai'nin kendisine yapabildiği şeylerden biriydi. Elbette yardım edebilirdi. “ _Evet, evet, yardım edebilirim!”_ diye bağırmak istemişti ama kendisi yalnızca acınası bir vurgundu ve çalışma zamanından ödün vermesi anlamına gelse bile, kendisini sevmesi için her şeyi yapardı.

 

Ancak o düşünceleri aktaracak kelimeleri ararken ve Kai ona böyle yoğun bakmaya devam edip ricasının reddedilmesi gibi bir ihtimalin varlığını düşünürken yakınlarında yeni bir ses duymuşlardı.

 

''Jongin!''

 

Üç kafa sese doğru dönmüştü ve Kyungsoo kendilerine doğru hızla yürüyen uzun, zayıf, dolgun dudakları yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle gerilen çocuğu gördü. Baekhyun kafasıyla selam verdi ve bahsi geçen kişi ellerini Kai'nin omzuna attığında Kai sırıttı. Beklediği arkadaş bu olmalıydı.

 

''Hey, hey, geç kalacağız. Hadi!'' dedi çocuk onlara ulaşır ulaşmaz. Kai kitaplarını çantasına atarken yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme vardı. ''Ravi'yle konuşuyordum ve bizi tamamen unutup takımla meşgul olduğun için yıkılmış halde.''

 

''Unutmadım, sadece aşırı yoğundum. İlk maç iki haftadan az bir süre içerisinde.'' diyerek cevap verdi Kai. Kyungsoo, Kai'nin çocuğa bakarken yüzünde bulunan içten gülümsemeden gözlerini alamıyordu.

 

''Peki, kazansan iyi olur. Şu son birkaç haftayı hayal meyal yaşadım çünkü.'' diyerek bir kolunu Kai'nin omzuna attı. Kaptanın alelacele bir şekilde el sallayıp, "Akşam antrenmanda görüşürüz çocuklar." deyişinden sonra onu çekiştirerek götürdü.

 

Kyungsoo ise yalnızca olduğu yerde duruyordu. O ikisinin birbirlerine bu kadar yakın duruşunu, sarılmalarını gördüğünde yüzündeki gülümseme kaybolalı çok olmuştu. Gördüğü bir tekniği Suho'ya göstereceğinden bahsederken Baekhyun'u dinlememişti. Kai ve o çocuk görüşünden çıkana kadar onları izlemişti.

 

Tam o anda Baekhyun ve gevelemesini bölmek için kafasını çevirdi. ''O çocuk kimdi?''

 

''Hım? Taemin.''

 

''Evet, demek istediğim, _kim o?_ '' Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve Baekhyun dudak büktü.

 

''Bir arkadaş. Neden ki?''

 

''Öylesine soruyorum.''

 

Kyungsoo'nun düşünerek kullandığı küçük bir sessizlik olmuştu. Bu çocuk kimdi ve Kai'ye neden Jongin demişti? Ona neden bu kadar sıkı sarılmıştı? Kai'nin sevgilisi, erkek arkadaşı olabileceği düşüncesi aklına geldiğinde kendini çok iyi hissetmemişti.

 

Hayır, siktir et. Erkek arkadaşı olsaydı Kyungsoo kesinlikle bilirdi, değil mi? Tüm üniversite futbol takımının oyun kurucusu, diğer bir deyişle en popüler adamın kendine nihayet birini bulduğunu bilirdi.

 

''Yani 'öylesine' mi soruyorsun yoksa son sefer Kai hakkında beni sorguya çektiğin gibi mi 'öylesine' soruyorsun?

 

''Kapa çeneni.''

 

''Ondan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun.'' diyerek sessizce kıkırdadı Baekhyun. Kyungsoo çok istemesine rağmen ona vurmamıştı.

 

Vurmamıştı, çünkü Baekhyun yanılmıyordu.

 

\-----------

 

Kai bu akşamki antrenmandan memnun kalmıştı. Çalışma programından geri kaldığı ve geçen dönemin matematik dersinden neredeyse hiçbir şey bilmediği göz önünde bulundurulunca antrenmanın bitmesini istememişti. Çünkü o zaman yurda dönüp çalışmak zorunda kalacaktı. Muhtemelen ondan sonra da ağlayarak uykuya dalardı.

 

Fakat antrenman sona ermişti ve Kyungsoo'yu da ekstra antrenman için tutamazdı. Çünkü kendini tamamen antrenmana veren birkaç kişiden biriydi, daha fazla çalıştırmak doğru hissettirmiyordu. Adil olmazdı.

 

Bu nedenle çocuklarla birlikte üstünü değiştirmiş, Luhan'ın yurda giderken McDonalds'a gitme teklifini dalgınca reddetmişti. Kaybedecek zamanı yoktu ve dışarı çıkarsa erkenden yurda dönemeyeceğini biliyordu. Yaklaşan matematik sınavı varken bunun olmasına izin veremezdi.

 

Gözleri takım oyuncularında dolanıp ayakkabılarını bağlayan Kyungsoo'ya odaklandığında diğerlerinin giyinmesini sessizce oturup beklemekteydi. Ve tam o anda zihninde bir şey çakmıştı.

 

''Hey! Hey, Kyungsoo!'' diyerek soyunma odasının diğer tarafına fırladı. Kyungsoo yumuşak dudakları ve kocaman yuvarlak gözleriyle ona bakıyordu.

 

''Efendim?''

 

''Bugün...Baek matematikte bana yardım edebileceğini söylemişti ve...bak, şu anda berbat bir haldeyim. Takım yüzünden derslere gidemedim. Fonksiyonlar ve stereometriyle nasıl baş edeceğim hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok. Yani, birileri bana yardım etseydi gerçekten çok iyi olurdu.'' dedi Jongin Kyungsoo'ya bakarak. Yavaşça nefesini dışarı verdi, ''Bu yüzden vaktin varsa...hayatımı kurtarmaya ne dersin?''

 

Kai, Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını aralamasına beklentiyle bakıyordu fakat sonra Kyungsoo ağzını kapatıp kafasını çevirmişti. Tereddüt edişinden ve paniklemesini görmekten hoşlanmamıştı. Çünkü Kyungsoo kendisini reddederse muhtemelen sınıftan birinin yardım etmesini isterdi ama bu da hayranı olan her kızın bunu öğreneceği ve yalnız bırakılmayacağı anlamına geliyordu. Derince iç çekti ve genellikle söylemek zorunda kalmadığı şeyi söyledi. Çünkü herkes kendisiyle zaman geçirmeye hevesliden de öteydi ve Kai de bunun farkındaydı. Belki bundan yararlanıyor dahi olabilirdi ama şimdi durum böyle değildi. Bu sefer ki oldukça önemliydi.

 

''Lütfen!''

 

Kai, Kyungsoo'nun kafa sallayıp sessizce onaylamadan önce yüzündeki şaşkınlık ifadesini görmüştü. Parlakça gülümsedi, bir şekilde hafiflemiş hissediyordu. Uzanıp Kyungsoo'nun saçlarını karıştı ve alçakgönüllü bir şekilde gülmeden önce karşısındaki gözlerin şokla daha da büyümesini sağladı.

 

''Teşekkür ederim Kyungsoo, sana borçlandım!''

 

Zaten çok geç olduğu ve soyunma odasını kilitlemesi gerektiği için daha fazla oyalanmamıştı, bu yüzden eşyalarını toplamak için dolabına gitti. Ancak dehşete uğramış Sehun dolabına yaslı haldeydi. Kai ona bir bakış atıp eşyalarını almak için kenara itti.

 

''Bu ne sikimdi şimdi?'' diye sordu takımın en genç üyesi.

 

''Önümdeydin?''

 

''Ondan bahsetmiyorum, aptal. 'Durun da Kyungsoo'nun başını okşayayım' şeyinden bahsediyorum. Kafan mı iyi?''

 

''Hayır.'' Kai dolabını kapattı ve döndü, Kyungsoo'ya bakmak ve gözlerinin bir saniyeliğine buluştuğunu görme amacıyla dolabına yaslandı. ''Çok sevimli, sence de öyle değil mi?''

 

Kai aslında Sehun'un cevabını dinlememişti çünkü duyarsa yumruğu suratına geçireceğinden %100 emindi.

 

Fakat genç olan, Kai lavabolara yönelirken yüzünde kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle onu takip etti ve iç çekti.

 

''Futbol oyuncuları ne zamandan beri sözde sevimli?'' diye mırıldandı ve Luhan'ın koluna şaplağı geçirdi, ''Lan! Kai sarhoş falan mı?''

 

''Hım, sanmıyorum.'' Luhan genç olana baktı, ''Neden ki?''

 

''Hiç.'' Sehun mırıldandı ve ayağa kalkmadan önce formasını çantasına savuşturdu. Bir anlığına Kyungsoo'ya baktığında kaşlarını çatmıştı, ''Hey, Lulu... Sence ben sevimli miyim?''

 

Luhan içtiği suda az kalsın boğuluyordu.

 

\-----------

 

''İyi görünüyor muyum?''

 

''Merhaba? Dünyadan Kyungsoo'ya? Milano moda haftasına gitmiyorsun, alt tarafı Kai'ye ders vereceksin.'' Baekhyun göz devirdi, ''Hem sahip olduğun her kıyafet siyah olduğu için etkileyici olmak zor.''

 

''Siyahı fazla küçümsüyorsun.'' diye cevap verdi Kyungsoo, aynaya bir bakış daha atmıştı. Sanki Baekhyun'un fikirlerine ihtiyacı vardı da.

 

''En azından gülümse, aptal. Cenazeye falan gidiyormuş gibi görünüyorsun ve bu hiç de iyi bir hava değil.''

 

''Yargılamak çok kolay, değil mi?'' diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'un sırıtmasına neden olmuştu.

 

''Eğlenceli de. Kara delik gibi görünüyorsun.''

 

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'a atmak için en yakın kitabı kapmaktan birkaç saniye uzaktaydı ancak kitaba haksızlık olurdu. Ayrıca oda arkadaşının telefonu Chanyeol için ayarladığı hasta edici bir şekilde sevimli bir melodiyle çalmaya başlamıştı. Bu yüzden Kyungsoo düzgün bir cevap veremeden Baekhyun diğer futbolcuyla neşeyle sohbet etmeye başlamıştı bile.

 

''Gerizekalı.'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve aynada yansımasına baktı. Baekhyun'un sözlerinin aklına girmesine izin vermedi, dar pantolonu ve gövdesini sarmalayan koyu gri tişörtü içinde iyi görünüyordu. Kyungsoo'nun antrenmanla geçirdiği son birkaç haftadan sonra saklamadığı bir şeydi bu. Futbol korkutucu olabilirdi ancak kas yapma gibi yararları da vardı.

 

Zaten karman çorman olan saçlarından elini geçirdi ve çantasını aldı. ''Ben gidiyorum.''

 

''İyi eğ-...bekle, Kyungsoo!'' Baekhyun telefonu kulağından çekip seslendi. ''Birkaç saat daha burada olmazsın, değil mi?''

 

''Sanırım...''

 

''Harika,'' Baekhyun sırıttı ve telefonu tekrar kulağına götürdü. ''Dışarıya çıkıyor, oda bize kaldı Channie.''

 

Bu kez Kyungsoo ulaşabileceği en yakın şeyi atmakta tereddüt etmedi ve o şey de bir peluştu. Yine de atışı şiddetliydi ve oyuncak doğrudan suratında patladığında Kyungsoo çıkan acı dolu sesten oldukça memnun kalmıştı.

 

''Gol...'' Odadan kaçmadan önce kendini beğenmişçesine sırıtarak fısıldadı.

 

\-----------

 

Kai çoktan devasa boyutlardaki bir masada oturmuş üniversite kütüphanesinde bekliyordu. Etrafına bakarken bilinçsizce bacağına vuruyordu. Burası sessizdi, ders çalışmak için mükemmeldi. Her nasılsa çalışma seanslarının sonuna doğrı bundan hoşlanmayacağını hissediyordu, mesele muhtemelen tamamen matematikti.

 

Fakat önceliği buydu, bu yüzden kendisine yardım etmeyi kabul ettiği için Kyungsoo'ya minnettardı. Yılı tekrarlamak kesinlikle istediği bir şey olmadığı için iyi not alması gerekiyordu. Ayrıca zeki olduğunu ispat etse bile, ki zekiydi, yükseltmesi gereken bir egosu vardı.

 

''Hey!'' Tanıdık bir sesin alçak sesle kendisini çağırdığını duyunca yukarı baktı. Kyungsoo masaya doğru geliyordu ve yüzünde geniş bir gülümseme vardı. ''Ders çalışmaya hazır mısın?''

 

Diğeri yaklaşmaktayken Kai cevap verememişti. Gözlerinin vücut hatlarını belli eden basit kıyafetlerle sarılı küçük bedene kaymasını engelleyememişti. Soyunma odasında bile bunu görmemişti. Kyungsoo pazılarını belli eden tişört ve Kai'nin şu anda düşünmek dahi istemediği sıkı kalçalarını saran dar siyah pantolonla seksi görünüyordu.

 

Ve neyse ki oturmuştu da Kai'nin de aklı başına gelmişti. Kırmızı tonlardaki koyu saçlara, keskin bir görünümü olan ve kendisini daha da küçük hissettiren yuvarlak kahve gözlere baktı.

 

''Ah... Evet.'' Boğazını temizledi ve nihayet kitaplara bakmayı başardı, ''Ders çalışmak, tabii. Hadi başlayalım.''

 

\-----------

 

''Bence bugün bu kadar yeterli.'' dedi Kyungsoo, Kai'nin formülü anlamakta zorlandığını görünce. Son dört saattir her şeyi gözden geçiriyorlardı ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Kyungsoo açıklama yapmaktan yorulmuştu. Evet, Kai aptal değildi ve oldukça hızlı bir şekilde anlamıştı ama herkesin bir sınırı vardı. Kai de üçüncü saatten sonra kendi sınırını belli etmeye başlamıştı.

 

''Öyle mi dersin?'' Kaptan ona baktı ve Kyungsoo güven verici bir şekilde gülümseyerek başını salladı.

 

''Evet, gerçekten iyi iş çıkardın. Yarın devam ederiz.''

 

''Tabi, hadi trigonometriyle bolca eğlenelim...'' Kai iç çekti ama yine de gülümsedi ve kitaplarını çantasına koymaya başladı. ''Teşekkürler Kyungsoo. Gerçekten de bir kurtarıcısın.''

 

''Lafı bile olmaz.'' Kısa olanın dediği tek şey buydu. Uzun süre oturmaktan bacakları kasılmıştı fakat bunu umursamadı. Bunun yerine pencereden dışarı baktı, gökyüzünün karanlığı şaşırtmıştı. Gerçekten de geç olmuştu.

 

''Gidelim.'' Kai yanında hevesli bir gülümsemeyle belirdi. Ancak Kyungsoo bir saniye beklemesi için işaret etti.

 

 **Kime:** №1 Baş Belası

 

_işimiz bitti de bana lütfen, uyumak istiyorum_

 

 **Kimden:** №1 Baş Belası

 

_1 saat daha ver, sonsuza kadar seni seveyim_

 

 **Kime:** №1 Baş Belası

 

_şerefsiz_

 

Kısa olan derin bir nefes verdi, neredeyse öfkeyle kafasını geriye atıp telefonu sinirle cebine soktu. Lanet Byun Baekhyun, lanet Park Chanyeol ve hormonları. O iğrenç anlardan sonra odasına dönmek istediğinden bile emin değildi.

 

''Ne oldu?'' diye sordu Kai. Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatmamaya çalıştı.

 

''Ah, bir şey yok... Hadi... Hadi gelim.''

 

Kütüphaneden çıktılar ve Kyungsoo hafif serin havayı hissetti. Etrafta hâlâ öğrenci vardı ve ortalık sakindi. Kai dışarıda olmaktan ve sandalyeye bağlı kalmamaktan oldukça memnun görünüyordu.

 

''Seni eve götürebilirim. Yurdun benimkiyle aynı tarafta zaten.'' diye önerdi Kai. Byun Baek salağının kendisini soktuğu bu durum olmasaydı Kyungsoo muhtemelen cıyaklıyor olurdu. Ancak ağzından kaçmak üzere olan hakaretleri durdurdu ve gülümsemeye çalıştı.

 

''Yurda gidemem.''

 

''Hım? Neden?'' Takım kaptanı şaşkın görünüyordu. Kyungsoo kaşlarının sevimli bir şekilde kafa karışıklığıyla çatılmasını görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Bunun yerine zayıf bir şekilde kıkırdadı.

 

''Baekhyun ve Chanyeol—''

 

''Fazla söze gerek yok.'' Kai neşeli bir kahkahayla böldü ve tuhafça kafasını salladı. Kyungsoo tekrar zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi ve etrafına bakındı.

 

''Sorun değil. Dışarısı çok güzel, yapacak bir şeyler bulurum. Ya da kütüphaneye geri dönüp okumak için bir şeyler bulu—''

 

''Saçmalama.'' Kai tekrar araya girdi ve bu sefer Kyungsoo takım kaptanının yüzündeki samimi ifadeyi görmek için başını kaldırdı. ''Benimle odama gelmeni teklif ederdim ama...''

 

''Kulağa doğru gelmiyor.'' diye ağzından kaçırdı Kyungsoo diğerinin ne demek istediğini düşünmeden. Geniş gözleriyle bakıp Kai'yi ağzı hafif açık görünce ne dediğinin farkına varmıştı. ''Demek istediğim, ben... Seninle odana gelmek isterim ama— Yani, hayır, şey için gelmezdim... Kulağa hoş geliyor ama...yani... Aman Tanrım.''

 

Kendini tokatlamak, yüzünü saklayıp Kai'nin gittiğinden emin olana kadar çıkmamak istiyordu. Ama uzun olan hâlâ ona delici bakışlarla bakıyordu ve dudaklarında sırıtmaya dair izler vardı.

 

''Lay'in muhtemelen çoktan uyumuş olduğunu söylemeye çalışıyordum ama...tabi.'' Kai çantasını düzeltti. ''Eh, madem yapacak bir şeyin yok, gidip bira falan içmek ister misin? Biraz zaman geçirmek?''

 

''Zahmet etme.'' Kyungsoo hafifçe mırıldandı, her geçen saniye yüzünün daha da ısındığını hissediyordu. Neler olduğunu hala sindirememişti. O saçmalığı ağzından kaçıracak kadar ne ara böyle aptallaşmıştı?

 

''Dört saatini acınası bana matematik dersi vererek geçirdin. En azından bu kadarını borçluyum.'' Kai gülümsedi ve bu bir şekilde Kyungsoo'yu sakinleştirmişti. Muhtemelen delice davranan kişilere alışkındı, popüler biriydi sonuçta. Kyungsoo'nun da şimdi onlardan biri olduğunu düşünmesi kötüydü. Büyük olan kafasını bir ağaca falan vurmak istiyordu.

 

''Hadi, gidelim.''

 

Ve böylece kampüsün olduğu sokaktan sessizce geçerken havadan sudan, çoğunlukla futbol ve antrenmanlar, yaklaşan maçlar, elemeler ve lig hakkında konuştular.

 

Kai'nin daha önce teklif ettiği gibi bira içmeleri gerekiyordu ama caddeye çıktıklarında bir dondurmacıya denk gelmişlerdi. Genç olan hevesle işaret etmişti ve Kyungsoo da memnuniyetle kabul etmişti. Zaten pek fazla bira insanı değildi.

 

''Bir tane çikolatalı naneli dondurma.'' Kai tezgahın arkasındaki kadına gülümsedi, sonra Kyungsoo'ya döndü. ''Sen?''

 

''Bekle, almak zo—''

 

''Karides, _lütfen._ '' Kai, Kyungsoo kendini rahatsız hissedip çalışana bakana kadar ona bakmaya devam etti.

 

''Eee, pamuk şekerli.'' Kyungsoo tereddütle söyledi, Kai'nin dudaklarının yükseldiğini fark etmişti. ''Hey, ısmarlamana gerek—''

 

''Pamuk şekerli mi? Daha _yetişkinvari_ bir şey istersin diye düşünmüştüm.''

 

''Niyeymiş? Pamuk şekerli çok güzel.'' Kyungsoo cevap verdi ve Kai yalnızca gülümsedi.

 

''Sevimlisin.''

 

Kendisine sevimli diyen bir başkası olsaydı Kyungsoo muhtemelen boğazlamak için üzerine falan atlardı. Fakat bu tatlı sözler Kim Kai'nin ağzından çıkmıştı ve kızgın olmak yerine göğsünde hareketlenip yanaklarına doğru yükselen bir şeyler var. 10 dakikadan az bir süre içerisinde kızarmaktan nefret etmişti. Hepsi de önünde duran uzun boylu adam yüzündendi.

 

Kendisini muhtemelen, ''küçük bedenine göre şaşırtıcı bir şekilde güçlü olan takım arkadaşı'' olarak gören adam. Sadece arkadaş.

 

Kyungsoo, Kai'nin sadece Byun Baekhyun yüzünden onunla dışarıda olduğunu sürekli kendine hatırlatmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ve bir kez daha Baekhyun'u öldürse mi, teşekkür mü etse bilememişti. Kafası karışmıştı.

 

Biraz daha yürümüş, yavaşça dondurmalarını yemiş, bir kez daha okul ve takım hakkında konuşmuş; diğer okulun nasıl oyuncuları olduğunu düşünmüşlerdi. Bir noktada Kai takım kaptanı tarafını ortaya çıkarmış ve o kadar çalışmanın ardından kesinlikle kazanacaklarına dair olumlu konuşmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo sadece gülümseyebilmişti.

 

Yavaş yavaş yürürken farkında olmadan yurda gelmişlerdi. E bloğun önünde birbirine yapışmış iki kişi vardı. Kyungsoo o ikisinin sinir bozucu oda arkadaşı ve sevgilisi olduğunu anlamak için gözlüklerine ihtiyaç dahi duymuyordu.

 

''Bak, bak, şunlara bak.'' Kai mırıldandı. ''Gören de şimdiye kadar sevişmediklerini sanır.''

 

''Eiiy.'' Kyungsoo burnunu kırıştırdı ve Kai'yla birlikte ilerledi.

 

''Sence yatağında da yapmışlar mıdır?''

 

''NE?!''

 

''Merak ediyorum canım.'' Kai kafasını eğdi ve Kyungsoo'nun yüzünü süsleyen sıkıntılı ifadeye gülümseyerek baktı. Baekhyun'un böyle bir şey yapmaya cesaret ettiğini öğrenirse muhtemelen ona gününü gösterirdi. Tereddüt etmeden.

 

''Hey, azgın tekeler! Geceniz iyi geçti mi?''

 

''Ah, iyiden de öte.'' Chanyeol sırıtıp onlara baktı, ''Burada ne yapıyorsun Kaptan?''

 

''İkiniz yüzünden Kyungsoo yurda dönemedi, yani...''

 

Kyungsoo Baekhyun'un gözlerinin içini titrettiğine yemin edebilirdi. Yüzünde bir sırıtma vardı ve o sırıtma hiç de hayra alamet değildi. Kyungsoo yerinde dondu. Baekhyun ağzını açtığında hiç de iyi şeyler çıkmayacağını biliyordu. Ve haklıydı da.

 

''Kötü hissettim şimdi. Sizin için odayı boş bırakmamı ister misiniz?''

 

''Sanırım ben ve karides henüz oda ziyaretlerine hazır değiliz.'' dedi Kai sakin bir tonla. Kyungsoo'nun omzunu kendininkiyle hafifçe itmişti. Şaka olması gerekiyordu ama Kyungsoo'nun yüzü yanıyordu. Çünkü takım kaptanı az önce dediği şey yüzünden onunla dalga geçiyordu. İki çift göz kafası karışmış bir şekilde onlara merakla bakıyordu. Baekhyun'a bakılırsa odada her şeyi anlatana kadar onu yalnız bırakmayacağı belliydi.

 

''Her neyse, yarın antrenmanda seni izlemek eğlenceli olurdu Baek.''

 

Kyungsoo'nun dudakları Kai'nin dedikleri üzerine sadistçe kıvrılırken, Baekhyun'un yanakları açık pembeye boyanmıştı. Chanyeol ise neşeyle kahkaha attı.

 

''Bence sen kendi işine bakmalısın, salak herif.'' diye patladı Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kafasını sallayıp ilerledi.

 

''Geç oluyor.''

 

Chanyeol bunun üzerine eğilip Baekhyun'un dudaklarını bir kez daha ele geçirmişti. Onlar vedalaşmakla meşgulken Kyungsoo Kai'ye döndü.

 

''Teşekkürler. Şey için, eee... Benimle kalıp dondurma yediğin için.''

 

''Sorun değil, güzeldi.'' Genç olan yüzündeki hafif gülümsemeyle omuz silkti, ''Ve yardımcı olduğun için de teşekkür ederim.''

 

Chanyeol Kai'nin omzunu kavramadan önce Kyungsoo son bir kez daha gülümsedi.

 

''Beraber mi gidiyoruz, dostum?''

 

''Evet.'' Takım kaptanı onayladı, güle güle dercesine Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun'a bakarak başını salladı. ''Gidelim.''

 

Böylece ikisi pek de sessiz olmayacak şekilde, Chanyeol'ün kükreyen sesiyle heyecanla bir şeyler anlatıp devasa kollarını sallarken oradan uzaklaştılar. Kai ise yalnızca yürüyor ve onu dinliyordu. Kyungsoo arkadan dahi bu kadar güzel, zarif ve mükemmel göründüğüne inanamıyordu.

 

Çok fena kapılıyordu ve bu akşamdan sonra her şey daha da korkunçtu. Özellikle Baekhyun alaycı sırıtmasıyla kendine doğru eğildiğinde.

 

''Dondurma zırvasını duymadığımı sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun. Her şeyi anlatsan iyi olur yoksa yemin olsun Soo—''

 

''Kes sesini.'' Kyungsoo arkasını döndü ve gülümsemesini oda arkadaşından saklamaya çalıştı.

 

''Yemin ederim Kai'yi sorguya çekip öğrenirim!''

 

''Meraklı bir piç olduğundan başka bir şey söyle bana.'' Kyungsoo kapıya ulaşmadan önce arkasını döndü, gözlerinde korkutucu bir bakış vardı. ''Sen ve Chanyeol yatağımın yakınlarda falan dolanmadınız, değil mi?''

 

Baekhyun'un alaycı ifadesinin geniş bir sırıtmaya döndüğünü görünce ağzı açık kaldı ve şok oldu.

 

 

''Aman Tanrım...''

 

 

 

**& &&**

**Stereometri nedir yahu...**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo, Kai'nin kaşları çatık ve kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle kitap yığınına dalmasını görmeye alışmıştı. Elinden geleni yapmasına ve bir soruyu doğru bildiğinde yüzünde oluşan heyecanlı gülümsemeyi görmeye alışmıştı. Genç olanın şen şakrak kişiliğine de alışmıştı.

Ancak sahaya adım atar atmaz Kai'nin bir başka kişiliği devreye giriyordu ve Kyungsoo hangisini daha çok sevdiğine karar veremiyordu. Sürekli gülümseyen sevimli çocuğu mu yoksa sert takım kaptanını mı? Belki de nihayetinde ikisine de kapılmıştı. Sonuçta insanlar bir denge arayışındaydı.

Ve dengeden bahsetmişken, Kyungsoo'nun kendi ders çalışma süreci, Kai'ye ders vermesiyle ve antrenmanlarla daha kolay olmaya başlamıştı. Yapacak bir şeyi olmadığı zamanlar günün belli bir diliminde kendini geleceği hakkında düşünürken buluyordu.

''Hey, Soo!'' Şimdiden aşırı gürültülü olan kafeteryada birinin ona seslendiğini duydu. Etrafına baktığında Chen'in deli dürtüklemişçesine el salladığını görmüştü. Ekibin bir kısmı yanındaydı. ''Gel buraya otur!''

Kyungsoo'nun düşünecek bir şeyi yoktu. Topukları üzerinde dönüp yanlarına gitti ve Lay'in dostane gülümsemesine, Xiumin'in davetkâr selamına ve Tao'nun el sallayışına karşılık verdi.

''Nereye gidiyordun? Kafeterya dolu.'' Chen dudak büktü. Kyungsoo omuzlarını silkip yanına oturdu.

''Oturacak bir yer bulurdum.''

''Saçmalama. Artık bizimle otur.'' Chen tekrar coşkuyla konuşmadan önce Kyungsoo yalnızca gülümseyebilmişti.

''Tam da çocuklara bağış toplama etkinliğinden bahsediyordum. Böyle bir şey yaparsak kesinlikle harika olur. Takım için yeni şeyler alabiliriz.''

''Ne gibi?'' Xiumin karşılık verdi, sesine bakılırsa bu tür bir fikre sıcak bakmadığı belliydi. ''Forma ve temelde ihtiyacımız olan her şey var.''

''Ekipmanımız bok gibi.'' Chen yüzünü buruşturarak başını salladı ve Kyungsoo'ya döndü. ''Lay bana uyar dedi. Tao da formalar için daha iyi tasarıma ihtiyacımız olduğunu düşünüyor, bunu evet olarak algılıyorum. Varım de bana! Takımın yarısının bana katılmasını sağlarsam muhtemelen halledebilirim.''

''Neyi?''

Kyungsoo geri kalanlarla birlikte kafasını kaldırdı ve Suho ile Kris'in ellerinde yemeklerle geldiklerini gördü. Koç asistanını görür görmez Chen'in yüzünü yaramaz bir sırıtma aydınlatmıştı.

''Ah, Suho! Tam da konuşmam gereken kişi!''  
  


**\-----------  
**   


Suho yanında Jongdae'yle soyunma odasına girip duyurusu olduğunu söylediğinde Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. Herkes yarı çıplakken bu biraz tuhaftı fakat Suho pek de etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Bunun yerine dosyasıyla dolaplardan birine vurdu ve futbolcuların dikkatini çekti.

''Beyler, bir dinleyin beni!'' diye başladı. Kai kaşlarını çattı. Bu da neydi? Suho'nun bu tür 'toplantıları' yeni maç taktiklerini duyurmak ya da antrenmanlara geç kalanları uyarmak için falan oluyordu.

Kai'nin endişelendiği kadar da vardı çünkü yeni taktik olamazdı. Üniversite liginin ilk maçına yalnızca birkaç gün kalmıştı. Koç ve Suho şimdi planı değiştirecek olursalar Kai şahsen onları boğar ve liderliği devralırdı.

''Şimdi, Chen bir bağış toplama etkinliği yapma fikrinde bulundu.'' diye duyurdu Suho. Kai yanındaki Xiumin'in sızlandığına yemin edebilirdi. Ancak tam olarak ne için bağış etkinliğine ihtiyaçları olduğunu merak etmekle meşgul olduğundan görmezden geldi. Suho hemen sorularına yanıt olmuştu. ''Takım formalarının kalitesiyle ilgili şikayetler var ve belki de bu bağış toplama etkinliği aracılığıyla yenilerini alabiliriz.''

Etrafındakiler fikir hakkında konuşmaya başlarken Kai nefes verdi.

''İyi de üniformalarda herhangi bir sorun yok ki...'' Baekhyun kafası karışmış bir şekilde konuştu. Chen ise karşılık olarak homurdandı.

''Bak kardeşim, defans koşucularındansın sen, savunma kanadından değil. Yani biraz çeneni kapat, oldu mu?'' Chen öne çıktı ve kollarını göğsünde çaprazladı. ''Hadi ama çocuklar, cidden mi? Omuzluklar bombok halde, çene kayışlarının çoğu kopuk. Şu aptal baldır koruyucularından bahsetmiyorum bile. Sanırım Luhan'ın tekmelediği zamandan kalan bir çürüğüm var hâlâ.''

Chen'in verdiği örneklerden sonra Kai iç çekti, çünkü yanılmıyordu. Etrafta mırıldanmalar ve kafa sallamalar olmaya başladığı için belki de takımın çoğu aynı fikirdeydi.

''Eee, ne düşünüyorsunuz? Kai?''

''Bak, haklısın. Ama bunu yapamayız. Okul para veremez mi?''

''Hayal aleminde mi yaşıyorsun?'' Suho kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''Elbette bize para vermezler. Böyle bir organizasyonu düzenlemek için bile zar zor izin alabildim.''

Chen ve Suho bakışlarıyla onu alt ederken Kai yerine kıpırdandı. Onları ikna edebileceğinden emin değildi. Açıkçası takımın yarısından çoğunu da. Arkasından gelen ayakkabı ve formalar hakkındaki şikayetleri duyabiliyordu.

''Para toplama etkinlikleri için zamanımız yok. Antrenman yapmalıyız.'' Kai kaşlarını çattı ve ellerini salladı. ''Amigo kızlar yapamaz mı?''

''Çok ayıp. Onları çalıştırıp da paraları kendimize alamayız.'' Lay neredeyse mızmızlanarak konuştu. Kai oda arkadaşına bir bakış fırlattı. Elbette haklıydı. Bu yüzden hafifçe arkasını döndü ve takım arkadaşlarının yüzlerine baktı, çoğunda heyecan ve onay vardı. Sadece Xiumin nedense sıkıntılı görünüyordu. Kyungsoo bile hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Gözleri birkaç saniyeliğine buluşup kafasını salladığında Kai iç çekti.

''İyi!'' diye bağırdı. ''Bahsettiğin bu etkinlik ne? Yemin ederim Jongdae, senin saçmalıklarından biriyse yapmam! Kek satışı mı? Yoksa öpüşme kabini mi?''

''Daha da iyisi!'' Kısa olan sırıttı. Kai o gülümsemeyi gördüğü an rahatsız hissetmeye başlamıştı. ''Araba yıkama!''

Soyunma odası bir saniyeliğine sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Xiumin bençten atladığında büyük bir ses çıkardı. Takım arkadaşlarına kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde bakıyordu, dahası tehdit edici bir sırıtmayla.

''Beni dinleyin demiştim size gerizekâlı herifler, dedim size!''

Ani bir itiraz saldırısı olurken Kai'nin yapabildiği tek şey sızlanmak oldu.  
  


**\-----------  
**   
  
Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatıyordu. Chen'in bu bağış toplama etkinliği için aklında araba yıkama olduğunu bilseydi o zaman Xiumin'in tarafında olurdu. Ancak itirazlardan sonra bile Chen ve Suho bir şekilde herkesi iyi bir fikir olduğuna ikna etmeyi başarmıştı.

Kyungsoo toplanma alanına kuşkulu bir şekilde ilerledi. Çocukların poster ve stand koyduklarını gördü. Araba yıkama böyle olmazdı, hiçbiri kısa şort giymeyi planlamıyordu ve daha da önemlisi, kimsenin göğüsleri yoktu. Bunlar olmadan Kyungsoo müşteri çekeceklerinden şüphe duyuyordu.

Ve eh, yanılmıştı.

Buraya o kadar kişinin geldiğine inanamıyordu, o kadar çoktu ki arabaları ovalayıp temizlemekten şimdiden yorulmuştu. Ve şaşırtıcı olan şey de neredeyse hepsinin kendi okullarından olmasıydı.

Kyungsoo'nun araba yıkatmak için burada olduklarını düşünmeye niyeti yoktu. Asıl meselenin ne olduğunu biliyordu ve futbol takımının popüler olduğu gerçeğinin de farkındaydı. Şey gibiydi, 'Arabamın dışında onları sırf yakından görmek için para vereceğim.' tarzı bir popülerlikti.

''Oğlum, bu arabayı altıncı kez görüyorum yemin ederim ya!'' Çenesiyle şu anda Kai'nin önünde durduğu arabayı işaret ederken Chen'in sesi sıcağın alnında inanamıyorcasına uğuldadı. Kyungsoo tembelce bakışlarını takip etti ve su hortumunu lekesiz kırmızı arabaya doğru sürüklerken takım kaptanının rahatsız ifadesini gördü.

Ve böylece Kyungsoo'nun düşündüğü şey doğrulanmıştı – insanlar buraya arabalarını yıkatmak istedikleri için gelmiyordu. Futbolcuların arabalarının üzerine ıslak kıyafetlerle yaslandığını görmek için geliyorlardı.

''Kaş çatmayı bırak.'' Luhan yüzündeki gülümsemeyle tısladı. ''Şurda para toplamaya çalışıyoruz, milleti pataklamaya değil!''

Kyungsoo kabaca patlamak üzereydi fakat Luhan elini henüz yeni gelen bir arabaya doğru uzattı. Arkasını dönmeden önce yalnızca kötü kötü bakabilmişti. Parlak siyah arabanın temizlenmesi gerekmediğinden oldukça emindi ama sonuçta kendisi de ekibin bir parçasıydı. Bir şekilde katkıda bulunmak zorundaydı. Havanın sıcaklığı yüzünden tişörtünün kollarını kıvırdı, yüzüne zorlama bir gülümseme yerleştirdi ve sürücü camına doğru ilerledi.

Araba kızlarla doluydu, muhtemelen kendi yaşlarındalardı. Yaklaşır yaklaşmaz kıkırdamalarını duymuş ve gülümsediklerini görmüştü. Bu bir şekilde rahatsız hissetmesine neden olmuştu ama yine de işine devam etti.

''İyi günler, hanımlar.'' diye selamladı, önündeki sarışın sırıttı. ''Yardımcı olabilir miyim?''

''Elbette, tatlı şey.'' diye yanıtladı kız, ''Ekstra sabunlu olsun.''

Yüzünü buruşturmamaya çalıştı, sanki yapacaktı da. Arabadan çekilip süngeri almak üzereydi ki kız koluna dokunup hafifçe eğildi.

''Tişörtünü çıkarırsan iki katını öderiz.''

Kyungsoo muhtemelen iğne dolu bir şeyler söylerdi (tabi düşünebilirse eğer) fakat buna şansı dahi olmamıştı. Çünkü birileri kelimenin tam anlamıyla süngerle kovaya ilerlerken kendisini ortaya atıp kolları arasındaki teması kesmişti.

Kyungsoo, kayıtsızca arabaya uzanmış bir şekilde kıza gözünü diken Kai'ye baktı.

''Araba yıkama bu, striptiz kulübü değil.'' dedi Kai, sesi biraz soğuktu. ''Fakat çok ısrar ederseniz size yol tarifini verebilirim.''

Kız grubu biraz paniklemiş görünüyordu. Konuşmak yerine Kai çenesiyle işaret ettiğinde camı kapatmışlardı. Ön camı yıkarken oyuncu bir sırıtmayla Kyungsoo'ya döndü.

''Görüyorum ki kadınlar arasında popülersin.''

''Bu ilk aslında.'' Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı ve kendi süngerini alıp Kai'ye katıldı. ''Ama bir de kendine bak, insanların arabalarını yıkattıktan sonra bile geri dönmelerine neden oluyorsun.''

''Çünkü büyüleyici biriyim.''

''Hayır, o kolsuz beyaz tişörtünle vücudunun her bir noktası göründüğü için.'' dedi Kyungsoo. Karşılık olarak keyifli bir gülümseme kazanmıştı.

''O kadar mı kötü?''

Kyungsoo, gözlerine Kim Kai'in vücudunun üst kısmında dans etmesine izin verme gibi bir hata yapmıştı. Sanki hiç tişört giymiyormuş gibiydi. Beyaz ince kumaş yanık göğsüne yapışmıştı ve kaslarının kıvrımlarını ortaya koyuyordu. Kai ön camın orta kısmına daya iyi erişebilmek için uzandığında Kyungsoo daldığını fark etti.

Boğazını temizledi, ''Eh, manzara kesinlikle...berbat değil. Bu yüzden geri geliyorlar.''

''Berbat değil?'' Kai sırıttı ve o an Kyungsoo, kendisiyle uğraştığından emindi. ''Yani hoş, öyle mi?''

''Öyle bir şey demedim.''

''Yani seksi olduğumu ima ediyorsun?''

''Keser misin?''

Cevap olarak sessiz bir kıkırdama almıştı. Kyungsoo şimdiye yanaklarının kıpkırmızı olduğundan emindi, bu yüzden arabanın arkasına saklanmak için acele etti. Sinirini öfkeli ovalamalarına yöneltmişti. Sabunla işe bitene kadar Kai'ye bakmamıştı. Sonunda kenara kayıp Kai'ye baktığında onun zaten kendisine baktığını gördü.

''Tamam mısın?'' diye sordu, Kyungsoo kafasıyla onayladı. Kaptanın hortumu alıp arabaya çevirişine ilgisini verdi. Uzaklaşıp sabunların yere düşüşünü, parlak siyah bir yüzey bırakışını izledi. Kyungsoo iç çekti, en azından mimarlık işe yaramazsa araba yıkama işine başlayabilirdi. Belli ki bunda iyiydi.

''Hey, Kyungsoo.'' Kai seslendi ve kısa olan hemen ona döndü. ''Bu sıcak havada neden siyah tişört giyiyorsun?''

''Siyah güzel.'' Kısa olan omuzlarını silkti, Kai'nin numaradan dudaklarını büktüğünü gördü.

''Bunun için kesinlikle uygun değil.'' Kyungsoo ne için olduğunu sormak üzereydi fakat Kai'nin elindeki hortumu kaldırdığını görünce dondu ve genç olana bir bakış fırlattı.

''Deneme bile...''

Kai dinlemiyor gibiydi, küçük bir çocuk gibi gülümsüyordu. Kyungsoo kaçıp kaçmama fikrini düşünüyordu. Ancak saniyeler sonra güçlü bir su kütlesinin göğsüne çarptığını hissetmişti ve yapabildiği tek şey suratını sıçrayan sulardan korumak için kollarını kaldırmak olmuştu.

Ne olacağını bildiği için şaşkınca bağırmak istememişti fakat su gövdesinde ellerinde olduğundan daha soğuk hissettiriyordu kendini. Aynı zamanda gıdıklandığı için garipti de.

En kötüsü de, Kai nereye giderse elindeki suyla manyakça kahkaha atarak onu takip ettiği için kaçamamıştı.

''YAH!'' Kendi kahkahaları ve boğulmaları arasında bağırdı. ''Soğuk!''

''Hayır, serinletici!''

''Serinleticiymiş, kıçımın kenarı.'' Kyungsoo eğilip sabunlu su dolu kovayı alırken neredeyse hırladı. ''Sana serinletici neymiş göstereceğim, alçak herif.''

''Yapma!'' Kai uyardı, geriye doğru adım atarken Kyungsoo'ya su püskürtmeye devam ediyordu. Kısa olanın umurunda bile değildi.

Kyungsoo yoğun futbol antrenmanlarına bir şey için minnettar olsaydı bu fiziksel olarak daha güçlü hale gelmesi için olurdu. Ağır kovayı kaldırması ve Kai'ye doğru son sürat koşması, genç olanın telaşlı çığlığını duyduğunda gülmesi, kovayı kolayca çevirmesi ve suyu doğrudan takım kaptanına dökmesi zor olmamıştı.

Kai gözlerini kendine doğru uçan sabunlu sudan gizlemek için kullandığı ellerini aşağı indirdiğinde Kyungsoo hortumunu kapıp ona doğru çevirdi. Su şimdi Kai'nin sırtına çarpıyordu.

''Kes şunu!''

''Vazgeçmek yok!'' Kyungsoo ıslak saçlarından elini geçirdi. Önündeki büzülmüş, sudan kaçmaya çalışan Kai'yi izlerken güldü.

''Tamam, tamam! Pes ediyorum! Şimdi durdur şunu!''

''Kibarca istersen!''

''Kyungsoo,  _lütfen!_ ''

Kısa olan suyu durdurdu. Kai'nin ağırca kalkıp saçlarını arkaya itişini izlerken genişçe gülümsedi. Ellerinden, kıyafetlerinden ve buklelerinden su damlıyordu. Ancak yüzünde haksızlığa uğradığına dair hiçbir şey yoktu – yalnızca neşeli bir gülüş.

''Kendi oyunumda kaybettim.'' Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşırken mırıldandı. ''Bundan sonra seninle uğraşmamam gerektiğini öğrendim.''

''İyi edersin yoksa bir sonraki antrenmanda topu kafana fırlatırım.''

''Biraz profesyonel ol lütfen.'' Kai güldü, çenesiyle Kyungsoo'nun önünü işaret etti. ''Giydiğin bu tişört gerçekten hiç iyi değil. Hiçbir şey ortaya koymazsan nasıl daha fazla müşteri kazanacağız?'' 

''Sen ikimiz için de yetersin.'' dedi Kyungsoo. Bu kez kolsuz tişörtüne bakmamıştı. Bununla başa çıkamayacağından emindi çünkü. Kai'nin saçlarının ıslak olması, uçlarından su damlaması yeterliydi ve bu büyük olanın üzerinde oldukça güçlü bir etkiye sahipti.

''Hey! Siz ikiniz!'' İkisi de arkasını döndü. Kyungsoo çok dikkat çektiklerini fark etmişti. Sadece ekip üyeleri değil, arabalardaki insanlar da bakıyordu. Bazıları gülüyor, bazıları da şaşırmış gibi görünüyordu ve diğer kısım da (Baekhyun) baş parmaklarını kaldırmış Cheshire gibi sırıtıyordu. Kyungsoo, yer yarılsa da yerin içine girsem, diye düşündü. Ancak cehennem devam etti – Chanyeol tekrar ağzını açtı. ''Flashdance'i tekrar canlandırmayı bitirdiniz mi? Yoksa alanı boşaltmalı mıyız?''

Her kelimesinden alay damladığı için Kyungsoo yüzünün ısındığını hissedebiliyordu. Şu an kendilerine ne gözle bakıldığını düşünmek dahi istemiyordu – su birikintisinin ortasında duran ıslak iki genç.

Kai'nin tepkisi farklıydı. Kyungsoo'nun omzunu kavrayıp yüksek sesle güldü.

''Bir dahakine sen de bize katılabilirsin, Yeol!''

''Ben de!'' Baekhyun yüksek sesle cıvıldadı. Kyungsoo ona bir bakış fırlattı. ''Ne? Eğlenceli görünüyordu!''

''Yani ıslanmak mı istiyorsun?''

Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturdu, duymak istediği son şey Chanyeol'ün ima dolu sözleriydi. Bunun yerine ellerini saçlarından geçirip sudan kurtulmaya çalıştı.

''Eee, dans etmeyi biliyor musun?'' diye sordu Kai yanındayken, Kyungsoo neredeyse aldığı nefeste boğulacaktı. ''Ne? Flashdance dedi! Düşünmekten kendimi alamadım. Ne bileyim, dans falan işte.''

''Ah... Dans edemiyorum gerçekten. Sen?''

Kaptanın yüzündeki çarpık gülümsemesini ve geniş omuzlarını silkişini görmek için tam zamanında bakmıştı.

''Biraz... Hadi, gidelim! Yıkayacak arabalarımız var!''  
  


**\-----------  
**   
  
Araba yıkamalarından sonraki gün daha da güzeldi, özellikle Suho ihtiyaç duydukları tüm ekipmanlar için yeterli parayı topladıklarını açıkladığında. Şimdi de asistanı peşinde dolanıp aklındaki forma tasarımları hakkında rahatsız etme sırası Tao'daydı.

Ancak Kai başka bir şeyle meşguldü. Antrenman yapmışlardı ve Kyungsoo'yla ders çalışmak için kütüphanede buluşmaları gerekiyordu fakat Kai'nin yapması gereken başka bir şey vardı.

''Hey! Hey, Soo!'' diye bağırdı Kai kampüste, çocuklar sahadan çıktığında. Kısa olan aniden durdu ve gülümseyerek ona baktı.

Kai o gülümsemeyi görmeyi gerçekten seviyordu – biraz nadirdi, çoğu zaman Kyungsoo kendine saklıyordu. Ancak bu son iki gün mucizeviydi. O yüzde neşeli bir ifade görmeye başlamıştı ve buna bayılıyordu.

''Hey, bu akşam için... Muhtemelen zamanında gelemeyeceğim, bu yüzden gecikirsem sana mesaj atarım. Bir başına falan beklemeni istemiyorum.''

''Tabii, ama...'' Kyungsoo kafası karışmış görünüyordu. ''Numaram sende yok. Değil mi?''

''Ah, evet! Doğru.'' Kai telefonunu çıkardı. Cihazı küçük ellerine uzattığında Kyungsoo'nun yüz ifadesi okunaksızdı. Kai, Kyungsoo'nun numarasını telefonuna girmesini sabırla bekledi ki bu biraz zaman almıştı. Daha sonra telefonunu alıp 'Bücür' diye kaydetti. ''Eh, şimdi var, değil mi?''

''E-evet...''

Kai, kafasını sallayıp telefonunu cebine koyarken Taemin'in ana caddeden geldiğini fark etti . Elini kaldırdı ve salladı, en yakın arkadaşının yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı.

Kyungsoo hafifçe önünde durdu fakat hiçbir şey söylemedi. Taemin onlara doğru hızlı adımlarla gelip Kai'ye sataşmaya başladığında oyuncu kurucu şakacı bir şekilde onu yumrukladı.

''Ne kadar güzel.'' Taemin, Kyungsoo'ya dönerken kaşlarını çatarmış gibi yaptı. ''Yeni futbolcu, değil mi? Bugün iki fıstığın senden bahsettiğini duydum.''

''Sen, şimdi...'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı, yukarıya baktı. Taemin, Kai'nin gömleğini çekiştirmeden önce heyecanla kafasını salladı.

''Her neyse, hadi gidelim Jongin! Filme geç kalacağız.''

Genç olanın Kyungsoo'ya gülümsemekten başka yapacağı bir şey yoktu. ''Sonra mesaj atarım. Görüşürüz, Soo.''

''Peki, görüşürüz.''

Taemin arkasını dönüp oyuncu bir şekilde omzuyla onu dürttü, başını arkaya bakmak için hafifçe çevirmişti.

''Bize bakıyor.'' diye mırıldandı, neredeyse kıkırdamıştı ve bu kaburgalarına bir dirsek kazandırmıştı. Ancak en yakın arkadaşı olduğu için Jongin'in omzuna kolunu koyma şansını kullandı, hala arkasına bakıyordu. ''Kesinlikle beni öldürmeyi planlıyor. Sanırım senden hoşlanıyor.''

Kai en yakın arkadaşını itti ve dudaklarındaki gülümsemenin izlerini zorla gizlerken bir bakış fırlattı. Taemin bilmişçesine sırıtıyordu.

''Bakma bana öyle!'' diye itiraz etti Kai çantasını düzeltirken. ''Neyse, sinemada bekliyorlar değil mi?''

''Evet. Ravi ve Key'i çoktan aradım. Hepsi oraya gidiyor.''

''Minho?''

Kai, Taemin'in yüzündeki sırıtışın küçülüp daha yumuşak bir hale geldiğini gördü.

''Evet. Minho da.''

Bu sefer genişçe sırıtıp alay etme sırası kendisindeydi.

Yıllarca işkence gördükten sonra Taemin'in sakince yaşamasına, yorum yapmayıp bilmişçe bakmadan ikisinin sinemada yan yana oturmasına izin verirdi ya sanki.

Fakat nihayetinde bu gecenin sonunda önemli olan şey telefonunu çıkarıp rehberinde yeni eklediği numarayı aramasıydı.   


**Kime:** Bücür

_hey, işim az önce bitti... ne zaman buluşabiliriz?_

**Kimden:** Bücür

 _saat çok geç oldu, kütüphane on dakika içerisinde kapanıyor_  


Jongin ne yapacağını düşünürcesine alt dudağını ısırdı. Hızla saatine bir göz attı ve iç çekti. Belki de Kyungsoo'ya ertesi gün buluşmalarına dair mesaj atmalıydı. O sırada başka bir mesaj daha gelmeseydi atacaktı da.  


**Kimden:**  Bücür

_ama Baek Yeol ile dışarı çıktı_

_yani bizim odaya gelebilirsin_

_demek istediğim, senin için de sorun olmazsa_  


Jongin sırıttı ve Taemin'in meraklı bakışlarından ekranı sakladı. Parmakları birkaç gün önceki konuşmalarına hitaben utanmaz bir şeyler yazmak için kaşınıyordu. Ancak Kyungsoo ona yardım ediyordu. Çok sevdiği şeyler arasında kalp şeklindeki dudakları, saçlarından su damlaması, dar pantolonun kalçalarını sarması ve—

PEKÂLÂ, BU KADARI YETER. Kai telefonunu kaldırmadan önce başını salladı.   


**Kime:**  Bücür

 _Tamam. 20 dakika içerisinde ordayım._  



	5. Chapter 5

''Yani sadece denklemi ekleyip formülü kullanıyorsun ve bitti.'' Kyungsoo defteri işaret etti ve hala sayıları yazmakta olan Kai'ye doğru çevirdi.

Küçücük odada yalnızca ikisinin olduğu gerçeği heyecan veriyordu ancak kaptanın yüz ifadesine bakılırsa bu geceki tek amacının Heron formülünü öğrenmek olduğu belliydi. Kyungsoo'nun bakışları Kai'nin eline ve parmaklarının oynayışına düştü, kaşları sıkıntıyla çatılmıştı.

''Belki mola vermeliyiz?'' Kyungsoo küçük bir gülümsemeyle öneride bulundu. Kai ona baktı ve hafifçe başını salladı.

''Yok, yok. Sorun değil. Yapabilirim.''

''Baksana şuraya. İkiyle yedinin toplamına on yazdın. Aşırı dahice.'' Kyungsoo güldü, ''Hadi biraz ara verelim. Bu akşam fazlasıyla çalıştın.''

Kai de bunu duymayı bekliyormuş gibi kalemi attı ve inleyerek başını geriye yasladı.

''Matematiği icat edenle tanışsaydım muhtemelen yumruğu yerdi benden.''

''O kişi Mısırlılar olurdu.'' dedi Kyungsoo düşünceli bir şekilde onaylayarak. Kalkıp Baekhyun'un yatağının yanına koyduğu mini buzdolabına gitti. ''İçecek bir şeyler ister misin? Tonik ve birası var ve... sanırım bu da portakal suyu ama iki aydan beri orada, yani pek emin değilim.''

''Riske girmeyelim.'' Kai sırıttı. ''Bira.''

Kai teneke kutuyu zahmetsizce yakaladı. Kyungsoo bir anlığına sahada topu atışını ve oyun kurucunun keskin hareketlerini düşündü. Kai yaptığı her şeyde bir şekilde zarifti ve Kyungsoo bunu anlayamıyordu – özellikle sahada insanlara emirler yağdırıp topu almak için mücadeleye girerken.

''Eee, şu yeni formalara ne oldu?'' diye sordu kendine de bir kutu alıp yatağına otururken.

''Suho ve koç satın aldı. Tao eski renkleri istemediği için sinir krizine giriyordu.'' Kai içeceğinden bir yudum alırken yüzünü buruşturdu. ''Yemin ederim, o çocuk var ya formalar geldiğinde süslemeye falan çalışır kesin.''

''Anladım.'' Kyungsoo başını salladı. Yatağında oturarak Kai'nin olduğu tarafa bakmayıp birasını yudumlarken tuhaf hissediyordu.

Odada yalnızdılar ve Kyungsoo çoğunlukla uygunsuz düşünceleri yüzünden gergindi. Sonunda tuhaf davranacağını biliyordu, Kai'yi davet etmemeliydi.

Ancak Kai onu artık tanıyordu ve Kyungsoo onun gözünde ezik falan olduğunu düşünüyordu, yani bu noktada iş işten geçmişti. Parmakları teneke kutuyu sıktı.

''Eee...'' dedi Kai sessizliği bozmaya çalışarak. ''Yalnız kaldığında genellikle ne yaparsın?''

Kyungsoo soruyu duyduğunda neredeyse içeceğinde boğuluyordu. Çünkü Kai'nin karşısında anime izlediğini söylemenin imkânı yoktu. Klişe biri olduğunu gösteremezdi kesinlikle, her ne kadar öyle olsa da.

''Um... Pek bir şey yapmıyorum, sadece... müzik dinleyip film izliyorum. Baekhyun eşyalarını her yerde bırakmayı sevdiği için temizlik yapıyorum. Yani yatağımın üstüne atacaksan günlük tutmanın ne anlamı var ki?''

''Bekle, ne?''

''Hım?'' Kyungsoo baktı. ''Film ve müzik, bu—''

''Hayır, hayır.'' Kai'nin yüzünde gülümsenin izleri vardı. ''Baekhyun'un günlüğü mü var?''

''Evet.'' Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. ''Geçen sefer ona geri verdiğimde öfke nöbeti geçirmişti.''

''Kyungsoo, kesinlikle okumalıyız!'' dedi Kai, gözlerinde bir parıltı vardı ve Kyungsoo bundan hoşlanmıştı, bu yüzden tuhafça gülümsemekten kendini alamadı.

''Seks hayatını öğrenmek istiyorsan önden buyur o zaman. Ayrıca hayatındaki zorlukları da ama çoğunlukla seks hayatı tabi.''

''Bu inanılmaz bir şey. O kadar alay malzemen var, bu gerçek dışı. Neden ona karşı kullanmıyorsun?''

''Çünkü onda da benim hakkımda bir o kadar bilgi var.'' diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo. Kai'nin sorguya çekmesine fırsat vermeden ayağa kalktı, yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı. ''Görmek istiyor musun? Ama bu aramızda kalacak, tamam mı?''

''Oha, tabii ki!''

Kyungsoo bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu ama işte.

Kim Kai Baekhyun'un uzun yıllardır arkadaşıydı, tıpkı kendisi gibi. Birbirlerini tanıyor ve oda arkadaşının da sözlerine bakılırsa yakındılar, tıpkı kendisiyle olduğu gibi. Bu yüzden Kyungsoo bildiklerini paylaşmakta bir sorun görmemişti. Ayrıca Baekhyun'un öyle derin düşünceleri falan da yoktu yani.

Ve Kyungsoo Kai'nin yüzünü süsleyen gülümsemeden de hoşlanmıştı, yani sorun yoktu. Değil mi?

İki adım ilerledi, Baekhyun'un yatağının yanındaydı. Eğildi ve şiltenin kenarını kaldırıp altına elini sokarak günlüğü çıkardı.

''Eşya saklamak için kullanılabilecek en kötü yer.'' Kai kafasını sallayıp omuzlarını silken Kyungsoo'nun yanına çöktü.

''Baekhyun aptalın teki. Ve bana güveniyor, ki bir numaralı hatası da bu.''

''Yani ona ihanet mi ediyorsun?''

''O benim en yakın arkadaşım.'' Kyungsoo ihtiyatla cevapladı. ''Hayatı bana cehennem etmek için yaşıyor, ben de intikamımı almak için. Yani yeterince adil.''

''Güzel mantık.'' Kai başını salladı ve Kyungsoo'nun elinden günlüğü aldı.

Belki vicdanı olduğundan, belki de o kadar da kötü biri olmadığından Kai küçük kitabı açıp gözlerini sayfalarda gezdirmeye başladığında Kyungsoo yerinde sıçramıştı.

''Hey... Peki ya yakalanırsak?'' diye sordu. Sesi damarlarındaki heyecan yüzünden kısıktı. Oda arkadaşı şimdi geri dönmeye karar verseydi iyi olmazdı.

''Eğlenceli kısmı da bu.'' Kyungsoo ona bir bakış fırlattı.

''Berbat.'' dedi Kyungsoo. ''Hayatta kalmayı tercih ederim ve biliyorsun, Baekhyun gerçekten korkunç olabiliyor. Gözüm açık uyumak zorunda kalacağım.''

''Merak etme. Ben seni korurum.'' Onun için bu dedikleri sıradan olabilirdi fakat Kyungsoo'nun nefesi teklemiş ve gözleri iki katına kadar büyümüştü. Şükürler olsun ki Kai ona değil, günlüğe bakıyordu. En azından huzur içerisinde şok olabiliyordu. Herhangi bir koşul altında böyle sözler duymak Kyungsoo için her zaman bir hayaldi ama işte Kim Kai buradaydı, büyüleyici sırıtması ve belli belirsiz küstahlığıyla küçük, sevimli dünyasını mahvediyordu. Ve Kyungsoo bunu açıkça çok seviyordu.

''Oha, işte başlıyoruz. Seks kısmı.'' dedi Kai, hem sızlanıp hem de gülerken. ''Bunu geçiyorum... Bu çocuk aşırı sıkıcı, yaz boyunca yaptığı tek şey Chanyeol'le randevuya çıkıp sevişmek. Son birkaç güne bakacağım.''

Kyungsoo sadece omuz silkti ve Kai günlüğü açıp yatağa koyduğunda öne doğru eğildi. Gözleri tarihe ve içeriğe –Baekhyun seçmelerden bahsediyordu– kilitlenmişti. Kısmen kendi düşünceleri, kısmen de gözlemleri vardı. Ve kısmen de Kyungsoo'nun seçmelere katılmasını sağladığı için kendini beğenmişlik vardı. Kai de muhtemelen aynı şeyi okuyordu çünkü kısa bir an ona dönüp daha önce olduğundan daha yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

''Bunun için muhtemelen ona teşekkür etmeliyim.'' dedi kaptan. ''Gerçekten iyi bir merkez olduğunu bilmiyordum karides. Takımı tekrar bir bütün haline getirdin.''

''Ben sadece üzerime düşeni yapıyorum.'' Kyungsoo mırıldanmayı başardı. Birkaç sayfayı geçerken kavruk tenli gençten melek gibi bir kıkırdama duydu.

Ve Kyungsoo'nun kalbi durdu.

Çünkü Kai, özel dersin ilk gününde Baekhyun'un Kyungsoo'yu sorguya çektiği sayfadaydı. O akşam Baekhyun birçok varsayımda bulunmuştu ve hepsinde de haklıydı fakat Kyungsoo bunu asla kabul etmemişti. Ancak bu onu lanet olası günlüğüne yazmaktan da alıkoymazdı.

Kyungsoo, Kai'nin ona aşık olduğunu başka birinin saçmalıklarından öğrenmesine hayatta izin vermezdi.

''Hey, Kai... Ben... Bence çalışmaya devam etmeliyiz. Geç oluyor ve ilk bölümü bitirmemiz gerek yoksa—''

''Hayır, bekle. Yurda dönemediğin gün bu.'' Kai güldü. ''Tavşanlar gibi seviştikleri gün. Biliyorum tuhaf ama gerçekten—''

''Hayır, hayır. Bence gerçekten bırakıp devam etmeliyiz.''

Kai kaşlarını çatıp ona baktı. Kyungsoo'nun muhtemelen rengi atmıştı çünkü Kai'nin kaşları daha da çatılmıştı.

''İyi misin?''

''Ben, evet, elbette... Kesinlikle iyiyim, sadece—'' Kai'nin dudakları bir sırıtışa dönüştüğünde Kyungsoo sustu.

''Baekhyun'un gelmesinden gerçekten o kadar mı korkuyorsun?''

''Ne?!'' Kyungsoo bir nefes verdi ve üzerinde şaşkınlığı attı. ''Evet. Evet, korkuyorum.''

''Seni koruyacağımı söylememiş miydim karides? Hem sana işkence etmeye başlarsa bunu ona karşı her zaman kullanabilirsin.'' Kai arkasını dönüp dikkatini tekrar kelimelere vermeden önce parmağıyla küçük kitaptaki bir yeri işaret etti.

Ve Kyungsoo kime teşekkür etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu — cennet, tanrılar, belki şeytan ya da kendi şansı. Kapıdan sesler geliyordu ve az önceki çekişmeleri yüzünden seslerin aslında çok yakın olduğunu fark etmemişlerdi.

Seslerin Baekhyun'dan geldiğini anlar anlamaz odadaki iki adam da geniş gözlerle birbirine baktı.

''Ermiş falan mısın?'' dedi sessizce Kai. Kyungsoo, Kai'nin elinden günlüğü alırken manyakça kıkırdadı.

Yatağa döndüğünde şilteyi kaldırmaya çalıştı ancak çarşafı bozmuştu. Ellerinin titrediği gerçeğinden nefret etmişti. Şimdiden odanın önündeki sesleri duyabiliyordu.

''Kahretsin.'' diye fısıldadı ve tekrar öne uzandı ancak birden bire bir el araya girdi. Beti benzi atmış Kai, Kyungsoo'nun üzerinde yarı uzanır vaziyette şilteyle debeleniyordu ve bir eli de hala günlükteydi.

Kyungsoo kapının açılıp Baekhyun ile Chanyeol'un gülüşünü duyduğunda titredi. Tam o anda Kai yatağı kaldırıp günlüğü atmayı başarmıştı. Takım kaptanı tuttuğu şilteyi bıraktı.

Kyungsoo ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, dengesini kaybetmişti. Ancak Chanyeol ve Baekhyun içeriye adım attığında şilte yerli yerindeydi, Kai Kyungsoo'nun üzerine düşmüş ve kendi bedeniyle zemin arasında onu sıkıştırmıştı.

Başka şartlar altında muhtemelen çok heyecanlı, hatta tahrik olmuş bile olabilirdi. Ancak şimdi ikilinin gülüşü gördükleri karşısında solduğunda ve şaşırmış gibi ses çıkardıklarında Kyungsoo kendini bir yerlere gömmek istemişti. Mümkünse diri diri. Ama aynı zamanda büyük bir rahatlama da hissediyordu, yani sorun değildi. Hem onlar Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'du. Ne diyeceklerini umursamıyordu. Ya da öyle düşünmüştü.

''Düşündüğünüz gibi değil!'' dedi Kyungsoo aniden. ''Biz sadece... um... sadece...''

''Aslında tam da düşündüğünüz gibi!'' dedi Kai. 'Ne sikim yapıyorsun? Günlüğünü okuduğumuzu söyleyemeyiz.' bakışıyla Kyungsoo'ya baktı. Oyunculuk yeteneğinin berbat olduğunun bir başka kanıtı daha. Ancak kalkıp Kyungsoo'ya elini uzatmadan önce Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'e sırıttı.

''Şuna bakın.'' Baekhyun nihayet konuştu, Chanyeol'e yaslanırken sesinde alay vardı. ''Kyungsoo'muz sonunda büyüdü ha?''

_''Aman Tanrım...''_

**\-----------**

''Kabul et artık.'' Baekhyun soyunma odasına girdiklerinde omzundaki çantayı attı.

''Kabul edecek bir şey yok.''

''Evet var, sikik herif.'' Kyungsoo oda arkadaşına ters ters baktı. ''İkiniz kesinlikle işi pişiriyordunuz!''

''Kimmiş işi pişiren?''

Kyungsoo kafasını çevirdi ve Chen'in sırıtarak formasını giydiğini gördü. Neredeyse anında 'Kimse!' diye bağırmıştı, Baekhyun ise yüzündeki kendini beğenmiş bir gülümsemeyle takım arkadaşlarına döndü.

''Kai ve Kyungsoo...'' diye sırıttı, ''...bizim odada, yerde.''

Birkaç saniyeliğine bir sessizlik olmuştu ve çocuklar dili tutulmuş bir şekilde bakarken Kyungsoo'nun yapabildiği tek şey yanaklarındaki sıcaklığı hissetmekti. Sadece Chanyeol arkaplanda kıkırdıyordu, çünkü o da oradaydı.

''Bekle, siz...'' Sehun öne çıktı suratsız bir şekilde. ''Sen ve Kai oynaşıyor muydunuz?''

''Hayır!''

''Evet!'' dedi Baekhyun ısrarla Kyungsoo'nun yanından ayrılıp. ''Ben ve Channie onları bastık! Kai boydan baya üzerindeydi ve—''

''Baekhyun...''

''...ve Kyungsoo da altındaydı. Odaya dönmeseydik kesinlikle birbirlerini becereceklerdi.''

''Bu doğru değil!''

''DOĞRU!'' Chanyeol oturduğu bençten atladı ve erkek arkadaşıyla güçlerini birleştirdi. Kyungsoo inlemekten kendini alamadı. Oda arkadaşına ne yaptıklarını söyleyip bu konuyu kapatmalıydı.

Şimdi aptal Baekhyun dedikodu yayıyordu ve bu hiç de iyi değildi.

Fakat bir yandan da en başta doğru olduğunu söyleyen Kai'ydi ve Kyungsoo çığlık atmak istiyordu; ona, Baekhyun'un aptal defterinden bahsettiği için kendine, küçük bir bok parçası gibi davrandığı için Baekhyun'a, Chanyeol'e, bilmişçe ve alayla gülen aptal takım arkadaşlarına, dünyaya.

Bu başına gelen en utanç verici şeydi.

Ve gerçek bile değildi.

''Eee, nasıldı?'' İlk soran Chen'di, yüzünde bir sırıtma vardı. ''Söylediği kadar etkileyici mi?''

''...Ne?''

''Penisi.''

''Bu ne sikim...'' Kyungsoo nefes verdi. ''Lanet olsun, nerden bileyim ben?''

''Onunla oynaşan sendin, ben değil!'' Chen omuz silkti. ''Sanırım o kadar ilerlemediniz...''

Kyungsoo neredeyse dolabın kapısına kafasını vuracaktı ama Kai arkasında Suho'yla soyunma odasına girdi ve tüm muziplik durdu. Yalnızca bir saniyeliğine.

''Eee,'' dedi Luhan Kai'ye sırıtarak, ''Küçük Soo seni evcilleştirmiş, ha?''

''Dudakları iyi hissettiriyor mu? Demek istediğim, oldukça etkileyiciler. İddiaya girerim iyi hissettiriyordur.''

''Boşver şimdi dudaklarını, kıçından bahsedelim.''

''Um, sizi duyabiliyorum, biliyorsunuz değil mi?'' Kai sesini yükseltti ve çocuklar bir kez daha ona aptalca baktı. Tao omuz silkti.

''Yani?''

Kai, Suho'nun elindeki dosyayı alıp soyunma dolaplarının metal yüzeyine vurduğunda Kyungsoo'nun ağzı açık kaldı.

''Pekâlâ, Kyungsoo'yla ne yaptığımız sizi ilgilendirmez.''

''Ha! Yani bir şeyler yapıyordunuz!''

''Kapa çeneni Baekhyun!'' dedi Kai fakat sesinde nefrete dair bir şey yoktu. Yalnızca otorite. Ve Kyungsoo dudaklarında sırıtmaya dair izlerin olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Tek yapabildiği kaptan konuşmadan önce gözlerini kısmak olmuştu. ''Dediğim gibi, sizi ilgilendirmez! Sizi ilgilendiren şey kahrolası maçımız! İki günümüz kaldı, bu yüzden sahaya çıkıp ısınmaya başlasanız iyi olur yoksa yemin ederim ki sizi öldürüp kendime daha iyi oyuncular bulurum.''

Kai, oyuncuları cesaretlendirmek için gülümseyen ve onları sahaya yönlendiren Suho'ya dosyayı geri verirken Kyungsoo dolabına yaslandı. Eşyalarını dolaba koyar gibi yapıp kasten arkada kaldı.

Herkes çıkana ve üzerinde yalnızca bir çift göz hissedene kadar bekledi ve arkasını dönüp kaşlarını çattı.

''Neden yaptın bunu?''

''Baekhyun'un öğrenmesini mi tercih ediyorsun?''

''Evet, ediyorum aslında.'' Kyungsoo inledi. ''Ama bu noktada bana inanmaz bile.''

Kai içten bir şekilde güldü ancak Kyungsoo ona bir bakış attığında öksürüyormuş gibi yapıp zayıf bir saklama girişiminde bulundu.

''Yarına kadar konuşmayı keserler.''

''Belli ki Baekhyun'u yeterince iyi tanımıyorsun.'' dedi Kyungsoo acı bir şekilde. ''Ben seni korurum Kyungsoo. Her şey yoluna girecek Kyungsoo. Onlara sadece yiyiştiğimizi söyleyeceğim Kyungsoo, yalana bak!''

Kai yine güldü, bu sefer saklamaya bile çalışmadı.

''Bu ben miyim şimdi?''

''Hayır, İsviçre'den halam.''

''Bak, bana güven.'' Kai bir adım attı ve Kyungsoo'nun omzuna elini koydu. ''Bir iki gün içerisinde unutacaklar. Şu anda sadece oyuna odaklanalım olur mu?''

Kyungsoo iç çekti ve en iyisini umdu.

**\-----------**

Taemin yüzündeki sırıtışla masanın karşısında oturuyordu.

''Eee, hayat nasıl?''

''Ne demek hayat nasıl?'' Jongin kaşlarını çattı, ''Daha dün birlikteydik. Neyin değişmesini bekliyorsun ki?''

''Oh, bilmem. Belki de kendine erkek arkadaş bulduğun gerçeği?'' dedi Taemin kafasını yana eğerek, Jongin içeceğinde boğuldu. ''Ya da oyuncak? Hangisi?''

''Ne sikim...?''

''Yeni sevimli oyuncuyla çıktığını neden bana söylemedin? Öyle basitçe alay etmez, sonuna kadar giderdim!''

Jongin az kalsın en iyi arkadaşının yüzüne ve kendini beğenmiş ifadesine bir şeyler atacaktı. Ancak ortak alandaydılar ve sakin kalması gerekiyordu.

''Çıkmıyoruz.''

''Yani yalnızca—''

''Hayır!'' Jongin başını salladı. ''Hepsi bir yanlış anlaşılma. Okumamamız gereken bir şey okuyorduk, sonra oda arkadaşı odaya dönüyordu ve ben de bir şekilde... üzerine düştüm. Hepsi bu.''

''Evet, tabi. Kesin öyledir. İyi miydi?''

''Taemin!''

Jongin'in kaş çatması derinleşirken en iyi arkadaşı kıs kıs gülüyordu.

''Bu saçmalığı sana kim anlattı?''

Jongin pipetini alıp baktığında Taemin'in yüzünde beliren alaycı gülümsemeden hoşlanmamıştı.

''Herkes bundan bahsediyor. Yarın öğrenci gazetesine ya da okul sitesine düşerse şaşırmam.'' Taemin arkasına yaslandı. ''Nihayetinde Kim Kai'sin. Hiç kimse favori oyun kurucu hakkındaki haberleri kaçırmaz.''

Diğeri konuşmayı kestiğinde Kai yüzünün hayalet kadar beyazlaştığından emindi. Neredeyse bardağını düşürüyordu, kampüsteki insanlara baktı.

Bakmaları olağandışı değildi. Olağandışı olan birbirlerine uzanıp fısıldaşmaları ve bakış atmalarıydı.

''Hay anasını...'' diye mırıldandı. ''Sıçtım ben.''

Taemin sadece güldü.

**\-----------**

Kai, Suho'nun oturma odasının ortasındaydı. Suho Chen'e doğum günü partisi için evini kullanmasına izin verecek kadar kibar biriydi.

Çok büyük bir şey değildi. Chen'in sınıfından birileri, takım ve birkaç arkadaşı daha. Ancak Jongin'e bakış atan kişi sayısı hâlâ çok fazlaydı. Baştan ayağa simsiyah kıyafetleri bile ona kalabalığa karışmasına yardımcı olmuyordu.

Özellikle odanın bir köşesine giderken küçük bir beden uğraşmadan onu durdurduğuna. Kyungsoo'nun dik dik bakması o kadar güçlüydü işte.

''Sen!'' dedi kısa olan. Kai deyim yerindeyse donmuştu. ''Unuturlar demiştin!''

''Hey, hey. Üzerime gelme, Baekhyun'la konuşmalısın. Ben—''

''Aaah, Baekhyun'la konuştum pek tabii.'' Kai, Kyungsoo'nun yüksek sesi karşısında yüzünü buruşturdu. Kendi iyiliğini ve geleceğini düşünmüyor olsaydı Baekhyun'a acırdı. ''Ama sen! Önce sen başlattın! Öyleyse sen... sen... Of!''

Kısa olan ayağını yere vurduğunda Kai olduğu yerde dikleşti. Bunun sinirle yapılan bir şey olması gerekiyordu ama Kai'nin o anda tek düşünebildiği ne kadar sevimli göründüğüydü. Aynı zamanda nasıl hem korkutucu hem de çekici olabiliyordu, Kai anlamıyordu.

''Hey, sorun değil. Sadece... bunu düşünme.''

''Neredeyse on kişi çükün hakkında soru sorarken nasıl düşünmeyeyim?'' Kyungsoo çığlık attı. Kai bir anlığına dondu ve gülmeye başladı. İnsanların penisini sorduğu gerçeğine değil (gururlandırmasına rağmen), Kyungsoo'nun nasıl da sıkıntılı göründüğüne gülüyordu.

''Onlara ne dedin?''

''Küçük olduğunu.''

Kai'nin gülüşü her zamankinden daha hızlı bir şekilde soldu, yapabildiği tek şey Kyungsoo'nun dolgun dudaklarında yer edinen zafer dolu sırıtmayı izlemekti.

''Sen... Böyle bir şey yapmadın!

''Ah, öyle bir yaptım ki.''

''Kyungsoo! Bana sinirli olman ayrı bir şey ancak erkeklik gururumu aşağılamak... Bu adil değil!''

''Adil olmayan şey ne biliyor musun? Üniversitenin yarısının tüm gün gözlerini bana dikmesi!''

Kai ağzını açtı ancak hiçbir şey diyemedi. Kyungsoo'nun çatılı kaşları, hafifçe büzülmüş dudakları ve küçük bedenine bakarken yapmak istediği öne atılıp sarılmak ve her şeyin yoluna gireceğini, çünkü üniversitenin öylesine bir yer, öğrencilerin de birer yabancı olduğunu söylemekti.

Ancak yapmadı, çünkü daha fazla rahatsız etmek istemiyordu.

''Üzgünüm.'' diyebildi nihayetinde. Kyungsoo'nun yerinde donup taş gibi olan ifadesinin hafifçe titremesini, kalp şeklindeki dudakların ayrılıp iç çekmesini izleme sırası ondaydı.

''Hayır. Asıl ben üzgünüm.'' dedi kısa olan. ''Yalnızca senin suçun değil. Benim de suçum. En çok da Baekhyun'un.''

Kai başını sallarken hafifçe gülümsemeye çalıştı.

''Evet. En çok da onun.''

**\-----------**

''Yirmi yaşındayız, bunu biliyorsunuz değil mi?'' dedi Suho. Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''Doğruluk mu cesaret mi, ha? Beşinci sınıftaki çocukların oynadığı şey bu.''

''Evet ama o çocuklar doğruluk mu cesaret mi oyunun eğlenceli kısmını yaşayamıyorlar, hyung.'' Dev sırıttı. ''Eee, hangisi?''

Kyungsoo koç asistanının bardağını dudaklarına getirip kafasına dikmeden önce onayladı.

''İyi o zaman. Doğruluk.''

''Ödlek.'' dedi Chanyeol sırıtarak. Kyungsoo'nun içi hiç rahat değildi. Doğruluk mu cesaret mi oyununda hiç cesareti olmamıştı ancak Chen doğum günü çocuğuydu ve doğum günü çocuğu, özellikle istediği bir şey olmadığında mızmız olabiliyordu.

Bu yüzden burada, Kris'in arkasına saklanmış bir şekilde oyunu izliyor ve sıranın ona gelmemesini umuyordu.

''Aramızdan birini becerme imkânın olsaydı kim olurdu?''

Suho inledi. Genellikle sessiz ve sorumluluk sahibi olan etrafa bakınmaya başladığında diğerleri tezahürat yaptı. Kyungsoo diğerlerinin arkasına iyice saklandığından emin oldu.

''Ben...um...Kris.''

''Şaşırmadım bile.'' dedi Chanyeol iç çekip yaramazca gülümseyerek. Ancak Kyungsoo, Suho'nun dedikleri üzerine Kris'in yanaklarının hafifçe kızardığına yemin edebilirdi ama herkes dalga geçerken bir şey demedi.

''Pekâlâ, Kyungsoo! Doğruluk mu cesaret mi?''

''Eee...doğruluk?''

''Güzel. Dün Kai'yle aranda neler oldu anlat.''

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri takım kaptanına yöneldi, acınası göründüğünden oldukça emindi. Uzun olan güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo başını salladı.

''Beyler, aslında hepsi bir yanlış anlaşılma.'' diye başladı, görmezden gelmeye karar verdiği birkaç homurdanma duydu. ''Kai'ye matematik için yardım ediyordum. Bir süre sonra ara verdik, bu yüzden Baekhyun'un günlüğünü okumaya karar verdik. Ancak sonra kapıda sesler duyduk ve yerine koymaya çalışırken düştük, o anda da ikisi içeri girdi.''

''Eşyalarımı mı karıştırıyordunuz?!'' diye bağırdı Baekhyun. Kyungsoo cevap vermeye hazırlanırken diğeri elini kaldırdı. ''Bekle, hayır. İnanmıyorum. Bu fazla basit. Sırf günlüğüm olduğunu bildiğin için.''

''Bekle, gerçekten günlüğün mü var?'' Xiumin sordu. Bahane sıralama sırası şimdi Baekhyun'daydı.

Kyungsoo iç çekti. ''Doğruyu söylüyorum. Yanlış anlaşılmaydı. Hiçbir şey olmadı.'' Etrafına baktı ve Chen'de durdu. ''Pekâlâ, doğum günü çocuğu. Doğruluk mu cesaret mi?''

''Sırlarımı dökemem ortaya. Cesaret.''

''Um...'' Kyungsoo etrafına bakarken kaşlarını çattı ve omuz silkti, ''Dilinle burnuna dokun. Yapamıyorsan da git Xiumin'inkine dokun.''

''Neden benimkine ya?!''

''Çünkü öyle istiyorum!'' Kyungsoo kollarını göğsünde çaprazladı. Tüm gözler kaşlarını çatan Chen'deydi.

''Gerçekten de çocuk gibisin. Her neyse...''

Komik bir manzaraydı – sarhoş bir futbolcu dilini oynatarak burnuna değdirmeye çalışıyordu. İçgüdüsel olarak elleri havadaydı ancak Sehun gülerek onları uzaklaştırdı.

''Yapamıyorsun işte! Git Xiumin'i yala!''

''Eh, bundan nefret etmeyeceğim kesin.'' dedi Chen ayağa kalkarken. Kyungsoo, Xiumin'in kafa karışıklığı ve güvensizlik dolu ifadesine güldü.

Chen çoktan Xiumin'in burnunu yalayıp yanaklarına saldırırken Kyungsoo Xiumin'in çırpınışlarını eğlenerek izledi. Chen'in yerine dönmeden önce Xiumin'in burnuna hızlı bir öpücük kondurması ve etrafındakilerin mırıldanmalarını duymazdan gelmesiyle her şey sonlanmıştı.

Chen'in parmağını Kai'ye doğru uzatmasını ve herkesin oyun başladığından beri oldukça sessiz olan kaptana dönmesini de zevkle izledi.

''Doğuluk dersen yemin ederim tokatlarım seni.'' Chen uyardı. ''İstediğimizi Kyungsoo'dan aldık zaten.''

''Sızlanmayı kes.'' Kai gözlerini devirdi. ''Doğruluk demek için aşırı havalıyım zaten. Cesaret.''

''Hay hay, Bay Aşırı Havalı.'' Chen sırıttı, '' Git ve Kyungsoo'yu öp. Dudaktan.''

O anda Kyungsoo'nun küçük dünyası sona ermişti. İtiraz etmek üzereyken Chen'in gözlerindeki bakışın 'hayır' dediğini gördü. Kyungsoo'nun konuşmayacağından (ya da konuşamayacağından, çünkü bütün düşünme yeteneğini kaybetmişti.) emin olduktan sonra, ayağa kalkıp ıslıkları duymazdan gelen Kai'ye döndü.

''Şu sikik şeyi Fransız öpücüğü yapsan iyi edersin Kai.''

Kai önünde eğilip yüzünü kendi yüzünün hizasına getirdiğinde Kyungsoo'nun nefesi tekledi. Yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme vardı.

''Sakıncası var mı karides?'' diye sordu. Sıcak nefesi Kyungsoo'nun yanaklarına çarpmıştı. Büyük olan iç çekti. Kai bunu 'hayır' olarak almış olmalıydı, çünkü avuçları Kyungsoo'nun yanaklarını bulmuş ve yakınına çekmişti.

Kyungsoo doğru dürüst düşünemiyordu. Kai'ye bu kadar yakın olduğu ve onun tarafından birazdan öpüleceği için beyni hiçbir şeyi algılayamıyordu. Kalbi göğsünden dışarı fırlamakla tehdit ediyordu kendisini.

Kai eğilip sonunda öptüğünde Kyungsoo dudaklarında baskı hissetti. Kendi dolgun dudakları onunkiyle buluşmuştu. Ne kadar yumuşak ve sıcak olduklarını hissedebiliyordu. Kyungsoo'ya göre bu cennette gibi hissettiriyordu. Çünkü bu uzun zamandır yapmak istediği şeydi ve şimdi, şimdi oluyordu. Nasıl hissetmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

Kai bir anlığına geri çekildi. Kyungsoo gözlerini açıp çikolata kahvesi gözlerin kendisine baktığını gördü. Dili tutulmuştu. Kai'nin yüzü bu kadar yakındayken doğru düzgün düşünemiyordu bile.

Kai'nin tekrar uzanıp dudaklarını bir kez daha ele geçirmesini beklemiyordu. Ancak bu kez sadece dudaklarını bastırmakla kalmamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun alt dudağını kendi dudakları arasında hapsetmişti. Kai dudaklarına daha iyi ulaşmak için yalnızca bir saniyeliğine emdiğinde büyük olan neredeyse inleyecekti.

Kai asıl öpücüğü verdiğinde Kyungsoo nefes bile alamadı. Genç olan daha da yaslanıp elini boynuna götürdü. Kyungsoo hiçbir şey göremiyordu. Hiçbir şey duyamıyordu.

Şu anda hissettiği tek şey Kai'nin dudaklarının tuzlu tadı, dilindeki alkol iziydi. Kai tekrar öpmeden önce bir anlığına geri çekildiğinde bile hissedebiliyordu.

Kyungsoo içgüdüsel olarak elini kaldırdı ve parmaklarını Kai'nin saçlarına daldırıp yakına çekti ve nihayet öpücüğüne karşılık verdi. İkisinin dudakları çarpışıyor, dilleri birbirlerini keşfediyordu. 

Daha sonra başladığı gibi bitmişti. Kai geri çekilip tekrar eğilmediğinde Kyungsoo'nun göğsünde acı bir his oluştu. Yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı. Kai ayağa kalkıp etraftakilerin tezahüratları altında yorumları takmadan yerinde döndüğünde Kyungsoo hiçbir şey diyemedi. Çocukların ne dediğini duyamamıştı çünkü Chen'in sesi herkesi bastırıyordu.

''Sizden bir öpücük istedim ama ön sevişme aldım.'' Kısa olan yüksek sesle tezahürat etti. ''EH, ARTIK YANLIŞ ANLAŞILMA DEĞİL, DEĞİL Mİ?''

Kyungsoo hiçbir şekilde umursamadı. Çünkü alkol ve Kim Kai'nin tadı hala dudaklarında ve dilindeydi ve bundan aşırı hoşlanmıştı.  
  
  


**& &&**

**Çevirirken eğlendiğim bir bölümdü, hihihi.** 🌝  **Umarım**   **okurken**   **siz**   **de**   **eğlenirsiniz.**  🥰

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kai soyunma odasına girdiğinde Baekhyun'u baştan ayağa süzdü ve herhangi bir hasar görmediğinde onaylarcasına kafasını salladı.

''Güzel, hayattasın.''

''Neden? Olmamam mı gerekiyordu?'' Baekhyun önündeki dolaba eşyalarını atarken yüzünü buruşturdu, birkaç acırcasına bakış kazanmıştı.

''Eh, günlüğü olan sensin...'' Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''Nerede?''

''Bilmiyorum. Muhtemelen kendini canlı canlı gömmeye falan çalışıyordur. Ama zamanında burada olur, merak etme.''

''İyi olur. Çünkü gelmeye zahmet etmediği için kaybedersek kıçını şaplaklarım.''

''Ah, sen ve kıçıyla olan planların...''

Kai uzanıp Baekhyun'un kafasına vururken tereddüt etmemişti bile, diğeriyse karşılığında küstahça güldü.

Fakat Kai'nin büyük olanın saçmalığı için zamanı yoktu. Maçın başlamasına bir saatten az bir zaman vardı ve Kyungsoo, Luhan ve Sehun hâlâ gelmemişti. Kaptan için bu oyunun şakası yoktu – kendisi takımın lideriydi, o kadar zamandır bu herifleri zorluyordu, onlarla çalışmış, antrenman yapmıştı. Hepsi de kazanma amacıylaydı.

Kimse gelmediği için kaybederlerse sorumluları muhtemelen çıplak elleriyle öldürürdü.

''Eee, Kyungsoo geldiğinde saklansam mı ki?'' diye sordu Chen yüzünde sinsi bir sırıtmayla soyunma odasının diğer tarafından. Kai'nin dudakları, bakışlarını Baekhyun'a çevirirken hafifçe kıvrılmıştı. ''Demek istediğim, o taraklarda bezi yoksa eğer bir erkekle yiyişmeye zorladığım için kendimi biraz kötü hissederim.''

Kısa olan omuzluklarını takarken kafasını kaldırıp yüksek sesle hahladı.

''Saklanmak mı? Kal daha iyi. Muhtemelen kurabiye falan getirir.''

''Kurabiye mi?''

''Evet, çünkü, bilirsin...minnettarlık?''

Chen Chanyeol ve Tao'yla kahkahaya boğulduğu an Kai'nin kaşları çatıldı. Omuzluklarının kayışları üzerinde kollarını çaprazlayarak Baekhyun'a döndü ve diğeri anında gülümsemeyi kesip numaradan bir ciddiyetle kafasını salladı.

''Zavallı çocuğa hayat iyi davranmamış. Yıllardır kimseyle oynaşmadı. Yani yaşayan bir canlıyı nihayet öpebildiği için çok mutlu olmalı, bilirsin, elma ya da bir başka şeyi değil...'' dedi Baekhyun. Kai'nin kaşları daha da çatılmıştı.

Doğru, Kyungsoo'nun dün akşamki öpücüğü pek de tecrübeli olmadığının ipucunu vermişti zaten fakat kötü değildi. Aslında Kai oldukça keyif almıştı. O baştan çıkarıcı dolgun dudakların kendi dudaklarının üzerinde olması felaket iyi hissettirmişti ve bir kez daha olmasında sakınca görmeyeceğinden emindi.

Fakat 24 saatten daha az bir süre içerisinde Jongin, Kyungsoo'yu öpme şansını sırf Chen bir aptal olduğu (sevdiği bir aptal) için elde edebildiğini ve Kyungsoo'nun kendi isteğiyle öpmediğini kendine bir kez daha hatırlatmak zorunda kaldı. Bunun bir oyun olduğunu da.

Bunun yanında, şu anda bir maçları vardı. CUBE geçen sene oldukça iyiydi ve Kai üniversite ligindeki ilk rakipleri oldukları gerçeği karşısında iki büklüm oluyordu. Bu hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu ve kafasını oyuna vermeliydi, Kyungsoo'ya değil.

Bu yüzden en yakın soyunma dolabına vurdu ve odadaki kahkaha ve kıkırtılara son verdi.

''Her neyse. Acele edin, maç birazdan başlayacak!''

**\-----------**

_''Neredeydin lan sen?!''_ diye tısladı Baekhyun, Kyungsoo soyunma odasına adım atar atmaz. Zamanında varmak için koştuğundan dolayı nefes nefeseydi.

''Ben—''

''Her neyse, umurumda değil. Lanet formanı giy. Senin yüzünden Kai elli yaşında menopozlu bir kadın gibi davranıyor!''

Kyungsoo hızla kafasını sallayıp boş soyunma odasında göz gezdirirken bunu 'huysuzluk' olarak yorumladı.

''Herkes nerede?''

''Çoktan çıktılar.'' diyerek alay etti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. Harcayacak vakti yoktu – Baekhyun oda arkadaşıydı ve küstah bokun tekiydi. Bu da demek oluyor ki Kyungsoo içerideyken banyonun kapısını çalmaya zahmet dahi etmiyordu. Yani formayı giymek bir sorun teşkil etmiyordu.

Hatta büyük olan hızla ilerleyip ağzının içinde pek fazla sağduyulu olmayacak şekilde homurdanırken kayışlar konusunda yardım etmişti. Kyungsoo bu birkaç saniyeyi nefesini düzenlemek ve bir süreliğine gözlerini kapatmak için kullandı.

Oda arkadaşı sorgulamadığı için mutluydu. Sonuçta neden bu kadar geç kaldığına dair düzgün bir açıklaması yoktu – ve ne pahasına olursa olsun takım kaptanından uzak durmak istediğini hayatta itiraf edemezdi.

Bunun yerine bacak ve dizlikleriyle acele edip yeni formasını giydi. Kabul etmeliydi ki eski formalarından daha iyi ve rahat hissettiriyordu.

Arkasını döndüğünde bir saniye için Baekhyun'un onu yumruklayacağını düşündü. Ancak büyük olan parmağını Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin altında çizgi şeklinde ilerletti. Bir anlığına cildinde soğuk bir his oluştu. Baekhyun yüzüne siyah boya sürmüştü, parmaklarındaki kalıntılardan kurtulmak için havluya sürüp kötü kötü baktığında onaylanmış olmuştu.

''Hadi, kaskını al da gidelim. İnanamıyorum, Sehun bile senden önce geldi!''

''Eh, Sehun için bu kötü olmuş değil mi? Ama beni utandırıyorsun.''

Baekhyun ifadesi değişmeden önce boş boş gözlerini kırptı ve Kyungsoo'nun omzuna sertçe çarpıp kaskını ellerine tutuşturdu.

''Seni azgın orospu çocuğu, yemin ederim bir daha seni asla partiye götürmeyeceğim!'' Baekhyun dirseğini sıkıntılı bir ifade ve zorlukla gizlenmiş bir gülümsemeyle tutup sahaya doğru sürüklemeye başladı. Kyungsoo'nun pek de hoşuna gitmeyen bir şeydi. Çünkü oraya çıkarsa Kai'yle yüzleşmek zorunda kalacaktı ve bu yüzleşme de tuhaf bir durumla karşı karşıya kalmak demekti. Hiç istemediği bir durum...

Ama takımın bir parçası olduğu için gitmesi gerekiyordu ve kazanması gereken bir maç vardı. Dışarı çıkarken Baekhyun'un mırıldanmasına hafifçe sırıtmaktan kendini alamadı.

''...İnanamıyorum, maçtan önce Sehun'un çükünü düşünmek...  _Neyim var benim?''_

**\-----------**

Kai ilerleyip Kyungsoo'yu şiddetle sarsmamak için irade gücünün her bir zerresini kullanmış, bunun yerine ona sertçe bakmıştı. Merkez oyuncu bir saniyeliğine yerinde donup daha sonra Baekhyun'un arkasından oluşturdukları çembere aceleyle ilerlemişti.

Ancak Kai en azından rahat bir nefes alabilmişti şimdi. Herkes buradaydı, takımın tamamı ve bu onu bir şekilde rahatlatmıştı. Son iki kişi de kendilerine katıldığında Kai'nin gözleri her oyuncunun yüzüne odaklandı.

''Dinleyin şimdi!'' Tribünler tamamen dolu olduğu için sesini yükseltmek zorunda kalmıştı. Kendi okulları ve CUBE'dan insanlar tezahürat ediyor, bağırıyor ve hatta küfür ediyordu. Her zaman böyle, neredeyse sağır ediciydi.

''Çok fazla antrenman yaptık. Antrenman sırasında oynadığımız gibi oynarsak kazanırız, değil mi?''

''Evet!''

''Kazanacak mıyız?'' dedi Kai neredeyse bağırarak. Bunun çoğu zaman işe yaramaz olduğunu biliyordu ancak çocukları gaza getirecekse o halde sorun değildi. Kendisini onaylarlarken kükremelerini, yüzlerindeki siyah boyayı, geniş ve kendine güvenen sırıtmaları izledi ve kaskını kaldırdı. ''O halde yapalım şu işi!''

Sahaya koşmadan önce Suho omzunu pat patlayıp onlara neşeli bir gülümse verdikten sonra iyi şanslar diledi.

Kaptan olarak genellikle yaptığı gibi ön safhada koşması gerekiyordu belki de ancak bu kez takım arkadaşlarının birer birer sahaya koşuşunu izledi, ta ki geriye Kyungsoo kalana kadar. Kyungsoo da gözle görülür bir şekilde derin bir nefes alıp sahaya çıkmak üzereyken Kai çenesi sıkı bir şekilde yüzündeki liderlik ifadesiyle önüne geçti.

''Hey, dinle... Dün gece hakkında—''

''Bunu konuşmanın zamanı değil şu an, değil mi?'' Kyungsoo hemen gözlerini ondan ayırdı. Kai'nin içinde çenesini parmaklarıyla yakalayıp başını çevirme dürtüsü oluşmuştu. Fakat yapmadı. Bir önceliği vardı ve o da maçtı.

''Zamanı. Aptal olduğumu düşünme. Beni görmek istemediğin için geç kaldığını biliyorum.'' Kyungsoo'nun gözlerini bir kez kırptığı kısa bir sessizlik oluştu. Kai boş ifadesini incelemeye devam etti. ''Şu anda oynamamız gereken bir maç var, yani unut onu. Tamam mı?''

Kısa olandan gelen baş sallama yavaş ve tereddütlüydü ve Jongin neredeyse sızlanacaktı çünkü yavaş ve tereddütlü olmanın zamanı değildi. Kyungsoo'dan da aynı coşkulu bağırışları duymak istemişti. Merkez oyuncunun oyuna her şeyini katacağından emin olmak istemişti. Oyun kurucunun oyundaki etkinliği merkez oyuncuya bağlı olduğundan ona güvenebileceğini bilmesi gerekiyordu.

''İyi bir oyun istiyorum, Kyungsoo. Şunların oyuncularına bir bak.'' Çenesiyle kendi takımının önünde duran adamları işaret etti ve devam etmeden önce Kyungsoo'nun da baktığından emin oldu. ''CUBE canavarları, onlara böyle deniyor. Ve fark ettiysen muhtemelen senden iki kat daha büyükler.''

''Ne cesaretlendirici ama...'' Kai, Kyungsoo'nun ağzından kelimeler rencide olmuş bir şekilde çıktığından dolayı neredeyse sırıtacaktı.

''Bunu kötü hissetmen için söylemiyorum. Gerçek bu.'' Kaptan omuz silkti ve tekrar merkez oyuncusuna baktı. Kyungsoo zaten ona bakıyordu. ''Bu sevimli özellikleri olan kısa çocuğu sırf görüntüsünü beğendiğim için seçmedim. Bu küçüğü seçtim çünkü yetenekleri var. O yüzden oraya çıkıp işini düzgün yapsan iyi olur karides. Ondan sonra istediğin kadar beni görmezden gelebilirsin. Bununla başa çıkmanın yolunu daha sonra bulurum. Fakat şimdi odaklanmanı istiyorum. Anlaşıldı mı?''

Spiker konuşsa bile Kai bakmaya devam etti. Düzgün bir cevap almadan Kyungsoo'nun gitmesine izin vermeyecekti. Ve büyük olan sersemlemenin de ötesinde görünüyordu, özellikle bakışları Jongin'in göğsüyle çenesi arasında bir yere, hiçliğe bakmaya devam ederken.

Kyungsoo her zamanki boş ifadesiyle ona bakıp gözlerini gözlerine diktiğinde Jongin anlayıp anlamadığını bir kez daha sormak üzereydi.

''Bana bir kez daha 'kısa' veya 'küçük' dersen kıçına tekmeyi basarım.''

Kai sırıttı. İşte beklediği adam.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo ön çizgide durduğunda hafifçe titriyordu. Kai'nin bağırışlarını duyuyor fakat aslında dinlemiyordu.

Bu sefer farklıydı. Antrenman değildi – saha doluydu, ışıklar alanın tamamını aydınlatıyordu, tribünler doluydu ve insanlar bağırıp tezahürat yapıyordu. Ve Kyungsoo'nun hissettiği tek şey gerginliğin içini doldurmasıydı. Kai'nin bağırarak saha dizilişine geçmelerini söylemeden önce Kyungsoo'nun sırtını güven verircesine sıvazlayan Chen'e zayıf bir gülümseme vermek için çok az bir zamanı olmuştu.

Kyungsoo aslında öyle korkacak biri değildi ancak önündeki adamlar korkunç görünüyordu. Veya belki de bu gerginlik ona oyun oynuyordu. Bir saniyeliğine dönüp arkasına baktı, çocuklar pozisyonlarını almaya başlamıştı.

Bir kez daha önüne döndüğünde rakiplerine baktı. Diğer takımın merkezi olan kocaman bir herif kaskının altından belli olan bir sırıtma verdi. Kyungsoo bu manzaradaki alaycılığı görmüştü ve bir anlığına yerinde donmasına neden olmuştu.

 _Sorun değil,_ kendi kendine zihninde tekrar etti,  _sorun değil._

Antrenmanlarda nasıl oynadıysa aynen öyle oynayacaktı, değil mi? Tıpkı Kai'nin de dediği gibi.

Bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı – Kai. Lanet olsun. Kendisine dün geceyi hatırlatmış ve basitçe Kyungsoo'nun neden daha önce buraya gelmediğini bildiğini söylemişti. Veya bir başka deyişle Kai tam da içini görmüştü ve Kyungsoo muhtemelen gözlerinde zavallı biriydi, ki bu da pek iyi bir şey değildi. Hem de hiç.

Bu düşüncelerle boğuşurken Kyungsoo az kalsın oyunun başlangıç işaretini kaçırıyordu.

O bir saniyelik dikkat dağınıklığı yetmişti bile. Merkez pozisyonundaki koca herif Kyungsoo onu uzaklaştırmaya çalışırken yere düştüğünde çoktan ileriyle atılmıştı bile. Acı dolu bir inilti dudaklarından kaçtı. Kulaklarındaki uğultu haricinde diğer adam onu bıraktığında Kyungsoo ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken daha fazla bağırtı duymuştu. Ayakları zemine basar basmaz birisi formasının yakasına sarıldı ve onu sarstı.

''Ne bok yiyorsun sen?!'' Kyungsoo, yavaşça Kai'nin kaskının altından görünen öfkeli ifadesini inceledi. Güzel yüzü sıkıntı dolu bir ifadeyle geri çekildi. Kai'nin yüzünde görmekten hoşlandığı bir ifade değildi. ''Sana ben ne dedim?''

''Ben–''

Skordaki değişimi gösteren ses araya girdi ve hem kendisi, hem de Kai skor tabelasına baktı. Kyungsoo'nun kalbi sıkıştı. Kendi hatası rakip takımın yakalayıcılarının topla beraber kaçmalarına neden olmuştu. Kendi hatası bu adamlara gol atma şansı vermişti. Misafir takımın öne geçmesi kendi hatasıydı. Kendi hatasıydı ve bunun farkındaydı.

Kai de öyleydi, çünkü saha hayal kırıklığı dolu iniltilerle dolarken onu bir kez daha sarsmıştı. Kendi takımındaki oyuncular da tartışıyordu, Kyungsoo bunu da görmüştü fakat aklı önünde kendisini gözleriyle öldüren Kai'yle fazla meşguldü.

''Ne bok yiyorsun?'' diye tekrar etti takım kaptanı. Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı.

''Üzgünüm...''

''Olsan iyi olur!'' diyerek Kai onu itti. Büyük olan birden göğsünde bir ağırlık hissetmişti. Acıtmıştı. Kai'nin ona böyle bakmasını istemiyordu. ''Aklını başına al, Kyungsoo!''

Başka bir şey demeyip savunma çizgisindeki çocukların yanına koştu. Muhtemelen yeni talimatlar verecekti.

Merkez oyuncu titrekçe iç çekti, gözlerini yerden ayırmadı. Hayal kırıklığıyla dolu bakışları ya da rakip takımdan gelen alaycı sırıtmaları görmek istemiyordu. Kafasını kaldırıp da gözlerindeki suçlamaları görmek istemiyordu.

''Hey, sorun değil.'' Baekhyun yanında belirdi ancak onun sesinde bile kuşkuyu yakalamıştı Kyungsoo. Oda arkadaşı nefes nefeseydi. O, Luhan, Chen ve Xiumin topu geri kazanmaya çalışmış olmalıydı. Diğer takımdan topu çalmaya çalışmış olmalıydılar fakat zaman kaybının dezavantajlığından dolayı başarılı olamamışlardı. Kyungsoo tekrar iç çekti.

''Hadi Kyungsoo. Bu sefer düzgünce yapalım şu işi.'' Baekhyun neşeyle güldü. ''Nihayetinde onlara bir avantaj vermek zorundaydık sonuçta.''

''...Aptal. Benim hatam olduğunu göremi—''

''Hey, sadece bu şekilde düşün! Böylesi daha kolay.'' En iyi arkadaşı omuzlarını silkip kendi pozisyonuna geçmeden önce kaskına vurdu. ''Hem o kadar antrenmanı sırf sen pes et diye yapmadık. Hadi!''

Kyungsoo onu takip etti, ön çizgide hazırlanmakta olan Chanyeol'un başıyla onayladığını görmüştü. Tao ve Sehun'un da ters ters baktığını görmüştü ancak yaramaz ikiliden daha fazlasını beklememişti zaten. Bunun yerine pozisyonuna geri döndü ve az önceki adama gözlerini dikti. Bir kez daha kendisini küçük görüyordu ve bu kez Kyungsoo buna göz yummayacaktı.

Kendisine sert, soğuk ve katı bir bakış atan takım kaptanına döndüğünde Kyungsoo başını salladı. Anlamıştı.

Başlangıç sinyali duyulduğunda Kyungsoo topu arkaya paslamak için acele etti ve ileriye atılmadan önce ayaklarını zeminde sağlamlaştırdı. Adamı omuzlayıp geriye doğru ittiğinde, Kyungsoo çarpışmayla ağzından bir hırlamanın kaçmasına izin verdi.

Bedenini tamamıyla bir kez daha itmişti ve işte, merkez yerdeydi ve Kyungsoo az önceki züppe sırıtmasını yüzünden onu yumruklamamak için kendini zor tutmuştu. Uğraşmaya değmezdi bile.

Bu kolay olmuştu – fazla kolay ve Kyungsoo bu durumdan hoşlanmamıştı. İlk seferde bunun olmasına izin verdiği için daha da kötü hissetmesine neden olmuştu.

Skor tabelasından başka bir işaret gelmişti. Kyungsoo sayı çizgisine doğru bakmadan önce amigoların sloganlarını ve kalabalıktan gelen coşku dolu çığlıkları duydu.

Top, Kai'nin ellerinde havaydı.

Skor tabelasındaki sayı berabereydi.

Sayı yapmışlardı.

**\-----------**

Kai gülümsüyordu.

Dışarıdaki tezahüratları duyabiliyordu. Okulundaki tüm öğrencilerin coşkuyla çığlık attıklarını duyabiliyordu. Muhtemelen partiler için farklı ev ve yurtlara dağılmak üzereydiler. Ne de olsa herkes futbol takımının ligdeki ilk zaferini kutlamak zorundaydı.

Fakat oyuncular hala soyunda odasındaydı. Sonuçta kimse ter ve çamurla kaplı bir şekilde partiye katılmak istemezdi.

Hepsi gülüyor ve kendi tarzlarında zaferlerini kutluyorlardı – soyunma dolaplarına yaslı bir şekilde yiyişen mi dersin (Baekhyun ve Chanyeol), diğer üyeleri havluyla şaplaklayan mı dersin (Chen) yoksa yalnızca parlakça gülümseyip diğerlerini kutlayan mı? (Pekala, yeterince aklı başında olan sadece Suho'ydu.) Herkes kutlama yapıyordu, bir kişi hariç.

Kyungsoo'yu bençte oturur halde elindeki kıyafetle oynarken gördüğünde Kai'nin gülümsemesi azaldı.

Ne düşüneceğini gerçekten bilmiyordu – düşünmek istemiyordu da. Bunun yerine ona doğru ilerledi ve büyük olanın kendisine bir bakış atmasına neden olacak şekilde sormadan yanına oturdu.

''Neden somurtuyorsun?''

''Bilmiyorsun sanki...''

''Bebek gibi davranmayı bırak.'' Kai kaşlarını çattı. ''Oyun dışında hiçbir şey düşünmemeni söylemiştim ama bariz bir şekilde bunu yapmadın. Sonrasında iyi iş çıkardın ama yine de bunu tolere etmeyeceğim.''

''Biliyorum.''

''İyi.'' Kyungsoo'nun çökmüş, nemli omuzlarını görünce Kai'nin yüzü biraz yumuşadı. Ufak bir suçluluğun içine sızdığını hissettiğinde neredeyse iç çekecekti. ''Sonrasında fazlasını yaptın. İyi bir maçtı, Kyungsoo.''

Kısa olanın geniş gözleriyle kafası karışmış bir şekilde bakmasından hoşlanmıştı. Neredeyse minnettardı hatta.

Kai garip bir şekilde gülümsedi ve parmağını kaldırdı. ''Yine de ilkini unutmayacağım! Önümüzdeki iki hafta antrenman sonrasına kalacaksın!''

''Yapamam... Yaklaşan sınavlarım var.''

''Benim de yönetecek bir takımım.'' Kai'nin kaşları Kyungsoo'nun bir şey söylemesini beklercesine kalktı. Ancak konuşmamıştı. Sonunda kaptan başını salladı ve ayağa kalktı. ''Çocuklar gidene kadar bekle. Dün gece hakkında konuşmalıyız.''

''Dün gece hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum.''

''Çok kötü,'' Kai ona bakarken sırıttı, ''Ben istiyorum. Ve bana bunu borçlusun.''

Kyungsoo'nun yıldırım çarpmışa dönmüş ifadesi oradan ayrılırken gülümsemesini sağlamıştı.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoogeride kalmasına bir bahane bulmak için oyalanıyordu. Yavaşça kıyafetlerini katlıyor, diğerleri birer birer kaçıp farklı partilere yol alırken kendisi çantasını topluyormuş gibi davranıyordu.

Baekhyun'a önden gitmesini söylediğinde yüzündeki ifadesinden hoşlanmamıştı. Büyük olanın gözlerinin soyunma dolanın yanında yalnızca pantolonuyla duran Kai'ye yönelmesini de sevmemişti.

Ve Baekhyun kendisine sırıttığında bundan nefret etmişti.

''Pekala, iyi eğlenceler.'' Diğeri yaramaz bir şekilde göz kırparak konuştu ve Kyungsoo'nun yumruğu karnıyla buluşamadan Chanyeol'un ardından soyunma odasından kaçmıştı.

Aniden nefes almak bir kez daha zorlaşmıştı. Çünkü odada yalnızca kendisi ve takım kaptanı vardı. Kyungsoo yaklaşmakta olan konuşmanın garip ve utanç verici olacağını biliyordu. Ya da kırıcı.

Her halükarda  gerçekleşmesini istemiyordu ancak Kai cesurca kapıya gidip herkesin koridordan çıktığından emin olmuştu bile. Kyungsoo gözleriyle çıplak sırtını ve omuzlarını izlerken onu takip etti. Kapının kapanma sesini duyup bir çift çikolata kahvesi gözlerin kendisini delip geçtiğini hissettiğinde ona baktı.

''Konuşacak bir şey yok.'' dedi sessizce, gözlerini ondan ayırdığında cevaben yalnızca bir kıkırdama duymuştu.

''Ah, konuşacak öyle çok şey var ki.''

''Konuşacak çok şey var ama tuhaf olur, bu yüzden boş verelim gitsin.'' Kyungsoo omuz silkti. ''Unutmamı söylemiştin, o yüzden tam da bunu yapalım olur mu?''

''Mmm...'' Bir mırıltı duydu ve kafasını kaldırıp baktığında Jongin'in kollarını çıplak göğsünde kavuşturmuş kendisine yaklaştığını görmüştü. ''Hiç sanmıyorum.''

''Hiç sanmıyorsun...'' Jongin önünde durduğunda Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdı.

''Evet, sanmıyorum. Sana maç sırasında unutmanı söylemiştim. Ama madem ki maç bitti, bunun hakkında konuşmanı istiyorum.''

''Gerçekten konuşacak bir şey yok.'' dedi Kyungsoo bir kez daha. Boğazında oluşmaua başlayan yumruyu görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. ''Sadece bir oyundu. Unutalım gitsin.''

''Ah, demek sadece bir oyundu?''

Kyungsoo, Kai'nin gözlerinin kafasında bir delik açmakta olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Esmer adam kendisine dikkatle bakıyordu. Ona bakabileceği konusunda kendine güvenmiyordu. Çünkü bakarsa dizlerinin bağı çözülürdü. Nemli saçlı ve üstsüz Kai'de inanılmaz derecede çekici bir şeyler vardı.

''Evet,'' düzgün konuşamayıp yalnızca fısıldadığı için kendinden nefret etti. Fakat daha yüksek sesle konuşmaya çalışsaydı kendini aptal yerine koyacağını biliyordu. Kalbi hızlı attığından dolayı sesi çatlardı. Şu anki hali bile yeterince kötüydü. ''Sadece bir oyun.''

''Öyleydi madem neden beni öptün?''

''Ne?!'' Kyungsoo nihayet kafasını kaldırdığında Kai'nin dolgun dudaklarındaki sırıtmayı görmüştü. Fakat sahadaki o koca adamın yaptığı gibi alaycı bir sırıtma değildi – çok bilmiş bir sırıtmaydı, kaba değil. Pekala, belki biraz kabaydı ama tamamen farklı bir şekilde. ''Beni öpen sendin!''

''Yalnız hatırlamıyorsam sen de bana karşılık vermiştin.'' Kai'nin sırıtması genişledi ve bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. Kyungsoo burnundan soluyarak homurdandı.

''Hayal görmüşsün.'' dedi bir kez daha diğerinin gözlerinin içine bakmadan. ''Ya da sarhoştun. Her şekilde, hayal görüyorsun.''

Kyungsoo arkasını dönüp titrek ellerle ve küt küt atan kalbiyle çantasına uzandı. Eşyalarını çantasına sokup gitmeye hazırdı. Ancak Kai tam da eşyalarını omzuna almak üzereyken Kyungsoo'nun omzuna doğru eğildi ve yerinde donmasına neden oldu; Kyungsoo sıcak nefesi ve arkasındaki bedeni hissedebiliyordu.

''Yani diyorsun ki sadece bir oyundu.'' Genç olan fısıldadı. Sesi Kyungsoo'nun omurgasını ürpertmişti.

''E-evet.''

''Yani şimdi seni öpecek olsaydım bana karşılık vermezdin?''

Kai o kelimeleri kulağına mırıldadığında Kyungsoo'nun nefesi tekledi.

Kai'nin onun tekrar öpmesi düşüncesi yüzünden birçok hisle dolup taşmıştı. Bir saniyeliğine gözlerini kapattı ve dün geceki hissi hatırladı. Kai onu yine öperse muhtemelen aklını kaybederdi.

Ancak arkasını dönüp Kai'yi yavaşça uzaklaştırmadan önce kafasını sallamak zorunda kalmıştı.

''Bir daha beni öpersen muhtemelen yumruğu yersin.''

''Denemeni görmek isterim.'' dedi Kai Kyungsoo'nun bileklerini havada yakalayıp bedenini soyunma dolabına yasladığında.

Kaptanın yüzü kendi yüzünden birkaç santim ötedeyken Kyungsoo'nun kalbi bir anlığına durdu. Kai'ye baktı ve Kai de ona karşılık verdi. Nefes almaya çalıştı ancak böyle muhteşem bir bedenin kendisine bu kadar yakın olması –çok yakın ve yarı çıplak– yüzünden bir şekilde zordu.

''Çekil üstümden.'' dedi ama sesi nefes nefese çıkmıştı. Kai daha da yaklaştı. Bacakları Kyungsoo'nunkilere değiyordu ve yüzünde sinsi bir sırıtma vardı.

''Gerçeği söylemeden olmaz karides.'' Kai nefes verdi, yüzü gittikçe yaklaşıyordu. ''Keyif aldığın için mi öpüşüme karşılık verdin?''

Kyungsoo birkaç saniyeliğine –muhtemelen bir dakika ya da saat, fark etmiyordu– ona baktı. Gözleri ne zaman Kai'yle birleşse ihtimaller havuzuna düşüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Bu sefer de farklı değildi.

Ne var ki genç olanın sorusu hala aklında dolanıyordu ve öylece karşılık verememişti.

Bunun yerine başını çevirdi ve nefes verip Kai'nin ellerinden bileklerini kurtarmaya çalıştı. Ancak kaçmaya çalıştığını anlayan Kai tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Kyungsoo bir kez daha sıcak nefesi boynunda hissetmişti.

''Kyungsoo...'' Büyük olan hareketsiz kaldı ve gözleri yüzünden bir an olsun ayrılmamış Kai'ye döndü. Onlarda bir kez daha kendini kaybedeceğini bilerek çikolata kahvesi gözlere baktı. Fakat bir kere olsun umursamamıştı. ''Sakıncası var mı?''

''Ben...'' Bir saniyeliğine düşündü. Bakışları kendi dudaklarından birkaç santim uzağında duran hafif aralanmış dudaklara indi, sıcak nefesini teninde hissedebiliyordu. Hatırlamakla yetinmek işkence olurdu. Ve Kyungsoo zayıf biriydi. ''Hayır. Hayır, yok.''

Merkez oyuncunun ellerini kendi omuzlarına yerleştirirken Kai'nin bileklerindeki tutuşu gevşedi. Dudaklarındaki nefes kesici gülümsemeyle birlikte yüzünü avuçlarıyla sardı.

''Güzel.''

Kim Kai dudaklarına saldırdığında Kyungsoo az kalsın çığlık atıyordu.

Böyle bir şey okumuştu, aynı zamanda filmlerde de görmüştü – soyunma odasında oynaşmayı yani. Kitaplarda ve filmlerde böyle romantik değildi. Soyun odasında, ter ve ucuz deodorant kokan bir yerde bu nasıl romantik olabilirdi ki? Genelde tam bir oynaşma hali olurdu, tüm o yiyişme, sürtüşme ve keşfetme durumları.

Ve belki de hayal gören kendisiydi, çünkü her şey mükemmel görünüyordu. Takım kaptanının tereddütlü ve tecrübesiz dudaklarında usta ve kendinden emin bir şekilde dudaklarını hareket ettirişi, yüzünü büyük avuçlarıyla tutması, vücudunu kendisininkine bastırması – hepsi mükemmeldi ve Kyungsoo'nun başını döndürüyordu.

Kai'nin dilinin alt dudağında gezindiğini hissettiğinde başının daha da döndüğünü düşünmüştü. Kyungsoo nefes almak için ağzını araladığında diğeri dudaklarını birleştirip Kyungsoo'ya kendisini tatması için bir şans verme amacıyla bu fırsatı kullandı. Sarhoş ediciydi, alkolün izleri olmadan Kai'nin öpücüğü daha da iyiydi.

Kai onu bir saniyeliğine bırakıp dudaklarını çenesinin hemen altına yapıştırdığında Kyungsoo'nun göğsünde bir sızlama vardı. Kai'nin bedeni böyle yakın olup kendisini tutmasaydı şimdiye yere yığılmış olurdu muhtemelen. Bunun yerine ellerini kaptanın çıplak göğsünde kaydırarak kaslarının sertliğini ve teninin yumuşaklığını hissetti.

Kai'nin dudaklarının emdiği yerde bir baskı hissediyordu ve bu çok iyi geliyordu. Dudaklarından istemsiz bir inleme kaçtığında Kyungsoo utandığını hissetti.

Kai boynuna saldırmaya devam ederken nihayetinde gözlerini açıp oldukça yumuşak görünen bir enseyle karşılaştığında Kyungsoo gerçekten de kokuşmuş bir soyunma odasında olduklarının ve aslında romantik olmadığının, hayal gördüğünün farkına varmıştı.

Bu yüzden genç olanı uzaklaştırmak için Kai'nin göğsünde bulunan ellerini kullandı.

Takım kaptanı direnmek yerine geri adım atıp baş parmağıyla alt dudağını silmişti. Hâlâ nefeslenmeye çalışan Kyungsoo için biraz fazla dikkat dağıtıcı bir manzaraydı.

''Üzgünüm,'' dedi kaptan fısıldayarak ancak boş soyunma odasının duvarlarında yankılanmıştı. ''Kendimi kaptırdım.''

Kyungsoo yalnızca dolaba yaslanıp hafif kapalı gözleriyle Kai'ye bakmaya devam etti. Genç olan da gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Bunun yerine dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

''Yani... Bir dahakine bunu yapmaya kalkışırsam beni yumruklayacaksın, ha?''

**  
  
  
  
  
& &&**

**Utanmaz, arsız Kim Kai yüzünden ciğerimi düşürdüm.** 🥵🔥

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo gergindi.

Binaların koridorlarında, kafeterya çevresinde ve hatta sahaya giden yolda yürürken insanlar ona bakıyordu. Bazıları fısır fısır hâlâ kendisi ve Kai hakkındaki dedikodulardan bahsediyordu ancak bu kez yorumların çoğu son maçla ilgiliydi. Merkez oyuncunun yeteneklerinden bahsediyorlardı ve bu bunaltıyordu ancak Kyungsoo nefret ediyor da sayılmazdı.

Şimdi ana binanın arkasındaki masalara doğru gidiyordu, dudaklarında esef dolu bir gülümsemeyle özgüvenli bir şekilde yürüyordu. Yorucu derslerden sonra nihayet çocuklarla oturup muhtemelen pizza tıkınacağı ve daha sonra yurda dönerek antrenman zamanı gelene kadar kendisini kitaplara gömeceği gerçeğini düşünüyordu.

Masaya ulaşıp çocukları selamladığında, kenara kayıp kendisi için banklarda yer açtıklarında her şey planlandığı gibi gidiyordu.

Garip hissettiren tek şey Kai'nin ona olan bakışlarıydı.

Kyungsoo hatır hutur patates kızartması yiyen takım kaptanından gözlerini ayırdı. Büyük olan kendini garip hissettiği için kötü hissetmişti. Onun suçu değildi ki, aslında Kai'nin suçuydu! Her şeyi başlatan oydu!

Çocukların muhabbeti devam ettikçe ve Kai'nin gözlerinin şakaklarında delik açtığını hissettikçe daha da bunalıyordu.

Bir an neredeyse pizza diliminde boğulacaktı, gerginlik gittikçe artıyordu. Dilimi tabağa tekrar koyup boğazını temizledi. Kai'ye gözlerini diktiğinde bakışları bir saniyeliğine buluşmuştu. Ve sırıtıyordu. Yakışıklı yüzünü yumruklamak için ani bir dürtü hissettiren bir sırıtma.

''Siz ikiniz bu kadar açık olmayı bırakır mısınız lütfen?'' dedi Baekhyun elini masaya vurarak, herkes ona baktı. Kyungsoo ona tehdit edici bir şekilde baksa da diğeri konuşmasına devam etti, ''Bu cinsel gerginlik fazla oluyor.''

''Cinsel gerginlik de neymiş?'' Kai sırıttı ve ağzına bir kızartma daha attı. ''Kıskandım sadece. Ben de pizza istemiştim.''

Kyungsoo gözlerini kısarak takım kaptanına baktı ve kafasını salladı. İnanılmazdı gerçekten.

Çocuklar soyunma odasındaki kaçamaklarından bihaberdi. Baekhyun bile bilmiyordu, Kyungsoo bir şekilde saldırılarına dayanmayı başarmıştı ve kesinlikle söyleyebilirdi ki oyunculuk yetenekleri daha iyi hale geliyordu. Diğeri Kai'nin topa ilk vuruşu hakkında söylediği yalanı yutmuştu çünkü.

Yani şimdi öğrenmelerine izin veremezdi. Pizzasını aldı ve oldukça cömert bir ısırıkla ağzını tepelemesine doldurdu.

Yapmacık bir şefkatle kafasını salladı, ''Kör talih işte.''

Tembelce pizzasını çiğniyordu, bakışları gözleri hafifçe kararmış Kai'de sabitlenmişti. Ancak binlerce varsayımda bulunmadan önce Lay omzuna bir şaplak attı. Ona baktığında şok olmuş gibi görünüyordu.

''Kaba oluyorsun, Kyungsoo! Neden ona da vermiyorsun?''

''Ne? Hayır, ne sikim... Pizzam çok lezzetli bir kere.'' Kyungsoo kafasını salladı ve pizzasından bir ısırık daha aldı.

''Ver işte biraz!''

Diğerleri gülmeye başlarken kısa olan neredeyse boğulacaktı. Kai de sırıtıyordu.

''Evet Kyungsoo, ver bana biraz...''

Kahkahalar, ıslıklar ve Baekhyun ile Chanyeol'un heyecanlı yorumlarıyla daha da yoğunlaşmıştı. Chen boşlukları doldurmak için uzanmadan önce de Lay tüm bu kargaşayı anlamamışçasına etrafa kafa karışıklığıyla bakıyordu.

Kyungsoo bir kez daha garip ve gergin hissetmişti. Kai'ye baktığında hâlâ kendisine baktığını gördü.

''Ne kötü ama. Avucunu yalarsın!'' diyebildi bir süre sonra. Pizzasının geri kalanını ağzına tıkıştırarak çocukların dediklerini görmezden geldi. Şakalarıyla herhangi bir zarar vermek niyetinde olmadıklarını biliyordu, bu yüzden umursamadı. Ancak Kai'nin gözleri daha da kararmış görünüyordu ve bu ilgisini çekiyordu.

''Üzücü.'' dedi kaptan mırıldanarak, yumuşak ses tonundaki o belirgin sertlik Kyungsoo'yu ürpertmişti. Diğerleri bir kez daha onlara baktı ve ilk önce kahkaha atan Chen oldu.

''Hepiniz bunun için bana teşekkür etmelisiniz.''

**\-----------**

Antrenman sona erdiğinde Kyungsoo nefes nefeseydi. Kai bugünlük bu kadar antrenmanın yeterli olduğunu söylediğinde rahatlamayla nefes verdi ve kaskını çıkardı. Suyunu alıp Baekhyun'un bulduğu yeni animeden bahsedişini dinledi. Çocukların peşinden gitmeye hazırlanıyordu ama birisi arkasından tutup onu durdurdu.

''Nereye gidiyorsun?'' Kyungsoo terli yüzünde ciddi bir ifade olan Kai'ye baktı.

''Ha... Üstümü değiştirmeye? Duş almaya?''

''İki hafta boyunca antrenman sonrasına kalacağını söylemiştim diye hatırlıyorum.''

Kyungsoo takım kaptanına bakarken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Yanındaki Baekhyun da ona bakıyordu.

''Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?'' dedi Kyungsoo elleriyle yüzünü sıvazlayarak. Kai'nin ifadesi değişmemişti. "Şaka yapıyor gibi mi görünüyorum?"

Kyungsoo birkaç saniyeliğine takım kaptanına baktı ve yenilgiyle ellerini düşürdü. Kai'nin ifadesi değişmiyordu, yani evet, o an gerçekten ciddiymiş. Ancak Baekhyun yine de şaşırmış görünüyordu.

''Hassiktir, Kai? Cidden...'' dedi sinirle. ''Onunla bu kadar yalnız kalmak istiyorsan söyle adamım. Fazladan antrenmanla işkence etmene gerek yok. Channie'nin odasına gidip bizim odayı size bırakabi– Hey!''

Kyungsoo sırıtarak dalga geçen Baekhyun'a doğru uçan yumruğunu görmemişti bile. Ancak Kai'nin yüzü hâlâ ifadesizdi.

''Sen de katılmak istemiyorsan goy goy yapmayı bırak Baekhyun. Maçta işleri eline yüzüne bulaştırdı ama sen de öyle. Hatırladığım kadarıyla topu kurtaramamıştın?''

Kyungsoo Baekhyun'un diğerlerini soyunma odasına doğru takip etmeden önce hafifçe kaş çatıp veda edişini izledi. Arkasını döndüğünde Kai gülümsüyordu.

Kyungsoo onu da yumruklamak için ani bir dürtüyle dolmuştu.

''Pekâlâ... Başlangıç olarak saha çevresinde üç tur. Hadi. Ben burada bekliyorum.''

**\-----------**

Kai soyunma odasından döndüğünde Kyungoo hala mankenlerin yanında kendine söyleneni yapıyordu. İki saatlik ekstra çalışmanın sonunda Kyungsoo dolgun dudaklarının arasında hafifçe soluklanırken Kai'ye dik dik baktı.

''Bence bugünlük bu kadar yeter.''

Bunu duymayı bekliyormuş gibi Kyungsoo çimenlere yığıldı ve bunu yaptırdığı için Kai'yi suçlu hissettirircesine ağır ağır nefes almaya başladı. Daha sonra kısa çocuk yarı kapalı gözleriyle ona baktı, hâlâ nefes nefeseydi ve bu lanet derecede güzel bir manzaraydı. Futbol formasıyla olması ve yüzüne bulaşmış kir dışında.

''...Siktir git.''

Kai sesli bir şekilde güldü ve Kyungsoo'nun kalkmasına yardım etti.

''Gidip duş al ve kıyafetlerini değiştir. Ben burayı hallederim.''

Kyungsoo'nun gidişini izledi, bacağı acıyormuşçasına topallıyordu. Gülümsemesi düştü ve üzüntüyle yüzü buruştu. Zar zor hareket eden bedeni izlemek yerine arkasını döndü ve sıkkın bir şekilde iç çekip mankenleri itmeye başladı.

Bunları halletmek zor değildi ancak Kyungsoo'yu yalnız bırakmayı planlamıyordu. Bu nedenle tribünlerin ilk sırasında bir yere oturdu ve bekledi.

İyi bir yaklaşım değildi ancak o an Jongin kendi için değil, takımı için bir şeyler yapmaya çalışıyordu. Ve Kyungsoo aklını oyunda tutmanın her şeyden çok daha önemli olduğunu öğrenmek zorundaydı. Özellikle lanet bir maç sırasında!

Jongin nefesini dışarı verdi. Bir bakıma kendi hatasıydı, o an o konuyu açmamalıydı ancak hiç de pişman değildi. Açmasaydı hiçbir şey olmaz ve ne hissettiğini hâlâ bilmiyor olurdu ya da ne hissetmeye başladığını. Her neyse işte.

Hiçbir endişe belirtisi olmadan, öğrenciler uzaklaştıkça sesleri azalırken, gece kendini geç saatlere bırakırken ve nihayet Kyungsoo soyunma odasından çıkarken hâlâ beklemekteydi.

Jongin nemli bu uzaklıktan saç tutamlarını, siyah kapüşonlusunu ve pantolonunu görebiliyordu. Omuzlarına atılmış çantayı ve adeta ayaklarını sürüyerek yavaşça ilerleyişini görebiliyordu.

Bir kez daha yüzünü buruşturdu ve Kyungsoo'ya hızla ilerlemek için ayağa kalktı.

''Hey, baya uzun sürdü.''

''Bacaklarımı hissedemiyorum, aptal.'' diye patladı merkez oyuncu. Kai yanağının içini ısırdı.

''Üzerine çok gittim, üzgünüm...'' dedi sessizce yurda doğru ilerlerken. Daha sonra hafifçe güldü, ''İntikamdı. Bugün bana pizza vermediğin için.''

''Yetti artık. Yarın Lay'i gördüğümde tokadı yapıştıracağım ona.''

''Gerçekten bana biraz vermeliydin.''

''Üçüncü randevudan önce olmaz.''

Jongin hafifçe sırıttı çünkü Kyungsoo'nun ses tonu kibirli ve alaycıydı ancak bu onun için harika bir fırsattı. Bu yüzden omzunu hafifçe –gerçekten hafifçe, zaten yorgunken bir de onu incitmek istemiyordu– Kyungsoo'nun omzuna çarptı.

''O halde seni randevuya çıkabilir ve bunu kararlaştırabiliriz.''

Kyungsoo kafasını aniden kendisine çevirdiğinde Jongin'in nefesi aksadı. Kalın kaşları kafa karışıklığıyla çatılmış, ağzı hafifçe açılmıştı. Bu narin çehredeki inanamazlık ve güvensizlik ifadesini Jongin sevmişti.

''Ciddi misin sen?''

''Kesinlikle. Benimle çıkmak ister misin?''

''İnanılmazsın... Kolumu bacağımı senin yüzünden hissedemiyorum ve sen de beni randevuya davet etme küstahlığını gösteriyorsun. Şu anda hiç iyi tarafıma denk gelmiyorsun Jongin.''

''Şuna ne dersin,'' Jongin sıcak bir şekle gülümserken kısa olanın öfkeli söylenmesini kesti. ''Gidip dondurma alalım şimdi. Ben ısmarlıyorum, özür mahiyetinde.''

Jongin birkaç saniyeliğine kendisine bakan kısa olana baktı. Merkez oyuncunun aptal olmadığı gerçeğinin ve ne ima ettiğini bildiğinin oldukça farkındaydı. Bir bakıma dolaylı yoldan bir randevu. Ve gerçekten kızgınsa Kyungsoo'nun tekrar reddedeceğini biliyordu.

Ancak nemli saçlar kafasını hafifçe sallarken gözlerinin üzerinde düştüğünde Jongin neşeli bir şekilde sırıtmaktan kendini alamamıştı.

''Harika.''

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo bu noktada zar zor hareket edebiliyordu, bu yüzden Jongin'in ona oturmasını söylemesi iyi olmuştu. Nihayet sandalyeye oturduğunda bacaklarındaki gergin kasların rahatlamasıyla az kalsın inleyecekti.

Yukarı baktı ve Kai tezgaha doğru ilerlerken sırtını izledi. İç çekti. Bunun muhtemelen bir hata olduğunu bilirken neden buraya gelmeyi kabul ettiğini bilmiyordu. Ağır şekilde bir kez daha iç çekti.

Fakat kalbi mutlu bir şekilde çarpıyordu. Bu kadar heyecanlı olmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama öyleydi. Kim Kai ilgi gösteriyordu ve bu Kyungsoo'yu bir şekilde özel hissettiriyordu. İyi hissetmesine neden oluyordu.

Uzun olan dönüp masaya yaklaştığında Kyungsoo kendine çeki düzen verdi ve kaptana baktı.

''Bana nane ve çikolata,'' dedi Kai. ''...sanaysa pamuk şekerli. Doğru bildim, değil mi?''

Külahı Kai'nin elinden almak için uzanırken Kyungsoo gülümsemesini bastırmak zorunda kalmıştı. Etkilenmişti – kaptanın böyle bir şeyi hatırladığına inanamıyordu. Bir kez daha iyi hissetmişti.

Kafasını salladı. ''Teşekkürler.''

Tekrar bir sessizlik oluştuğunda, her ikisi de külahlarına bakarken sessizce dondurmalarını yemeye başladı.

Sessizdi. Dondurma dükkanı neredeyse bomboştu.

Ve böylesi Kyungsoo'nun daha da hoşuna gitmişti. Çok fazla insan olmadığında yani. İyi hissettiriyordu ama aynı zamanda aynı masada oturmuş kendi işlerine bakarken de bir miktar tuhaf hissettiriyordu.

Bir noktada kafasını kaldırdığında Kai'yi kendisine bakarken yakaladı.

''Tekrar sik kafalı gibi davranmayı planlamıyorsun, değil mi?'' diye sordu. Kai gülümsediğinde yüz ifadesinde yumuşak bir şeyler oluşmuştu.

''Bilmem. Sadece ikimiz olduğumuzda hoşuma gidiyor.''

Kyungsoo dondurmasını ısırdı. Soğukluk beynine vurduğunda az kalsın küfür edecekti. Onun yerine Kai'ye baktı , yüzünde dürüstlükten başka bir şey görmedi. Ve genç olanının rol yapmada berbat olduğu gerçeğini de biliyordu. Açık olduğunu varsayıyordu.

''Birlikte olmanın başka yolları da var, yani bacaklarıma acı çektirmenin alemi yok...''

''Bacakların oldukça etkileyici ama.''

''Kes şunu!'' Kyungsoo neredeyse tısladı ve geri çekildi. ''Böyle şeyler söylemeyi bırak. Tuhaf oluyor. Özür dileyip geçemez misin?''

Kai'nin kafasını eğip derin düşünceler içerisindeymiş gibi kafasını salladığını gördü.

''İlk olarak, yalan söylemiyorum. İkincisi, bana hâlâ borçlu olduğunu düşünüyorum. Oyunda berbattın. Üçüncüsü, pizza olayı için hâlâ kızgınım.''

''Lanet olsun, yarın sana pizza alırım, kapa çeneni artık.''

''Ya da biraz pamuk şekeri verirsin ve biz de pizza konusunu unuturuz.''

Kai'nin ciddi bakışlarını gördüğünde Kyungsoo az kalsın bir kez daha boğuluyordu.

Ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu – muhtemelen Kai'nin ağzına bir kaşık verip hazır eli değmişken de onu öldürmeye çalışırdı. Ya da görmezden gelirdi. Genç olan güldüğünde hâlâ düşünme aşamasındaydı.

''Dalga geçiyorum, bakma sen bana.'' dedi ayağa kalkarken. ''Gitmek ister misin? Yolda yeriz, oldukça geç kaldım da. Ödevimi bitirmem gerek.''

''Evet, ah... Tabi, gidelim.'' diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo ve çantasını almak için uzandı ancak Kai daha hızlıydı. Sapı kaptığı gibi omzuna astı ve sakince naneli çikolatalı dondurmasını yaladı.

''Gidelim o zaman.''

Kyungsoo, Kai onu acele ettirmediği için memnundu. Çünkü bacakları hâlâ berbattı ve ertesi gün muhtemelen kendisine dokunan her şeye küfür ediyor olacaktı ama şimdilik bunun hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. Bunun yerine kendi dondurma külahındaki tatlı tat alma duyusunu sarmalarken uzun olana yakın yürümeye devam etti. Uzun bir antrenmanın ardından lezzetli ve tazeleyiciydi ancak yastığıyla aynı değildi.

Kyungsoo bir bakıma yurda dönüp uyumak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

''Eee, finalin ne zaman?'' diye sordu sessizce, neredeyse yurdun önündeydiler.

''Matematik mi? Bir hafta içerisinde falan sanırım.''

''Hâlâ yardıma ihtiyacın var mı yoksa...?''

''Eh,'' Kai omuz silkmeden önce külahını indirdi. ''Bilmem. Belki. İyi olurdu...um...tekrar yardım etseydin.''

''Tabi, ama cinsel imalar ve ek antrenman saçmalığından vazgeç.'' Kyungsoo yerinde durdu ve Kai'ye baktı. ''Maçta hata yaptığımı biliyorum ama...senin de hatandı!''

Kai muhtemelen karşılık verdiği için etkilenmiş gibi ona baktı. Ancak Kyungsoo dolgun dudaklarında oluşan sırıtmadan hoşlanmamıştı.

''Ne cinsel iması?'' diye sordu genç olan. Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla sıçradı, ellerine zar zor hakim olmuştu. Bir saniyeliğine düşündü.

İçinden kendine meydan okudu; yapacağı şeyden emin olup olmadığını kontrol etti. Sonra elindeki külahı biraz kaldırdı ve çenesiyle hafifçe işaret etti.

''Biraz...ister misin?''

Kyungsoo Kai'nin gözleri kendisinden dondurmaya, sonra tekrar kendisine hareket ederken yüz ifadesini inceledi.

''Evet...'' Sesi nefes nefese çıkmıştı. Dondurmayı kendi dudaklarına götürüp ağzına biraz aldığında, Kai'nin bakışlarını kendinde ve buzun da ağzında eridiğini hissettiğinde az kalsın sırıtacaktı. Zaman, enerji ve soğukkanlılık harcamak yerine elini Kai'nin saçlarına gömdü ve parmaklarının ucunda yükselip onu kendine çekerek dudaklarını bastırdı.

Yere bir şeylerin düştüğünü duymuştu. Kai'nin çantaları yere bıraktığını anlamıştı. Çünkü bildiği bir diğer şey de iki elin kendini sarıp yakına çekmesiydi.

Kai'nin dudaklarını kendi dudakları arasına aldı. Ağzında eriyen dondurmayla tuhaf hissettiriyordu, çok soğuk ancak bir o kadar da sıcak. Bir eliyle hâlâ dondurmayı tutuyordu ancak diğer eli Kai'nin kavruk koluna indi, mümkün olduğunca daha fazla yakınlaşmaya çalışıyordu. Genç olanın dili dudaklarına gezindiğinde Kyungsoo hararetli bir şekilde misafir etmekte tereddüt etmedi.

Ve birden inanılmaz derecede sıcak olmuştu. Lanet derecede sıcak...

Kai'nin dudakları uzaklaşıp çenesine kaydığında, tenine yumuşak öpücükler kondurduğunda ve nihayet geri çekildiğinde Kyungsoo titredi.

''... _S_ _iktir._ ''

''Ne oldu?'' Kyungsoo nefes verdi. Kai nefes nefese bir şekilde alnı Kyungsoo'nunkine yaslıyken ona baktı.

''Lezizdi.''

Kısa olan yere baktı ancak geri çekilmedi. Elinde eriyen dondurması ve kanın hücum ettiği yanaklarıyla hâlâ kampüsteki o yolun ortasında, Kai'nin kolları arasındaydı.

''Yani daha fazla ek antrenman yok mu?''

''Yok.'' diye fısıldadı Kai ve Kyungsoo'nun yanaklarına dokundu. ''Bu arada bunu randevu olarak sayıyor muyuz yoksa sana tekrar çıkma teklifi etmeli miyim?''

Kyungsoo birkaç kez gözlerini kırptı, şaşırmıştı ancak pek fazla değil. Gözleri dondurmasına kaydı. Bacaklarındaki sızlamayı görmezden geldi ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

''Evet. İlk randevu olarak saymada bir sakınca yok.''

Kyungsoo'yu tekrar kendine çektiğinde Kai'nin gülümsemesi samimiydi ve büyük olan bunun keyfini çıkardı. Belki biraz fazla çıkarmıştı ancak umurunda değildi.

**\-----------**

Kai Kyungsoo'yu binasına gönderdi ve kısa bir 'yarın görüşürüz' sonrası yolları ayrıldı. Kyungsoo anahtarlarını çıkardı. Telefonun ekranı aniden parlamıştı. Anahtarlarıyla birlikte aldı ve yeni bir mesajın geldiğini gördü.

 **Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_nerdesin?_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_...Kyungsoo._

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_KYUNGSOO! NEDEN CEVAP VERMİYORSUN_ _?_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_LANET OLSUN SANA SAHAYA GELİYORUM!_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_NEDEN SAHADA DEĞİLSİN DO KYUNGSOO_ _!_ _NERDESİN_ _?_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_İYİ MİSİN_ _?_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_KYUNGSOO!_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_HAY SİKEYİM_ _... NİHAYET MERCİMEĞİ FIRINA FALAN MI VERİYORSUNUZ_ _?_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_Kyungsoo... o sen misin lan? KAI mi o?!_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_AMAN TANRIM SİZSİNİZ!!!_

**Kimden** : №1 Baş Belası

_YEMİN EDERİM GELDİĞİNDE YUMRUĞU YİYECEKSİN_ _!_

Kyungsoo sadece güldü. Görünüşe göre bu gece ona uyku yoktu... Baekhyun tarafından sorguya çekilme fikrinden her ne kadar nefret etse de bunu en yakın arkadaşınla paylaşmak yine de iyi hissettiriyordu ve tam da bunu yapacaktı.

Ve bu sefer o kadar tehditten sonra tüm kampüsün bunu duymayacağını umuyordu...  
  
  


 

 

**_& &&_ **

**_Öhöm, öhöm._** 😳🥵  
**_Güzel bir öpçüklemeydi. Medyada dondurma yiyen minnoş bir Kyungsoo var._**

**_Dayanamayıp bir günde çevirdiğim bu bölümü çevirmemden bir hafta sonra atıyor olmam... Umarım okurken keyif alırsınız._ ** **╰** **_(*'︶'*)_ ** **╯♡**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo neyin değişmesini beklediğini bilmiyordu. Belki de çok şeyin.

Baekhyun'un ağzından kaçırıp diğer oyunculara o ve Kai arasındakileri yanlışlıkla söylemesini bekliyordu. Kaptan antrenmanlar sırasında kendisine karşı bir şekilde daha nazik olur diye bekliyordu. Ya da belki de rastgele bir zamanda rastgele öpücükler.

Ancak yanılmıştı, çünkü hiçbir şey değişmemişti.

Baekhyun ilk defa ağzını kapalı tutmuştu, muhtemelen söylediği tek kişi Chanyeol'dü. Kai herkesin içinde onu hiç öpmüyordu ve antrenman sırasında diğer oyunculara nasıl sertse ona da hâlâ aynı şekilde davranıyordu.

''BUGÜN KAFANIZ NERDE SİZİN, LANET OLSUN!'' Kaptanın sesi sahada yankılandı. Kyungsoo yerinde sıçradı.

Saatlerdir antrenman yapıyorlardı. Birkaç gün sonra maçları vardı ve Kai her antrenmanda gittikçe daha da hırçınlaşıyordu

''Bilemiyorum, belki de doğru düzgün nefes alamıyoruzdur?!'' diye patladı Sehun. Oyun kurucudan sert bir bakış kazanmıştı.

''Evet, mola verelim.'' diye azarladı Suho Kai'ye gözlerini dikerken. Dosyası göğsüne yakın duruyordu. ''Hem dizilim için bir şeyler göstermek istiyorum.''

Oldukça gergin bir bakışmadan sonra Kai kafasıyla onayladı ve Suho'yla birlikte bençlere ilerlerken beş dakikalık mola olduğunu duyurdu. Dokuz adamla birlikte Kyungsoo da nefesini verdi. Bazıları çimlere düşmüştü, nihayet birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes alabilmişlerdi.

Kyungsoo gözlerini antrenör asistanına ve Kai'ye çevirdi... Erkek arkadaşına. Düşüncesi bile neredeyse onu güldürecekti. Gerçekdışı hissettiriyordu. Ve aslında pek de öyleymiş gibi de hissetmiyordu zaten.

Doğru, randevuya çıkmışlar, tıpkı sevgililerin yaptığı gibi öpüşmüşlerdi ancak o kadar. Ya da Kyungsoo öyle düşünüyordu. Belki de yaklaşan maç ve üniversite ligiyle ilgili şeyler yüzünden fazla meşgullerdi. Daha sonra bu işe bir açıklık getirecekleri zamanları olurdu belki.

Ancak Kyungsoo sabırsızdı ve beklemek istemiyordu.

Öte yandan Kai kendini maçlara veriyordu. Kaptan olan oydu ve takımın sorumluluğunu üstleniyordu. Kyungsoo ondaki farkı görebiliyordu – yalnızca ikisi olduğunda sevimli ve kibardı ancak sahaya ayak bastığı an tavrı tamamen değişiyordu. Neredeyse başka bir insana dönüşüyordu.

Merkez oyuncu bundan hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığından emin değildi ama bildiği bir şey vardı ki o da saygı duyduğuydu.

Kai tam o anda takıma baktığında Kyungsoo'yla gözleri buluştu. Kyungsoo gözlerini çekmedi. Ne beklediğini bilmiyordu.

O donmuş ifadede görebildiği tek şey Kaptan Kai'ydi zaten.

**\-----------**

''Selam...'' Koridordayken uzun ancak zayıf bir beden yanında belirdiğinde Kyungsoo az kalsın yerinde sıçrayacaktı. Yana dönüp Kai'nin arkadaşı Taemin'i gördüğünde gözleri biraz genişledi. İlk başta pek de hoşlanmadığı arkadaşı. Ancak kendine çekidüzen verdi ve gülümsemeye çalıştı.

''Selam.''

''Maçta gerçekten çok iyi iş çıkardın.''

''Vay canına,'' Kyungsoo gülümseyen çocuktan bakışlarını ayırıp kaşlarını kaldırdı hafifçe. ''İki hafta falan önceydi o ama evet... Teşekkürler.''

''Ah, biliyorum.'' Diğeri omuzlarını silkti. Kyungsoo neden hâlâ yanında olup parlakça gülümsediğini ve dahası, adımlarını hızlandırıp kaçması mı gerekiyordu bilmiyordu. Çünkü o sevimli gülümsemesi biraz ürkütücüydü.

''Eee...''

Kyungsoo'nun bakışları bir saniyeliğine yukarı yöneldi ve Taemin'in yüzündeki aşırı hevesli ifade karşısında sıkıntılı görünmemeye çalıştı.

''Eeesi, ne?''

''Sen ve Jongin ha?'' Kyungsoo neredeyse kendi ayağına takılıyordu. Taemin'in yüzündeki gülümseme bilmiş, dalgacı bir gülümsemeye dönüşmüştü. ''Yalan söylemeyi deneme bile. Çoktan söyledi bana.''

Kyungsoo kendine hakim olmaya çalışıp gözlerini Taemin'den ayırdı. Yanaklarındaki ısı artmaya başlamıştı. Bir süreliğine gözlerini kapattı. Az kalsın başka bir öğrenciye çarpıyordu. Taemin'e baktı.

''Neden ona Jongin diyorsun?''

Geçici bir şoka uğrayıp yerinde donma sırası Taemin'deydi. Birkaç kez ablak ablak Kyungsoo'ya bakıp sırıttı. Daha sonra kafasını geriye atarak gülmeye başladı. Kyungsoo kaşlarının çatılmış olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Taemin gülüyordu. Tüm bedeni titriyordu ve yüzü kızarmaya başlamıştı. Yanından geçip giderken kendisine deliymiş gibi bakan (muhtemelen öyleydi çünkü Kyungsoo aklı başında birinin gün içerisinde böyle davrandığını düşünmek dahi istemiyordu.) öğrencileri umursuyor gibi görünmüyordu.

Ancak genç olan gülmeye devam ettikçe Kyungsoo'nun huzursuzluğu artıyordu. Gayet normal bir soru sormuştu, değil mi? Bu yüzden Taemin kahkahaları yüzünden hıçkırmaya başlayana kadar sabırla bekledi ve kaşlarını hafifçe kaldırdı.

''Ne? Neden gülüyorsun?''

''Cidden bana Kai'ye neden Jongin dediğimi soruyorsun.''

''...Evet?''

''Aman Tanrım, merkez çocuk...'' diye güldü Taemin bir kez daha. ''Bence gidip Kai'yle güzel, uzun bir sohbet et. Belli ki hakkında pek bir şey bilmiyorsun.''

Taemin'in çantasının kolunu düzelterek geri dönüşünü ve neşeyle el sallayıp uzaklaşışını Kyungsoo boş bir ifadeyle izledi. Kai'nin uzun arkadaşına gözlerini dikerek kaşlarını daha da çattı.

Derin bir nefes verdi ve koridorun diğer ucundaki Taemin'in onu duymasına yetecek kadar yüksek sesle bağırdı.

''Adım Kyungsoo!''

**\-----------**

Kai bacaklarını bağdaş yapmış, bir yanında laptopu, diğer yanında ise matematik defterleriyle birlikte yatağında oturuyordu. Ancak asıl ilgili olduğu şey Suho'nun ona vermiş olduğu maç kitabıydı. Sayfalar, noktalar, çarpılar; pozisyonları ve oyuncuların hareketlerini gösteren sert ancak belirgin çizgiler üzerinde gözleri dans ediyordu.

Son bir saattir yeni dizilimlere çalışıyor ve şimdiki dizilimleri zaten yeterince iyiyken Suho'nun neden yenilerini oluşturduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Ancak sahada bunu ona sorduğunda asistan dosyasını Jongin'in kafasına vurup gözlerini oyunculara çevirmişti.

Kai iç çekmek zorunda kalmıştı. Suho haklıydı. Birçok oyuncularının yapısı küçüktü ve en iyi oyuncular bile büyük takımlardaki iri adamlar karşısında zorlanıyordu. Bu yüzden kendilerine bir avantaj sağlamak için bu dizilimleri gözden geçirip ertesi gün Suho'yla konuşmak zorundaydı. Eğer maçtan önce bir şey değiştirmek zorundaysalar iki katı daha fazla çalışmak durumundaydılar.

''Bu akşam dışarı çıkmıyor musun?'' Yixing'in odanın diğer kısmından gelen sesi neredeyse korkutmuştu ancak sakin kaldı ve gözlerini planlardan ayırmayarak yalnızca kafasını salladı.

''Hayır, meşgulüm.''

''O ne?'' Diğeri hareket etti. Kai bir saniyeliğine ona baktı.

''Bu,'' dedi kitabı hafifçe kaldırarak, oda arkadaşına bakarken sakin görünen bir sırıtış dudaklarındaydı. ''...gelecek iki hafta boyunca hayatınız olacak.''

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo yatağında uzanmış tavana bakıyordu. Sıkıntıyla alt dudağını dişlerken ışık hızında kalkıp ani hareket yüzünden sıçrayan Baekhyun'un ödünü bokuna karıştırdı.

''Delinin tekisin lan...'' Büyük olan eli göğsündeyken nefesini dışarı verdi ve Kyungsoo'ya pis bir bakış attı. Ağzının içinden Kyungsoo'ya muhtemelen duymak istemeyeceği şeyler homurdanırken kağıtlarını tekrar eline aldı.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' diye sordu kısa olan bunun yerine, gözleri kağıtlar üzerinde kısılmıştı. Baekhyun bir kez daha baktı. Yüz ifadesi hâlâ kızgındı ancak bir şekilde keyifliydi de. Muhtemelen Kyungsoo kendisine soru sorduğu içindi. Neredeyse Kyungsoo'nun sormasını bekliyormuş gibiydi.

''Sınavlarımı bitirdim. Yaptığım tek şey antrenman. Bu yüzden şu kompozisyonlara tekrar bakıyorum.''

Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırdı, daha sonra omuz silkti. Sorması gereken daha önce önemli şeyleri vardı ve tekrar konuşma şansı bulamadan Baekhyun'un laf kalabalığı yapmasını dinlemek istemiyordu.

''Güzel. Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?''

''Zaten sormadın mı?''

''Kapa çeneni.'' Kyungsoo gözlerini devirip yatakta kaydı ve Baekhyun'a döndü. ''Şu Taemin denen çocuk Kai'ye neden Jongin diyor? Takma ad falan mı?''

"Hı? Ondan ziyade daha çok bir isim." Baekhyun'un dudakları şu sayısız alaycı gülümsemelerinden birine dönüşmek için kıpırdandı. ''Bilmiyor muydun?''

''Gördüğün gibi bilmiyordum!'' diye tısladı Kyungsoo. Baekhyun omuz silkerek gülümsemesini azalttı.

''Gerçek isminin Kai olduğunu düşündüğünü söyleme bana.'' Kyungsoo birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Baekhyun'un yüzü bir kez daha gülümsemeyle canlandığında gittikçe küçüldüğünü hissetti. ''İnanmıyorum, öyle düşündün! İsminin Kai olduğunu sandın!''

"Ne var? Bu da bir isim! Nerden bileyim? Yarı Çinli falan olabilirdi yani...'' diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun'un gülüşünü duymazdan gelmeye çalıştı. Ancak büyük olan duracak gibi görünmediği için bir kez daha tam kafasına isabet olacak şekilde yastık fırlattı.

''Tamam, tamam. Kusura bakma. Evet, Jongin gerçek adı. Kai sadece takma adı ama sanırım Jongin'den daha etkileyici. Saygı duymanı sağlıyor ve unutma ki Kai ilginin köpeğidir. Oyun kurucu sonuçta. Sanırım insanlar ona böyle seslenmeye alışkın.''

Kyungsoo herhangi bir ses çıkarmadan birkaç saniyeliğine hareketsiz kaldı. Her şeyin ne kadar saçma göründüğünü düşünüyordu.

Kai sözde erkek arkadaşıydı ancak onun hakkında resmen hiçbir şey bilmiyordu, ismini bile, ki bu oldukça üzücü ve komik bir keşifti. Kai hakkında, hayır Jongin hakkında bilmediği diğer şeyleri düşündüğünde Kyungsoo'nun yüzü acı bir şekilde kasıldı.

Kai'yi tanıyordu– kampüsün popüler çocuğu, yetenekli oyun kurucu ve hayallerin erkeği.

Ancak Jongin hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu.

Bu yüzden telefonunu çıkardı ve özgüvenli bir şekilde mesaj çekti. Gönder tuşuna dokunmakta bir saniye dahi tereddüt etmedi.

 **Kime:**  Kai

_Dışarı çıkalım? Konuşmamız gereken şeyler var._

Cevap neredeyse anında gelmişti.

 **Kimden:**  Kai

_Neden bu kadar ciddisin? Her şeyi batırdım mı?_

_Neyse, tamam... 10 dakika içerisinde seni alırım._

Kyungsoo memnun bir şekilde iç çekti. Çünkü şu son birkaç günden beri Kai'yi, ya da Jongin, saha dışında görmemişti. Birazdan görüşeceği adam hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmek için buluştuğunu düşünürken kendini kandırıyor sayılmazdı ancak bu tam olarak doğru da sayılmazdı. Onu özlemişti. Muhtemelen parmaklarının onunkilerle sarılı olmasını da. Ya da dudaklarının üzerindeki o yumuşaklığı.

Kyungsoo üzerini değiştirmeye başladığında Baekhyun tembelce müzik yapraklarından ona doğru baktı.

''Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?''

''Evet. Dışarı.''

''Aman Tanrım. Etrafta seni sürüklememe kalmadan sosyalleşiyorsun.'' Baekhyun'un yüzünde sahte bir gurur dolu ifade vardı. ''Kai senden mucizeler yaratıyor. Mucizeden bahsetmişken, şimdiden mercimeği fırına verdiniz mi?''

Baekhyun kendisine doğru uçan o yastığı hak etmişti.

**\-----------**

Kai kampüste yanlarından geçen insana aldırış ediyor gibi görünmüyordu. Kyungsoo kollarının arasından çıkmaya çalıştığında tutuşunu daha da sıkılaştırmıştı. Bundan hoşlanmadığını söyleyemezdi, ayrıca kaba davranıyor olabilirdi ancak kendilerine bakan birkaç kızın şok olmuş ifadeleri hoşuna gitmişti. Fakat önemli olan bu insanlar değildi şimdi, Kyungsoo'nun kendi endişeleri vardı.

Bira kutusunu dudaklarına götürdü ve Kai'ye dönmeden önce cesur bir yudum aldı.

''Bana kendinden biraz daha bahset.'' diye fısıldadı. Uzun olan onu duyarak küçük bir gülümsemeyle kendine döndü.

''Kendimden mi? Ne gibi?''

''Mesela ailen, ilgini çeken şeyler, hayallerin, sevdiğin hayvanlar ve renkler. Böyle şeyler.''

Kyungsoo kendi birasını dudaklarına götürüp kafasını hafifçe eğmeden önce Kai'nin ufak sırıtışını takdirle karşıladı.

''İki ablam var ve ailemin kendi şirketi var. İğrenç derecede mutlular. İlgimi çeken şeyler futbol ve eğlenmek. Hayallerim... Hatırlanacak bir insan olmak istiyorum. Ayrıca köpeklere karşı tuhaf bir takıntım var ve en sevdiğim renk siyah ve kırmızı.'' Kai gülümsedi ve ona döndü. ''Peki ya sen?''

''Mmm, bir abim var.''

''Ah, olamaz...''

''Ne?'' Kyungsoo Kai'ye baktığında sırıttığını gördü.

''Bir abi. Bizi öğrenirse beni pataklar mı?''

''Hayır ama yerinde olsaydım babama dikkat ederdim.'' dedi Kyungsoo. Jongin'in parmakları ellerinde sıkılaşmıştı. ''Evet, şey... Hobilerim futbol tabii ki ve şarkı söylemek. Günün birinde yararlı biri olmayı hayal ediyorum. Bu dünyaya bir şekilde katkıda bulunmak istiyorum. Ayrıca fantezi türündeki filmleri seviyorum ve en sevdiğim renk siyah.''

Küçük laf kalabalığının sonunda kafasını kaldırdı. Jongin'in dudaklarında küçük bir gülümsemeyle zaten ona baktığını gördü.

''Şarkı mı söylüyorsun?''

Kyungsoo anında gözlerini ayırdı, hata yapmış gibi hissediyordu. Zihninde bir başka konuşma canlandı – araba yıkadıkları günden. Kai'ye dans edip etmediğini sorduğunu ve verdiği cevabı hatırladı.

''Biraz.'' Kyungsoo omuz silkip Kai'nin omzuna yaslandı ve ona bakmaya cesaret edemeyerek konsantreyle alt dudağını yaladı. ''Hatırlanacağından eminim. İnanılmaz birisin, Jongin.''

Uzun olanın ondan ayrılmadan önce yanında bir saniyeliğine kasıldığını hissetti.

Büyük olan bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı ve Kai'nin bundan, muhtemelen gerçek ismiyle seslenmesinden hoşlanmadığını düşündü. Bunun Kyungsoo'nun izin almadan yapmaması gereken bir şey olduğunu... Nihayetinde Taemin Kai'nin uzun yıllardır arkadaşıydı ancak Kyungsoo...

Kafasını kaldırdı ve anlamaya çalışırcasına gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Kai'nin yüzünde güller açıyordu resmen. Dudakları geniş bir gülümsemeyle gerilmişti ve mükemmel sıralı dişlerini gösteriyordu. Kyungsoo'yu kendine çektiğinde tüm yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

''Kim söyledi?'' diye sordu sessizce. Kyungsoo neredeyse kekeleyecekti.

''Taemin'in sana öyle seslendiğini duydum. Sorduğumda benle dalga geçti. Baekhyun da.''

''Boşver o aptalları.'' dedi kaptan ve Kyungsoo'nun alnındaki saç tutamını uzaklaştırmak için elini uzattı. Daha sonra ellerini aşağı kaydırdı ve yanaklarını avuçladı. ''Sen söylediğinde kulağa güzel geliyor.''

Kyungsoo gözleri Jongin'i bulduğunda karşılık olarak gülümsedi. Çikolata gözler heyecanla parlıyordu.

''Yani söylememde bir sakınca yok? Nefret...etmedin?''

''Ne diye nefret edeyim?'' Jongin başka bir geniş gülümsemeyle kafasını salladı. ''Bayıldım.''

Parmaklarının üzerinde yükselip Jongin'in dudaklarına hızla bir öpücük kondurup, yine aynı hızla geri çekilerek bira kutusunu dudaklarına götürdü.

''Tamam. Güzel. Bilmemi istemiyorsun diye düşünmüştüm.''

''Saçmalık. Neden bunu isteyeyim?'' diye güldü diğeri homurdanarak. ''Tekrar söyle.''

''Ne? İsmini mi?'' Kyungsoo yüzünün tamamının yandığını hissederken gözünün kenarıyla ona baktı. Akşam olduğundan dolayı kızardığı o kadar belli olmadığından dolayı minnettardı.

''Evet. Sen söylediğinde iyi oluyor...''

''Tanrım,'' Kyungsoo gülerek nefesini verdi. ''Fetiş falan mı bu? Bu yüzden mi Taemin sana öyle sesleniyor?''

''Taemin bana Jongin diyor çünkü kendisi arsızın teki ve yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok. Ama evet, fetiş diyebiliriz. Dudakların Jongin dediğinde çok güzel–''

''Sanırım Kai'yle devam edeceğim.''  
  


**  
  
  
& &&**

**Olaysız bir bölümdü ama keyif aldığınızı umuyorum. Öptüm.** 💋


	9. Chapter 9

Üniversitedeki her öğrenci için yoğun bir zamandı. Dersler bitmişti ve hukuk fakültesinden olanlar hariç –onların çoktan bitmişti– neredeyse herkesin sınavı vardı. Bu yüzden Kyungsoo kitabının üzerinden kaş çatıyor ve oynadığı aptal video oyunu yüzünden tutkuyla bağırıp çağıran ve yatağında debelenen hukuk öğrencisine,  Baekhyun'a pis bakışlar gönderiyordu.

''AL ULAN, SENİ PİS–''

''KAHRETSİN BAEKHYUN!'' diye patladı Kyungsoo, muhtemelen oda arkadaşının şaşırmasına neden olmuştu. Ancak iki saatten fazla bir süredir odaklanmaya çalışıyordu ve Baekhyun hiç de yardımcı olmuyordu. ''Çeneni kapatacak mısın artık? Ders çalışmayı deniyorum şurada!''

''Evet, tabi, üzgünüm. Bugün çok alıngan görünüyorsun, regl falan mısın? Gidip size tampon almamı ister miydiniz, leydim?''

''Bıktım senden...'' Genç olan sinirle sandalyeden kalktı ve çantasıyla kitaplarını sertçe eline aldı. Oda arkadaşına gözünün ucuyla dahi bakmadan (çünkü sırıtma ya da gülümsemeye yakın bir şeyler görürse yumruğu geçirmekten geri kalamayacağından emindi.) kapıya yöneldi ancak bir kez daha engellenmişti.

''Erken gelme. Channie gelecek.''

''Ve ben de sırf gelip hâlâ buradaysa kulaklarından tutarak dışarıya atacağım. Dumbo'ya selam söyle.'' Tam dışarıya çıkacakken Kyungsoo yerinde durdu ve arkasını dönerek gözlerini kıstı. ''Ve belli nedenden ötürü yatağımın yakınlarında olduğunu anlarsam uykunda yastıkla boğarım seni, anlaştık mı?''

Baekhyun yavaşça gözlerini kırptı, kafasını yana eğmeden önce yüzünde okunaksız bir ifade vardı.

''Ped tercih ettiğini söylesen yeterdi...''

Kyungsoo'nun kapıyı ardından kapattığında çıkan yüksek ses muhtemelen D bloktan dahi duyulmuş olabilirdi. Ancak Baekhyun'un kahkaha sesleri muhtemelen fakülte binasına kadar gitmişti.

Kyungsoo çok da memnun sayılmazdı ama en azından şimdi gürültüden uzak olduğu için daha iyiydi. Kampüste sessiz bir öğleden sonraydı. Muhtemelen herkes iç mekânlarda ders çalışıyordu. Kendisi de odasına dönemediğinden, Chanyeol'un gelmesi yakınken hayır, (düşüncesiyle bile titreyip çarşafları değiştirmeyi aklına not etti.) kütüphaneye gitmeye karar verdi.

Yurttan pek uzakta değildi ama odası yerine orada ders çalışmak zorunda kalması yine de sinirlerini bozuyordu. Lanet Baekhyun. O an bir  gün oda arkadaşının yapacak önemli bir şeyi olduğunda sırf onu rahatsız etmek için müzik patlatıp video oyunu oynayacağına yemin etti. Fakat şöyle ki, bunun yapabileceğinden emin değildi. Kendinde bunu kasten yapabilecek arsızlığın olduğundan emin değildi.

Kütüphanede de pek fazla kişi yoktu ve bu biraz şaşırtıcıydı. Her şekilde Kyungsoo gişenin ardındaki kadını kibarca selamladı ve tanıdık tırabzanlardan aşağı indi. Hazır buradayken eski birkaç şeyi gözden geçirmek için bu şansı kullanacaktı. Bir önceki dersten iki kitap seçip kütüphanenin en sonundaki salonda bulunan masalara yöneldi.

Tam oturmak üzereyken gözüne bir şey takıldı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. İki masa ötede, yanında kitap yığını bulunan oldukça tanıdık bir sırt gördü. Elleri sıkıntıyla saçlarında gömülü haldeydi.

Kyungsoo kitaplarını tekrar alıp diğer masaya sessizce yaklaştı ve gizlice oturan kişiye yanaştı. Jongin'in yan profilini görmek için geniş bir sırıtmayla eğildi.

''Böö!''

''Hassi–'' Jongin tiz bir sesle bağırdı ama tam zamanında durdu. Eli tişörtünün önüne yapışmıştı. Kısa olana yargılayan bir bakış atıp sessizce, neredeyse fısıldayarak konuştu. ''Siktir, Kyungsoo... Ödümü koparttın.''

''Selam.'' dedi büyük olan kıkırdayarak ve Jongin'in yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Gözleri tereddütle diğerinin dudaklarında gezinirken uzanıp küçük bir öpücük vermenin uygun olup olmadığını düşündü.

Jongin'in böyle içsel tartışmaları yokmuş gibi görünüyordu ya da sıkıntısını fark etmiş olabilirdi, çünkü Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını kendi dudakları arasına alıp hızlı ama tatlı bir öpücük veren oydu.

Kyungsoo'nun günü aniden o kadar da kötü değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Hafifçe gülümseyerek kısık sesle konuştu.

''Ne yapıyorsun burada?''

''İktisat.'' Jongin yorgun bir şekilde çenesiyle kitapları işaret etti. ''Sen?''

''Baekhyun'dan kaçmak zorunda kaldım yoksa dayak yiyecekti benden.'' diye açıkladı hızla. ''Neyse, matematik sınavın nasıl geçti?''

''Sanırım iyi geçti... Sonuçlar açıklandığında söylerim.'' Jongin gergince kıkırdadı ancak Kyungsoo ona cesaretlendirici bir gülümseme verip elini dizine koydu.

Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar. Kyungsoo kafasında delikler açan çikolata gözlere baktı. Tam bir kez daha Kim Jongin'i öpme hissiyle dolduğunda ­–çünkü oldukça öpülebilir duruyordu– genç olan mükemmel sıralı dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi.

''Ne yapacağım ben böyle, dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun...''

''Ah, gidip–''

''Hayır.'' Elini Kyungsoo'nun bacağına koyma sırası bu sefer Jongin'deydi. ''Kal. Böyle daha iyi. Dikkatimin senin tarafından dağıtılmasına itirazım yok.''

''İşte şimdi yılışıkça davranıyorsun.''

Jongin kütüphanecinin kaş çatmasına neden olmayacak ama salondaki diğer öğrencilerin dikkatini çekecek kadar yüksek sesle güldü. Kyungsoo kızardığını hissetti, çünkü diğerinin eli hâlâ bacağındaydı.

''Bir fikrim var. Şimdi ikimiz de çalışalım, bitirdikten sonra gidip dondurma alabiliriz... Nasıl fikir?''

''Dondurma bizim geleneğimiz falan mı olacak şimdi?''

Jongin sorusuna sırıttı. Sonunda elini çekip kalemini kavradı.

''Ancak naneli çikolatalı ve pamuk şekerli olması şartıyla.''

''Tanrım, çok klişesin...''

**\-----------**

Jongin boynuna sarılmış havluyu tutarken ağırca nefes alıyor ve önündeki insanları gözlemliyordu.

En iyi arkadaşının hareketleri hızlı ve çevikti. Güçlü ancak bir şekilde zarif. Taemin bunun için doğmuştu. Neden kimya bölümünde vaktini harcadığını ancak Tanrı biliyordu. Müzik ve dans için yaşadığı gün gibi aşikârdı. Tıpkı Kai ve futbol konusunda olduğu gibi. Belki de aynı nedenden ötürüdür – ailesi.

''İşte, bu kadar.'' Taemin dans etmeyi bıraktığında dans kulübünden diğer çocuklar durdu. Hareketler hakkında bir şeyler açıklarken ona saygıyla bakıyorlardı. Jongin iç çekti.

Taemin'e  _hayranlık duyuyordu._  Çoğunlukla tutkuyla yaptığı şeyde bu kadar iyi olduğu için. Burada birbirlerinden ayrılıyorlardı. Taemin dans etmeyi ve diğerlerine duygularını hissettirmeyi biliyordu. Ancak o ise futbolda duygularını aktaramıyordu.

Birini yumruklamaya karar vermediği müddetçe tabi ama bu ona penaltı verilmesine neden oluyordu.

Jongin'in amacı kendi alanında Taemin kadar iyi olmak ve elbette takıma liderlik etmekti. Kötü bir kaptan olduğunu düşünmüyordu, hayır. Ama elbette ki birçok eksiği vardı. Kısacası takımını yakınlaştıracak, takım gibi düşündürecek yollar bulmak, öğrenmek istiyordu.

Çünkü bugünlerde antrenman sırasında bir şey fark etmişti. Evet, çocukların hepsi yaptığı şeyde iyiydi ancak takım olarak düşünmeleri gerekirken birey olarak düşünüyorlardı. Kişisel becerileri yerli yerindeydi ama takım çalışmaları eksikti. Oldukça fazla hem de.

Bu yüzden Taemin'in birinci sınıfları etrafına toplayıp onlara neyi nasıl yapmaları gerektiğini neşeli bir şekilde açıklayışını dikkatle izledi. Dansa gelince bu zordu. Her rutin farklı ve eşsizdi. Futbolda ise onlar bir dizilime uymak zorundaydılar ama Jongin buna biraz şüpheci yaklaşıyordu. Dans derslerinden yararlanabileceği bir şey olsaydı o da yaratıcılık olurdu. Bunu bir şekilde futbola da uyarlayabilmeyi diliyordu. Farklılaştır. Eşsizleştir.

''Unutmayın, sabah saat 8'de toplanıyoruz!'' dedi Taemin sonunda küçük grubundan ayrılırken, ''Bir sorun olursa beni arayın, tamam mı?''

''Yarın ne olacak ki? Kulübün sadece Pazar günleri pratik yaptığını sanıyordum?''

''Evet.'' Taemin omuz silkti ve boynunu kurulamak için havlu aldı. ''Ama bu demek değildir ki takım olarak bir şeyler yapmayalım. Yarın doğa yürüyüşüne çıkıyoruz.''

''Haa.'' dedin Jongin düşünceli bir şekilde, kaşları çatılmıştı. Kastettiği tam da buydu. Taemin dansçılarından bir takım çıkarmayı becerebiliyordu. Onun da bunu yapması gerekiyordu.

''Yarın sıravın olduğu için sana söylemedim. Vardı, değil mi?''

''Evet.'' Genç olan onayladı ve üniversitenin dans stüdyosundaki büyük boy pencerelere dönüp bir süre kendi yansımasını izledi.

Etrafındaki insanların bildiği kadar kendi de iyi göründüğünü biliyordu. Tipik futbolcular gibi olmasa da yapılı ancak kazanabileceğini bilecek kadar da güçlüydü. O anda ifadesinde kafa karışıklığı ve sinir bozukluğundan başka bir şey görmüyordu.

''Hey, Taemin... Neden yürüyüş?''

''Neden olmasın?'' dedi diğeri karşılık olarak. ''Doğa yürüyüşü eğlenceli. Fazla zaman da gerektirmiyor. Ayrıca bağ kurmak için iyi bir yöntem, bu yüzden birlikte gidiyoruz.''

''Nasıl doğa yürüyüşü yapıldığını biliyor musun ki?'' dedi Jongin sonunda en iyi arkadaşına bir bakış fırlatarak. ''Kusura bakma ama kafanı falan kırarsan ne olacak?''

''Birlikte gitmenin anlamı da o zaten. Birbirimize yardımcı olmak için birlikte gidiyoruz. Bağ kurmak güven üzerine dayalıdır, sence de öyle değil mi? Yani bir tepeye tırmanırken onlara güvenirsem, neredeyse dört dakikalık bir şarkı boyunca birlikte dans edebilecek kadar iyi bir takım oluşturabilirim değil mi?''

Jongin söylediklerini düşünürken birkaç saniye sessiz kaldılar. İşte bu – bağ kurmak güven üzerinedir.

''Yani esasen hayatını onlara emanet ediyorsun?''

O an en iyi arkadaşının dudakları sırıtmak için kıvrıldı ve boğazından bir homurtu kaçtı.

''Tanrım, hayır. Kafamı bir taşa geçirme riskini alamam. Bu yüzden Minho da bizle geliyor.''

Taemin'in kaslı, atletik erkek arkadaşının görüntüsü Jongin'in zihnini doldurduğunda nefesini dışarı verdi ve kafasını hafifçe sallayarak en iyi arkadaşına yargılayan bir bakış fırlattı.

''Tam bir aptalsın gerçekten. Hayat senin için nasıl işliyor acaba?''

Bir başka sırıtış. Sıfır cevap.

Kai iç çekti. Bu işi çözmek için bir yol bulacaktı.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo karanlık park yolunda yürürlerken Kai'nin elini sıkıca tutuşuna odaklanmıştı. Parmakları yumuşak ve nazikti, onunkilere dolanmış bir şekildeydi. Tutuşu güçlü ve güvenliydi. Kısa olanın memnun bir şekilde gülümsemesini sağlamıştı.

Ancak Kai'nin kafası başka bir yerde gibiydi. Biraz ilgisizdi ve Kyungsoo kafasını çevirip bir kez daha ona baktığında aynı dalgın ifadeyi gördü.

''Gergin misin?''

''Hım?'' Uzun olan düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve ona baktı. ''Ne? Gergin mi? Neden ki?''

''Sınav yarın?'' diye denedi Kyungsoo ama Jongin sadece gülümseyip kafasını salladı ve bir anlığına tutuşunu biraz daha sıkılaştırdı.

''Hayır, ondan değil. Takımı düşünüyordum sadece.'' Kyungsoo hâlâ Jongin'le yan yana yürürken hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırdı. İfadesine bakılırsa oldukça fazla düşünüyor gibiydi. Kafası biraz karışmış gibi görünüyordu ve bu Kyungsoo'yu meraklandırmıştı. ''Düşünüyordum da hepimiz...bir şekilde...bağ kurmalıyız.''

''A-...Ah...'' Kyungsoo'nun ağzından çıkan tek bu olmuştu. Çünkü bir, pek anlayabilmiş değildi. İki, kulağa yanlış gelmişti.

Jongin kendi kafa karışıklığına daldığından dolayı yalnızca omuz silkti.

''Gerçekten bilmiyorum. Yalnızca daha fazla bir takım gibi olmamız için bir şeyler yapmalıyım diye düşünüyorum. Demek istediğim yeterince iyiyiz ama daha iyi olabiliriz! Ve buna gerçekten ihtiyacımız var, özellikle YG'ye karşı oynamak zorundaysak.'' Kaptan iç çekti, omuzlarında yük varmış gibi görünüyordu. ''Bizden bir takım oluşturmak istiyorum sadece. Gerçek bir takım, sahada bağırıp çağırarak top paslamak için bir araya gelen on iki kişilik bir grup değil.''

Kyungsoo bu sözler karşısında biraz şaşırmıştı. Takımı kesinlikle 'sahada bağırıp çağırarak top paslamak için bir araya gelen on iki kişilik bir grup' olarak görmemişti daha önce. Ama şimdi kaptanın sözlerini duyduktan sonra birkaç saniyeliğine düşündü. Kabul etmek zorundaydı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Kai dışında diğerleriyle çok yakın değildi. Evet, onlara arkadaşım diyebilirdi, muhtemelen, ama aslında onları tanıyor sayılmazdı.

Belki bu basitçe 'yeni eleman' olduğundandır ama grubun içinde böyle küçük gruplaşmaların olduğunu gördüğünden oldukça emindi. Herkes birbiriyle iletişim kuruyor değildi ve Kai de muhtemelen bunu demek istemişti.

''Anlıyorum...'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı ona dönerek. ''Ama nasıl halledeceğini düşünüyorsun?''

''Hiçbir fikrim yok.'' Yanıt hızlı gelmişti. Jongin'in sesinin tonunda can sıkıntısı vardı ve Kyungsoo bunun sevimli olduğunu düşünmüştü. Bu yüzden Jongin'in elini daha da sıkıca tutup ona yanaştı. Başı neredeyse diğerinin omzuna yaslıydı.

''Başka bir bağış toplama etkinliği yapmayı önerirdim ama sırf seni ıslak tişörtünün içinde görmek için on kez araba yıkatmaya gelen bir grup hayalperest kız görmek istemiyorum.''

Jongin gülerken bedeni hafifçe sallandı ve Kyungsoo gülümsedi.

''Teşekkür ederim, sanırım. Ama aynı şey benim için de geçerli.'' Oyun kurucu ağırca iç çekti. ''Sanki günlük hayattan daha uzak bir şeyler olmalı. Üniversite ve buradaki tüm bu gürültücü insanlardan uzak.''

''Yani kamp yapmak gibi mi?'' diye sordu Kyungsoo. Jongin yerinde durup ona inanamaz gibi baktığında bir kez daha şaşırmıştı. ''Ne?''

''Bekle, bu...bu aslında çok iyi bir fikir!'' Jongin düşünceli bir şekilde konuştu, dalgın gözlerine bakılınca şimdiden hayal ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu. ''Evet...evet, işte bu! Tanrım, Soo, işte bu! Hep birlikte kampa gidiyoruz!''

''Bekle, ne?'' Kısa olan kaşlarını çattı. ''Hayır, hayır, hayır. Bu sadece bir öneriydi. Ciddi değildim. Kamp yapmak berbat bir şey.''

''Çok iyi bir şey!''

''Ne, bu ne sikim ya, hayır! Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'le birlikte kamp yapmanın nasıl bir şey olabileceğini tahmin edebiliyor musun? Ve Tanrım, Chen'le?!'' Kyungsoo düşüncesiyle gözlerinin genişlediğini hissetti. ''Gerçekten sabah uyanıp bir gölün ortasında süzüldüğünü falan mı görmek istiyorsun? Ya da ormanlık alanda işerken birinin ödünü bokuna karıştırmasını?! Hayır, kamp yapmak yok. Bu kötü, çok kötü bir fikir.''

**\-----------**

''Bu  _muhteşem_  bir fikir!'' İki gün sonra Jongin antrenman sonrası duyuru yapar yapmaz Suho'nun gözleri parlamıştı. Gözleri herkesi takip ediyor, tepkilerini izliyordu. Herkes çalışma sonrası yorgun ve terli olmasına rağmen heyecanlı görünüyordu. Ama gözleri Kyungsoo üzerinde durduğunda ağzı açık bir şekilde ruhunun ta içine bakan bir çift geniş göz gördü. Küçük olan bunu başarabildiğine gerçekten şaşırmış görünüyordu.

''Biliyorum.'' Jongin koç asistanına sırıttı. ''Bir antrenmanı kaçırmış olacağız ama bence değer.''

''Bu sözlerin Kim Kai'nin ağzından çıktığını düşünürsek...'' Luhan'ın sahte bir endişeyle kaşlarını çattığını gördü. ''İyi misin? Ateşin falan mı var?''

''Kapa çeneni.'' Kaptan onu susturup tekrar bençtekilere baktı. ''Cuma günü derslerden sonra gidiyoruz, yani öğle saatlerinde. Günün geri kalanında, cumartesi ve pazar günü orada kalacağız. Pazar öğlen ayrılırız ve pazartesi çalışma grafiğine devam ederiz. Sorusu olan?''

''Evet.'' dedi Chen, sesi soyunma odasında yankılanmıştı. ''O yer tam olarak neresi?''

''Chungju Gölü.'' diye duyurdu Jongin. Bir kez daha hevesli mırıldanmalar ve Kyungsoo'nun oturduğu yerden gelen alçak sesli bir homurdanma duydu. Eğlenen ifadesini zar zor gizleyebildi. Kyungsoo gerçekten gölün ortasında uyanacağını mı düşünüyordu?

''Benim arabamı alırız. Başka kim sürebilir? Chanyeol? Luhan?''

Adı geçen kişilerden onay aldıktan sonra Jongin bir kez daha sırıttı. Daha fazla talimat vermesine kalmadan yüzünde şaşkınlığa uğramış bir ifadeyle Sehun araya girdi.

''Bekle, bekle, bekle. Kamp mı? Çadırda uyumak gibi mi?''

''En son baktığımda kamp yapmanın anlamı buydu seni salak.''

''Kapa çeneni, Baekhyun. Ben ciddiyim. Çadırda uyuyamam! Özellikle bunlarla birlikte!''

''Eh, o zaman çadırın dışında uyuyabilirsin. Hiç umurumda değil.'' Kai Sehun'un kaş çatmasına göz devirdi ancak görmezden geldi. Sehun lafta böyleydi ama oraya ulaştıkları an bayılacağına emindi. Bu yüzden takımın tamamına dönüp Suho'nun gözlerindeki hevesli bakıştan cesaret aldı. ''Takım için önemli bir şey bu, yani hepinizin bir kereliğine anlayışlı olmasını bekliyorum. Hem size işkence ediyor değilim. Hep birlikte eğleneceğiz! Değil mi?''

Coşkulu tezahüratlar onu gülümsetti. Birkaç istisna da vardı elbette ve onlardan biri de erkek arkadaşıydı. Ama Kai çok umursamadı. Kyungsoo bu geziyi sevecekti. Eğleneceğinden emin olacaktı.

**\-----------**

''Bu kadar kötümser olmayı bırak, her şey yolunda gidecek!'' diye söz verdi Jongin kıyafet dolu çantasını yanına atıp Kyungsoo'nun ellerini kavrayarak. Bunu kısa olanın yüzü şüphe dolu olduğu için söylüyordu. Yüz ifadesi değişmediği için Jongin uzanıp dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Kyungsoo geri çekilmedi. Hiçbir zaman çekilmiyordu ve bu Jongin'i oldukça mutlu ediyordu. Dudaklarını aralayıp Jongin'in tenine doğru nefesini verdiğinde genç olan titrediğini hissetti ve ellerine zar zor sahip çıktı.

''Görmemiş gibi davranacağım.''

Jongin hemen biraz uzaklaşıp yana baktığında Baekhyun'un yolda sekerek onlara doğru geldiğini gördü. Yaklaştığında dudaklarında bilmiş bir sırıtma vardı.

''Birine söylemesen iyi edersin yoksa–''

''Biliyorum, biliyorum. Tahmin edemeyeceğim yollarla beni öldürürsün.'' diye Kyungsoo'nun sözünü kesti Baekhyun ve gözlerini devirdi. Jongin Baekhyun'un tehditler karşısında umursamaz göründüğü gerçeği karşısında oldukça eğlenmişti. Kyungsoo istediğinde çok korkunç olabiliyordu. Boşuna takımın merkez oyuncusu değildi. Ona kolaylıkla bir dayak çekebilirdi. ''Her neyse, herkes toplandı. Gidelim.''

Kai kafasını salladı ve babasından aldığı arazi arabasını çenesiyle işaret etti.

''Atlayın.'' İki adamın arabaya binmesini bekledikten sonra motoru çalıştırdı.

Sözleştikleri gibi yalnızca SM Üniversitesi'nin ana girişine gitmek için arabaya ihtiyaçları olmuştu ama o iki dakikalık sürüş bile Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun'un didişmeleri yüzünden işkence olmuştu. Jongin kendi kendine sırıttı, yurttaki hayatlarını düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Böylesini tercih ediyordu. Yixing'le yaşamaya alışmıştı.

Lay sessiz ve iyi, anlayışlı ve oldukça sabırlı biriydi. Jongin'in en yakın arkadaşlarından biri. Böyle anlarda Kyungsoo gibi sakin ve aklı başında insanların vahşi bir karmaşaya dönüşüne tanık olduğunda Baekhyun gibi biriyle odasını paylaşmadığı için minnettardı. Bu fikir onu başka düşüncelere yönelmişti – belki de Kyungsoo haklıydı.

Buna üç gün boyunca nasıl dayanacaktı? Böyle birbirlerini yiyip duracaklar mıydı? Ve diğerleri de vardı. Özellik Sehun ve sızlanmaları...

Anca Kai hemen kafasını sallayıp bu düşüncelerden kurtuldu. O kaptandı ve bu işin gerçekleşmesini sağlayan oydu, yani bağ kurarken bu adamların tartıştığını dahi duyarsa gölün etrafında onlara tur attırırdı.

Blöf yapmıyordu.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo ön koltukta Jongin'in yanına otururken arkalarında Suho ve Lay vardı. Arabada bulunan insanlardan aşırı memnundu. Ama diğer arabalarda... Chen, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un Xiumin'le birlikte olduğu arabada birinin ya öldürüleceğinden ya da taciz edileceğinden korkuyordu. Ya da başka bir arabaya çarpmalarından falan... Kris, Tao, Luhan ve Sehun'un olduğu üçüncü arabaya gelince... Düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Arabanın yaban hayata gidecekleri için Tao ve Sehun'un mızmızlanmalarıyla ya da moda markaları ve futbol konuşmalarıyla dolu olduğundan şüpheleniyordu.

Bunu umursamamayı seçerek bu arabadaki birlikteliğin tadını çıkardı. Çok sessizdi ve bir noktada arkasına baktığında Lay ve Suho'nun uyuya kaldığını, Jongin'in hafif dikkatsiz sürüşü yüzünden kafalarının tehlikeli bir şekilde birbirlerine çarptığını gördü. Belki de sırf bu yüzden Kyungsoo koltuğunda rahat edememişti. Gözleri yoldan Jongin'e ve sonra yine yola odaklandı.

''Belki...biraz yavaşlasan?'' diye önerdi ve ona bakan Jongin'den bir sırıtış kazandı.

''Neden? Korktun mu?''

''Gözün yolda olsun Jongin!'' Kyungsoo neredeyse çığlık attı. Neyse ki uzun olan dediğine bu sefer uymuştu. ''Yavaşla! Bugün oraya varacağımızdan eminim ama canlı bir şekilde olsun, olur mu?''

''Gerçekten...'' dedi Jongin kaş çatarak. ''Korkman için hiçbir sebep yok. Gözü kapalı sürebilirim, bu–''

''Jongin! Lütfen!''

Kyungsoo'ya hafif genişlemiş gözleriyle baktı ve Kyungsoo da sert bir ifadeyle karşılık verdiğinden emin oldu. Ya da en azından denediğinden. Muhtemelen yarı korku dolu, yarı yalvaran bir ifadesi vardı. Her şekilde işe yaramış olmalıydı çünkü arabanın o an yolda uçmadığı aşikârdı.

Arkalarındaki arabadan öfkeli bir korna sesi geldi ve Jongin sessizce güldü.

''Gördün mü? İşte bu yüzden yavaşlamıyoruz. Chanyeol az kalsın bize çarpacaktı.''

''Sikeyim Chanyeol'ü.''

''Al işte, bağ kuruyoruz.''

''Sormak istiyordum,'' diye başladı Kyungsoo, kaşları hafifçe çatılıydı. ''Bu geziden neler beklediğini anlıyorum ama...karşılığında mızmızlanma, budalalık ve muhtemelen Chanyeol çükünü pantolonunda tutamadığı için iki uykusuz gece elde edeceğinden eminsin, değil mi?''

Jongin'in yüzünde gülümseme oluşmadan önce dudaklarını bir saniyeliğine büzüşünü izledi.

''Eh, bu da bir çeşit bağ kurma öyle değil mi? Yani insan her gün iki arkadaşını düzüşürken duymuyor sonuçta.''

''Gereğinden fazla duydum...''

''Ama çoğumuz duymadı.'' Jongin güldü ve omuz silkti. ''Sorun yok, Soo... Ne olursa olsun bu küçük bir değişim. Birlikte on ikimiz zaman geçireceğiz, yani ne olursa olsun her şey yolunda.''

''İyimserliğin hoşuma gidiyor.'' dedi Kyungsoo ve yalan değildi. Gerçekten seviyordu. Jongin'in sürüşü şimdi daha makul olduğundan bir saat içerisinde ilk kez oturduğu yerde arkasında yaslandı.

''Bu arada,'' Jongin kıkırdayarak konuştu ve bir saniyeliğine ona baktı. ''Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'la bu konuda her zaman yarışabiliriz, sence de öyle değil mi?''

Kyungsoo bir insanın aldığı nefeste boğulabileceğini bilmiyordu ama bunun mümkün olduğunun yaşayan kanıtıydı şu an. Jongin cümlesini bitirir bitirmez ölecek gibi olmuştu. Genç olana bakarken gözleri genişlemişti ve kıyafetinin kollarını ellerine sıkıştırmıştı.

''...Ne?!''

Jongin'den bir başka bakış, bir başka sırıtma.

''Ne?''

''Kai...''

''Artık Jongin dediğini sanıyordum...''

''Tamam, arabayı durdur. Geri dönüyorum.''

Jongin pek de sessiz olmayacak şekilde güldü. Kyungsoo arka koltukta Lay ve Suho'nun hareketlendiğini gördü.

''Şaka yapıyorum, Kyungsoo.''

Kısa olan gözlerindeki korkusuz bakışla ona baktı. Biliyordu. Yine de bu tür şakalar onu...tuhaf hissettirmiyordu. Kötü ya da rahatsız da değil. Bu şakalar ona baskı yapıyordu. Seksin iki aşık arasında olan önemli bir şey olduğu düşüncesiyle büyümüştü...ve Jongin'e aşık olduğu pek söylenemezdi. Henüz değil.

Tepetaklak mı olmuştu? Evet. Onun yüzünden eriyip gidiyor muydu? Kesinlikle.

Ama aşık değildi.

''Biliyorum.'' diye mırıldandı ve karşılığında Jongin'den sadece bir bakış aldı.

''Hey... Kızgın... değilsin, değil mi?!''

''Hayır.''

''Kızma. Şaka yapıyordum sadece.''

''Kızmadığımı söyledim.'' dedi Kyungsoo gözlerini yuvarlayarak. ''Sadece hazırlıksız yakaladın beni o kadar.''

''Endişelenme. Bekleyeceğim, işleri aceleye getirmeyeceğim.''

''Tanrım, durumu tuhaflaştırıyorsun.'' Kyungsoo inledi ve Jongin bariz bir şekilde umursamadığı için bacaklarını koltuktan kaldırıp yukarıya koydu. Daha kulaklıklarına uzandı. Çünkü bu herkesin yaptığı bir şeydi – tuhaf durumlardan kaçmak için telefonlara sarılıyordu insan. Kilidi açtığında yeni bir mesaj bildirimi gördü.

 **Kimden:**  №1 Baş Belası

_neden yavaşlıyorsunuz?_

_ona sakso falan mı çekiyorsun?!_

Ağır bir iç çekti ve Jongin'in arabayı durdurmasını sağlayarak gidip oda arkadaşına yumruğu yapıştırmamak için tüm iradesini topladı. Bunun yerine aceleyle cevap yazdı.

 **Kime:**  №1 Baş Belası

_Göle ulaşana kadar bekle sadece, Byun..._

_Bittin sen..._

**Kimden:**  №1 Baş Belası

_Siktir..._

**\-----------**

Jongin herkesin arabalardan çıkıp çantalarını almasını bekledi. O, Chanyeol ve Suho herkese yetecek kadar çadır getirmişti. Onlar çadırları taşıdığından diğerleri yiyecek ve diğer çantaları almak zorunda kalmıştı.

''TAMAM, HANGİNİZ ŞARJ ALETİ GETİRDİ?!'' Chen kükreyerek kahkaha attı ve sesi ormanda yankılandı. ''Kim o salak? O şarjı nerenize sokacaksınız acaba?''

''Çeneni kapatmazsan götüne sokacağım!'' Tao uzun adımlarla Chen'in yanına gidip şarj aletini elinden aldı. Rencide olmuştu. ''Güneş pili var içinde!''

''Ne? Şarj aletin mi var?'' Sehun'un aniden oldukça ilgili görünmüştü. Kai yalnızca kaş çattı. Eğer bu ikisinin sosyalleşmesi tüm gün boyunca telefonlarıyla takılmaları anlamına geliyorsa...

Çadırların olduğunu çantayı yere koydu ve yanlarına gidip Sehun'la birlikte kahkahalarla gülmekle meşgulken Tao'nun elinden şarj aletini aldı.

''Şarj aleti yok. Telefon yok. Her şeyden uzakta biraz vakit geçirmek ve takım olarak gelişmek için geldik buraya. Yeterince açık olduğumu düşünmüştüm.''

''Bunu yapama–''

''Yaptım bile.'' diye patladı Kai ve Suho'ya döndü. ''Telefonlarını topla. Okula dönene kadar vermiyoruz.''

''O zaman şimdi dönelim.''

''Yol orada,'' Kai elini kaldırdı ve Sehun'a bir bakış fırlattı. ''İyi yürüyüşler.''

''Vay anasını, ne şerefsiz ama...''

''Sağ ol, oldukça etkileyiciydi aslında.'' Kai bir kez daha ona baktı ve mırıldanmaları görmezden geldi. Ancak yanından gelen birkaç destekleyici sesi fark etti. Chen, Suho ve Xiumin bu tüm telefonları oyuncuların isteği dışında toplama konusunda oldukça hevesli görünüyorlardı.

''Bir grup futbol oyuncusundan fazlası olmak için iki buçuk günümüz var, anlaşıldı mı? SM kurtlarından daha fazlası olmak için iki buçuk gün. Daha fazlası ve daha iyisi olabiliriz! Bu bize bağlı! Ve şimdi de biraz zorlamayla gerçek bir takım gibi işlevde olabileceğimizi kanıtlamak için iki buçuk güne sahibiz, tamam mı?'' Jongin bir saniyeliğine durdu ve Taemin'in sözlerini kullanmaya karar verdi. ''Bağ kurmak güven üzerine dayalıdır. Bu yüzden bu süreçte hepimizin yakınlaşmasını istiyorum. Olur mu?''

''Yakınlaşmak derken, şey gibi mi–''

''Bir kere bile seks yapmaktan bahsedersen seni Baekhyun'dan ayrı bir çadıra koyarım.'' diye sözünü kesti Kai. Tekrar diğer oyuncuların yüz ifadesini inceledi ve Kyungsoo'da biraz daha uzun kaldı. Gözlerinde onaylayan bir parıltı vardı ve bu Jongin'in hoşuna gitmişti.

Şimdi bunu gerçekleştirmek için iki buçuk günü vardı ve işe yarayacağı konusunda oldukça pozitifti. Taemin'de ve dansçılarında işe yarıyorsa kendisi ve futbol oyuncularında da olabilirdi, değil mi?

Başka bir elin havaya kaldırıldığını gördüğünde bakışlarını kaldırarak Tao'yu gördü. Yüz ifadesi mızmızlanmadan başka bir şeyin gelmeyeceğinin ipucunu veriyordu. Bu yüzden Jongin diğeri ağzını açtığında kendini hazırladı.

''Telefonumu geri alamaz mıyım? O olmadan Instagram için nasıl fotoğraf çekeceğim?! Tanrı'nın unuttuğu bir yere beni getirip telefonsuz bırakamazsın!''

''Tao, kes sesini...'' Chen azarladı ve Jongin birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Uzun bir hafta sonu olacaktı.   
  
  


**  
  
  
& &&**

**Hellöö~ Kaptan Kim Kai bağ kurmak ve iki buçuk günlük kamp diye tutturdu da tutturdu. Deli çıcık.** ****

**Her ne kadar okumalar az olsa da bölümleri daha sık atacak gibiyim. Okul başlamadan benim bunu bitirmem gerek jejdjfk dersler, sunumlar, sınavlar arasında zaman bulamayacağımı biliyorum çünkü. Kendim de bölüm beklemeyi sevmediğimden sizleri de bekletmeyi istemem hsjdjfj haksızlık olur. Ay çok uzun oldu bu. Okuyan herkesin eğlenmesini umuyoruum** 😘😘

 


	10. Chapter 10

''Eee, burada tam olarak ne yapacağız?'' Gölün kenarındaki taşlı sahile çadırlarını kurar kurmaz Tao yüzündeki şüphe dolu ifadeyle konuştu.

Kai ilk kez bir saniyeliğine dondu ve boş boş baktı. Emin değildi. Somut hiçbir şey düşünmemişti, sadece bilindik kamp olayları işte – kamp ateşi hikayeleri, yüzmek, yalnızcabirlikte bir şeyler yapmak falan.

''Endişelenmeyin!'' Suho oldukça hevesli bir sırıtmayla cevap verdi, ''Bir program hazırladım.''

''Vay canına, hayır.''

Kai Chen'in yorumuna katılmak zorunda kalmıştı çünkü  _hayır._  Birlikte eğlenmek amacıyla kullanmaları gereken zaman için Suho'nun yaptığı programa gerçekten ihtiyaçları yoktu.

Büyük olanın gülümsemesi kayboldu. ''Ama henüz görmedin. Neden bu kadar hızlı yargı–''

''Ver o zaman.'' Chen Kai tepki gösteremeden konuştu. Asistan programı verdiğinde Kai'nin gözleri onu okuyan kısa olana odaklandı. Kaşlarının gittikçe daha derin çatılmasına, ifadesinin daha da eğlenircesine oluşuna bakılırsa kötü olduğunu varsaydı. Muhtemelen Suho'ya göre bile.

''...çalılıklardan böğürtlen toplamak, saklambaç oynamak, su fışkırtmak–''

''Biri fışkırtmak mı dedi?''

''Kapa çeneni, Luhan.'' Chen listeden gözlerini ayırdı. ''Bu ne sikim, Suho? Beş yaşında gibi mi görünüyoruz?''

''Ama fışkırtmak beş yaşındakiler için değil...''

''Aman Tanrım, biri şunu susturacak mı?'' dedi Chen. Kai yalnızca gözlerini devirip koşucunun elinden kağıtları aldı.

''Programa ihtiyacımız yok.'' dedi, tüm gözler ona dönmüştü. ''Ayrıca haklı olduğunu düşünüyorum. Suho, böğürtlen falan toplayamayacağız ve saklambaç da yok. Ormanda bir yerde Lay'in kaybolmasını göze alamam.''

''Doğru... Onu düşünmemiştim.'' Büyük olanın gözleri her zaman olduğundan daha da bihaber görünen Çinli öğrenciye döndü ve iç çekti. ''O zaman üç gün boyunca ne yapacağız?''

Kai bir kez daha etrafına baktı, on bir çift göz beklentiyle ona bakıyordu. Tekrar arkadaşlarına ve takımına baktı. Gözleri Kyungsoo'da birkaç saniye oyalandı. Yuvarlak gözlerinde cevabı bulmaya çalışıyordu sanki. Ya da muhtemelen dolgun dudaklarında.

Ancak diğerinin sıkıntılı, sakin ve aklı başında ifadesi odaklanmasına hiçbir şekilde yardımcı olmadı. Küçük sırıtışı da dahil. İşin aslı, düşünmesini engelliyordu.

Gözlerini ayırıp konuşmadan önce boğazını temizledi.

''Pekâlâ, çadırlar kuruldu, bu yüzden ilk önce odun toplamamız gerek. Dört kişi odun toplasın, dört kişi yemekleri çıkarsın ve diğer dört kişi de kamp ateşi için battaniyeleri sersin.''

''Ama kamp ateşi için daha çok erken.'' diye belirtti Chanyeol. Gözleri üzerlerindeki gökyüzünün ortasında parlayan güneşe döndü.

Kai devam etmeden önce bir bakış fırlattı. ''Her şey hazır olduğunda yüzmeye gidebiliriz. Akşam da buraya döner ateşi yakarız. Sonrasına bakarız artık.''

Gözlerini tekrar üyelere çevirdi. Birçoğu kafasını sallayarak onayladı. Kai Suho'nun listesinde yüzmenin olduğuna dair sessizce mırıldanmasını görmezden geldi ve gülümsedi.

''Tamam. Gidelim o zaman.''

Hevesli uğultu ve bağırtılar arasında bir sızlanma duyuldu.

Kai'nin tek yapabildiği arkasını dönüp kahkaha atmak yerine öksürüyormuş gibi yapmak oldu.

Ancak Kyungsoo'nun ona bakarken gözlerinin parıldamasına ve eğlenircesine sarışın Çinli'ye fiske vuruşuna bakılırsa Jongin yakalandığını fark etti.

Ve pek de umursamadı.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo soyunma odasına her girişinde karın ve vücut kası görmeye alışmıştı. Ancak takım üyelerinin mayo ve baksırdan başka hiçbir şey giymeden ormandan birer birer çıkışını görmek tamamen yeni bir şeydi.

Kendi karın kasları Kai'nin ya da Xiumin'inkiler kadar belirgin olmasa da bedeni konusunda kendine güveniyordu. Hiç belirgin olmamalarına rağmen onlara güveniyordu. Her şekilde hoş, bronz bir vücudu vardı ve mayosuyla onlara katılmaktan çekinmedi. Çünkü dürüst olalım, hepsini yarı çıplak görmüştü ama diğerleri de onu görmüştü zaten. Yani eşitlerdi.

Gözlerini gölün küçük sahiline, futbolcuların coşkuyla (pek de sayılmaz) suya girdiği, birbirlerini ıslattıkları yere çevirdi. Suho'nun güneşin altında kitap okumak için girmeyeceğini söylediğini, daha sonra da Chen onu zorla suya çekerken attığı çığlığı duydu.

Kyungsoo olduğu yerde durmuş gölde gülerek birbirlerine su sıçratan çocukları izliyordu ancak arkasından gelen bir ses dikkatini çekti ve kafasını o yöne çevirdi. Kai oldukça hevesli (ve seksi) görünerek göle ve Kyungsoo'ya doğru göz alıcı, tasasız bir gülümsemeyle (ve görkemli bronz ve kaslı göğsüyle) ilerliyorken, Sehun ise yanında kaşlarını çatıyordu.

İki genç yanına gelmeden önce bakışları bir saniyeliğine onunla buluştuğunda anına gözlerini ayırdı.

''Sen girmiyor musun?'' Kai yanına gelir gelmez sordu. Kyungsoo çıplak teninden dolayı dikkatinin dağılmasını engellemeye çalışarak kafasını salladı.

''Ah, evet... Sen?''

 _Harika, Kyungsoo,_ içinden hahladı ve kendi aptallığına somurttu.  _Şimdi de havanın bugün çok iyi olduğunu söyleyebilirsin işte. Tch._

Ancak genç olan yüzündeki sırıtışın yumuşak bir gülümsemeye döndüğüne bakılırsa sorun ediyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Fakat arkasındaki Sehun kaşlarını kaldırıp Kyungsoo'ya tuhaf bir bakış attı ve onları hafifçe uzaklaştırıp aralarından geçti.

''Gidin başka yerde çekin saksonuzu. Gölü kirletmeyin.''

''Yetti artık. Luhan'la aynı çadırda uyumuyorsun!'' Kai haykırdı ve Kyungsoo ne olduğunu anlamadan Sehun'a saldırıp onu suya itti. Sehun yenilgiyi kabul etmeyip savaşmak için arkasını döndü. Kyungsoo, Sehun'un yorumu yüzünden ısınan yanaklarını görmezden gelmeye çalışırken gülümsemesi biraz daha genişledi. İki arkadaşların şapşallığını izledi. Kai Sehun'u suya daldırdığında Sehun bir dizi küfür savurdu ve onu suya itti. Kyungsoo yalnızca izlemenin eğlenceli olmadığına karar verdi ve artık çok da dingin olmayan suya uzun adımlar attı. Kai bakışlarını ona çevirip tekrar gülümsedi.

Kyungsoo da gülümsüyordu. Son birkaç haftada olduğundan daha fazla eğleniyordu. İlerleyip ne soğuk, ne de sıcak olan suya girdi. Su beline kadar geldiğinde tam bir şey diyecekti ki aniden tüm bedenine her yerden su sıçratılmaya başlanmıştı. Ne olduğunu anlamadan biri onu suyun dibine iterken bir çift el de yukarı çekiyordu.

Futbolcular onu suya batırmadan önce gördüğü son şey Kai'nin kahkaha atmadan önce yüzünde bulunan geniş sırıtmaydı.

**\-----------**

Güneş yavaşça dağların ardında kaybolurken futbolcuların bazıları gölden çıkacağını söyledi.

Saatlerdir etrafta oyunlar oynayıp duruyorlardı ve bazıları muhtemelen üşümeye ya da yorulmaya başlamıştı. Ancak Kai sıkılmanın kıyısından bile geçmiyordu. Arkasına yaslanmış suyun üstünde süzülürken farklı bir âlemde keyfine bakıyordu. Çünkü iki gün sonra kampüse, herkesin ona baktığı, onu izlediği yere dönecekti. Herkesin onu tanıdığı ve olmaya niyetlendiği kişi olamadığı yere. Yalnızca arkadaşlarıyla olmanın keyfini çıkarıyordu, bu seferse bu iki gününü gölde eğlenerek geçirmeyi planlıyordu. Öyle de yapıyordu zaten, ta ki bir elin onu aşağı çektiğini hissedene kadar.

Su burnu ve ağzına dolduğunda neredeyse boğulacakken yüzeye çıktı, suçluyu eşek sudan gelinceye kadar dövmeye hazırdı. Ancak Do Kyungsoo'nun kalp şeklindeki melek gibi gülüşünü gördüğünde bunu tekrar gözden geçirdi.

''Bu yaptığına...'' Elini kaldırıp gözlerindeki suyu sildi. ''...hile yapmak denir.''

''Sen daha iyi bilirsin onu.''

''Hâlâ buradasın.'' dedi Kai ve gölün çevresine baktı. Sadece Chen ve Lay amaçsızca kıyıda takılıyordu.        Kyungsoo ve kendisiyse derinlerdeydi.

''Suyu seviyorum.'' dedi kısa olan omuz silkerek. Kai'nin biraz önce yaptığı gibi suya kendini bıraktı. Bir an Kyungsoo'yu onun yaptığı gibi itip ona acı çektirmeyi düşünmüştü ama bunu yapmadı. Onun yerine biraz sataşmanın kimseye zarar vermeyeceğine karar verdi. Hem eğlenceli olurdu.

''Ah! Bilmez miyim? O gün siyah tişörtünden dolayı pek bir şey göremesem de ıslanmayı sevdiğin aşikârdı.'' Haklı çıkmıştı. Kyungsoo'nun dengesi kaybolarak yüzünün bir anlığına suya gömülmesi kesinlikle eğlenceli olmuştu. Zafer dolu gülümsemesini zar zor bastırdı. ''Ama sorun değil. Bugün gereğinden fazla şey görme imkânım oldu.''

''Sapık.''

Cevap vermesine kalmadan kıyıdan gelen bir ses ikisinin de kafasını plaja çevirmesine neden oldu.

''Yah! Topu atın!'' diye bağırdı Chen. İkisi de etrafına bakıp yüzen renkli topu aramaya başladı. Birlikte vakit geçirirlerken top onlara doğru uçmuştu. Kai tepki veremeden Kyungsoo topu tutup gölün önündekilere fırlatmıştı bile.

Ancak Kai'nin gözleri Kyungsoo topu almak için eğildiğinde ortaya çıkan başka bir şeye yöneldi. Top çoktan uzaklaştığında tekrar sırıtarak, Kyungsoo'nun belini kavramak için ellerini uzattı ve kendine doğru yaklaştırıp kasığını yumuşak kalçalarla birleştirdi. Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarından minik, sevimli bir çığlık kaçtı ve genç olanın kendi kendine pis pis bir şekilde gülmesine neden oldu.

''Gerçekten,  _gerçekten_ de gereğinden fazla.'' diye fısıldadı ve anında kısa olanın kollarında hareket etmeden kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti. Hareket etmiyordu ki bu da uzaklaşmadığı anlamına geliyordu. Bedenleri suyun altında hâlâ birbirine sıkıca sarılıydı.

Hiç iyi değildi bu. Kai tahrik olacağını, sonra da oradaki on tane moronun kendisiyle dalga geçeceğini biliyordu. Fakat umurunda bile değildi. Çünkü Kyungsoo'nun bacakları bir şekilde kendisininkine dolanmıştı ve kalçası da hâlâ şişkinliğine dayalı haldeydi. Ve siktir, bu Kai'nin az buz eğlendiği bir şey değildi. Biraz  _fazla_  eğlendiği bir şeydi.

''Şey...'' dediğini duydu Kyungsoo'nun bir süre sonra. ''Bizi görürler.''

Kai tekrar gülecekmiş gibi hissetti ama bunun yerine Kyungsoo'nun belini bıraktı ve kaşlarını kaldırarak dönmesini bekledi.

''O zaman daha derinlere gidelim?''

''Ne yapacağız?'' Kyungsoo gözlerini kıstı. Kai yalnızca gülümsedi ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

''Bilmem. Sen ne önerirsin?''

Kyungsoo dik dik bakıyorken Kai bir çeşit suçlulukla ona bakıyordu. Gözleri gayri ihtiyari bir şekilde dudakları ve omuzlarında gezinirken bakışları karanlıktı. Daha sonra manzarayı engelleyecek şekilde hareket etti.

Karın kaslarında ürkek parmakları hissettiğinde Kai'nin nefesi tekledi. Bir an bunun bir çeşit yosun olabileceğini düşündü ancak Kyungsoo'ya bir bakışıyla yanıldığını anladı ve dolgun dudaklarında bir sırıtış yer aldı. Sanki ona bakması Kyungsoo'ya daha fazla güven vermiş gibi dokunuşları daha da sertleşmiş ve eli kasıklarındaki kaslara doğru kaymıştı.

''Önerin bu mu?'' diye sordu Kai, sesi biraz sersemlemiş ve boğuk çıkmıştı. Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Gözleri kocamandı ve masum görünüyordu. Takım kaptanı elini sudan çıkarmaktan kendini alamadı.

Uzun olan Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne su sıçrattığında kısa olan öksürdü ve sudan gözlerini korumak için ellerini yüzüyle kapattı.

''Hey, ne yapıyor–  _oh!_ '' Kai bir bacağını Kyungsoo'nun bacakları arasına, diğerini de baldırlarının altına götürüp mayosunun altındaki şişkinliğini bacağına yasladığında Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla nefes verdi. ''Ne yapıyorsun?!''

''Öneride bulunuyorum.'' Kai omuz silkti ve üst bedenini geriye çekti. Ancak alt tarafı suyun altında hâlâ Kyungsoo'ya dolanmış haldeydi.

''Bizi görmemeliler, değil mi?''

''Kai, bu doğru değil...''

''Doğru olmayan ne tam olarak?'' Genç olan masumca gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo'dan sert bir bakış kazandı ancak uyaran bir bakış değildi. Daha çok meydan okuyan bir bakıştı. Kai karnının alt taraflarına bir şeylerin dolmaya başladığı hissetti.

_Heyecan._

Bu yüzden parmakları Kyungsoo'nun tenine gömüldüğünde ve diğerinin ellerinin nihayet kollarını sardığını hissettiğinde şaşırmış değildi. Bunun yerine bacağını ileriye kaydırıp erkek arkadaşının bedenine doğru yaklaştırdığında gözlerini ondan ayırmadı. Kai bacağını kasıklarına sürttüğünde oluşturduğu temastan dolayı Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kayarak kapandı.

Bu dürtü her ne kadar direkt olarak onu etkilemese de kendisi de sıcaklamıştı. Büyük ihtimalle Kyungsoo'nun yüz ifadesinden dolayıydı; başı arkaya yatmış, gözleri yarı kapalıydı ve dudakları sessiz inlemeler bırakmak amacıyla aralık duruyordu.

Kai biri onların olduğu tarafa bakıyor mu diye kıyıya bir bakış attı. Neyse ki onlara dikkat eden birileri varmış gibi görünmüyordu. Chen ve Lay sudan çıkıyordu.

Takım kaptanı Kyungsoo'ya bakıp bacağını tekrar kasıklarına yasladığında orada belli belirsiz bir sertliğin oluşmuş olduğunu hissetti. Gülümseyip bir kez daha su sıçrattı.

Kyungsoo kafasını yana çevirdi ve alt dudağını ısırdı. Kai itiraz edip kontrolü ele almayı, diğerinin yerine o ısırmak istemişti ama takımın kalanının onlardan metreler uzakta olduğunu kendine hatırlatmak zorunda kaldı.

''Kes şunu.'' dedi Kyungsoo kıyıya bir bakış attığında. ''Görecekler şimdi...''

''Ama eğlenceli.'' Kai bedenlerinin alt kısmını birbirlerine yaslayıp sürtünürken gülümsemesi sinsiydi. Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla ses çıkardığında kendi nefesinin de teklediğini hissetti.

Belindeki tutuşu sıkılaşırken kısa olanın parmaklarının pazılarına gömüldüğünü hissetti. Hiçbir şey düşünmeyerek Kyungsoo'ya ve yuvarlak, büyük gözlerine baktı. Düşünmüyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinde bakış ve bedeninin kendi bedenine olan yakınlığından; çok yakınlığından başka düşünecek hiçbir şey yoktu aslında.

''HEY!''

Tepki vermeye fırsat bulamadan Kyungsoo arkasını döndü ve kollarından kurtuldu. Yüzünden saniyeliğine büyük bir şok ifadesi geçmişti.

Kai az kalsın küfür edecekti. Omuzlarındaki havluyla kendilerine el sallayan, az önce küçük mutluluk baloncuğunu patlatan Chanyeol'e bir şeyler fırlatmak istemişti.

''GEÇ OLUYOR!'' Devin sesi ormanda yankılandı ve Kai güneşin gerçekten de battığını, gökyüzünün koyu turuncu bir renkte olduğunu fark etti. ''ATEŞİ YAKIYORUZ!''

Duyurusunu yaptıktan sonra Chanyeol arkasını döndü. Kai Kyungsoo'nun nefesini dışarı verip omuzlarını düşürdüğünü gördü.

''Yakındı.'' Fısıltısını duydu. Yüzündeki gülümsemeyle ona doğru yüzdü.

''Sorun yok.'' diyebildi sessizce Jongin. ''Bir dahaki sefere etrafta olmayacaklar.''

Do Kyungsoo'nun yüzündeki şok ifadesini bir dakika içerisinde ikinci defa görme zevkinden sonra kendini gülümsemekten alamadı.

Hızlı bir hareketle Kyungsoo'yu su yağmuruna tuttuktan sonra diğeri yüzündeki sudan kurtulamaya çalışırken sahile doğru yüzmeye başladı.

''Kaybeden kahvaltıyı hazırlar!''

**\-----------**

Ateşten çıkan minik alevler Kyungsoo'yu eğlendiriyordu ve bir noktada çocuklara dikkatini vermekten ziyade ateşi izlediğini fark etti.

Gürültülüydü. Aynı yerde toplanmış on iki adamdan daha azını bekleyemezdi zaten. Ancak gürültülü olmasına rağmen güzeldi. Sudan çıktıklarında yukarının biraz soğuduğunu fark etmişti. Bu yüzden ateşin önünde oturmak iyi hissettiriyordu.

Asıl iyi hissettiren şey Kai'nin yanında oturması, her ikisi de ateşe daha yakın olan marshmallowa uzanırken ellerinin birbirine değmesiydi.

Tam bir ziyafet değildi ama sandviçler ve erimiş marshmallowlar beklediğinden daha iyiydi. Belki de arkadaşlarının bir arada olmasından kaynaklanan neşeli atmosferden dolayı böyleydi.

''Ama bu Instagram'da çok iyi görünürdü ya...'' Tao bir kez daha mızmızlandığında Kyungsoo az kalsın kıkırdayacaktı.

Kai'ye hızlı bir bakış attı. Yüz ifadesi aynıydı, görünüşe göre geri adım atmayacaktı. Tao telefonunu yakın zamanda alamayacaktı yani.

''Şimdi ne yapacağız?''

''Uyuyabiliriz...'' diye önerdi Suho. Karşılığında birkaç alaylı gülüş ve yorum aldı. ''Ya da uyumayız. Sorun değil. Korkunç hikâyeler?''

''Ve gece boyu Tao'nun sızlanmalarını çekeyim?!'' dedi Kris. ''Kesinlikle olmaz.''

''Hey!'' dedi genç olan itiraz ederek, ''Korkunç hikâye istiyorum ben!''

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri tartışan iki adamın arasında gidip geliyordu ama biraz sonra dikkatini çeken şey belli bir hisle dolmasıydı ve kafasını kaldırıp baktığında nefesini dışarı verdi. Kai ona bakıyor ve tembelce marshmallowunu yiyordu.

''Sanırım ateş için daha fazla odun gerekiyor. Sönmeye başlıyor.'' diye mırıldandığında Kyungsoo ona baktı. Bir şey sormak, ateşin çok iyi yandığını söylemek üzereyken Lay araya girdi.

''Gidip biraz odun bulabilirim.''

''Hayır. Hava karanlık ve sen de Lay'sin.'' diye susturdu onu Kai. ''Burada kalıyorsun. Siz ne yapacağımıza karar verirken Kyungsoo'yla biz gideriz.''

Kısa olan daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan çekiştirildi. Kimse bir süreliğine ortadan kaybolmalarını umursuyor gibi görünmüyordu. Belki de fark etmemişlerdi bile, çünkü taştırmaları gittikçe daha da hararetlenmişti.

Kısa sürede ormanın ilk ağaç sırasına ulaştıklarında Kyungsoo hırkasının kollarının ellerine düşmesine izin vererek Jongin'e baktı.

''Bu...bahsettiğin  _bir dahaki sefer_ değil, değil mi?'' Kendi sesinin titrediğini fark etti ve Kai ona kafası karışmış bir şekilde baktığında kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. ''Demek istediğim...eee...ormandayız ve bu biraz...iğrenç?''

''Ha... _ha!_  Ah, Tanrım, hayır!'' Nihayet Kyungsoo'nun ne demek istediğini anladığında Kai kahkaha attı. ''Onlardan biraz uzak kalmak istemiştim sadece.''

''Ah...'' Kyungsoo yüzünün kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. ''Bağ kurmaya ne oldu?''

''Şu anda kuruyoruz zaten, değil mi?''

''Öyle mi?''

''Eh, kurabiliriz.'' Kai kıkırdadı. Kyungsoo yerinde donup bakışlarını genç olandan çekerek yere sabitledi.

''Odun için gittiğimizi söyledik. Bir şeyler toplasak iyi olur, sence de öyle değil mi?''

''Sonra.''

Kyungsoo takım kaptanının hızla yaklaşıp onu ağaca yaslayarak ihtiyaçla dudaklarına yapışmasını beklememişti.

Ve kendisinin aynı şekilde hararetle karşılık vererek ellerini Kai'nin saçlarına gömüp kendisine yaklaştırmasını da beklememişti.

Birbirlerinin dudaklarında marsmallowdan kalan bir tatlılık vardı ve Kyungsoo bunun öpüşmeyi daha da zevki hale getirdiğini fark etti. Özellikle dudakları birbirine dolanıp o tatlılığı hissettiğinde.

Bunların hiçbirinin olmasını beklememişti ama arkadaşları ateş için odun getirmelerini beklerken onlar ormanda gecenin bir vakti öpüşüp oynaşıyorlardı.

Kyungsoo öpücüğü bozmak için alnını Kai'nin alnına yasladı ve nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Alınları birbirine yaslı, dudakları birbirinden birkaç santim uzaklıktayken Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı ve Kai'nin kahverengi gözlerine baktı.

''Bu...neden?''

''Neden mi?'' Genç olan güldü, nefesi Kyungsoo'nun tenini gıdıklamıştı. ''Çünkü beni delirtiyorsun.''

**\-----------**

''KRIS ŞUNLARI SUSTUR YOKSA­­–'' Kai uyku tulumunun içinde kalktı ve sesin geldiği yöndeki çadırda gözleriyle delik açmaya çalıştı.

Büyük bir gümbürtüden önce birilerinin kıkır kıkır güldüğünü ve sonra da Kris'in sesini duydu.

''TAMAM!''

Kendini yere bıraktı ve gözlerini bir saniyeliğine kapattıktan sonra sinsice gülen Baekhyun'a kafasını çevirdi.

''Ve sen, Chanyeol'le birbirinize yaklaştığınızı dahi duyarsam seni bu çadırdan atarım.''

''Ne? Bu hiç de adil değil. Yani sen ve Kyungsoo oynaşabilirsiniz ama ben erkek arkadaşıma dokunamam bile, öyle mi?''

Kai'nin gözleri genişledi. Cevap vermesine kalmadan Kyungsoo üzerinden uzanıp Baekhyun'un omzuna vurdu. Acıyla yüzünün buruşmasına bakılırsa hafif de değildi. Merkez oyuncu üzerinden kalkıp uyku tulumuna dönene kadar Kai hareket edememişti.

''Tarafçı.'' diye mırıldandı Baekhyun. Kai, Chanyeol'ün yanlarında kıkırdadığına, öyle ki çadırı salladığına yemin edebilirdi. ''Her neyse... İYİ GECELER APTALLAR!''

Kai bir kez daha küfür savurmak üzereyken Chen'in cevap olarak attığı çığlık ormanda yankılandığı için pes etti. Herkesi buraya onun getirdiğini ve Kyungsoo ile kendisi için ayrı bir çadırlarının olmamasının onların değil, kendi hatası olduğunu bir kez daha hatırlamak zorunda kaldı. Ah, keşke...

Ancak minik bir elin kendi elini güven verirce okşadığını hissettiğinde rahatlamayla nefes verdi ve dudaklarındaki minik bir gülümsemeyle onu izleyen Kyungsoo'ya döndü. Küçük, samimi bir gülümsemeyle.

''İyi geceler.'' dedi sadece dudaklarını hareket ettirerek ancak Kai anlamış ve kafasını sallamıştı. Daha sonra Kyungsoo'nun olduğu tarafa dönerek her ne kadar daha bir dakika önce açık bir şekilde talimat verse de birbirlerine yapışmış olan Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'e sırtını verdi.

Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine düşmüş saç tutamlarını yüzünden çekmek için elini uzattı ve bir kez daha iç çekti. Nihayetinde bunu yapan kendisiydi. Herkesi toplayan oydu ve küçük şeyler yüzünden sinirleri bozulsa da eğleniyordu. Ve bu... En çok bu anın tadını çıkarıyordu.

''İyi geceler.''

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo rahat hissetmiyordu – hırkasının içinde sıcaklamıştı ve yan tarafında ağır bir şey hissediyordu ama gözlerini açıp kalkmak için saat fazla erken ve hava da fazla aydınlıktı. Ve sözde her şeyden uzaklaşıp dinlenmek için buradaydı.

Ancak zaman geçtikte, güneş ışınları çadırın içini ısıttıkça ve yan tarafındaki ağırlığın gittikçe daha da fark edilir olmasıyla sonunda zorla gözlerini araladı.

Başta hiçbir şey göremedi, bu yüzden ışığa karşı gözlerini kıstı. Nihayet alışmıştı.

Nerede ve ne sebeple orada olduğunu hatırlamak birkaç saniyesini aldı. Birkaç saniye de boynuna gömülmüş kafayı görmesi almıştı. Kendini üstüne atan kişinin yalnızca kahverengi saçlarını, ellerini ve ayaklarını görebiliyordu.

Daha sonra uykulu bir şekilde gülümsedi. Sıcaklamasına şaşmamalı. Jongin nefesini boynuna veriyordu, kazak giyiyordu ve her tarafını sarmıştı. Ne kadar bakarsa baksın oldukça sevimli görünüyordu. Bu yüzden dışarıya çıkmak yerine elini kaldırdı ve bu pozisyondan görünen tek şeye, Jongin'in saçlarına götürmeden önce eline dokundu. Sabahın erken saatlerinde oluşan karışıklıktan bir tutam alıp bir süreliğine oynadı. Daha sonra elini saçından çekip yüzünü yakınlaştırdı.

Dünden sonra ona bu kadar yakın olmak iyi hissettirmişti. Kyungsoo buna bayılmıştı, bu yüzden memnun bir şekilde iç çekti ve çenesini Jongin'in başına yasladı.

Dışarıdan gelen patırtıları, yukarı aşağı hareketleriyle çıkan fermuar sesilerini, insanların fısıldaşmalarını duyabiliyordu. Çocukların çoktan uyandığını anladı ama umursamadı. Bunun yerine biraz daha öyle kalıp gözleri kapalı bir şekilde tembelliğin keyfini çıkararak Jongin ona sarılırken o da ona sarılı bir şekilde durdu.

Acele etmesi gereken bir şey yoktu. Ne ders, ne sınav, ne iş, ne antrenman. Sadece bu. Nihayet kendine zaman ayırabilmişti ve bu da geçirebileceği en iyi yoldu.

Çadırlarının fermuarı açılıp da gözleri fal taşı gibi olana kadar tekrar uykuya dalmak üzereydi. Karman çorman saçla bir kafa girişte göründü ve Kyungsoo birkaç kez gözlerini kırptı.

''Jongin?!'' dedi Kyungsoo. Jongin karşılığında birkaç göz kırptı ve Kyungsoo'yla aynı anda üzerindeki bedene şokla baktı. Kyungsoo anında hafifçe geri çekildi. Kahverengi saç tutamları diğer yana düştü ve nefesi tekledi. ''Tanrım...  _Aman Tanrım..._ ''

Kabul edemiyordu, bunca zaman sarılıp yattığı kişi...

''Baekhyun, çek ellerini üzerimden, seni küçük basilus! Duyuyor musun, bırak beni!''

Kyungsoo yataktan o kadar hızlı kalkabileceğini hayal dahi edemezdi ama yapmıştı işte. Baekhyun'dan olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde ayrılmış, o sırada da uyanmasına neden olmuştu.

Tam da Kai olduğunu, birlikte uyandıklarını, sıkıca sarıldıklarını düşünürken...

''Sabahın köründe ne bok istiyorsunuz lan?'' dedi Baekhyun pürüzlü sesiyle. Kyungsoo bir kez daha köpürmekte olduğunu hissetti.

Ve daha öğlen bile değildi.

En azından bir şey iyiydi, o da Kai'nin zavallılığı karşısında eğleniyor gibi görünmesiydi. Çünkü çadırın yanında durmuş kıçı başı dağıtırcasına gülüyordu. Bu yüzden Kyungsoo ağır bir iç çekerek Baekhyun'a son bir bakış fırlattı ve çadırdan çıktı. Bir kereliğine tolere edecekti. Sırf sabahın erken saatlerinde gördüğü ilk doğru düzgün şeyin erkek arkadaşının neşeli gülümsemesi olduğu için.

Muhtemelen pasaklı bir şekilde dışarıya çıktığında çadırların etrafına baktı. Suho, Kai, Xiumin ve Luhan ayaktaydı, hepsi ne olduğunun farkındaydı. Muhtemelen yılan gibi tıslamaya başlar başlamaz herkes içeriye gizlice bakmıştı. Bulunduğu tarafa bakıp alayla gülüyorlardı ve Kyungsoo onlara yalnızca kaşlarını çatabildi.

''Şey... Günaydın...'' diye denedi Kai ama Kyungsoo ona sadece bir bakış fırlattı. Çünkü zar zor durdurduğu kahkahasını duyabilmişti. ''Baekhyun'a sarılmak rahat mıydı?''

Kyungsoo az kalsın bir kez daha yüzünü buruşturacaktı. Çünkü işin aslı gerçekten de rahattı ve lanet olsun, onun Jongin olduğunu sanmıştı. Kendini tokatlamak istedi.

Bunun yerine ifadesiz bir şekilde kafasını kaldırdı ve fısıltıyla cevap verdi.

''Senin sarılmalarını tercih ederim ama madem götün teki gibi davranıyorsun bu akşam Chen'le yer değiştireceğim.''

Kai'nin yüzünün düşmesini izleme zevkine erişmişti.

''Ne? Hayır! Ciddi olamazsın!'' diye sızlandı. ''Bunu bana yapamazsın! Beni bir çadırda Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Chen'le tek başıma bırakamazsın!''

Kyungsoo ileriye uzanıp erkek arkadaşının yanağını okşadı.

''Bağ kurma zamanı, kaptan! Herkesle yakınlaşman gerekiyor!''

''Evet ama bunu  _yapamazsın!_ ''

Gülümsedi.

''İzle de gör.''  
  
  
  
  
  


**& &&**

**Sellaaam! Erken gelecek dedim, yine olduğundan erken gelmedi. Yapamıyorum galiba afhsdjf Bu bölümde de ben biraz** 🥵🥵 **oldum. Jongin'in şakası yok. İleriki bölümleri çevirmek için sabırsızlanıyorum. Bitse de bir one shot çevirsem :') In Bloom'u bu yaz bitirebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Tekrar kaldırmasam iyidir ajhfsjdf**

**Hadi bakalım, yorumcuklarınızı bekliyorum. Her birini okuyorum ki artık yorum atan minnoşlara da aşinayım.Umarım beğenirsiniz bu bölümü. Sizleri seviyorum, gösterdiğiniz destek için de ayrı teşekkür ederim.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

''TAMAM, HERKES KALKSIN! ANTRENMAN YAPACAĞIZ!''

''Ne?'' Kris kafasını kaldırıp Kai'ye hem eğlenmiş, hem de sinir olmuşçasına bir bakış fırlattı. ''Antrenman mı? Hayır.''

''Şu tembel kıçını kaldır hemen, Wu Yifan!''

''İyi de neden antrenman yapıyoruz? Bu kamp gezisinin eğlenip dinlenmek için olduğunu sanıyordum. Dinlenmem gerek, Kim Jongin.''

''Daha iyi bir takım çalışması oluşturmak için. Antrenman yapacağız ama aynı zamanda eğleneceğiz de, hım?'' Suho Kai'ye gülümseyerek, 'Onaylasan iyi olur.' dermişçesine gibi baktı. Kaptan yalnızca kaşlarını kaldırdı. Onaylardı ya sanki.

''Hayır. Antrenman, yani  _deli gibi_  antrenman yapacağız. Sonrasında eğlenme konusunda özgürsünüz.''

''Gerçekten tam bir götsün.'' Baekhyun kendini Chanyeol'den ayırdı. Kaptanın gözleri ona yöneldi. ''Burada tam olarak nasıl çalışacağız? Saha yok, top yok, ekipman yok.''

Tam o anda Kai'nin bilindik züppe ve kendini beğenmiş gülümsemesi yüzünde yer edindi. Gözlerini karşısında eğlenircesine bakan oyuncularda gezdirdi.

''Futbol antrenmanı yapacağımızı kim söyledi ki?''

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo gölün diğer tarafına, kayalıkların başladığı yere gidene kadar çoktan sucuk gibi terlemişti. Kendi de takımdakilerin çoğu gibi bu konu hakkında biraz şüpheciydi. Kai'nin gerçekten de kayalıklara tırmanmalarını beklemesinin imkânı yoktu. Ekipmanları verip bunun 'kazan-kazan durumu' olduğunu, hem vücutlarını hem de takım çalışmalarını geliştirmiş olacaklarını, çünkü birinin kayalıklardan düşüp kendini öldürmesine izin verirlerse, yardım etme şansı olup da etmeyeni şahsen kendisinin iteceğini çekici bir gülümsemeyle açıklayana kadar kimse ona inanmamıştı.  _İnanılmaz derecede motive edici,_ demişti Kyungsoo yorum yaparak ancak öyle de olmuştu gerçekten. Nihayetinde kimse acıtacağından dolayı bir taş yığınından başka bir tanesine düşmek istemezdi. Birbirlerine yardım etmek durumundaydılar.

O kadar da korkuyor değildi aslında. Yol çok zor görünmüyordu, hem ekipmanları da vardı. Jongin'e bunları nerden bulduğunu ve bu fikrin nerden çıktığını sormak istedi ama sabahki olay yüzünden hâlâ kızgın olduğunu hatırladı ve sormak yerine Tao'nun yanında yukarıya tırmandı.

''Yurt odamda yatmış uyuyor olabileceğimi düşünüyorum da...''

''O kadar da kötü değil ya...'' diye bir denemede bulundu Kyungsoo. Genç olan çökmüş bir bakış attı.

''Değil. Elim kayarsa omurgamı kırabileceğim gerçeği dışında tabii. Ah, peki ya böcekler? Harika.''

''Çok fazla şikâyet ediyorsun.'' Kyungsoo kendini yukarıya iterken sessizce kıkırdadı. Daha sonra keskin dönüşte debeleniyormuş gibi görünen Tao'ya döndü ve uzanıp genç olanın tutması için elini uzattı. ''Hadi! Omurganı kırmana izin veremem, öyle değil mi?''

Kyungsoo o an Jongin'in takım çalışması oluşturmak derken ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. Çinli öğrenciyi yukarıya çekti ve arkalarındaki duruma bir bakış attı. Xiumin ve Luhan, Kris'le uğraşıyor gibi görünüyordu ama yine de ona yardım etmişlerdi. Chanyeol Sehun'u itiyordu, Jongin ise Chen ve Baekhyun'la gülüşüp konuşuyordu. Biraz altlarında Suho ve Lay birbirlerine tutunuyordu, biri hafif sersemlemiş gibi görünürken diğeri aşağıya bakmaktan kaçınıyordu.

Kyungsoo tekrar etrafına baktı ve genç olan nihayet tırmanmayı bitirip, dudaklarındaki küçük gülümsemeyle yanlarında bulunan kayalıkların geniş kısmına gururlu bir şekilde bastığında Tao'nun sırtını okşadı.

Evet, takım çalışması oluşturabilirlerdi. Ancak insanların birbirini ittiği, küfürler ettiği ve etrafta koşarak zemine çizilmiş alanlara top fırlattığı bir futbol maçında bu nasıl yardımcı olacaktı ki? Emin değildi ama resmi olarak ilk kez tanıştıklarından beri Jongin'in ispatladığı bir şey varsa, o da takım için harika bir kaptan olduğuydu.

Ekip çalışmasına gelince, özel hayatı işinden ayırmasını biliyordu. Takım olarak kendileri için en iyisinin ne olduğunu biliyor ve onu yapıyordu. Kyungsoo bunun içine ona daha da hayranlık duyuyordu. Sanki vücudu yeterli değilmiş gibi,  _hıh..._

''Tamam, bir sorum var.'' Sehun elini kaldırdı ve etrafa baktı. Önce yukarıda tırmanacak ne kadar yolun kaldığını kontrol etti, sonra aşağıya ve göl çevresine baktı. ''Nasıl geri döneceğiz? Hayatta bir daha geldiğimiz yoldan dönmem.''

''Sorun yok.'' Jongin sırıttı ve Yixing'in Suho'yu yukarıya çekmesine yardım etti. ''Tepeden kampa giden bir patika var.''

Futbolcuların yüzlerindeki inanamaz ifadeyle kaptana baktığı bir anlık sessizlik oluştu. Buna Kyungsoo da dahildi.

''Yani diyorsun ki...bu aptal kayalığın zirvesine çıkmak için ormandan yürüyebilirdik, öyle mi?'' diye sordu Sehun. Sesi bir şekilde alçak ve tehlikeli çıkmıştı. Kyungsoo onu anlayabiliyordu. Oh, sadece anlıyor değildi. Bir dağın ortasında olmak yerine sağlam bir zemine vardıkları an Jongin'in başının feci belâya gireceğinden emin olacaktı.

Bir parçası çocukların erkek arkadaşına yönelttiği pis bakışlar karşısında acıma duygusu hissetmeye başlamıştı. Baskın olan şeytani ve gururlu parçasıysa diğerlerine katılmasına neden olmuştu. Yüzündeki ifadenin yargılayıcı olduğundan emindi ve bakışları Jongin'le birleştiğinde yutkunması onaylayıcı olmuştu.

Parmaklarını zar zor hissetmesine rağmen bir miktar tatmin olmuştu.

**\-----------**

Patika gerçekten kullanışlıydı ve yokuş aşağıydı, bu yüzden oldukça iyiydi ve Kyungsoo Tao'nun önceki kadar şikâyet ettiğini duymamıştı. Jongin'den uzak duruyordu çünkü yalandan yaptığı bu rol oyunu yalnızca birkaç saat sonra amacından vazgeçerse bir işe yaramazdı. Hem yeni bir şeyler oluyordu ve olayların bu duruma gelmesinden etkilenmişti.

Yakalayıcı Kris'in yanına gelip onunla dersler ve hocalar hakkında tartışmasını beklememişti. Kris ve kendisinin karakter olarak benzediklerini düşünmemişti ve haklı olduğu aşikârdı. Oldukça farklı değişik bakış açıları vardı ancak yine de sohbetleri canlılığını kaybetmemişti ve tuhaf ama iyi hissettirmişti.

Daha sonra Luhan onlara katılmış ve futbol hakkında konuşmaya başlamıştı ki bu Kyungsoo'yu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Çünkü en nihayetinde onlar Amerikan futbolu takımıydılar. Luhan'ın böyle tutkuyla bundan bahsetmesini ve Sehun'un da acıktığını söylemeden önce yanlarına gelerek gözlerini devirip dalga geçercesine homurdanmasını kesinlikle beklememişti.

Konu bir şekilde yemek yapmaya gelmişti ve Kyungsoo Suho'nun aldığı gazlı tavada öğle yemeği için bir şeyler hazırlamaya çalışacağını söylediğinde hepsi ilginç bir şekilde ilgilenmiş görünüyordu.

Her şeyi hesaba katarsak, Kyungsoo medeniyetten bir gün uzak kaldıktan sonra çocukların açılmasını, onunla ve birbirleriyle iyi iletişim kurmasını tuhaf bulmuştu. Ya da belki de Kai tüm telefonlara el koyduğu için böyleydi ama bir şekilde bu gerçekleşiyordu ve bu tuhaf veya farklı değildi. Aslında hepsini yepyeni yolla tanımak, antrenman sırasında sadece bakmakla yetinip yeteneklerini öğrenmekten daha eğlenceliydi. Onları birer birey olarak tanımak güzeldi ve bu, takımın yeni merkezini heyecanlandırıyordu.

Jongin konuşmalarına katılmaya çalışmıyordu bile. Belki de arkalarında Chen, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'ün didişmeleriyle fazla meşgul olduğu içindi. Kyungsoo arkasını dönüp ona bir bakış attığında boş, sersemlemiş ifadesini gördü ve az kalsın gülecekti. Göz göze geldiklerinde Jongin kafasıyla üç gürültücü futbolcunun olduğu tarafı işaret etti ve erkek arkadaşına neredeyse yalvarırcasına baktı. Kyungsoo bir kez daha tatmin olduğunu hissettiğinde karşılığında sadece sırttı ve yemek hakkında tartışan Kris ve Sehun'a döndü.

Aslında gün o kadar da kötü geçmemişti. Kampa döndüklerinde çoktan öğleden sonraydı, ateşi kurup geceye hazırlık yapmanın tam zamanıydı. Bu yüzden nihayet yerleşip herkes bir şeyler yapmaya başladığında Kyungsoo'ya Suho ve Kris'in aldığı konserve yiyeceklerden yenilebilir şeyler yapma görevi yüklenmişti.

Nefesini dışarı verdi ve bir süreliğine gözlerini kapattı. Burası güzeldi, kampüs hayatının karmaşasından uzaktı.

Birisi yanından geçerken tam zamanında uzanıp o kişiyi çektiğinde, Kyungsoo fasulyelerin olduğu konserve kutusunu açıyordu.

''Yemek yapmaya yardım etmemi bekliyorsan şimdiden seni uyarıyorum, ya yangın çıkar ya da yemek dişini kırar.'' dedi Chen. Kyungsoo yalnızca gözlerini devirip çadırları bağlayan takım kaptanına gözlerini çevirdi.

''Baksana, bu gece çadırları değiştirsek sorun olur mu?''

''Ne?'' Büyük olan sırıttı. ''Neden?''

''Xiumin'le aynı çadırda uyumam gerekiyor sadece.''

''Suho ikinizin düzüşmesine izin vermez. Güven bana, daha önce denedim.'' Kyungsoo dalga geçercesine homurdandığında Chen kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. ''Şimdi cevap ver bakalım. Neden? Bugünkü olanlar yüzünden mi?''

''Şey, kısmen.'' Kyungsoo fısıldadı. Gözlerini yaramazca kırptı ve ona baktı. ''Hadi ama, Jongin'le dalga geçmek istemiyor musun?''

Kyungsoo Chen'in yüzündeki ifadeyi sevmişti. Biraz şüpheli görünüyordu ama aynı zamanda bu fikri düşünüyormuş gibiydi de.

''Hadi.'' diye ısrar etti Kyungsoo ikna edici bir sesle. ''Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'le sabah erkenden uyanıp yatağını göle sürükleriz...''

''Beni kandırmaya mı çalışıyorsun?''

''Yemin ederim seni kandırmaya çalışsaydım çaktırmadan yapardım. Sadece bir kez daha Baekhyun'un ağzının suyu üzerime akarken uyanmak istemiyorum.''

Daha fazla bakışmadan, kısılmış gözlerden ve kalkmış kaşlardan sonra Chen sonunda omuz silkti.

''Tamam. Her neyse. Ama seni uyarıyorum, kesinlikle Xiumin'i yatağa atamazsın. Suho sıkıcı ve uyku bandı takıyor, Yixing'se yapışkan ve sürekli sarılıyor.''

Dışından sırıtan Kyungsoo için bunlar sadece detaylardı. Çünkü sonunda bir tür küçük intikam almış olacaktı.

Chen neşeli bir şekilde uzaklaşırken bakışlarını küçük tavaya çevirdiğinde ağzından bir küfürün kolayca çıkmasına izin verdi.

Bu şeyin ateşle çalıştığını ve ateşin de yemeklere zarar verdiğini unutmuş olabilirdi.

Derin bir iç çekerek durdu ve kafasını salladı.

Ve ayrıca, Kyungsoo artık ayrımcılık yapmayacaktı. Krakerler de akşam yemeğinde yiyebilecekleri iyi bir yemekti.

**\-----------**

Bu akşamki hava dün gece olduğundan daha serindi ve Jongin takımın tüm üyelerinin birbirine yakın oturduğu için memnun olabilirdi.

Memnun olabilirdi, tabi Kyungsoo ateşin diğer tarafında oturuyor olmasaydı.

Bu yüzden iki yanındaki Tao ve Luhan'la otururken huysuz bir şekilde elindeki krakeri tutup hırsla ısırdı. Gözleri ateşin üzerinden erkek arkadaşının her hareketini takip ediyordu.

Kyungsoo'nun orada Suho ve Xiumin'le gülüşmesi biraz adaletsiz görünüyordu. Omuzları kendisinin değil, onların omuzlarıyla sürtündüğü için adaletsizdi. Çok adaletsiz...

Chanyeol birasını bitirirken ayağını gürültüyle yere vurup sırıtmasaydı surat asmaya devam ederdi.

''Gençler, neredeyse iki gündür buradayız. Sonunda doğruluk mu, cesaretlik mi oynamanın vakti geldi.''

''Chanyeol, hayır.'' Jongin kaşlarını kaldırdı çünkü konuşan kişi Kyungsoo'ydu. Deve cevap verecek son kişi olduğunu düşünmüştü. ''Son sefer oynadığımızda tuhaf olmuştu.''

''Tuhaf derken ne demek istiyorsun?'' diye patladı Chen. Bir parmağı suçlarcasına takım kaptanını işaret ederken koşucu şokla ve darılmış bir şekilde genişlemiş gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya dikti. ''Kesinlikle keyif almıştınız!''

''Ama tuhaftı!'' Kyungsoo cevap verdi. Jongin sadece gözlerini kısıp ona bakmış ve bir kez daha kendisine bakmadığını görmüştü. Bu yüzden çenesini sıktı ve şişedeki kalan birayı içip yere koydu.

''Ben varım.'' diye duyurdu ve erkek arkadaşının yüzündeki paha biçilemez dehşet ifadesinin tadını çıkardı. ''Eğlenceli görünüyor.''

''O zaman karar verildi.'' Chanyeol sinsice sırıttı ve boş şişesini kenara fırlattı. ''Güzel. Sehun, doğruluk mu yoksa cesaretlik mi?''

''Hımm...'' Genç olan bir süre tereddüt etti. ''Doğruluk.''

''İyi. Hiç kıçına aldın mı?''

Jongin hafif meraklı bir şekilde baktığında kaşlarını kaldırdı. Sehun omuz silkti.

''Hayır. Asla altta olmam.''

Konuşur konuşmaz yanındaki Luhan hareketlenmişti ve Kai büyük olanın, 'Göreceğiz bakalım.' dediğini duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Gülmemek için kendini zorla tuttu. Tam da Sehun'un Kyungsoo'ya döndüğünü gördüğünde durabilmişti.

''Eee, Kyungsoo? Doğruluk mu, cesaretlik mi?''

''Doğruluk.''

''Hiç kıçına  _aldın mı?_ '' Sehun sırıttı, Jongin'se ona odaklandı. O ara Chanyeol sorusunu çalamayacağı konusunda itiraz ediyordu ama kimse ona dikkat etmiyordu. Bunun yerine Kyungsoo'ya ve bakışlarının yerde oluşuna, gerginlikle yerinde kıpırdanmasına dikkat kesilmişlerdi. Jongin kısa olanın kendisine doğru gergin bir bakış fırlattığına yemin edebilirdi.

''Hayır. Hiç o şekilde yapmadım...''

''O şekilde mi? Ne demek istiyorsun?'' Jongin yerinde doğruldu. Aniden tüm gözler ondaydı ve Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatmıştı.

''Ne sikimden bahsediyorsun dostum, soru sorma sırası sende değil bile. Kapa çeneni.'' Sehun onu susturup Kyungsoo'yu başıyla onayladı. ''Öğrenmek istersen beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun.''

''Ne saçmalıyorsun, Sehun?!'' Luhan çığlık attı. Jongin neredeyse hırlayacaktı ama Kyungsoo kahkaha atmıştı ve kahkahası öyle tüyler ürpertici ve neşeli çıkmıştı ki takım kaptanı yerinde sakinleşmişti. Didişmeye başlayan Luhan ve Sehun'u görmezden gelip tam kendisine, ruhunu okumaya çalışıyormuş gibi bakan Kyungsoo'ya dikkatini verdi.

''Pekâlâ, Jongin. Doğruluk mu, cesaretlik mi?''

Jongin Kyungsoo'nun tüm gün ondan uzak durduğunu gördükten sonra riske girmenin çok iyi olmayacağından emindi ama yine de devam etti. Saçma sapan bir oyundu sonuçta.

''Cesaretlik.''

Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarının köşeleri sırıtmak için yukarıya kalktığında ve gözlerini hafifçe kıstığında yanlış seçim yaptığını biliyordu.

''Harika. Git gölde yüz,'' Takım kaptanı tam da hava felaket soğuk olduğu için şiddetle itiraz edecekken Kyungsoo taşı gediğine koydu. '' _Çıplak._ ''

O anda kamp ateşinin etrafını coşkulu bağırtılar ve alaycı şakalar sardı. Jongin yalnızca tek bir şeyi merak edebilmişti.

Böyle küçük bir insan içinde nasıl bu kadar farklı yön saklayabilirdi?

Ve daha da önemlisi, bu neden bu kadar hoşuna gidiyordu?

**\-----------**

''Kıçımı görmenize izin vermeyeceğim, siktirin gidin.'' diye herkesin önünde gürledi Jongin. Belindeki beyaz havluyu tutuyordu ve serin havada gözle görülür bir şekilde titriyordu.

Kyungsoo üzülmemişti bile. Takım kaptanı suya ilerlerken beklentiyle sırıtıyordu ve Jongin ayağını göle sokup suyun soğukluğu yüzünden ciyakladığında Kyungsoo diğerleriyle birlikte manyak gibi kahkaha atmıştı. Su bileklerine ulaştığında Jongin arkasını döndü ve yalvarırcasına Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

''Ciddi olamazsın, değil mi?''

''Devam et!'' Kyungsoo bağırdı, sesi ormanda yankılanmıştı.

Jongin suya dönmeden önce kayıp yavru bir köpek gibi bakmıştı. Kyungsoo erkek arkadaşının, 'Sikerler ya.' moduna girdiğini ve ileriye doğru hamle yaparak beyaz havlusunu bir kenara fırlatıp suya dalışını gördü.

Geç olmuştu ve hava karanlıktı, hiç kimse bir şey görememişti ama yine de eğlenceliydi. Bir şekilde heyecan vericiydi. Özellikle Jongin kafasını sudan çıkarıp çığlık attığında.

''Siktir! Çok soğuk!''

''Güzel mi?'' Baekhyun dalga geçti ve karşılığında şimden sudan çıkmak istiyormuş gibi görünen Jongin'den oldukça kibar bir el hareketi almıştı.

''Sorun yok. Beş dakikalık bir şey!''

Kyungsoo'nun izlerken gülmekten yanakları ağrımaya başlamıştı. Yanındaki Luhan yaramaz bir sırıtmayla yere eğildi.

''Şimdi de kıyafetlerini çalıp kaçma zamanı.''

''Aptal.'' Xiumin arkasından susturdu. ''Nereye kaçacaksın? Hem gördün, çıplak olsa bile umursamadan eşek sudan gelinceye kadar dayak atar.''

Kyungsoo Jongin'in soğuk gölde titreyip küfür edişini izlerken bir kez daha güldü. Bir parçası bunun komik olduğunu, diğer bir parçası ise sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu. Üçüncü parçasıysa şeytani bir şekilde kafasını sallayıp onu tebrik ediyordu. Kendine çok yüklenmişti ama şimdi hafiflemiş hissediyordu. Böylelikle Jongin onunla taşak geçilmeyeceğini öğrenmişti.

İzlemeye devam ederken çocukların ironik yorumlarını duydu ama tam olarak dinlemiyordu. Son bir kez gülümseyip ilerledi.

''TAMAM. TAŞAKLARIN DONMADAN ÇIK ARTIK!'' Kısa olan işaret etti. Jongin kıyaya doğru ilerleyip göğsü yavaşça yüzeye çıkarken memnundan da öte görünüyordu ancak aniden yerinde durdu.

''Hey, Kyungsoo! Havluyu versene!''

Bu kez sırıtan Kyungsoo'ydu. Süreyi beş dakikadan ikiye düşürecek kadar kibardı zaten.

Arkasını dönüp Chen'in sırtını pat patladı.

''Bence bu geceki anlaşmamız başka bir zamana kadar bekleyebilir. Hadi, gidip marshmallowları çıkaralım çocuklar!''

Hepsi kocaman kahkahalarla gölden ayrılırken Kyungsoo bir şey fark etti. Luhan'ın koluna gözlerini kısarak baktı.

''O...Kai'nin havlusu mu?''

Luhan tam ona geniş bir gülümseme verdiğinde, o sırada kaptanın ağlamaklı çığlığı ormanda ve gölün etrafında yankılandı.

''HEPİNİZDEN NEFRET EDİYORUM!''

**\-----------**

O gece çadıra girdiğinde Kai'nin yüzünde güller açtığını gördü ve Kyungsoo hazır çadır boşken bu şansı kullanıp dudaklarına uzanarak hızlı, masum bir öpücük kondurdu.

''Üzgünüm.'' dedi Kyungsoo. Bu kez yorgunca kıkırdama sırası Kai'deydi.

''Hayır, asıl  _ben_  üzgünüm _._ Bundan sonra seninle uğraşılmayacağını öğrendim. Şakan yok.'' Uzun olan sessizce mırıldandı ve Kyungsoo bir sonraki öpücük sırasında sırıttı. Geriye çekildiklerinde Jongin elini kaldırıp Kyungsoo'nun saçlarını geriye itti. ''Bu arada, bu akşam burada kaldığın için teşekkür ederim. Cidden Chen, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'le beni yalnız bırakırsın sanmıştım.''

''Gidecektim ama bugün yeterince acımasızdım zaten.''

''Feci haklısın.''Jongin gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo bir süre ona baktı. Takım kaptanı mutlu bir şekilde gülümserken, sakin ve aklı başındayken; takım kaptanı Kai değil de sadece Jongin'ken tam bir erkek çocuğu gibi görünüyordu. ''Ayrıca, gerçekten bakir misin?''

''Ben bakir olduğumu mu söyledim?'' diye yapıştırdı cevabı kısa olan, daha sonra geri çekilip omuz silkti. ''Şuna lisedeyken düz çizgideydim* diyelim.''

''Ah...'' Kyungsoo, bir süre sonra Jongin'in sırıtışını izledi. ''Ama sonuç olarak bakirsin...yani...sen ve beni düşündüğünde, hm...şeyi yaptığımızı, o zaman kesinlikle bakirsin.''

''Kes şunu! Bu utanç verici.'' Kyungsoo uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama çadır yeterince büyük ve geniş değildi, bu yüzden Kai kollarını yakalayıp onu kendine çekti.

''Utanç verici değil. Bence sevimli.'' Jongin omuz silkti. ''Dikkatli olduğum sürece sorun çıkmayacaktır.''

''Bekle, dur bir saniye. Şimdiden bunun hakkında plan yapıyorsun ama üstte olacağını nerden çıkardın?!''

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdığında Jongin karşılık olarak birkaç kez bomboş bir şekilde gözlerini kırptı.

''Bekle...sen...ciddi olamazsın şu an...değil mi?''

''Şaka yapıyor gibi mi görünüyorum?'' Kyungsoo aslında bozulmuş falan değildi. Bir gün Jongin'le deneme konusunda istekliydi, altta olma konusunda bile istekliydi çünkü Jongin iyi bir insandı. Ama işte... ''Neden otomatikman alan kişinin ben olduğumu düşünüyorsun ki?''

''Çünkü...''

Çadırlarının girişinden bir kıkırdama duyduklarında Jongin aniden konuşmayı kesti ve arkalarını döndüklerinde Baekhyun gözlerindeki eğlenircesine bir parıltıyla onları izliyordu. Kyungsoo anında utandığını ve oda arkadaşından gelecek olan yorum fırtınasının yaklaştığını hissetti.

''Tüh, sanırım önemli bir konuşmayı böldüm.''

''Birine tek bir kelime dahi edersen ölü bir et parçası olursun.'' Kyungsoo uyardı ama oda arkadaşı gülerek geçiştirdi ve hızla çadıra girdi.

''Sorun yok. Siz ikisiniz yeterince belli etmiyor değilsiniz zaten. Hem diğerleri uyumaya gitti.''

''Chanyeol nerede?'' diye sordu Jongin. Baekhyun 'Siktir git.' dercesine bir gülümseme verdi.

''Götün teki işimizi burada görmemize izin vermediği için muhtemelen ormanda otuz bir çekiyordur. Hayatta bir ağaca yaslanıp düzüşmem.''

Chanyeol her zaman ki geniş gülümsemeyle çadıra girip kendini Baehkhyun'un yanındaki uyku tulumuna attığında Kyungsoo burnunu kırıştırdı ve dikkatle Jongin'e yaklaştı. İkisi de dünyadan birhaberdi. Bu yüzden Kyungsoo yukarıya bakarak Jongin'in yanına sokulmak ve salaş tişörtünün önünü elleri arasına almak için kendine izin verdi.

''Yemin ederim bir daha Baekhyun'a sarılmama izin verirsen...'' diye fısıldadı ama Jongin onu duymuştu ve bedeni güldüğü için titremişti. Kyungsoo'nun hissettiği sıradaki şeyse güçlü iki kolun vücudunu sarması ve Jongin'in göğsündeki sıcaklığa doğru onu çekmesiydi. Jongin yüzünü saçlarına gömdü, bir öpücük de hissettiğine yemin edebilirdi.

''İzin vermeyeceğim.''

**\-----------**

Suho'ya son çadırdan da yorganları toplamak için yardım ederken Kyungsoo'nun keyfi oldukça yerindeydi. Bugün son gündü ama yine de güzeldi. Çünkü Jongin sözünü tutmuştu ve Kyungsoo uzuvları birbirlerine dolanmış bir şekilde uyanmıştı ki bu çok iyiydi.

Bu yüzden birkaç saat içerisinde kampüse doğru yola çıkacak olmalarına rağmen bir şekilde hoşnuttu.

''Lanet sivrisinekler. Nefret ediyorum onlardan.'' Sehun kolunu şiddetle kaşırken homurdandı. Yanındaki Luhan belli belirsiz kafasıyla onayladı.

''Evet, ben de.''

''Sanırım kan grubundan dolayı. Sivrisinekler O kan grubunu seviyor olmalı.''

''Ne demek sivrisinekler O kan grubunu seviyor?'' Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. Kyungsoo ses tonunun gerçekten de savunmacı çıktığına inanamamıştı. ''Ben A'yım ama beni de ısırdılar! Baksana şuna! Seninkilerden bile daha fazla!''

''Evet, beni de ısırdılar.'' diye söylendi Kai ateş yaktıkları yeri dağıtırken. ''Oldukça fazla aslında.''

''Sivrisineklerin gerçekten de O grubunu tercih ettiğine dair bir araştırma var.'' diye belirtti Baekhyun. Erkek arkadaşı kollarını göğsünde birleştirip pis bir bakış attı.

''O zaman o makalenin yazarının da kan grubu O olmalı. Size diyorum, A'yı seviyorlar!''

Kendisinin de kan grubu A olan Kyungsoo kollarına baktı ve sivrisineklerden hiçbir iz göremeyince hiçbir şey demedi. Ama yirmi yaşındaki adamların aşırı aptalca bir şey üzerine tartışmaları izlemek eğlenceliydi. Özellik Tao oldukça özgüvenli bir şekilde ayağa kalktığında.

''Aslında, AB. Çünkü biliyorsunuz ki bizim kanımız bütün kan gruplarını içeriyor.''

Suho genç olana uzanıp beşlik çaktığında Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. Chanyeol bir kez daha ağız dalaşına girmişti. Her hâlükarda eğlenceliydi ama aynı zamanda aptalcaydı da. Etrafına baktığında gözleri birkaç saniyeliğine Xiumin'le buluştu ve tüm bunları aptalca ama komik bulan tek kişi olmadığını fark etti. En büyükleri de gülmenin eşiğindeymiş gibi görünüyordu.

Kyungsoo sırf bu aptalca çekişmeye daha fazla dayanamayacağından onlara patlamadan ya da gülmeye başlamadan önce ensesini kaşıdı.

''Şey, ben...ben gidiyorum...şey...yürüyüş yapmaya, aman bilmiyorum işte.''

Herkes dediklerine tepki vermek yerine konuşmayı daha da hararetlendirdiğinde Kyungsoo sadece kaşlarını kaldırdı. Suho'nun bir biyoloji kitabından alıntı yaptığına inanamıyordu. Bu onu daha da hızlı bir şekilde oradan ayrılmaya teşvik etmişti.

Ormanın derinliklerine gitmeyi planlamıyordu, sadece çalılıkta küçük bir yürüyüşe çıkmıştı. Çünkü birazdan havanın kirli, her şeyin gürültülü olduğu ve bir sürü insanın bulunduğu şehre döneceklerdi. Daha da önemlisi, sorumluluklarına.

Bu yüzden bir süre gözlerini kapattı ve yavaşça nefesini verdi.

Ve sonra korkuyla çığlık attı.

Kalçasında iki el hissettiğinde hemen arkasını döndü. Şişkin dudakları, çikolata gözleri ve zayıf bedeni görür görmez yumruğunu karşındakinin göğsüne geçirdi.

''Korkuttun beni!''

''Üzgünüm.''

Kyungsoo kalp atışlarını yavaşlatmaya çalışırken dik dik baktı. Nefesini dışarı verip ellerini Jongin'in göğsüne koydu. Tuhaf ya da kötü hissetmiyordu, ona yakın olmaktan oldukça memnundu.

Kafasını kaldırıp gözlerini erkek arkadaşıyla buluşturdu.

''Eee, bu gezi...beklentilerini karşıladı mı?''

''Bilmem.'' Uzun olan omuz silkti. ''Bunu yarın futbol sahasında göreceğiz. Ama işe yaramadıysa bunun için Taemin'i suçlayacağım.''

''Ah... Taemin...'' dedi Kyungsoo düşünceli bir şekilde. Jongin'in arkadaşının görüntüsü zihninde canlandı. Onun hakkında ne hissetmeliydi bilmiyordu. Buna rağmen gülümsedi. ''Beni düzgün bir şekilde onunla tanıştırmalısın, biliyorsun. Bir gün beraber dışarıya çıkmalıyız.''

''Güven bana, bunu istemezsin.''

''Neden?'' Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. Jongin onu yakın arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırmak istemiyor muydu? Hem Taemin kendisine yaklaştığı son seferde tuhaf biriymiş gibi görünmemişti.

''Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'ün beraberken nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?''

''Um, azgın?''

''Hayır. Aptal.'' Jongin açıklayıp omuz silkti. ''Eh, Taemin de onlar gibi ama daha da kötüsü. Aynı zamanda bir şeytan da. Bilmiyorum. İkinizle bir şeyler yapmadan önce iki ay daha çıkmalıyız bence. Benden ayrılmanı istemiyorum.''

''Senden ayrılacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?'' Kyungsoo sırıtarak biraz geri çekildi. ''Taemin bana ne söyleyebilir de senden ayrılmama neden olur ki? İşte şimdi merak ettim.''

Kyungsoo bir miktar ciddi olsa da Jongin güldü. Gülerek Kyungsoo'nun belini kollarıyla sardı, alınları birbirine değerken alt bedenlerini sertçe birbirine yasladı.

''Bir sürü sırrım var.''

''Benim de var.'' Kyungsoo cevap olarak mırıldandı, Jongin'in sırıttığını gördü.

''Gizemli insanları severim ama er ya da geç her şeyini öğreneceğim, bebeğim.'' 

Sondaki kelime Jongin'in ağzından çıktığında Kyungsoo birkaç saniye baktı. Biraz şaşırmıştı ­– olumsuz bir şekilde değil. Hayır. Aslında kulağa çok çekici, sahiplenici gelmişti. Ve nedense bunu sevmişti.  _Bayılmıştı._

''Eh, sırlarını söylersen ben de kendiminkileri söylerim.''

''İşte bir tanesi.'' Jongin fısıldayarak Kyungsoo'nun yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. ''Şu anda seni gerçekten öpmek istiyorum.''

Kısa olan kalbinin tekrar hızlandığını hissetti. Ellerini Jongin'in göğsünden aşağı kaydırdı.

''Bir tane de benden.'' dedi karşılık olarak fısıldayarak. Kocaman gözleri Jongin'in bakışlarını yakalamak için yukarıya yöneldi ve sonra aralık dudaklarda sabitlendi. ''Hiçbir sakınca görmüyorum.''

Böylelikle uzun olan eğilirken Kyungsoo kendini yukarıya kaldırıp dudaklarını erkek arkadaşının dudaklarına bastırdı. Yavaş değillerdi. İhtiyaç dolu, kışkırtıcı bir öpücüktü. Kyungsoo'nun ellerini Jongin'in karnına indirmesini ve genç olanın da sanki mümkünmüş gibi merkez oyuncuyu daha da yakına geçmesini sağlayan bir öpücük.

Kyungsoo bir saniyeliğine nefes verip tekrar parmak uçlarında yükseldi ve dilini Jongin'in alt dudağına gezdirdi. Genç olan daha sert bir şekilde öpüp kısa olanın alt dudağını çok da yumuşak olmayacak şekilde ısırdığında zayıf bir şekilde inlediğini duydu.

Ormanın ortasında, medeniyet tarafından unutulmuş bu yerde öpüşmek dehşet derecede iyi hissettiriyordu.

Ama küçük bir gerçeği unutmuşlardı. Kampta yalnız değillerdi. Ondan fazla kişi vardı ve yanlarında birinin boğazının temizlediğini duyduklarında bu küçük gerçek akıllarına gelmişti.

Kyungsoo hemen geri çekildi ve ormanın ortasında hararetle öpüşürken yakalandıklarını belli etmeyecekmiş gibi elini kaldırıp ağzını sildi. Ancak önlerindeki Tao ve Chen tuhaf derecede keyifli görünüyordu.

Chen'in dudakları hafifçe kalkmıştı ve titriyordu. Kyungsoo diğerinin söyleyecek çok şeyi olduğunu düşündü ama pek emin değildi. Ancak sırıtması iyiye işaretti, bundan emindi. Öte yandan Tao sinir olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Parmağını suçlarcasına Jongin'e çevirdi.

''Ne cüretle!'' diye feryat etti. Kyungsoo onun neredeyse ağlamanın eşiğinde olduğunu düşünmüştü. ''Bu anı kameramla kaydedebilecekken telefonumu nasıl elimden alırsın?! Senden nefret ediyorum, Kim Jongin!''

Kyungsoo kafasını sadece yana çevirdi. Genç olanın mahcup bir şekilde kendisine döndüğünü gördüğünde eli hâlâ ağzındaydı.

Eh, buyur burdan yak, sır olarak saklamanın hiçbir yolu kalmamıştı şimdi...  
  


 

 

 

**& &&**

**Hai~~ Son kamp bölümümüz de geldi! Yine eğlendiğim bir bölümdü, fiki hiç okumamışım gibi keyif alıyorum valla çevirirken.** 😂

 **@Stereojoy (inşallah etiketleyebildim) çevirimi jongnugget'ın diğer bir hikâyesi olan The Devil Wears Gucci'de önermiş, teşekkür ederim kibarlığı için.** ☺️ **Bilmeyen kalmamıştır ama siz de gidip bakabilirsiniz TDWG'ye.** 😍 **Gelenlere de hoş geldiniz diyorum.**

**Umarım yazım yanlışı, imla sorunu falan yoktur, varsa da yorum olarak belirtin. Bu konuda biraz takıntılıyım jsjdkf Keyifli okumalar~**

 


	12. Chapter 12

Kai Taemin'e teşekkür etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Sonuçta en iyi arkadaşı olmasaydı şimdi sahanın ortasında durup oyuncularının yüzlerindeki küçük gülümsemelerle verimli bir şekilde çalışmalarını izliyor olmazdı. Bu iki buçuk günlük kampın nasıl bir yardımı dokunduğunu tam olarak bilmiyordu ama futbolcuların aklı başında olduğu barizdi ve uzun süredir ilk defa gerçek bir takım çalışması görüyordu.

Gördüğü takım çalışması oyuncuların topun kime gideceğini bildirmek için birbirlerine seslenmelerinin gerekmediği, karşılıklı sessiz bakışmaların olduğu, taktiklerin değiştiği şeklindeydi. Yeni bir şey yapabildikleri zaman zafer dolu çığlıkların etrafta yankılanmasında görüyordu.

Ayrıca herkesin de bu işin içerisinde olduğunu görebiliyordu. Oyuncular bir şekilde birlik olmuştu ve Kyungsoo da bu birliğin bir parçasıydı. Her şey takım kaptanının gülümsemesine neden oluyordu – çoğunlukla gurur dolu olduğu için.

''Güzel, değil mi?'' diye sordu Suho'ya, koç asistanı neşeli bir şekilde onayladı.

''Evet. Bu kadar zevkle çalıştıklarını görmedim, şey, Moonkyu'nun gittiğinden beri.''

''Her neyse,'' Kai araya girdi. ''Şimdi Kyungsoo'ya sahibiz.''

''Elbette öyleyiz.'' Suho oyun kitabını kapatıp arkadaşça ve takılırcasına bir duygunun eşiğinde olan gülümsemeyle kafasını kaldırdı. ''Hazır lafı açılmışken, bu nasıl olmuştu?''

''Seçmelerde sen de oradaydın ve koç ile bana onu seçme konusunda yardımcı olmuştun.''

Suho gözlerini devirip pek de yavaş olmayacak şekilde onu ittiğinde soruyu geçiştirebileceğini biliyordu.

''Ne sorduğumu anlamıyormuşsun gibi davranma!''

''Ya gerçekten de anlamadıysam?''

''O zaman tam bir aptalsın.'' Suho kaşlarını çattı. ''Ah, hadi ama! Bana söyleyebilirsin!''

''Neden bu kadar gürültücüsün?'' Kai büyük olanı yargılayıcı bir bakışla ödüllendirdi ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. ''İki insanın birbirini nasıl sevmeye başladığını açıklamak zorunda mıyım? Birini görürsün, o kişi çok hoş görünür, sonra hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenmek istersin ve kişiliğinin de çok iyi olduğunu öğrenirsin. Gördün mü? Bunu bilmek için diplomaya ihtiyacın yok.''

''Aptal.'' Suho mırıldandı, Kai pis bakışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Aşırı sinire bozucu arkadaşlarına daha fazla bilgi vermeyecekti kesinlikle. Herkesin bilmesi zaten yeterliydi. Kyungsoo'nun da bunu istemediğinden emindi zaten. ''Eee... Baekhyun'un ikisinin odasında yiyiştiğinizi söylediğinden beri mi...?''

''Hay lanet...'' Kai nefesini dışarıya verdi ve bir süreliğine gözlerini kapattı. ''Suho, sen ve Kris'ten bahsetmeden önce çeneni kaparsan iyi olur, tamam?''

Büyük olan daha fazla konuşmadı ama kitabı tekrar açıp kalemle üzerinde vurduğunda yüzünde gizemli bir gülümseme vardı.

Kai kafasını iki yana sallayıp tekrar oyunculara döndü. Rahatsız hissetmiyordu doğrusu ama bu ilişkide olan tek kişi kendisi değildi. Kyungsoo'nun nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyordu ve daha sonra sorması için zihninde not düştü. Ancak şu anda düşünebildiği tek şey bilseler bile, dalga geçseler bile bunun çok kötü olmayacağıydı. Sonuçta arkadaşlardı.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo üzerindeki çoğunlukla kıskanç, yargılayıcı ya da en basitinden nefret dolu bakışlar yüzünden küçücük hissetmeye başlamıştı. Yanından geçtiği her öğrencinin yüzünde bunu, anlam veremediklerini ve muhtemelen tahammül bile edemediklerini görüyordu. Bu yüzden öğle yemeğini almaya çalışırken tüm bakışları üzerinde hissetmek biraz bunaltıcıydı.

İç çekti ve bakışlarını zar zor tepsisinden ayırıp takımın kullandığı masaya yöneldi. Sadece oradayken insanların bakışlarını kısa bir süreliğine unutabiliyordu, kafasının arkasında delik açıldığını hissedebilmesine rağmen.

''Görmezden gel sadece.'' diye fısıldadı kulağına Baekhyun bir süre sonra, Kyungsoo'nun midesi çalkalandı. Baekhyun tabii ki bir şeylerin tuhaf olduğunu hissetmişti. ''Bir noktada hepsi buna alışacak.''

''Ne zaman olacak o? Çünkü öğle yemeğimi huzur içerisinde yemek istiyorum gerçekten.''

''Sabırlı ol.'' Baekhyun yüzündeki dalgın ifadeyle sırtını pat patladı. ''Neden Kai'ye bundan bahsetmiyoruz ki? Belki yardım edebilir.''

''Ona söyleme.'' Kyungsoo kafasını sallayıp burnunu kırıştırdı. ''Onun hatası değil.''

''Aslında tam da onun–''

''Baekhyun, sadece...söyleme.''

Masalarındaki oyun planı ve geçen senenin finalleri hakkındaki tartışmalara dikkatini vermeden sessizlik içerisinde yemeğini yemeye devam etti.

Yerinde oturup dünyayı görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu ve aslında işe yarıyordu da, ta ki tanıdık bir sesin sessiz bir şekilde, 'çekil' deyişini duyup, Baekhyun'un kendisinden uzaklaşarak Chanyeol'e doğru kayışına kadar. Sadece birkaç saniye sonra siyahlar içerisinde, yüzündeki yorgun ifadeyle Kai yanına oturdu. Kyungsoo'nun tüm endişeleri Kai'nin yorgun bedenini ve çatılmış kaşlarını görür görmez yok olmuştu.

''İyi misin?'' Elini ona doğru kaldırdı ama kendini durdurdu. Erkek arkadaşı iç çekip tepsisinden bir patates kızartması aldı.

''Evet. Yorgunum sadece. Müdürün odasına gitmem gerekti.''

''Ne?'' Kyungsoo sırtını düzleştirdi, küçük gülümsemesinin kaybolduğunu hissetti. Masadaki konuşmaların da azaldığını fark etti. ''Neden? Başın belaya mı girdi?''

''Hayır, öyle değil.'' Erkek arkadaşı gözlerini devirip çantasını yere koydu. ''Yaklaşan maçla alakalıydı. Kendi sahamızda değil. Yanına gidip ulaşımı ayarlamam gerekti.''

Kyungsoo anladıklarına dair birkaç mırıltı duydu ve kısa süre sonra takım arkadaşları kendi konuşmalarına döndü. Ancak bu onun için yeni bir şeydi, bu yüzden bakışlarını ayırmadı.

''Ve?''

''Ve muhtemelen okul otobüslerinden biriyle gideceğiz. Koç sürecek.''

Mesele Kyungsoo'ya biraz fazla sıradan görünmüştü. Ama olayın aslı bunun yakınından bile geçmiyordu. Takımı etrafındayken en sıkıcı araba yolculuğu bile ilginç bir şeye dönüşebilirdi.

Öğle yemeğinin ilginç olan tek kısmı bu olmuştu. Geri kalanı ise Kyungsoo'nun insanları görmezden gelmeye odaklandığı, Kai'nin bakışlarından kaçtığından emin olduğu ve elini bacağına koyduğunda uzaklaştığı bir yarım saatlik süreydi. Ayrıca Chen ve Xiumin'e yaklaşıp konuşmalarına katılmıştı ki Kai de tesadüfen grubun diğer tarafındaki Suho ile üniversite otobüsüyle ilgili endişeleri hakkındaki ciddi bir konuşmanın içerisindeydi.

Kampüsün merkez bölümünden dışarıya çıkarak stadyuma doğru yola koyulduklarında Kyungsoo nihayet sakin bir şekilde nefes almaya başlamıştı. O an etrafları öğrencilerle dolu değildi ve sonunda biraz nefes alıp suçlu hissetmeden kafasını kaldırarak normal bir şekilde konuşmaya başlamıştı.

Hâlâ çocuklarla konuşuyordu, en azından soyunma odasına giderken onu meşgul tutacak bir şeydi. Ancak tam kapının önünde dirseğinin tutulduğunu hissetti. Kai onu futbolculardan uzağa çektiğinde merakla ona baktı.

''Ne?''

''Benden kaçıyor musun?''

''Hayır.'' Kyungsoo gözlerini çikolata gözlerden ayırmamaya çalıştı ama erkek arkadaşının inanamaz bir şekilde tek kaşını kaldırdığını görünce iç çekti ve gözlerini ayırdı. ''İyi, tamam. Kaçmış olabilirim. Ama aslında–''

''Kyungsoo...'' Kai'nin sesi hafifçe güldüğünde nefes nefese çıkmıştı, büyük olan sustu. Kai'nin eli yüzüne uzanıp yanağına dokunduğunda ona baktı. ''İnsanlar yüzünden mi?''

Jongin'in yüzündeki her bir küçük çizgiyi ve gölgeyi incelemekle fazla meşgul olan Kyungsoo hiçbir cevap veremedi. Takım kaptanı iç çekti.

''Onları dinleme, karides.'' Gözlerini kıstı. ''Sonuçta bu senle benim aramda, değil mi?''

''Sanırım. Ama tüm gün başkalarının sana bakması yük olabiliyor.'' Kyungsoo nefesini dışarıya verdi ve çantasının kolunu düzeltti. ''Kim yaydı ki bunu? Bir tek takımın bildiğini sanıyordum!''

''Şey...'' Jongin elini çekip düşünceyle yanağını kaşıdı. ''Chen bir iki kişiye söylemiş olabilir. Tao da SNS'de paylaşmış olabilir...''

'' _Ne_ yaptı?!''

''Ne fark eder?'' Jongin onu tekrar yakınına çekti. Kyungsoo muhtemelen genç olanın dolgun dudaklarındaki küçük gülümseme yüzünden pes etmek üzereydi. Leziz bir şekilde davetkâr görünüyorlardı, çok güzel... ''Dediğim gibi, senle benim aramda.''

Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. Kai'nin gülümsemesi biraz daha büyüdü. Kafasını kaldırdı ve Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin önündeki bir saç tutamını uzaklaştırdı.

''Şuna ne dersin? Bu akşam antrenmandan sonra çocuklar gidene kadar bekle.''

''Bittiğinde hava soğuk oluyor, Jongin...''

''Ne olmuş yani? Tüm saha bize kalıyor.'' Takım kaptanı parlakça gülümsedi, tıpkı bir çocuk gibiydi. ''Sadece sen ve ben. Öğrenci yok, güvenlik yok, futbolcu yok, hademe yok, hiç kimse. Sadece sen, ben ve saha.''

Bu muhtemelen en ağır gelen şey de buydu ama Kyungsoo karnının kasıldığını ve kalbinin pır pır ettiğini hissetti. Bu yüzden cevap olarak yalnızca gülümseyebildi.

''Tamam.''

**\-----------**

Evet.  _Hiç_ de şüpheli değil.

Sadece takım kaptanı ve merkez oyuncunun yavaşça kıyafetlerini katlamaları, çantalarını bilmem kaçıncı kez düzenlemeleri, çocukların gitmelerini beklemeleri  _hiç_ detuhaf görünmüyordu. Baekhyun, 'Keyfine bak, evlât!' deyip dişlerini göstererek gülmüş ve Kyungsoo yetişip şaplağı yapıştırana kadar hızla ortadan kaybolmuştu.

Suho Kai'ye taktikleri birlikte gözden geçirmek için gelip gelmeyeceğini sorduğunda ve kaptan da kafasını sallayıp tam olarak, 'Uuh...iş.' dediğinde  _hiç_ de şüpheli değildi.

Ancak bu gruptan gelen takılmaları Kyungsoo kabul edebilirdi. Çünkü nihayetinde bu imalı yorumlar hem onun, hem de Kai'nin o kişiye gözlerini kısarak bakmasına neden olsa bile, bilmiş gülümsemeler ve hareketlerden sonra dahi nihayet yalnız kalmışlardı. Kyungsoo, sıkıntıyla iç çekip soyunma dolabına yaslanan takım kaptanına baktı.

''Sonunda.''

Kyungsoo sadece gülümsedi ve bençten kalktı, Jongin kolundan çekmeden önce kapüşonlusunu giydiğinden emin olmuştu. İkisi birlikte sahaya yöneldi.

Başta Kyungsoo için her gün antrenmandan sonra kaptanla buraya gelmek zorunda olduğu zamanlardan herhangi bir farkı varmış gibi görünmemişti. Geçen bu ayların anısıyla diğerinin kolunu sıktı ve tekrar baktı.

Bu sefer farklıydı. Antrenman için değil, Kai'yle zaman geçirmek için gelmişti. Jongin'le. Erkek arkadaşıyla.

''Gidelim de en üst sıraya oturalım!'' Tribünlere baktı ve genç olan bakışlarını takip edip kafasıyla onayladı. Tribünlerin en son sırasına kadar çıkmanın kendisi bile zorluydu ama etrafına şöyle bir baktığında Kyungsoo için kesinlikle değmişti.

Kampüsün etrafındaki parkların bir kısmını ve gözlerinin önüne serilmiş sahanın tamamını görebiliyordu. Henüz iki saat önce etrafında tur attığı, her gün çocuklarla antrenman yaptığı, sıradaki üniversite ligine hazırlandığı aynı saha. Ama buradan daha küçük görünüyordu. Zemindeki çizgileri doğru düzgün göremiyordu. Burnunu kırıştırdı.

''Herkesin son sıradan nefret etmesine şaşmamalı. Buradan hiçbir bok göremiyor insan.''

''Maçlarda son sırada oturmamayı öğrenmiş olduk o halde.'' Kaptan gülümsedi. Avucunu kolundan kaydırıp parmaklarını Kyungsoo'nunkilere geçirdi. Tam o sırada kısa olan maç izlemek için değil, sadece beraber olmak için orada olduklarını hatırladı.

''Çok sessiz.'' dedi Kyungsoo ve Jongin'in omzuna yaslanmak için cesaretini topladı. Uzun olan için sorunmuş gibi görünmüyordu, gerçi Kyungsoo bedeninin bir saniyeliğine gerildiğini hissetmişti. Ancak sadece kısa bir süre sonra bir kol etrafına sarılarak stadyum oturaklarında onu kendine yaklaştırmış ve ikisi için de daha rahat pozisyon yaratmıştı. Kyungsoo gülümseyip Kai'nin boynuna yüzünü gömdü.

''Öyle. Ama böyle iyi.'' Jongin nefesini dışarıya verdi. ''Burası aslında ihtiyacın olduğunda bu saatlerde her zaman huzur dolu olan kampüsteki birkaç yerden biri.''

''Saat neredeyse gece yarısı.'' Kyungsoo neredeyse kıkırdayacaktı. ''Bu saatte neden huzurlu bir yere ihtiyacı olur ki insanın?''

''Baekhyun'la yaşıyorsun. Orasını benden daha iyi bilmen gerek.''

Kyungsoo diğerinin kolları arasında bir kez daha gülümsedi ve gözlerini kapattı. Yorulmuştu. Uzun bir gün olmuştu. Sonuçta insanları görmezden gelmesi, bu da yetmezmiş gibi üç saatlik futbol antrenmanı normal değildi. Bu yüzden anın olabildiğince tadını çıkarmak için kendine izin verdi.

Jongin de aynı şeyi düşünüyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Çünkü başını Kyungsoo'nunkine yaslamıştı ve çenesini Kyungsoo'nun başına sürtene kadar ikisi de huzurlu bir sessizlik içerisinde yalnızca o şekilde kalmıştı.

''Arkadaşlarımla tanışmak istediğini söylemiştin...''

Kyungsoo gözlerini açıp yukarıya baktı ama erkek arkadaşının yüz ifadesini göremedi. Bu yüzden kısa bir süre sessiz kalıp kafasıyla hafifçe onayladı.

''Evet.''

''Eh, aptal oldukları için olabilecekler yüzünden hâlâ biraz korkuyorum ama takımla başa çıkabiliyorsan o zaman bir sorun olmamalı.''

Kyungsoo ne olduğunu anlamadan hızla oturduğu yerde dikleşti ve gözlerini Kai'ye sabitledi.

''Hep birlikte buluşacağız mı demek istiyorsun?''

''Şey, buluşabiliriz... Demek istediğim arkadaşlarımı tanıman ve onların da seni...şey...erkek arkadaşım olarak tanıması iyi olurdu?''

Jongin doğrudan ona bakmıyordu ve Kyungsoo nedense bunu çok sevimli bulmuştu. Uzanıp yüzünü kendisine doğru çevirirken sırıtmaktan kendini alamadı.

''Teşekkürler.''

Kyungsoo basit bir öpücükle dudaklarını birbirine mühürlemek için hafifçe kendini yukarıya kaldırdı. Bu onun gecenin serinliğinde sersemlemesine neden olmuştu. İlk çekilen Kai oldu, bakışlarındaki güven geri dönmüştü.

''Bu, ayrıca senin arkadaşlarınla da tanışmak istediğim anlamına geliyor. Ya da en azından en yakın olanlarla. Bu da güzel olurdu.''

''Öyle bir şey olamayacak.'' diye cevap verdi ve Kai bir an için kaşlarını çattı.

''Neden? Utanıyor...falan mısın?''

''Neyden? Senden mi? Şapşal.'' Merkez oyuncu güldü ve bir kez daha erkek arkadaşını sağlam bir şekilde öpmek için uzandı. ''Zaten tanıyorsun onları. Ve sen, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'la hayatta dışarıya adımımı atmam.''

''En yakın arkadaşların Chanyeol ve Baekhyun mu?'' Kai Kyungsoo'nun daha da sokulmasına izin verirken her nedense keyifli görünüyordu. ''Kusura bakma ama bu çok üzücü...''

Kyungsoo neşeyle güldü, başını Kai'nin göğsüne yasladı. Tam o anda özgürlük ve mutluluktan başka hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu.

''Ah, bir de bana sor...''

**\-----------**

Pek fazla konuşmanın olmadığı, çokça sarılmanın, bir o kadar da öpüşme ve hatırı sayılır bakışmanın gerçekleştiği harika bir gece olmuştu. Ve harika bir randevu gibiydi, en azından Kyungsoo için. Özellikle Kai'nin onu yurt girişine kadar götürüp veda ederek öptüğü kısım.

Kendi odasına girerken mutlu bir şekilde sırıtıyordu ve bir anlığına sinir bozucu veledin teki olan oda arkadaşını unutmuştu. Bu yüzden hızlı bir Byun Baekhyun soruşturmasından sonra nihayet uyumak için hazırlanmaya başladı ve büyük olanın başını ağrıtan yorumlarını görmezden geldi.

Sonuçta Kyungsoo Baekhyun'un dedikodu kaynağı olamazdı.

Ancak duş alırken bir düşünce zihnine sızmaya başladı. Jongin'le olan ilişkisinin her bir yanını seviyordu. Her şey çok iyi, harikaydı ve bu da Kyungsoo'nun canını sıkıyordu. Her şey nasıl bu kadar iyi olabilir? Hayat böyle işlemiyordu, bir şeylerin içine edilmiş olması gerekiyordu.

Belki de fazla hızlı ve ani aşık olmuştu, aşırı bağlanıyordu. Bu düşünceyle kaşlarını çattı. Bir aydan biraz fazla süredir çıkıyorlardı ama Kyungsoo Kai'den hoşlandığını kesinlikle söyleyebilirdi. Oldukça fazla. Muhtemelen basit bir hoşlantıdan daha fazlasıydı. Giyinip yatağa girmek için hazırlandığında bu düşünce onu rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Odanın karşısındaki yatakta Baekhyun laptopunda hararetle bir şeyle yazıyordu ve budalaca sırıtmasına bakılırsa Chanyeol'le konuşuyordu.

Kyungsoo iç çekti ve yatağına yatıp gözlerini tavana dikti.

''Baekhyun.'' Belli belirsiz mırıldanmıştı ama sessiz odada arkadaşı onu duymuş ve ona bakmıştı. ''Romeo ve Juliet hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?''

''Ne?'' Diğerinin kafası karışmış gibiydi, gözlerini laptopundan ayırmış değildi. ''Bu saatte nasıl bir soru bu, Soo... Çok tuhafsın.''

''Sadece cevap veremez misin?''

''Ben...uh...Hiçbir bok bilmiyorum. Gençlik ve sığ bir şehvetin aptallığı hakkında bir masal işte.''

''Sığ bir şehvet mi?'' Kyungsoo yattığı yerden kalkıp Baekhyun'a bakarak kaşlarını çattı, midesinin çalkalandığını hissetmişti. ''Aşkın nefreti yendiği güzel bir hikâye olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? İnsanlara aşkı öğrettiğini?''

''Güzel sanatlar bölümünde fazla dolaşıyorsun.'' Baekhyun bir şeyler daha yazdı ve nihayet ona döndü. ''Hayır, öyle düşünmüyorum. Herif on yedi yaşındaydı. Ve kız kaçtı? On üç? Delilik bu. Kıza bebek bakıcılığı yapabilirdi ama sevebilir mi? Pek sayılmaz... Ah, bir de üç gün içerisinde olup, bunun yüzünden altı kişinin öldürülmesi de cabası.''

''Ama ne kadar sürdüğü ya da neler olduğunu önemli değil...'' Kyungsoo düşünceyle kaşlarını çattı. ''Önemli olan kısım aşkın her şeyden daha büyük bir silah olmasıydı, haksız mıyım?''

''Yani diyorsun ki üç gündür tanıdığın bir adam kendini öldürse, sen de kendini öldürürsün, öyle mi?''

''Hayır ama–''

''Gördün mü? Haklıyım.'' Baekhyun sırıttı ve Kyungsoo çenesini dizlerine koyarak kaşlarını çattı.

''Shakespeare'nin en büyük eserinden bahsediyorsun ama...''

'' _Tanrı aşkına, Kyungsoo!_ '' Baekhyun yorgun bir inleme bıraktı. ''Jongin on yedi yaşında değil, sen de on üç! Her şey bir yana birbirinizi üç günden fazla süredir tanıyorsunuz! Ve kimsenin ikiniz yüzünden kavga edecek kadar sersem olmadığına eminden de fazlasıyım. Ayrıca senin bir aptal olduğunu biliyorum ama onun için kendini öldürmeyeceğine eminim! O yüzden rahatla artık.''

''Nasıl...''

''Bunu düşündüğünü nasıl mı anladım?'' Baekhyun alayla homurdandı. ''Metafor kullanmada harika değilsin. Şimdi ne hakkında endişelendiğini söyle ve işin içine şiirleri karıştırma. Çünkü ortaçağ gönül ilişkileri modunda değilim gerçekten.''

Kyungsoo yatağında sessiz kaldı ve Baekhyun'un niyetini anlamasına izin verdiği için kendine küfür etti. Onu suçlayamazdı. Onu kendinden daha iyi tanıyan biri varsa bu kişi oda arkadaşı olurdu ve Kyungsoo, onun yüzünden birçok kez şikayet ediyor olabilirdi ama günün sonunda yanında olan her zaman Baekhyun oluyordu. Bu kez de durum farklı görünmüyordu, saat gece iki olmasına rağmen.

''Kai aptalca bir şey mi yaptı?''

''Hayır, ama–''

''İkiniz kavga falan mı ettiniz?''

''Etmedik, ama–''

''O zaman neden bu kadar endişelisin anlamıyorum.''

''Şey, biliyorsun... Düşünüyordum da...onu sadece kısa bir süredir tanıyorum, ama ben–...biraz şey hissediyorum–''

''Ona aşıkmışsın gibi.'' Baekhyun onun yerine tamamladı ve Kyungsoo o kelimeyi duyduğu an yerinde sıçradı. Baekhyun'a bakmayıp yalnızca kafasıyla onayladı. En iyi arkadaşının bunun hakkında ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu. Sonunda kafasını kaldırıp baktığında, çünkü aşırı meraklanmıştı, anlayışlı bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördü. ''Sana metaforlar konusunda iyi olmadığını söyledim. Basitçe, 'Baekhyun, kanka, sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?' diyebilirdin, ben de, 'Tabii birader, konuşalım'–''

''Hayır, öyle bir şey demezdin.'' Kyungsoo kafasını salladı, Baekhyun güldü.

''Evet, Muhtemelen. Ama yine de Romeo ve Juliet'i bu işe karıştırmayabilirdin.''

''Unutmama izin vermeyeceksin, değil mi?''

''Asla.'' Baekhyun bir süre neşeyle gülümsedikten sonra elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi. ''Neyse. Demek istediğini anlıyorum.''

Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırdı. Baekhyun bacaklarını yatağın kenarından sarkıtıp ona döndü.

''Channie'yle çıkmaya başladığım zamanlarda ben de öyleydim. Fazla hızlı ve ani bir şekilde aşık olmuştum ve korkuyordum ama bak bize şimdi.''

''Bu farklı.'' Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. ''Chanyeol'ü yıllardır tanıyorsun!''

''Neresi farklı? Bariz bir şekilde birlikte olmayı seven iki insan işte! Bir fark göremiyorum.''

Kyungsoo iç çekti ve bu konu hakkında Baekhyun'la tartışmamaya karar verdi ancak muhtemelen yüzündeki gergin ifade büyük olanın yatağından kalkıp yanına oturmasına ve onu hafifçe itmesine neden olmuştu.

''Hey, Kyungsoo... Bunun için endişelenme. Bu gerçeğin farkında olman daha önemli. Gerçekten böyle hissediyorsan üzülmemelisin. Ve eminim yakında o da böyle hissedecek, tabi çoktan hissetmiyorsa. Bazen çok fazla...sevimli olabiliyorsun.''

''Kapa çeneni.''

Baekhyun bir kez daha gülüp sırtını sıvazladı.

''Sorun yok. Heyecan verici, değil mi? Bu şekilde hissetmek.''

''Korkutucu.''

''Yani heyecan verici!'' Baekhyun ısrar etti. ''Korkma. Kai senden çok hoşlanıyor. Demek istediğim biriyle oynaşmak için ne zaman antrenman sonrasına kaldı ki? Ya da ne zaman kamptaki hali gibi böyle konuşkan oldu? Ne zaman oda arkadaşı yokken neredeyse birini düzdüğünü gördün?''

''Byun Baekhyun, yüzüncü kez söylüyorum, öyle bir şey olmuyordu!'' Kyungsoo bir anlığına kafa karışıklığıyla kaşlarını çattı. ''Hem onu daha önce yaptığından eminim.''

''Peki, tamam... Muhtemelen sana gelince yumuşak bir noktası var. Ama hâlâ endişelenmemen gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Seninle olmak istiyor! Bu yüzden nasıl hissetmek istiyorsan öyle hisset. Söyledim sana, o on yedi yaşında değil, sen de on üç. Yani iki yetişkin gibi düşünebileceğinizden eminim. Ayrıca ikinizin de benim başıma kalmanızı istemiyorum. Trajik olurdu.''

''Öyle olurdu gerçekten...ama...hey!'' Kyungsoo kafasını hızla çevirdi ve bu gece ilk kez bilindik Byun Baekhyun'u yumruklama isteği göğsünde kaynamaya başlamıştı. ''Ne diye Juliet ben oluyorum lan?!''

''Kyungsoo, lütfen...'' Geniş bir sırıtma yüzünde yer edindi ve o gülümsemede Baekhyun'un içindeki iyilikten hiçbir iz yoktu. Yalnızca üç kâğıtçılık, alay ve sadece en yakın arkadaşına has o sinir bozuculuk vardı. ''...kimi kandırmaya çalışıyorsun?''

**\-----------**

Jongin yanında Kyungsoo'yla birlikte kampüste oturuyordu ve arkadaşlarıyla ayarladıkları buluşma için fikirlerini söylüyordu. Kyungsoo'nun onlarla, onların da Kyungsoo'yla tanışması için heyecanlı görünüyordu. Nedense hem iyi, hem de kötü bir şekilde heyecanlı. Herkesi uslu durmaları konusunda uyardığından emin olmuştu, özellikle Taemin'i. Ama dansçıyı ve onun alay etme aşkını bildiği için bu iş iyi sonuçlanmayacaktı.

''Yemek yemek için bir yerlere gidebiliriz?'' diye önerdi Kyungsoo, Jongin kafasını sallayarak onayladı.

''Tabii ki. Key drama kulübünde. Bir oyunu izlemek istiyordu, tiyatroya gitmek de bir seçenek yani.''

Kafasını kaldırdığında erkek arkadaşının yüzünün solduğunu gördü. Bir anlığına endişelenmişti ama Kyungsoo mahcupça gülümseyerek bakışlarını yere indirdiğinde bir miktar sakinleşti.

''Kulağa iyi geliyor. Romeı ve Juliet olmadığı sürece benim için sorun yok.''

Jongin yalnızca baktı ve merak içerisinde yanarken başını yana eğdi. Bu yüzden kalemini kenara koydu ve Kyungsoo'nun başını kaldırmasını ve gözlerinin buluşmasını bekledi.

''Neden?''

Kyungsoo masaya doğru eğildi. Gülümsediğinde güzel ve gizemli görünmüştü.

''Bir ara söylerim.''  
  
  


**  
  
& &&**

**SELAAM! Bölüm bu sefer biraz hızlı gelsin dedim. İşalla hızlı gelmiştir jsksıdk Güzel yorumlarınız için teşekkür ederim, hepsini tek tek okuyorum.** 😍 **Yanlışlarım varsa kusura bakmayın, bitir** **ir** **bitirmez kontrol etmeye giriştim. Gözden kaçırdıklarım olabilir. Keyifle okursunuz umarııım~~** 💞💞

 


	13. Chapter 13

Gece yarısını geçeli çok oluyordu ve Kyungsoo gözlüğünü takmış ödevleriyle uğraşıyordu. Ayrıca bir sessizlik vardı ki merkez oyuncu bunun için minnettardı. Çünkü bu, o dönemin üçüncü ödeviydi ve artık daha fazla erteleme imkânı yoktu.

Sessizlik vardı, çünkü Baekhyun saatler önce Chanyeol'le dışarıya çıkmıştı ve ne yaptıklarını Tanrı bilirdi. Kyungsoo bunun hakkında düşünmek bile istemiyordu ama diğerinin o gece gelmeyeceğini anlamıştı. O yüzden zamanını ders çalışmaya ayırmıştı. Ayrıca sadece birkaç saat sonra Jongin ve arkadaşlarıyla buluşacağını, Cumartesi gününü onlarla geçireceğini düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. Kesinlikle sabırsızlıkla beklediği bir şeydi ama midesinin de bulanmasına neden oluyordu. Kendisini nasıl kontrol edeceğini hâlâ bilmiyordu.

Ders çalışmayı, denklem üstüne denklem çözmeyi, kağıda yazdığı her sayıyla beyninin biraz daha çekilmesini sürdürdü. Telefonunun ışığı yanarak yurda gelmeyeceğinin bilgisini veren sarhoş Baekhyun'dan mesaj geldiğinde saat biri bir hayli geçmişti. Ağzının içinde birkaç kez sessizce mırıldandıktan sonra telefonu yatağına attı ve gerinmek için kollarını kaldırdı.

Masasına bir bakış attı, kağıt ve kitaplarla kaplıydı. Dikkat dağınıklığı olmadan sadece birkaç saat içerisinde bitirebildiği şeylerin miktarından oldukça etkilenmişti.

Kyungsoo daha fazla matematik problemi çözecek enerjiye sahipmiş gibi hissetmiyordu, öyle olsaydı bile beyninin kendisiyle işbirliği içerisine gireceğini düşünmüyordu. Kağıtları bir dosyaya dizdi ve iyice sakladı, çünkü bunları bir de kaybederse... Düşüncesiyle dahi titreyip laptopunu aldı ve masasına koydu.

Makineden gelen zar zor duyulan ses rahatlamayla nefesini dışarı vermesine neden oldu. Bir şeyler başarmış gibi hissediyordu ve en azından birkaç günlüğüne de olsa tekrar ders çalışmaya başlamadan önce arkasında bir şey bırakmadığı için mutluydu. Bilgisayarını da sadece ailesinden gelen dünkü maillere uyumadan önce bir bakmak için çıkarmıştı. Çünkü ertesi gün biri üzerine basıp geçmiş gibi görünmek istemiyordu. Yani, bilirsiniz işte, iyi bir izlenim bırakmak zorundaydı. En azından yapmak istediği buydu.

Sessiz odadaki aşırı yüksek çıkan bip sesi onu korkutmuştu. Mesaj sesi. Kyungsoo tıklamadan önce bildirime baktı.

 **kimkaaaaaa:** uyuyor olman gerekmiyor mu??

Klavyesine uzanmadan önce sersem gülümseme Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde yer edindi.

 **D.O.:** senin?

 **D.O.:** ama soruna cevabn; matematik.

 **D.O.:** cevaben*

 **D.O.:** sen neden uyanıksın?

Cevap gelmesi için beklemek zorunda kalmamıştı. Çünkü hızlı yazıyordu, neredeyse anında cevap veriyordu.

 **kimkaaaaaa:** uyuyamadım. Lay horluyor...

 **D.O.:** acını hissedebiliyorum...

 **kimkaaaaaa:** beni hissetmekte özgürsün, evet

 **D.O.:** aman tanrım

 **D.O.:** her zaman böyle misin?

 **kimkaaaaaa:** çekici mi?

 **D.O.:** sapık

 **kimkaaaaaa:** her neyse karides. uyu hadi.

 **D.O.:** yapamam

 **D.O.:** dikkatimi dağıttın

 **D.O.:** seni hissetmeyi düşünüyorum şimdi

 **kimkaaaaaa:** sexting yapmaya mı çalışıyorsun?

Kyungsoo oturduğu yerde sallandı, dudaklarına küçük bir sırıtış yapışmıştı. Uykulu hissetmiyordu artık, en azından o kadar fazla. Bunun yerine erkek arkadaşının kullanıcı adına ve profil fotoğrafındaki kahverengi kaniş cinsi köpeğe baktı. Kafasını hafifçe yana eğdi.

 **D.O.:** fotoğrafındaki senin köpeğin mi? Monggu?

 **kimkaaaaaa:** konuyu değiştirmeye çalışma

 **kimkaaaaaa:** ama evet o

 **kimkaaaaaa:** sevimli, değil mi?

 **D.O.:** bir gün onunla da tanışmam gerek

 **kimkaaaaaa:** Ya!

 **kimkaaaaaa:** konuyu değiştiriyorsun! Burada sexting yapmaktan bahsediyorduk.

Kyungsoo tekrar arkasına yaslandı. Öyle yazdığı için bir miktar aptal gibi hissediyordu. Ama o Jongin'di, erkek arkadaşı. Onu tanıyordu – Kyungsoo'ya takılmayı ve hatta bazen onunla dalga geçmeyi seviyordu ama hiç kötü niyetli olmamıştı. Elbette olmamıştı. Belki de tam bu yüzden yatağına gidip fırlattığı telefonunu tekrar aldı ve sadece birkaç saniye içerisinde Jongin'in numarasını çevirdi.

İlk çalıştan sonra takım kaptanı cevap verdi.

''Ödümü kopardın.'' dedi genç olan kısık sesle. Kyungsoo Lay'in orada uyuduğundan dolayı olduğunu düşündü. Ancak bu yine de sırıtmasına engel olmamıştı. Kai'nin bilgisayarıyla yatağında oturduğunu, sonra da telefonunun birden çaldığını, onu sevimli bir şekilde yerinde sıçrattığını hayal etti. Muhtemelen birkaç küfür de dudaklarından kaçmıştı.

''Üzgünüm.''

''Sesin hiç de üzgünmüş gibi gelmiyor.'' Jongin nefesini vererek kıkırdadı. ''Ama hey. Neden– Yani...gerçekten...telefon seksi mi?''

Kyungsoo boş odada alayla homurdandı, telefonu kulağına yaklaştırdı.

''Telefon seksi mi? Hayır, almayayım. Önce gerçeğiyle başa çıkmayı tercih ederim. Onun için aradığımı düşündüren ne?!''

''Ne bileyim, daha iki dakika önce sexting'ten bahsediyordun!''

'' _Sen_ bahsediyordun. Ben değil.''

''Ee, şimdi? Sexting yok mu? Telefon seksi yok mu? Ne sıkıcı bir gece ama.''

''Jongin, lütfen, kapa çeneni.'' Kyungsoo kıkırdadı, kendi gülüşünün odada yankılandığını duydu.

''Hıh. Önce arıyorsun, sonra da çenemi kapatmamı söylüyorsun. Ne ayak?''

''Hiçbir şey, gerçekten.'' Kyungsoo kimse göremese de omuz silkti. ''Uyumadan önce sesini duymak istedim sadece...''

Soluklanırcasına narin bir kıkırdamadan önce birkaç saniyeliğine sessizlik oluşmuştu.

''Ve bunu Byun Baekhyun'un önünde söyleme cesareti gösteriyorsun, ha? Bunun üstünü kapatmana izin vermeyecek.''

''Baekhyun burada değil.''

''Ne?''

''Hım? Chanyeol'le çıkmıştı. Onun odasına döndüler.''

''Hayır, hayır... Demek istediğim... _ne?_ Neden bunu söylemekle başlamadın?''

''Oda arkadaşımın varlığı ne diye seni ilgilendiriyor? Erkek arkadaşımı arayıp, 'Hey, baksana, Baekhyun akşam dışarıya çıktı, yalnızım ve–''' Kyungsoo cümlenin ortasında durdu ve düşündü. Boğazını temizledi. ''Oh...''

''Evet,  _oh._ '' Jongin tekrar kıkırdadı. ''Yatıya gelebilir miyim? Uyuyamıyorum...''

Kyungsoo birkaç kere hızla gözlerini kırptı, hattın diğer ucundaki sessizliği dinledi. Kalbinin teklediğini hissetmişti.

''Yatıya...mı? Buraya mı?''

''Evet. Yani, eğer­–''

''Hayır, sadece...beni şaşırttın.'' diye kabul etti Kyungsoo, gergin bir şekilde gömleğinin kenarıyla oynadı ve yatağına rahatsız bir bakış fırlattı. ''Yani...evet...tabi, gelebilirsin, ama–''

''Oh... _oh, Kyungsoo.''_  Jongin'in sesi bir şeyi fark etmiş gibi çıkmıştı. ''Demek istediğim gelirim ve biraz takılırız. Konuşuruz. Başka...başka bir şey yok. Film izleyebiliriz?''

''Ah...'' Kyungsoo nefesini dışarıya verdi, tuttuğunun farkında bile değildi. ''Tabii gelebilirsin. Ben, şey, buradayım.''

''Güzel. Netflix hesabım da var. Yani  _Netflix and chill*_ o zaman.''

 _''Lanet olsun Jongin...''_  Kyungsoo az kalsın boğulacaktı. Kafasını hafifçe salladı. ''Sadece, buraya gel çabuk. Bekliyorum.''

**\-----------**

Jongin on beş dakika sonra gelmişti ve Kyungsoo neden bu kadar uzun sürdüğünü merak etmişti. Yurt binası kampüsün sadece üç bina ötesindeydi. Ancak tüm ihtişamıyla görünmüştü – eşofman ve kışlık ceket, çünkü düşünecek olursak dışarısı biraz soğuktu da. İçecek ve atıştırmalıkların olduğu bir poşet taşıyordu. Saçları dağınıktı, dikkat etmiş gibi görünmüyordu veKyungsoo bunu komik bulmuştu.

Kapıyı açtı ve Kai dudaklarını birleştirmek için eğildiğinde Kyungsoo sırıttı.

''Selam.''

''İşte buna güzel karşılama denir.'' Uzun olan kıkırdadı. Tekrar eğilerek dudaklarını hızla Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarıyla birleştirirken ellerini beline sardı ve kendine yaklaştırdı.

Kyungsoo anın tadını çıkardı. Çünkü hadi ama, ne zaman ikisinin gerçekten baş başa kalacak zamanları olmuştu ki? Hazır Baekhyun da yokken sonunda o huzur dolu ana sahiptiler. Saat neredeyse gecenin ikisiydi, bu saatte kimse onları rahatsız etmezdi.

Bu düşünce Kyungsoo'yu biraz rahatsız etmişti, özellikle Jongin onu bırakarak yatağına gidip oturduğunda ve Kyungsoo'ya baktığında.

''Eee, şimdi ne yapıyoruz? Film mi? Yoksa sohbet vakti mi? Ya da ikisinin karışımı?''

''Bilmem. Film izlemek için saat fazla geç oldu.''

''O zaman sohbet vakti!'' Jongin gülümsedi ve yatağı pat patladı. Kyungsoo kapıyı kilitledikten sonra takım kaptanı ceketini çıkarırken poşetin diğer tarafına geçip yatakta oturan Kai'ye katıldı. Altında basit beyaz bir tişört giyiyordu. Kyungsoo göğüs hatları yerine yüzüne bakmak için kendini zorladı ki bu onu daha iyi hissettirmemişti. Jongin muhteşemdi.

''Neden uyuyamadın?'' Kısa olan, Jongin bir bira açıp yakına kayarken sordu. Kyungsoo yargılarcasına bakmak üzereydi ama yapmamıştı. Çünkü Jongin boştaki koluyla onu yakınına çekmiş ve başını göğsüne yaslamasını sağlamıştı.

''Söyledim ya. Lay horluyordu.'' Jongin omuz silkip birayı dudaklarına götürdü. ''Bir de yarını düşünüp durdum.''

Kyungsoo gülümseme ve iç geçirme karışımıyla nefesini dışarıya verdi.

''Evet. Ben de...'' Yerinde kaydı ve dirseğini yatağa koyarak havalandı. ''Sence arkadaşların beni sevecek mi?''

Jongin'in yüksek sesle gülüp onu çekerek şakağına öpücük kondurmasını beklememişti.

''Sersem arkadaşlarımla tanışıyorsun Soo, ailemle değil! Asıl ben endişelenmeliyim, çünkü kesinlikle beni utandıracaklar.''

''Lütfen... Meşhur Kim Kai'yi nasıl utandırabilirler ki?'' Kyungsoo sordu ve birasından yudum aldı. Masum bir yudum da değildi, üç tane cesur yudum. Teneke kutuyu kenara koydu, kaşları çatılıydı.

''Onlara boşuna arkadaş denmiyor. Hakkımda benim bile bilmediğim her boku biliyorlar. Özellikle Taemin. Ve görünüşe göre beyniyle ağzı arasında bir ayarı yok.'' Kai iç çekti. ''Bilmiyorum. Sadece abartmayacaklarını umuyorum.''

''Ama onlar arkadaşın.'' Kyungsoo gülümsedi. ''Seninleyken nasıllar görmek isterdim. Veya sen onlarla birlikteyken. Bahse varım takımdaki gibi değilsindir.''

''Takımdaki çocuklar arkadaşım, doğru ama yarın tanışacağın kişiler beni lisenin ilk senesinden beri tanıyor.''

Jongin somurttu ve Kyungsoo gülümsedi. Lisenin neredeyse her kişi karanlık bir dönem olduğunu biliyordu. Kai'nin orada bile havalı çocuk olduğu konusunda şüphesi yoktu ama lisede havalı olmakla üniversitede havalı olmak kesinlikle iki farklı şeydi.

Bu yüzden Jongin'e sokuldu ve yüzündeki sırıtmayla ona baktı.

''Lisede tanıştığınız dönemden bir fotoğrafın var mıdır onlarda sence? Nasıl göründüğünü görmek istiyorum.''

''Ah, Tanrım, Kyungsoo...'' Genç olanın başını salladığını, daha sonra da bir elin yumuşakça saçlarının arasından geçerek kâhkülünü gözlerinin önünden çektiğini hissetti. ''Hayatı benim için neden bu kadar zorlaştırıyorsun?''

Kyungsoo güldü ve erkek arkadaşıyla tatlı tatlı konuştuğu gecenin keyfini çıkardı.

Sadece birkaç saat sonra uyanıp bu çocuklarla tanışacak olduğu gerçeği artık çok da endişelendirici değildi.

**\-----------**

Jongin neredeyse koşarcasına ilerliyordu, arkasında da Kyungsoo'yu sürüklüyordu. Kyungsoo sabahın beşine kadar maskaralık etmenin kötü sonuçlandığını biliyordu şimdi. Otobüse binmek için saat on civarı uyanıp şehre varmaları ve sinemaya gitmeleri gerekiyordu. Ancak uyuya kalmışlardı ve şimdi de çok, çok gecikmişlerdi.

Otobüsten inip buluşma yerine giderlerken Jongin sorun olmadığını söyledi. Kyungsoo gerilmeye başladığını hissediyordu.

''Ah, işte oradalar...'' diye mırıldandı Jongin. Kyungsoo parktaki fıskiyenin yanında duran dört kişilik küçük bir grubu görmek için kafasını çevirdi ve göğsünde bir ağrı hissetti.

''Bekle, Jongin! Ne– Ne söylemeliyim bilmiyorum!''

Kaptan olduğu yerde durdu ve Kyungsoo henüz ne olduğunu anlamadan yüzünü elleri arasına aldı, dudaklarında güven verici bir gülümseme vardı.

''Sorun yok, Soo! Sadece kendin ol. İyi şeyler söyle.''

''Hangisini yapayım?'' dedi Kyungsoo ruhsuz bir şekilde. Karşılığında hoş bir kıkırdama ve küçük bir öpücük kazanmıştı.

''Hadi. Harika olacak!''

Kyungsoo ilişkisinin yolunda gitmesi için erkek arkadaşını dinlemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Bu yüzden Jongin bir kez daha elini kavrayıp parmaklarını birbirine geçirdiğinde gerginlikle ağır bir şekilde iç çekti ve yüzüne bir gülümseme kondurmaya çalıştı.

Sonunda dört adama doğru yaklaştıklarında Jongin onları selamladı. Herkes gözünü ona diktiğinde bir kez daha gülümseye çalıştı.

''Geciktiniz.'' dedi, sarı saçlarının uçları pembeye bulanmış tilkiye benzeyen bir adam, baştan ayağa onları süzmüştü. ''Ve neden biri üzerinizden geçmiş gibi görünüyorsunuz?''

''Kusura bakma.'' Jongin bir anlığına Kyungsoo'nun kolundaki kavrayışını sıkılaştırdı. ''Kendimizi kaptırmışız da.''

''Dostum. Dakika bir gol bir, iğrençleşiyorsun.'' Kısa olan öne çıkıp Kyungsoo ile el sıkışmak için elini uzattı. ''Merhaba, ben Jonghyun.''

''Kyungsoo.''

''Ah, inan bana, biliyorum.'' dedi diğeri, merkez oyuncunun birkaç kez hızla gözlerini kırpmasına neden olmuştu. Daha sonra o adam, Jonghyun geniş gülümsemesi ve parlak gözleriyle çenesiyle Jongin'i işaret etti. ''Senden bahsetmeden duramıyor.''

''İşte başladık.'' Kai inledi ama Kyungsoo'nun içindeki bir şeyler sıcacık bir şekilde kıpırdanmıştı. Yüzündeki küçük gülümsemeyle erkek arkadaşına baktı. ''Şöyle şeyler söyleme! Utanç verici. Her neyse, Onew nerede?''

''Güzel sanatlar binasında takılıyordur...ya da yemek yiyordur...muhtemelen yemek yiyordur, evet.'' dedi Taemin, Kyungsoo'ya bakarken yüzünde kurnaz bir sırıtış vardı.

''Tamam, o zaman...'' Jongin Kyungsoo'ya döndü ve ilk konuşan, konuşmalara hiç de ilgisi olmayan, ceketin altında ne giydiğini anlamak için Kyungsoo'nun göğsünde gözleriyle delikler açan kişiyi işaret etti. ''Bu, Key. Yanındaki tıfıl da Jonghyun–''

''HEY!''

''Taemin'i zaten tanıyorsun ve şu sırıtan da erkek arkadaşı Minho.''

El sıkıştıklarında ve Jongin gururlu bir şekilde 'Bu da erkek arkadaşım!' diye ilan ettikten sonra Kyungsoo kendini tanıttığında kesinlikle tuhaf bir ortam oluşmuştu.

Ancak Jonghyun ve Minho onunla tanışma konusunda gerçekten ilgili görünüyorlardı. Key de kötü biri gibi değildi, muhtemelen keskin bakışları yüzünden biraz göz korkutucuydu. Tanışmanın büyük bir bölümünde Taemin sanki bir mesaj dizisi iletmeye çalışıyormuş gibi Jongin'e gözlerini dikmişti. Kyungsoo göz ucuyla Jongin'in en yakın arkadaşını ittiğini, diğerininse güldüğünü görünce telepatinin gerçekten var olup olmadığını merak etti.

''Pekâlâ, ilk gösterimi kaçırdık.'' dedi Key sert bakışlarını durgunlaşan Jongin'e yönelterek. ''Ve bu ceketi de bu soğukta dışarıda durma niyetiyle giymedim. Gidip bir yere oturalım da 4'tekine kadar öğle yemeği yiyelim.''

Kyungsoo'nun istemsiz bir şekilde bakışları açık cekete yöneldi ve diğerinin o kıyafetler içerisinde rahat olmak için fazla şık göründüğünü ancak o an fark etti. Bu yüzden belli belirsiz kafasını salladı.

''Güzel. Buralarda iyi bir kafeterya biliyorum.'' diye önerdi Minho. Kyungsoo Taemin'in sırıtışını izledi. Karar, Key'in soğuk yüzünden sızlanmaları ve Jongin'in de ona biraz erkek olmasını söylemesiyle verilmişti.

**\-----------**

Kyungsoo tanışmalarının akışı yüzünden şaşkındı. Herkes konuşuyordu, her insanın rahatsız hissettiği şu tuhaf duraklamalardan yoktu. Diğerlerinin konuşmalarını dinliyordu ve zaman zaman Jongin'e bakıyordu.

Belki birbirleriyle didişmelerinden, belki de birbirlerini aşağılamalarından ya da en basitinden şakalaşmalarından yakın oldukları belliydi. Biraz kendisi ve Baekhyun gibiydiler ama daha fazla insan bulunuyordu.

Dans kulübünden konuşup yürüyüş meselesini açarken Taemin'i dinliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri özür dilercesine omuz silken Jongin'e yöneldi. Daha sonra atletizm takımının yıldız oyuncusu olan Minho'dan bahsettiler. Boşuna değilmiş diye düşündü Kyungsoo yağsız bedene göz ucuyla bakarken. Sadece vücuduna bakıldığında bile bir atlet olduğu belliydi. Bir de boğazlı kazak giydiğini unutmayalım. Kayıplardaki Onew'a ve bariz tavuk aşkına gelince bu Jongin'le onu yakınlaştırmıştı. Daha sonra bölümü ve kulübünden bahseden Jonghyun. Belli ki müzik bölümündeydi ve bu bilgiyle Kyungsoo'nun gözleri heyecanla parlamıştı. Çünkü müzik kulübüne pek çok kez katılmayı düşünmüştü ama şimdi takım, Jongin ve başında o kadar şey varken zamanının olacağından şüpheliydi.

''Saçmalık!'' Jonghyun araya girdi. ''Tabii ki zamanın olur! İstediğin ve berbat olmadığın sürece bir sorun olmayacaktır! Eminim kötü değilsindir. Aslında şimdi dinleyebilirim, bir şeyler gösterebilir misin?''

''Jonhyun... Jonghyun...'' Kyungsoo'nun yüzü kafeteryada şarkı söyleyeceği düşüncesiyle kızarırken Key o sırada elini kaldırdı. ''Yine yapıyorsun. Bırak çocuk nefes alsın. Hem herhangi bir kafede öylece şarkı söylemeye başlayamazsın. En son söylediğinde bizi dışarıya atmışlardı.''

Diğer ikisinin de on orada olduğu için katıldığı küçük bir tartışma oluştu ve birinin baldırını sıktığını hissettiğinde Kyungsoo da bir miktar eğlenerek onları izlemekteydi. Yan tarafına baktı ve Jongin'in dudaklarındaki küçük gülümsemeyle ona baktığını gördü.

''Neden daha önce şarkı söylediğini söylemedin?''

''Sormadın.''

''Yani bazı şeyleri öğrenmek için sormam gerek?'' Jongin eğlenircesine kafasını salladı. ''Sevdiğin şeyler hakkında daha çok şey bilmek istiyorum.''

''Şey, sessiz yerleri, müziği ve şarkı söylemeyi, bir de seni seviyorum.''

''Bu kadarı bana yeter.'' Jongin gülümsedi ve uzun ancak yalın bir öpücükle dudaklarını ele geçirmek için uzandı. Masanın karşısından ufak bir öksürük sesi duymasaydı Kyungsoo'nun bununla hiçbir sorunu olmazdı. Ancak o zaman Jongin'in arkadaşlarını hatırlamıştı. Berbat bir şekilde saklanmaya çalışılmış sırıtmalarla onlara bakıyorlardı.

''İsterseniz bir kalkalım.'' Jonghyun kapıyı işaret etti, kaşları alnında yükselmişti. ''Yani rahatsızlık vermek istemeyiz.''

''Özür dile–''

''Özür dileme, Soo.'' Jongin tekrar baldırını sıktı, kaşlarını o da bir o kadar kaldırarak kendini beğenmişçe Jonghyun'a döndü. ''Yalnız hissetmek istemiyorsan neden Key'in üstüne atlamıyorsun? Numara yapmak kötü bir şey.''

''Sen daha iyi bilirsin onu.''

''Ne?'' Jonghyun yüzündeki bilmiş ifadeyle Kyungsoo'ya döndüğünde Jongin kafa karışıklığıyla kaşlarını çattı.

Kyungsoo bir anlığına tehdit altında olduğunu hissetmişti.

''Bahse varım biricik Kai'mizin havalı olduğunu düşünüyorsundur. Futbol kaptanı falan ya, harika biri, aptal da değil. Efsane av.''

''...Evet...''

''Jonghyun, bununla nereye varacaksın bilmiyorum ama dikkatli ol oğlum, çünkü tam buradayım ve aptalca bir şey söylersen seni öldürüp–''

''Kapa çeneni, tavukçu velet.'' Jonghyun araya girdi, tekrar Kyungsoo'ya döndü ve gözlerindeki komplocu bakışla masaya eğildi. ''Bu özelliklerini bildiğinden eminim ama sana hiç lise yıllarından bahsetti mi?''

Kyungsoo o andan sonra ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Tek bildiği Jongin'in insan dışı bir cırlamayla yerinden zıplayıp muhtemelen Jonghyun'u boğmak için öne atıldığıydı. Key Kyungsoo'nun yanında, masanın diğer köşesinde oturup gözlerini devirirken, Kyungsoo Taemin'in manyak gibi kahkaha attığını ve Minho'nun gülümsemesini saklamaya çalıştığını biliyordu.

''Bu salaklarla her gün uğraşmak zorundayım işte...'' Diğeri iç çekti, gözlerini kısa olana çevirdi. ''Ama sen de bu karmaşaya dahil oldun şimdi, evlat, yani kendini hazırla!''

Ve Kyungsoo, her nasılsa, yüzündeki sıcak gülümsemeyle bunun içinde olduğu için çok mutluydu.

**\-----------**

Sinema o saatte neredeyse bomboştu. Muhtemelen birçok kişi akşam seanslarını tercih etmişti. Ama onlar şehirden kampüse giden otobüse yetişmeleri gerektiği için günü erken bitirmek zorundaydılar.

Bilet gişesinde sıkı bir savaş kopmuştu. Birileri aksiyon izlemek istiyordu, Minho'nun izlemek istediği bir belgesel vardı ve Key sevdiği bir dram filmi için huysuzluk ediyordu. Kyungsoo'nun özellikle izlemek istediği bir şey yoktu, bu yüzden olayın dışında kalıp Key ve Jonghyun'un hararetli tartışmasını izledi.

''Her zaman böyleler.'' Taemin yanında durdu ve yerinde sallandı. Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Baya uzundu. ''Dram izleyeceğiz...''

''Hım...'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve kavga eden ikiliye döndü. ''Onlar...onlar birlikte mi?''

Taemin güldüğünde bir anlığına cidden aptalca bir şey sorduğunu sanmıştı ama Taemin omuz silkti.

''Kim bilir? Bir öyleler, bir böyle. Resmi olarak birlikte değiller. Ama Allah korusun, Key'le birinin flört ettiğini görse Jonghyun kafayı yer.''

''Ah... Anladım.'' Merkez oyuncu başıyla onayladı ve arkasını döndüğü sırada Jonghyun'un ağzından çok renkli hakaretler dökülürken onlara doğru geldiğini, Key'in ise yüzündeki memnun bir sırıtmayla gişedeki kadına döndüğünü gördü.

''Kazanacağını söylemiştim.'' Taemin kıkırdadı ve omzuyla Kyungsoo'yu itti. ''Eh, muhtemelen şu yürek parçalayıcı dramatik hikayelerden biridir. Jongin'in yanına otur ve kendini ağlamaya hazırla. Ya da omzunda ağlamasına. Aslında gerçekten çok hassas. Bilirsin, oldukça sırnaşık olabiliyor. Kağıt mendil almalısın.''

Taemin sekerek Minho'ya doğru ilerlediğinde ve yerini Jongin aldığında Kyungsoo'nun ağzı hafifçe açıktı.

Kyungsoo bir miktar şefkatle ona baktı.

''Ne? Yüzümde bir şey mi var? Tanrım, hayır. Taemin ne söyledi?''

''Hiçbir şey, gerçekten!'' Kyungsoo elini kavradı ve hafifçe sırıttı. ''Üzücü filmlerde ağladığın haricinde.''

''Adi şerefsiz...'' Takım kaptanı iç çekti ve Taemin'e doğru pis bir bakış yolladı. ''Bir kere ağladım sadece ve bilgin olsun, gerçekten üzücü bir filmdi.''

''Yalan söylemeyi bırak, Kim Jongin!'' Taemin sırıttı ve peşi sıra gelen pis bakışı görmezden geldi. ''Her zaman ağlıyor ve bil diye söylüyorum, film 'Yukarı Bak'tı.''

Salona girerken birkaç kahkaha kopmuştu. Tam girişte Kyungsoo Jongin'in elini kavradı ve diğeri hevesi kırılmışça ona baktığında gülümsedi.

''Sorun yok. Ben de ağlamıştım.''

Jongin genişçe gülümseyip dudaklarını onunkilerle birleştirmek için eğildiğinde göğsünde tatlı bir sızı hissetmişti.

**\-----------**

Film kötü değildi diye düşünmüştü Jongin. İyiydi, biraz sıkıcıydı ama iyiydi. Kimsenin filme tam olarak kendini vermediği gerçeği (Key hariç) muhtemelen en iyi kısımdı, arkadaşlarını umursamak zorunda olmadan son sırada Kyungsoo'yla oynaşabilmişti. Çünkü büyük ihtimalle onlar da iş üstündeydi.

Film bittiğinde herkes birlikte zaman geçirdiklerinden dolayı bir şekilde mutluydu.

Ayrıca Kyungsoo'nun arkadaşlarıyla rahat ettiğini fark ettiğinde Jongin mutlu olmuştu. Onu Jonghyun'la rahat bir şekilde konuşurken, Minho ve Taemin'le gülerken, Key'le drama kulübü hakkında konuşurken görmüştü. İyi anlaştıkları için memnundu ve kampüse dönüş yolunda tuhaflık dahi olmamıştı.

Key Kyungsoo'ya şefkâtle gülümseyip buluşacakları gelecek seferi de dört gözle beklediğini söylediğinde Jongin inanılmaz mutlu olmuştu. Jonghyun numarasını Kyungsoo'nun eline sıkıştırıp müzik kulübü seçmelerinde onu görmeyi istediğinde ve Minho Taemin'le birlikte sıradaki maçı izlemeye geleceklerine dair söz verdiğinde de.

Kyungsoo'yu ve onun parıl parıl olan ifadesini izliyordu. Yalnız bir şekilde yurda doğru yürürlerken dudakları geniş bir gülümsemeyle gerilmişti.

''Eh, bugün eğlenmişsindir umarım.'' Jongin omuzlarını silkti, erkek arkadaşının hevesli bir şekilde başını salladığını gördü.

''Evet! Arkadaşların inanılmaz!'' Kyungsoo ona doğru yaslandı. ''İyi ki beni onlarla tanıştırdın.''

''Tabii ki.'' Jongin eliyle Kyungsoo'nun omzunu sardı. ''Keyfin yerinde görünüyordun. Korkmuş değildin. Bu iyi bir şey.''

''Öyle.'' Kyungsoo güldü ve aniden durdu. ''Ama gerçekten merak ettiğim bir şey var.''

''Hım?''

''Şu lise hakkındaki sır ne?''

Jongin boğuk bir kahkaha atıp Kyungsoo'yu yakınına çekti.

''Kendi ağzınla söyledin. Bu bir sır. Söylemem.''

''Taemin söyler.''

''Öyle bir şey yaparsa onu uykusunda hadım ederim.''

''Vay canına. Arkadaşlığa bak.''

Jongin bir kez daha güldü, yaklaştıkça D blok görünmeye başlamıştı. Takım kaptanının kendi odasına gitmeden önce oradan eşyalarını alması gerekiyordu. Yürüş boyunca sohbetleri keyif dolu, eğlenceli ve arkadaşçaydı.

Odanın önünde durduklarında Kyungsoo iç çekti.

''Baekhyun gelmiş.''

''Nasıl anladın?''

''Sinir bozuculuğunun ve küstahlığının kokusu var. Ayrıca kapıyı hiç kilitlemiyor. Gördün mü?'' Kyungsoo kapı kolunu işaret etti. Jongin tam olarak nereye bakması gerektiğinden emin değildi ama Kyungsoo kapıyı iterek açmış ve soru sorma şansı vermeden içeriye girmesine izin vermişti.

İlk o girmişti ve Baekhyun'u üzerindeki Chanyeol'le uzanmış bir şekilde, ikisini hararetle öpüşürken ve birbirini okşarken gördüğünde bir süre yerinde donup kaldığı için şaşırmamıştı.

Kyungsoo yanına geldi ve ağırca nefesini dışarıya verip kapıyı çarptı. Kapı etkili bir bam sesiyle kapanmış ve yataktaki iki adamı sıçratmıştı. Jongin Chanyeol'ün emekleyerek Baekhyun'dan uzaklaşmasını ve Baekhyun'un da dirsekleri üzerinde yükselip hafif şişmiş dudaklarıyla sırıtmasını biraz gülünç bulmuştu.

''Evine hoş geldin. Katılmak ister misin?''

''Kapa çeneni.'' diye patladı Kyungsoo ve gözlerini devirip ceketini çıkardı.

Jongin ise duvara yaslandı. ''Bu hiç de tuhaf değil.''

Baekhyun alayla güldü. ''Daha geç gelseydiniz olabilirdi.''

''İğrenç herifsin ve seninle yaşamak istemiyorum.''

''Tabii ki yaşamak istiyorsun. Hem iki yüzlülük iyi bir şey değil.'' dedi Baekhyun sırıtması genişlerken. ''Ee, kaptan, demek geceyi burada geçirdin?''

''Evet...''

''Gördün mü? Bahsettiğim nokta kanıtlanmış oldu. Sen iğrençleşebiliyorsan ben de iğrençleşebilirim!'' dedi Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'ün omzuna yaslanmak için elini boynuna attı. Jongin Kyungsoo'nun bir kez daha göz devirmesini izledi. Etkilenmişti. Tik falan mıydı ki?

''Öyle bir şey olmadı, aptal.''

''Of, yani buraya geldi ve geceyi senle geçirdi ama öyle bir şey olmadı. Tabi. Bahse varım ülke gelişimini tartışmışsınızdır.''

''Hayır. Aşağılayıcılığını tartışıyorduk.'' diye cevap verdi Kyungsoo ve ceketini asıp karşılıklı atışmalarını keyifle izleyen Jongin'e döndü.

İkisinin gerçekten de yakın olduğunu görebiliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun Baekhyun'un tahminleri karşısında biraz şaşırdığını görmüştü ama bunu çok sevimli bulmuştu. Dahası Kyungsoo'nun ruh halinin değişmediği için de memnundu. Hâlâ mutlu ve canlı görünüyordu.

Özellikle Baekhyun yatağından atlayıp Chanyeol'ü de beraberinde sürüklemeye başladığında.

''Aman neyse. İkiniz kesinlikle içine ettiniz ya. Her halükârda gece burada kalmayı planlamamıştık zaten. Kappa House'ta parti var. Herkes gidiyor.''

''İyi eğlenceler.'' dedi Kyungsoo ruhsuz bir şekilde, gözleri Jongin'in şakağına kilitlenmişti.

''Tam bir oyunbozansın, gerçekten.'' Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı ve Jongin'in dün gece getirmiş olduğu poşete uzanıp bir paket cips çıkardı. ''Bunu alıyorum. Çok edepsizlik yapmayın, Kyungsoo. Bazı şeyleri hoş görebilirim ama yatağımın üzerinde edepsizlik yapmayın.''

''Ne bok–...Önce sen yaptın bir kere!''

''Ne?'' dedi Jongin kendine gelerek, öfkeli görünen Kyungsoo'ya baktı. ''Gerçekten bunu yaptılar mı?''

''Evet.'' Baekhyun gülümsedi ve Chanyeol'ün kolunu bedenine doladığında zürafa kılıklı sırıttı. ''Ve gerçekten çok iyiydi!''

Jongin Kyungsoo'nun oda arkadaşına bir şeyler fırlatacağından emindi ama bu gerçekleşmeden ikili odadan kaçmıştı bile.

Bunun yerine Kyungsoo'nun elini saçlarından geçirşini, yenilgi ve çaresizlikle iç çekişini izledi. Kapı kapandıktan sonra Jongin gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo'nun yanına gidip ellerini kalçarına koyarak kendine çekti.

''Başa çıkması zor biraz, değil mi?'' diye sordu, dudakları Kyungsoo'nun kulağına sürtünmüştü. Kısa olanın ellerini göğsüne ve boynuna kaydırarak tutunduğunu, bedenini kendisine yasladığını hissetti.

''Sikik bir moron o.'' Kyungsoo patladı, başı Jongin'in omzuna yaslıydı. ''Ama bugün de yok, yani kalmak istersen...''

Jongin, saçlarının üzerindeki başını onaylarcasına sallaması için diğerinin cümlesini bitirmesine ihtiyaç duymamıştı. Memnuniyetle kalırdı.

''Evet. Ve gerçekten şu filmleri de izleriz istersen.''

Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını boynuna bastırmasını beklememişti ancak bu iyi türde bir sürprizdi. Özellikle kısa olan çok az geriye çekilip gözlerinin üzerine düşen kırmızımsı saç tutamlarının arasından ona baktığında.

''Netflix hesabım var demiştin... Hâlâ  _Netflix and chill_  diyorsan, bana uyar...''

Jongin emin değildi ama kalbi atmayı bırakmıştı sanki.   
  
  


**  
  
& &&**

**Haii~ Şimcik belki bilmeyeniniz olur diye söyleyeyim, netflix and chill olayı bizim bildiğimiz randevu sonrası kahve içmeye eve davet etme olayı ajhfdjf ya da korelilerde ramen yeme durumuyla aynı şey. O yüzden önce Jongin, sonra da Kyungsoo böyle bir imada bulunuyor.**

**Bunun dışında, medyada Nini'nin ağladığı animasyon filminin kapağı var ajfsdjf valla ben izlemedim, nasıl bilemiycim~ ama bir ara tumblr'da ekmeği baya yendi ajhffdf**

**Umarım gözünüze batan herhangi bir tuhaflık olmaz ve beğenerek okursunuz.**

**Love you~~** 💛💖

 


	14. Chapter 14

Jongin çok sıcaklamıştı. Sıcaklık etrafını sarmıştı. Genellikle yorgan olmadan ve pencere açık bir şekilde uyumayı tercih eden biri için bulunduğu durumdan inanılmaz rahatsızdı. Ayrıca kolunda bir ağırlık olmasına da alışkın değildi. Kısacası böyle uyanmaya alışkın olmadığını düşünmüştü.

Bir süre sonra güneş ışığı kapalı pencereden sızmış ve yüzüne vurarak kıpırdanıp en sonunda bir gözünü aralamasına neden olmuştu. Farklı bir oda, farklı bir ortam gördü ve farklı bir kokuyu, kollarında huzurla uyuyan kişinin tatlılığını hissetti.

Nerede olduğunu hatırladı. Neden kendi odası yerine orada olduğunu hatırladı. Her şeyi hatırladı.

Bu, alışılagelmişten farklı hissettirmişti. Çünkü hissettiği sıcaklık onları saran battaniyeden dolayıydı. Çünkü kolundaki ağırlık Kyungsoo'nun başıydı. Çünkü o koku erkek arkadaşının tatlı kokusuydu. Çünkü o yumuşak dokunuş kendininkine yaslanan bedeniydi.

Jongin hissettiği rahatsızlığa rağmen uyanıp etrafına baktığında şefkatle gülümsedi ve sevgi dolu bir şekilde Kyungsoo'nun başını dikkatle okşadı.

Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra yüzünü Kyungsoo'nun saçlarına gömüp derin bir nefes aldı ve parmaklarının yanağına uzanıp yumuşak teni sevmesine izin verdi. Gözleri odada gezindi. Baekhyun söz verdiği gibi odaya dönmemişti ve Jongin bunun için minnettardı. Gürültücü ön koşucunun diğerlerini de kampüsün yeni çiftinin maceralarından haberdar etmesini istemiyordu. Şimdiki hâliyle bile yeterince konuşmuyorlarmış gibi...

Jongin boş yataktan gözlerini ayırdı ve kollarının arasında koynuna sokulmuş Kyungsoo'ya, süt gibi tenine zıt olan kırmızı kahkülüne gözlerini çevirdi. Gözleri kapalı, huzurlu bir uykudaydı. Hafif alaycı bir gülümseme dudaklarında yer edindi. Kyungsoo'nun yorgun olmasına şaşmamalıydı.

Dün gece inanılmaz geçmişti. Kelimenin her anlamıyla; gerçek, mecazi, teorik. Tanımlayabilecek başka bir yol düşünemiyordu.

Jongin daha önce seks yapmamış değildi. Sadece bu kez bir şekilde tuhaf hissettirmişti. Kyungsoo'yla bir ilişki içerisindeydi ve ona yönelik hisleri vardı, yani herhangi bir kaçamak, azgın üniversite öğrencisinin biriyle geçirmiş olduğu tek gecelik bir ilişki değildi. Bu sefer Jongin de hissediyordu. Çünkü Kyungsoo'ylaydı.

Gözleri tekrar erkek arkadaşının yüzüne ürkerek yöneldi. Parmakları Kyungsoo'nun dün gecenin hatırlatıcısı ve bedeninin battaniyeyle örtülmemiş bir parçası olan çıplak omzunda anlamsız desenler çiziyordu.

Onu böyle çok huzurlu, çok sakin bir şekilde izlemek biraz ironikti. Çünkü henüz birkaç saat önce ağırca soluyor ve sevimli bir şekilde inliyordu. Sadece birkaç saat önce Jongin, sırtının yataktan yay gibi gerilerek kalkışını, yüzünün her doğru kelime ve dokunuşla seğirişini görmüştü.

 _Arzuyla yanışını_  izlemişti.

 _Yalvarışını_  izlemişti.

Çığlık atışını ve nefes nefese Jongin'in ismini fısıldayışını duymuştu.

Kyungsoo'ya hayatının gecesini yaşattığından emin olmuştu. Ya da en azından o gecelerden ilkini.

Ve Kyungsoo'nun şimdi kollarında öylece ondan daha küçük bedeniyle bu kadar seksi, mükemmel bir şekilde uzanıyor olduğu gerçeği kalbini tekrar titretiyordu. Bir tür sahiplik duygusu içini kaplıyordu. Kyungsoo'yu koruması gerektiği hissi.

Merkez oyuncunun otuz saniyede muhtemelen onu yere yıkabileceği gerçeğine bakıldığında bu da ironikti ancak Jongin bir süreliğine bunu görmezden geldi ve onun yerine onu uyandırmayacak kadar hafif ancak kendisine yaslayacak kadar da güçlü bir şekilde küçüğün etrafındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

Kyungsoo uyandırmak istemiyordu. Henüz değil. Dinlenmesini istemişti, çünkü buna ihtiyacı vardı.

Sonuçta öğleden sonra futbol antrenmanları vardı.

**\-----------**

Dün gece mükemmeldi, diye düşündü Kyungsoo küçük bir gülümsemeyle. Cesaretini toplamayı nasıl başarmıştı tam olarak bilmiyordu ama yapmıştı. Baekhyun'a Kai'yi sevdiğini ve bundan pişman olmadığını çoktan söylemişti. Özeldi.

Yanındaki Jongin'le, nazik, parlak gülümsemesiyle ve sanki yapılacak en doğal şeymiş gibi dudaklarından dökülen sessiz bir 'Günaydın' ile uyanması harikaydı. Kyungsoo gülümsemişti, çünkü gerçekten de öyle hissediyordu. Sanki olması gereken buymuş gibiydi.

Kısacası her şey olağanüstüydü.

Ta ki Kyungsoo'ya futbol antrenmanı hatırlatılana kadar.

İşte o zaman gülümsemesi düşmüştü ve endişe zihnine sızmaya başlayarak orada kendine yuva edinmişti. Çünkü kendi odasında, bu durumdan sorumlu olan Jongin'in yanında hafifçe topallaması sorun değildi. İnsan içinde değilken biraz acı hissetmesi sorun değildi. Yürümek zorunda olsaydı bir miktar komikçe de olsa bu da sorun olmazdı.

Sorun şu ki, saha etrafında tur atmak ve fiziksel olarak o anda yeterli olmadığı bir maç yapmak zorundaydı.

İnsanlar ilk seferin özel olduğunu ve asla unutulmadığını söylediğinde şaka yapmıyormuş demek ki.

Takımdaki çocuklar acınası bir şekilde topallamasından ne olduğunu anlarsa Kyungsoo bunu kesinlikle unutamazdı. Aptal değillerdi sonuçta.

Ama bir sorumluluğu vardı. CUBE ile olan maçın gittikçe yaklaştığını ve son zamanlarda, kamp gezisinden döndüklerinden beri deli gibi antrenman yapmalarına rağmen takımın önünde uzun bir yolun olduğunu biliyordu. Kabullenmek ve dayanmak zorundaydı. Hem sadece iki saatliğineydi.

Ayrıca, o kadar da kötü olamazdı, değil mi?

**\-----------**

Soyunma odasında hazırlanmak o kadar da zorlayıcı değildi. İyiydi. Kyungsoo dikkatle kıyafetlerine uzandı. Eşyalarını bir yerlere fırlatma, birbirlerinin kıyafetlerini ve deodorantlarını kullanma eğiliminde olan takım arkadaşlarından farklı olarak eşyalarını katladı. Eşyalarının tertipli olmasını seviyordu.

Ayrıca biraz gerçekdışı gibiydi. Çünkü burada bile Jongin etrafında dört dönüyor, onunla konuşuyor, kimse bakmıyorsa eli eline değiyordu ve Kyungsoo'dan tarafa nazik bir gülümseme yolluyordu. Sadece onun için, başka kimse değil.

Kyungsoo orada bile eriyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Dünya üzerindeki en acınası su birikintisiydi şu an ama bunun her bir zerresi hoşuna gidiyordu.

Chen onlar hakkında alaycı bir yorum yaptığında, Baekhyun ne olduğunu sorguladığında, kıpkırmızı olduğu için Suho'nun dönüp ateşi olup olmadığını sorduğunda bile.

Kyungsoo o anda bile hiçbir şeyin ruh halini düşüremeyeceğini düşündü.

Hiçbir şeyin.

Çocuklar birer birer dışarıya çıkarken, Kai nihayet yaklaşıp küçük bir öpücük vermek için dudaklarını bastırdıktan sonra değil.

''Hazır mısın?''

Kyungsoo parmaklarının ucunda yükseldi ve tekrar öptü. Kaskını sıkıca tutarken dudakları küçük bir gülümsemeyle gerildi.

**\-----------**

Ancak mutluluk neredeyse beş dakika kadar sürmüştü. Çünkü sahaya girdiklerinde Kyungsoo için dünya üzerindeki cehennem gerçekleşmeye başlamıştı. Başka bir deyişle Jongin Kai moduna geçiş yapmıştı. Takım kaptanı moduna. SM Kurdu moduna.

Ve o Jongin'in, yani  _Kai_ , Kyungsoo'nun kalbini pır pır ettiren ilgili, nazik kişiyle uzaktan yakından alakası yoktu.

Bu adam, kazanmak için bir takımı yöneten oyun kurucuydu ve bu iş de tatlı tatlı gülümsemeler, nazik fısıldamalar, narin dokunuşlar ve nefes kesici öpücüklerle olmuyordu. Disiplin, çokça bağırış, bir o kadar emir ve küfür ve 'TEKRAR!'larla oluyordu.

Kyungsoo sıvışabileceğini düşünebilirdi. Jongin biraz müsamaha gösterir diye düşünebilirdi. Sonuçta onun yüzünden doğru düzgün yürüyemiyordu bile. Ancak sahada sıraya girdiklerinde ve Kyungsoo'nun içinde hâlâ biraz motivasyon bulunurken, Kai'nin hiç de öyle bir niyeti olmadığını fark etmişti.

Çünkü iki dakika sonra Chanyeol ayaklarını yerden keserek onu yere yapıştırmıştı. Kyungsoo o anda acınası bir şekilde yuvarlandı. Elini düşüşü karşısında onu bir miktar koruyan –tamamen değil– omuzluğuna götürdü. Bacaklarının onunla iş birliği içerisinde olmaması kendi suçu değildi. Kötü olan kısım ise çocukların antrenmanı durdurması ve etrafında toplanmasıydı.

''Siktir. İyi misin, Soo?! O kadar sert çarpmak istememiştim. Ben...sanmıştım ki–''

''Evet.'' Chanyeol diğer tarafındaki Luhan'la birlikte dirseğine elini sardığında kısa olan sözünü kesti. Kalkmasına yardım ettiler ve omurgasına bir acı saplandığında Kyungsoo acıyla tısladı. ''İyiyim.''

Tekrar ayakları üzerindeyken çocuklar bir şekilde bu durumun üzerinde durmamıştı. Bakışları Kyungsoo'nun üzerinde kilitlenen Baekhyun dışında. Merkez oyuncu onu görmezden gelmeye çalışarak saha kenarından yaklaşmakta olan Kai ve Suho'ya odaklandı. Suho'nun yüzünde endişeli bir ifade varken Kai'nin kaşları ise hafifçe çatılmıştı.

Kyungsoo yalnızca iç çekebildi.

''İyi misin, Kyungsoo?'' diye sordu Suho. ''Bugün kafan burada değil gibi. Az önce düştün. Koşarken de–''

''Herkes çalışmaya dönsün.'' Kai, Kyungsoo'ya doğru adım attı. Diğerleri birkaç saniye onlara bakıp nihayet çalışmaya döndü. Kyungsoo kaşları çatılı Jongin'i, hayır, Kai'yi görmek için hafifçe başını kaldırdı.

''Omzun iyi mi?''

Ah, doğru. Kyungsoo omuzluğunu itti ve omzunu hissetmeye çalıştı. Bir yaralanmaya benzer ya da düşmeden kaynaklı acıdan farklı herhangi bir şey hissetmedi. Bu yüzden başını sallayarak onayladı.

''İyi.''

''Emin misin?'' Suho dosyasını sıkıca tutarken endişeli görünüyordu. ''Gerçekten iyi görünmüyorsun. Ve az önceki düşüş de acı verici görünüyordu. Bugünlük oturmalısın. Başka bir gün telâfi edebi–''

''Hayır.'' Kai araya girdi ve Suho'dan tarafa bir bakış gönderdi. ''Bu hafta sonu maç var, daha sonra telafi etmesini göze alamayız. Sonra diye bir şey yok.''

''Ama–''

''İyiyim dedi, değil mi?'' diye sordu Kai. Kyungsoo'ya bakarken çenesi kasılmıştı. Vicdan, acımaya ya da ona benzer hiçbir şey bir iz yoktu. Yalnızca SM futbol takım kaptanı tavırları vardı. ''Demedin mi?''

Kyungsoo birkaç saniyeliğine şaşkınlıkla baktı. Kısmen kendi gözlerine ve kulaklarına inanamamış, kısmen de Kai'nin şu anda nasıl böyle davranabildiğini tam olarak anlayamamıştı.

Fakat öte yandan biraz gıpta da ediyordu. Her şeyi birbirinden ayrı tutmayı başardığı için Kai'yi takdir etmişti. Her ana özel bir önceliği vardı. Sahadayken takım önemliydi. Sahadayken Kyungsoo yalnızca Kai'nin çalıştırmak zorunda olduğu herhangi bir futbolcuydu. Sahadayken oldukları kişi değillerdi.

Kyungsoo yutkundu. Suho'nun Kai'ye attığı eleştiri dolu bakışı çaktırmadan görmezden gelirken elini omzundan indirdi ve kendini zorlayarak onayladı.

''Evet. Ben iyiyim.''

Daha çok düşüş, daha çok nefeslenme, arkadaşlarının attığı daha çok endişeli bakış ve Kai'nin hiçbir şey dememesinin ardından, Kyungsoo sonunda göğsüne bir acının gizlice yayıldığını hissetti.

Sadece çok az.

**\-----------**

Futbol antrenmanı bittiğinde ve soyuna odasına döndüklerinde Jongin terli, yorgun ve memnundu. Lay'in geçemediği bir sınavdan bahsedişini dinliyor ve biraz destek göstermeye çalışıyordu ama kendini Kyungsoo'yu görebilmek için etrafa bakarken yakalamıştı. Ancak soyunma odası büyüktü, çocuklar gürültücüydü ve yorucu idmandan sonra nihayet gidip bir bira içmek için oldukça hevesliydiler.

Sonunda Kyungsoo'yu köşede, koruyucularının kayışlarını çıkarmasına yardımcı olan Baekhyun'la görmüştü. Jongin'in kalbi sıkıştı. Yixing'in sırtını pat patlayıp çocuklara doğru ilerledi ve tam da Baekhyun omuzluğu çıkardığında Kyungsoo'nun yüzünün acıyla kasıldığını gördü.

''Üzgünüm.'' Gürültücü olanın sessiz bir şekilde mırıldandığını duydu. Kai'den tarafa bir sıra hakaret dizisi içeren pis bir bakış attı. Muhtemelen bunu hak etmişti.

''Ben devam ederim.'' dedi Jongin sessizce. Kyungsoo o an başını kaldırdı ve Kai anında silinip ciddi bir ifadeye dönüşen o acı dolu bakışa dayanamadı. Baekhyun omuzluğu eline tutuşturup uzaklaştı. Sadece takım kaptanının duyabileceği şekilde, 'Göt herif.' diye mırıldanmadan önce değil tabii ki.

Ve belki de öyleydi ancak zorundaydı. Değil mi?

Orada durmuş omuzluğu tutuyor ve nihayet Kyungsoo boştaki elini diğer omuzluğu halletmek için elini kaldırırken onu izliyordu. Nazik yüzünde kaşlarının çatıldığını gördüğünde Kai yapması gereken şeyi hatırladı. Tuttuğu omuzluğu kenara koydu ve erkek arkadaşına yaklaşıp ellerini çekti.

''Bırak da ben ya–''

''Hayır, ben yapa–''

''Kyungsoo...'' Jongin ona baktı ve iç çekmeden önce Kyungsoo'nun başını kaldırıp gözlerini onunla buluşturmasını bekledi. ''İyi misin?''

''Evet.''

''Özür dilerim.'' diye mırıldandı sessizce Jongin, parmakları kayışlarla ilgilenirken gözleri Kyungsoo'nun yüzünden ayrılmamıştı. ''Bunu neden yaptığımı anlıyorsun, değil mi?''

Bir süreliğine sessizlik oluştu. Kyungsoo oldukça rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu ama sonunda başıyla onayladı.

''Biliyorum. Maç yaklaştı. Hazırlanmamız gerek.''

''Yalnızca o değil.'' Jongin nefesini dışarıya verdi, gözlerini nihayet kayışlara çevirip omuzluğu çıkardı. ''Sadece...bazı şeyleri birbirinden ayrı tutmak zorundayım, biliyorsun. Bize ne olacağını hiçbir zaman bilemeyiz ve...bunun takımla bir ilgisi olsun istemiyorum, anladın mı?''

''Zamanlaman gerçekten berbat.''

''Ne?'' diye sordu Jongin. Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne baktığında kısa olanın zaten bomboş bir ifadeyle ona baktığını gördü. Birkaç saniyeliğine öylece durdular ve Kyungsoo başını sallayıp geri çekildi.

''Hiçbir şey, unut gitsin. Her neyse, anlıyorum.''

''Kyungsoo.'' diye ısrar etti Jongin. İlerledi ve Kyungsoo'yu kendisi ile soyunma dolabı arasında hapsetti. Kısa olanın gidecek hiçbir yeri kalmamıştı. Jongin ellerini kaldırıp yüzünü avuçları arasına aldığında ve kendisine bakmasını sağladığında yapacak hiçbir şeyi yoktu. ''Dün gece hakkındaysa eğer...''

''Tabii ki onun hakkında!'' Kısa olan tısladı, ses tonu alçalmıştı. ''Dün gece birlikte olduk ve şimdi de kalkmış bize ne olacağını bilmediğini söylüyorsun.''

''Varsayıma dayalıydı o.'' Takım kaptanı Kyungsoo'yu sıkıca tutarken kendini savundu. ''Harikaydı, tamam mı? Her bir lanet saniyesini sevdim ve sana deli olduğumu biliyorsun. Sadece sahadayken 'biz' diye bir şeyin olmadığını anlamana ihtiyacım var. Kişisel ilişkilerden ötürü iyi bir oyuncuyu kaybetmeyi göze alamam, tamam mı?''

''Anlıyorum.'' Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı. ''Ve saygı da duyuyorum. Ama bir dahaki sefere sen de bana saygı duyarsan iyi olur. Ya da kıçıma, bilesin. Özellikle tamamen senin suçun olduğunda.''

''Oh, kıçına ne kadar saygı duyuyorum tahmin bile edemezsin.'' Jongin kendini sırıtmaktan alamadı. Çünkü bu kelimeler sayesinde Kyungsoo'nun kin tutmadığını anlamıştı. Ayrıca ardından omzuna gelen şaplaktan ve kısa olanın dudaklarındaki berbat bir şekilde saklamaya çalıştığı gülümsemeden de. ''Hem, benim suçum değil. Sen başlattın!''

''Sen de bitirdin.''

''Ama–''

''Her neyse, kaptan.'' Kyungsoo sırıttı. ''Çekil şimdi, duş almam gerek.''

Ancak Jongin Kyungsoo'nun yüzünün yanına, kulağına yakın bir yere dudaklarını bastırmadan, onu öpme ve tekrar gözlerine bakma şansını elde etmeden önce hareket etmedi.

''Gerçekten iyi misin?''

''Yaşayacağım.'' Kyungsoo gülümsedi. ''Şimdi bir işe yaramak istiyorsan gidip bana biraz buz getir. Omzumu hissedemiyorum bile.''

**\-----------**

Jongin, ancak Kyungsoo da gideceğini söylediğinde çocuklarla birlikte kampüs barına gitmeye karar vermişti. Kyungsoo olmasaydı gitmezdi. Neticede gidiyordu ve iyi geçecekti.

Hem Kyungsoo'yu mutlu görmeyi seviyordu. Gülümsediğinde yanaklarının kıvrılmasını, gözlerinin kırışmasını, kalp şeklindeki dudaklarının gerilmesini seviyordu. Böyle parlamasını seviyordu ve bu, takımdan çocuklar, arkadaşları ya da o etraftayken arada sırada oluyordu.

Bu yüzden Jongin manzaranın keyfini çıkarmak için kendine izin verdi. Bunu Kyungsoo'ya borçluydu. Dışarıya çıkıp eğlenmek istediyse, o halde Jongin de giderdi.

Konuşmalara pek fazla katılmıyordu. Sessizce Sehun'un yanında oturuyordu ve Tao'nun söylediği aptalca bir şeye Chen ve Baekhyun'la birlikte gülen erkek arkadaşını izliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gülüşünü duymanın tadını çıkardı. Sesi güzeldi ve neşeyle, aptalca gülümsemesine neden oluyordu.

''Deliye benziyorsun aynı.'' Sehun yorum yaptı ve yanında otururken içeceğinden bir yudum aldı. ''Bırak gözünü dikmeyi. Ürkütücüsün.''

''Kapa çeneni.''

''İyi de ciddiyim. Onu kaçırmayı falan planlıyormuşsun gibi görünüyorsun.'' Sehun alayla güldü. ''Ve seni tanıyorsam muhtemelen buna benzer bir şeyler düşünüyorsun. Sen ve kirli zevklerin.''

''Ne sikimden bahsediyorsun ya...'' Jongin nefesini dışarıya verdi ve kendi birasını kaldırırken genç olana bir bakış atarak kaşlarını çattı.

''Biliyorsun,'' Sehun omuz silkti. ''Rol yapma falan.''

''Sadece...sadece konuşmayı kes, Sehun.''

Genç olan Jongin'in tam olarak tanımlayamadığı bir ses çıkardı. Bu yüzden Kyungsoo'ya ve onun gülen gözlerine bakmaya devam ederken diğerini şimdilik görmezden gelmeye karar verdi.

Kyungsoo'ya ve Jongin'in karmaşık duygular hissetmesine neden olan kendisinden tarafa arada sırada attığı bakışlara.

Suçlu hissetmek istemiyordu..

İstemiyordu.

Ne düşündüğünü büyük olana açıklamıştı. İşlerin karmaşıklaşmasına izin veremezdi.

Ama işte, tekrar Kyungsoo'ya baktığında rahatsızlık duygusu oluşmuştu. Sadece birkaç saat önce futbol sahasında elini omzuna bastırırken uzanışını, kendine hakim olmaya çalışışını hatırladı. Yardım etmek için uzanmamıştı bile...

Jongin birayı dudaklarına götürdü. Bir şekilde mutluluğu saniyeler içerisinde kaybolmuştu. Erkek arkadaşına bakıp ifadelerini izlemeye devam etmek üzereydi ama bir bardağın tezgaha çarpıldığını ve Sehun'un homurtuyla güldüğünü duydu.

''Hani...'' dedi genç olan ve Jongin ona bakma hatasına düştü. ''Hani kelebekler ateşin etrafına toplanır ya?''

Jongin belli belirsiz başını salladı, Sehun ona bir bakış atana kadar pek dikkat etmiyordu.

''Umarım kendini neyin içerisine soktuğunu biliyorsundur, Kai. Hiçbir zaman bir ilişki adamı değildin.''

''Bunu nasıl bilebilirsin?'' Kaptan, alay edercesine kaşlarını kaldıran gence gözlerini kıstı.

''Kelebekler dikkatli olmazlarsa ateşte yanarlar Kai. Yani bir şeyi gerçekten yapmadan önce bir düşün.''

Bir anlık sessizlik oluştu. Jongin önce gülen erkek arkadaşına baktı, sonra da Sehun'a döndü.

''Ben her zaman dikkatliyim, Sehun. O kadar kolay yanmayacağım.''

Kaptana doğru yargılayıcı bir bakış atan gençten bir başka alaycı gülüş duyuldu.

''Kelebeğin sen olduğunu söyleyen kim?''

Kai olduğu yerde dondu, tekrar Kyungsoo'ya dönmeden önce birkaç kez gözlerini kırptı.

Onu asla incitmezdi. Bilerek değil. Asla.

Ama diğer yandan, belki de bugün tam da onu yapmıştı.

Kai yanağının iç kısmını ısırdı ve boş bardağındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

''Her neyse.''

**\-----------**

''Her. Şeyi. Anlat.''

''Hayır.''

''Aman Tanrım, Kyungsoo, söyle işte!'' Baekhyun sızlanıp kendini Kyungsoo'nun yatağına attı. Yanındaki Kyungsoo kendisine doğru sinir olmuş bir bakış fırlattı.

''İstemiyorum ya. Tanrım, Baekhyun... Sinir bozucu olma!''

''Hadi ama! Ben her şeyimi anlatıyorum!''

''Ki bu da iğrenç. Söylediğin şeylerin yarısını duymak bile istemiyorum.'' diye belirtti Kyungsoo. ''Şimdi kalk yatağımdan.''

''Dökülene kadar olmaz!''

Kyungsoo lisenin son iki yılından beri Baekhyun'la arkadaştı. Baekhyun'u çok iyi tanıyordu ve Baekhyun da onu çok iyi tanıyordu, zira bu en büyük korkusuydu. Bu konuşmadan kaçabilmesinin imkânı olmadığını bilmeliydi.

Bir şeyler anlatıncaya kadar baş belası en iyi arkadaşından kurtulamayacağını bilmeliydi.

Homurdanıp Baekhyun'un altındaki yorganı çekti ve gözlerini ona dikti.

''Ne istiyorsun?''

Kyungsoo'ya yakın oturmak için yatakta emeklerken Baekhyun'un yüzüne zafer dolu bir gülümseme yerleşti. Bacaklarını çaprazladığında Kyungsoo arkadaşının bu işi çabucak bitirmeyeceğini düşünmüştü.

''Dün gece ben ve Channie gittikten sonra neler oldu?''

Baekhyun sorusunu bitirene kadar Kyungsoo'nun boğazında bir yumru oluşmuştu bile.

Dün geceden bir sürü görüntü zihnine akın etti. Olan birçok şey kafasına dank etti. Kyungsoo bacaklarını topladı ve ellerine bir yastık aldı.

_Kai çok güzeldi. Çok harika. Vücudu, Kyungsoo'nun gözlerini alamadığı bir heykel gibiydi. Ellerini ondan uzak tutmadığı bir tür mükemmeliyet. Ve Kai onu aç bir şekilde öpene, boynunda ve göğsünün aşağısında kırmızı izler bırakana, elleri onun titrediğinden emin olana kadar Kyungsoo nasıl göründüğünü bilmiyordu._

Yastığı kendine daha da çekip karnının aşağısındaki kıpırtıyı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

''Biz...ben ve Jongin...biz...''

_Jongin onu öpmeyi bırakmamıştı. Tek bir an bile. Öpmediği anlarda Kyungsoo'ya kısa olanın pek de odaklanamadığı bir şeyler fısıldıyordu. Bu kadar duygu yüklüyken, Jongin'in ellerini tutarken, kendini dudaklarını birleştirmek ve birbirlerinin inlemelerini susturmak için yukarıya iterken odaklanamıyordu._

''Yaptın, değil mi?!'' Baekhyun mutlu görünüyordu ve Kyungsoo bir şekilde ondan ürkmüştü. ''Kai'yle yattın!''

''Şey... Ben...''

''Kyungsoo!''

''Yattım.'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı, sesinde savunmacı bir ton vardı. ''Ne olmuş? Erkek arkadaşım sonuçta!''

''Biliyorum, aptal! İkiniz için mutluyum.'' Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve tekrar ona doğru eğildi. ''Hadi. Anlat!''

''Ne– Daha fazla bir şey anlatmayacağım!''

''Üstte miydin? Tabii ki hayır, ne diye soruyorsam? Çarpık bacaklarınla penguen gibi yürüyorsun.''

''Yürümü–''

''Yürüyorsun. Her neyse. Nasıldı? İyi miydi? Eminim iyidir...'' Son kısım muhtemelen Baekhyun'un kendi düşünceleriydi ama Kyungsoo arkadaşlıkları hatrına görmezden geldi.

''Karşılaştırmasını yapabileceğim bir şey yok ama şey gibi hissettirdi, şey...''

_Kyungsoo, elleri hâlâ Jongin'in ellerine sarılıyken gözleri sıkıca kapalı olmasına rağmen ışığı görüyordu. Aşırı dolu, aşırı tamamlanmış hissediyordu. Lanet olası çok iyiydi. Sanki daha önce hayatında hiç böyle bir şey hissetmemiş gibiydi. Yeni bir şey. Nefes kesici, büyüleyici bir şey._

''Evet?''

''İnanılmazdı.'' Kyungsoo omuz silkti, uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Baekhyun sırıttı.

''Bu iyi! İyiden de öte! İleride neler olacağını düşünsene!''

''Ne demek istiyorsun?''

''Ne mi–...aptal olma, Kyungsoo!'' Baekhyun alayla homurdandı. ''İlkindi. Eminim nazik, dikkatli ve temkinli falan davrandı işte. Asıl olay nasıldır bir düşünsene.''

''Bu yeterince iyi hissettirdi.'' Kyungsoo omuz silkerek uzaklaştı ve bacaklarını göğsüne yaklaştırdı.

Oda arkadaşı ona şefkâtli bir şekilde baktı. ''Eminim öyledir. Ama hâlâ görecek çok şeyin var. Kai sana gösterecek.''

''Şu anda gerçekten ürkütücü davranıyorsun.'' Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. ''Seks hayatımdan bahsediyoruz ve sen bunu hayat dersine çeviriyorsun.''

''Seks hayatı, hayat derslerinin bir parçasıdır.'' diye belirtti Baekhyun ve geriye yaslandı. Kyungsoo baktığında hafifçe kaşları çatılmıştı. ''Ama Soo... Dün gece birlikte olduysanız o zaman bugün neden antrenmana geldin?''

''Bu hafta sonu maçımız var. Çalışmam gerek.''

''Cidden ama...'' Baekhyun nefesini dışarıya verdi, başını salladı ve Kyungsoo'nun kafasının üstünde bir yerlere baktı. ''İkinizin nihayet birlikte olduğuna ve Jongin'in antrenman boyunca sahada yuvarlanmana izin verdiğine inanamıyorum. Lafı açılmışken, omzun nasıl?''

''Gergin ama yarına kadar daha iyi olur.''

''İyi.'' Baekhyun onayladı ve gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya dikerek tekrar başını salladı. ''Kai iyi bir adam. Sadece...her şeyi anlamıyor. Onu yıllardır tanıyorum ve daha önce bunun gibi hiç uzun süreli bir ilişkisi olmamıştı.''

''Ne demek istiyorsun?''

''Demek istediğim bugünden sonra şimdi sana sert biri gibi görünebilir ama öyle düşünme. Sadece, bilmiyor. Öğrenmesi gereken çok şey var, tıpkı senin gibi, yalnızca farklı şeyler.''

''Ne zamandan beri onu bu kadar iyi tanıyorsun?'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve yalnızca bir saniye sonra alnında bir acı hissetti – Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak uzun parmaklarıyla fiske atmıştı.

''Onu senden daha uzun süredir tanıyorum, bu yüzden kapa çeneni de dinle. O iyi bir adam ama bazen sik gibi davranıyor. Bir ilişkide neyin doğru, neyin yanlış olduğunu bilmeyebilir ama tüm bunlara rağmen takım onun için gerçekten çok şey ifade ediyor. Bu yüzden bazen göt gibi davransa bile üzerine çok gitmemeye çalış. Dediğim gibi, hâlâ öğrenecek çok şeyi var.''

_Sadece sahadayken 'biz' diye bir şeyin olmadığını anlamana ihtiyacım var._

''Anladın mı?''

Anlamıştı. Bu yüzden sessizce başını salladı ve ellerini yastığının etrafına sardığında Baekhyun'un gülümsemesi tekrar yüzeye çıktı ve bir dakika önceki aynı yırtıcı hayvan bakışıyla oda arkadaşına baktı. Hayır gelmeyecek şeytani bir bakış.

''Şimdi kampüsün en çok arzulanan paketi hakkındaki her şeyi öğrenmiş oldun. Kim Kai'den bahsediyoruz burada!''

''Baekhyun...''

''Hadi ama, şanslı çocuk! Şu iyi mal hakkındaki her şeyi anlat.''  
  


**  
  
  
& &&**

**Bu bölüm neler oldu yav** 😳 **Yaza düzgün bir smut vermemiş** 🤪 ****

**Bu bölüm benim Kai'ye kızdığım iki bölümden biri. Açıkçası Sehun'nun dedikleri de çok etkiliyor beni. Umarım siz de benim kadar sever, Kai'ye de bol bol söversiniz jsjdkfk**

**Yine de sanıldığı kadar mükemmel olmayan bir Kim Kai okumak ve çevirmek güzeldi.** 🙌🏻

 **İyi okumalar~** 💛

 


End file.
